Back In The New York Groove
by CrazyWriters
Summary: A detective returns from Washington D.C. after working with NCIS, someone from Fin's past comes back into his life and problems arise that cause tension between the SVU unit and Internal Affairs. Creating a pressure cap that's ready to blow! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Back In The New York Groove**

**Sequel to:** **NCIS: SVU**

**Rating: T (The following fanfic contains graphic violence, sexual content and strong language. Reader discretion is advised)**

**Pairings: Fin/OC & Munch/OC**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters from NCIS if they are mentioned and we do not own the characters from Law & Order: SVU (although we wish we did). However we do own the other characters.**

**Acknowledgements and Author's notes: You might want to read NCIS: SVU first to understand where this picks off from. Other then that we don't know what you need to know. Um, yeah this is our first Law and Order: SVU fanfic. So be lenient. Also, we used to be MidnightCrime & Brassfan24 but have decided to use one name, CrazyWriters, for the both of us.**

**Chapter 1**

Nicole was sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for the nurse to come and bandage up the stitches, "Geeze, 48 stitches. I got less when I was shot." She complained.

"Yeah, well, if you'd stop putting yourself in danger situations, you wouldn't have any." Munch said teasing her.

She looked at Munch, "John, danger follows me," she smiled.

"Funny, there's nothing behind you." he said returning the smile.

She laughed, "I often wonder."

"Even if there was, we all got your back." Fin stated.

"Have I said how nice it is to be back?" She asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact you did. But we haven't said it's good to have you back." Olivia replied.

She smiled, "Where is that nurse?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Probably yapping away on the phone." Munch said.

Nicole laughed, "If I didn't have to be here, we could be at the bar by now."

"Your well being comes first." Elliot said, breaking his own silence.

She went to reply when the nurse walked in, "How's your arm?" The nurse asked.

"Sore," Nicole answered, "But can I just get it wrapped up so I can get out of here?"

"Sure thing, dear." The nurse answered, she was an elder nurse, maybe in her late 50s. She grabbed the gauze and stuff she needed and started to bandage Nicole's arm.

"Hey, can I get some of that stuff?" Munch asked. Everyone turned and looked at him. "What? I don't want to have to stop for toilet paper." Olivia gave him a disgusted look. "Geez, it was joke. Relax."

Nicole slightly laughed, as the nurse accidentally cut a little close almost ripping out a stitch. Nicole flinched, "Uh, you want to watch what you're doing, please."

"Sorry about that," the nurse answered, she was just about done the bandaging.

Nicole watched the nurse carefully as she finished up. She hopped off the bed and looked at her friends. "How about that beer now?" she asked.

//Chung Chung//

Everyone sat around the table, it pretty much started off quiet, until Fin raised his glass, "How about a toast," everyone looked at him, "Welcome home Nicole." And the glasses clanged.

"Just so you know, you're never leaving us again. If I have to I'll tie you down." Munch said and winked at her.

Nicole looked at him over her glass, "I'd like to see you try." She smiled.

"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." Munch said. "I'm always up for a challenge."

"First you have to catch me." Nicole commented.

"You're safe then, Nic, John doesn't like to run." Olivia said laughing.

Nicole laughed, as she took a drink of her beer. She felt like bringing up the topic of Elliot and Olivia getting back as partners but that wasn't such a bright idea. Seeing as how much she missed since she left. It was only little over a week too. Which shocked her slightly.

Not only that, everyone was getting along and having a great time. There was no sense bringing up something that would change the happy atmosphere. Nicole looked around at her friends. One thing she knew, she was never leaving New York again.

"So…" Fin started, trying to get everyone to talk again.

"You really have a way with words, Fin." Munch stated looking at his partner.

"Okay, I got the next round." Elliot said getting up and heading to the bar.

Nicole excused herself from the table and followed Elliot. "Hey, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's about you and Liv." Nicole said carefully watching his reaction. She didn't want to bring it up at the table, but she would ask Elliot about it away from everyone else.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say and I don't know if us becoming partners again will happen anytime soon."

"I have faith that it will." Nicole said and helped Elliot carry the beer back to the table.

They sat down and passed the bottles around. "So, what was that about?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing. Just catching up." Elliot said.

"Yeah." Nicole added.

"So, Nic, do you got a place to stay?" Elliot asked.

She thought for a moment, "Well, actually. No." she answered, and took a drink of her beer.

"You can stay with me, until you get a place." Olivia offered.

"Or with me, it's up to you." Elliot added.

"Thanks for the offer, guys, I'll have to think about it." Nicole stated smiling at both of them.

"You got all night," Olivia answered, returning the smile.

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere. We all got the night off." Elliot said.

"That's a change." Nicole laughed.

"Well, considering the circumstances, Cragen was understanding." Elliot stated.

She smiled, "Isn't he always though?"

"He has to be to put up with this bunch." Munch said.

Fin laughed, "We're not that bad."

"Yeah, I mean we do get the job done." Olivia said and then remembered she wasn't exactly part of the squad anymore. But then she was the one who asked for the transfer, so she could really only blame herself for that.

"True, sometimes not the safest way." Nicole replied.

"You seem to be the expert on that these days." Elliot said smirking at her.

"I don't know whether that is a compliment or not." She smirked back.

"Coming from Elliot, you never know." Munch said winking at Nicole.

She laughed. And took a drink of her beer, "I think I will take it as a compliment."

"Wise choice." Elliot said turning his gaze to Munch.

"Whatever it is I did, I didn't do it." Munch stated looking at Elliot.

"Right, John, nothing's ever your fault." Olivia said grinning at Munch.

"Is that another conspiracy theory?" Nicole asked.

"Don't get him started on that. And don't mention black helicopters either, we'll be here for hours." Fin replied.

Nicole contemplated it, but then again she didn't want to have to deal with the rest of the team. So she decided, "What's wrong with the theories? You never know, they could be true."

"It's not the theories. I just don't feel comfortable when the government starts making lists." Munch stated.

"They're not making lists, Munch." Fin replied.

"Oh, really, then why do they seem to know everything about everyone?" Munch asked staring at Fin.

"It's called a survey, John." Nicole said diverting his attention from Fin.

"No, its called 'invasion of privacy'. I can't go to the bathroom anymore without the government knowing about it." Munch replied turning his gaze to Nicole.

She shook her head, "Why would the government want to know that?"

"It's the government. You know, we're being watched right now." Munch said looking around the bar.

"No were not." Elliot answered.

Nicole looked at Munch, "Ain't ya being a little paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just on to them." Munch said turning back to the table.

"Calm down, would ya?" She asked, "They ain't watchin' us. Unless they are bored."

"No they're never bored. They got a whole division created for this type of thing." Munch said not letting the subject drop. He was in his element now. Talking about the government was something Munch could do for hours. Just like the black helicopters.

"Whatcha gonna say if ya found out that they ain't watchin' ya?" Nicole asked, they all knew by now that with a few beers in her that her southern redneck sayings and accent comes out.

"Don't say things like that to him." Fin said. "He really believes in this stuff."

"Ya'll never know. He'd just might be right." Nicole answered.

"But on the other hand, don't encourage him either." Elliot said.

"I ain't."

"Good. So, did anyone see the Knick game the other night?" Elliot asked looking around the table.

"Nope." Olivia answered.

"I was never much into sports. My high school basketball coach said I looked like a retarded gazelle with a spastic disorder. Mr. Daley. Real loving guy." Munch stated.

"Youch." Nicole commented.

"Wait, you played basketball in the high school?" Fin asked.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't right?" Munch asked.

"I just can't picture it." Fin replied.

Nicole smiled, "Actually, I can."

Munch looked over at Nicole and smiled. "Why can't I have a partner as understanding as you?" he asked.

She laughed, but before she could answer Fin spoke, "Hey."

"Fin, are you really surprised that John just said that?" Olivia asked.

"Not really." Fin answered.

"So, stop complaining then." Munch said.

"Ah leave him alone," Olivia commented.

"Thank God nuttin's changed that much." Nicole stated.

Elliot looked at her, "That much."

"Yeah, these guys are still puttin' each other down." Nicole answered looking at Fin and Munch.

"That'll never change." Olivia commented.

"I can feel the love. How about you, Fin?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, it's great to be appreciated." Fin replied.

Nicole rubbed her eye for a second, "It is great."

"Anyways," Elliot started, "Who's getting the next round?"

"I got it." Fin said getting up from the table.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the next day now. Nicole had stayed at Olivia's apartment, that night. Both women showed up at SVU and before Nicole could talk to Fin and Munch she was called into Cragen's office. When she walked in she noticed another woman and of course her captain, "What's sup?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, this is Jamie Roenick. She just transferred here from Narcotics. She's gonna be your new partner." Cragen informed her.

"My partner?" Nicole asked, kind of shocked.

"Yes, you need a partner. I'm not sending you out there solo." Cragen said.

Nicole nodded, "All right then. Point taken." She then turned to her new partner, "I guess you and me are partners then."

"Looks, that way. So, I guess we can get to work then. That is if there's nothing else, Captain." Jamie said turning her attention to Cragen.

Cragen sighed, "Just keep her back."

"You shouldn't have to ask that, sir." Jamie replied.

Cragen shook his head, "Just get out there."

Nicole and Jamie left Cragen's office and made their way to the bullpen. Munch walked up to them and turned his attention to Jamie. "So, where's Jimmy Hoffa buried?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the government's definitely involved." Jamie replied.

"Welcome aboard." Munch said.

Nicole laughed, "John, if I remember correctly. You asked me that exact question as well."

"It's a legitimate question. It helps me sort out the wackos from us regular people."

"Wackos, the world is full of 'em." Nicole answered, "Which is why this job never gets boring."

"Ain't that the truth." Jamie said and turned to Munch. "I'm Jamie Roenick, by the way."

"John Munch. Conspiracy theory extraordinaire." he said and shook her hand.

Nicole shook her head, "Don't mind him, he's just himself today."

At that point Fin walked up to the group and looked right at Jamie. "Jamie, what are you doing here?" Fin asked surprised.

"Fin! I just transferred here." Jamie said and hugged Fin.

"I take it two know each other?" Munch asked.

Nicole looked at Munch, "I think they do."

"We do." Jamie answered.

"We worked together in Narcotics." Fin added.

"Small world." Nicole said, "She's my new partner."

"Well, you're getting a damn good one." Fin stated. "At least she was when we were partners."

"Wow, real small world."

"Wait a minute." Munch said. "You're not the partner who was shot are you?"

"That's me. I just hope Fin here realizes it wasn't his fault." Jamie said.

Nicole's eyes were big. But Fin was the one who spoke, "Jamie that was for me, not you."

"Look, Fin, it's something that happened. It's in the past now. And I never blamed you, don't ever think that."

"Okay, enough chit chat." Nicole said, as a paper was handed to her. She turned to Jamie, "We have a case."

"All right. Let's get going then. We'll talk later, Fin." Jamie said.

"Yeah, okay." Fin replied.

"I'll catch ya guys later," Nicole said and started to walk towards the door with Jamie, "So what really brought you to SVU?" she asked her.

"Have you ever worked Narcotics?" Jamie said asking Nicole her own question.

As they walked out the door Nicole shook her head, as brushed a few stray hairs that fell in her eyes. "Nope. I was working with Homicide down in Dallas before I came here."

"Well, I'll tell you this, after you've worked around drugs for as long as I have, you tend to want to get away from that scene."

"Homicide wasn't that much better, ya know."

"No, but at least in homicide you don't have to prove yourself to drug dealers when you're undercover."

"No but sometimes you have to play the next potential victim to catch the killer."

"Point taken. So, I guess we've both put ourselves in uncomfortable situations then."

"More then you realize."

"So, what's the case we get to work on my first day SVU?" Jamie asked.

As they stood just outside the building Nicole looked down at the paper, "16 year old victim was rapped."

"Shit!" Jamie cursed. "Well, one thing Cragen did tell me was that we don't get to pick the victim."

"No we don't, but the least we can do is try to get justice." Nicole sighed.

"Justice. Sometimes I wonder about it." Jamie said rubbing the nape of her neck.

Nicole shook her head, "We can try cant we?"

"Okay, let's go talk to the victim."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Jamie were standing outside the 16-year-old rape victim's hospital room talking to the doctor; "She had extensive injuries."

"Did she say who did this to her?" Nicole asked.

The doctor shook his head, "No, not to me or the nurses. All I can tell you is that she was brought in from her home."

"Are her parents here?" Jamie asked.

"That's just the thing. We have been trying to get in contact with her father. And he is no where to be found." The doctor answered.

"Gee I wonder why." Jamie mumbled under her breath.

"Can we see her?" Nicole asked glancing at Jamie.

The doctor nodded, "Sure thing," he said and opened the door for the two detectives.

Nicole and Jamie walked in and saw the sight. The young victim was curled up in a ball on the hospital bed. Her blonde hair was a slight mess, and her eyes were red from crying, "Who are you?" she asked, in almost a whisper.

Nicole walked over to the bed and looked at the girl, "My name is Detective Nicole Green, this is Jamie Roenick. We're here to help you."

"Can you tell us your name?" Jamie asked.

The girl looked at them and pulled her legs tighter against her chest. "My name's Rachel." She said and started to cry again.

"Rachel, can you tell us who hurt you?" Nicole asked.

Rachel shook her head, "I can't. I can't."

"Listen, sweetheart, we want to catch the man that hurt you. But you have to tell us who he is." Jamie said moving closer to the bed.

"He'll kill me if I tell you. And you guys." Rachel said as she started to cry again.

Nicole leaned down to Rachel's level, "No he won't. We won't let him near you."

"No, you don't understand, you can't stop him. No one can."

"We can stop him, Rachel. But we need to know who he is first." Jamie said.

"I can't tell you guys. Don't you understand?"

Nicole looked up at Jamie, "Go get the rape kit from the nurse."

"Got it." Jamie said and left.

Nicole looked at Rachel, "Sweetheart, you have to tell us. That way he wont hurt you again or anyone else."

"No, I'm telling you. If I don't say anything, he'll leave me alone."

"No, he won't Rachel. If you don't tell us who he is, he'll hurt again and possibly other girls." Nicole said feeling like she was getting nowhere.

"Just leave me alone. Find out your own ways. I am not telling you anything!"

Jamie came back to the room and walked up to Nicole. "I got the kit. Did she tell you anything?"

"Nothing. We're gonna have to start with finding her father." Nicole said as they walked out of the room.

"I'll bet my paycheck, he did it." Jamie said.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole was staring at the board, pictures of Rachel. She damn near jumped ten feet in the air when Munch walked up to her, "Your vic?"

"Yeah, 16 year old rape victim. Only problem is, she's not talking." Nicole replied grimly.

"Anything from Warner?"

"She's working on it now."

"Working with rape victims is hard enough, but when it's kids..." Munch started to say.

"It's down right difficult." Nicole finished.

Just then Jamie walked up, "Got the tests back. There was no hits in CODIS. However Warner pointed this out," She said passing it to Nicole, "13 elials in common."

"So, we're looking for a parent. And since we found semen, that means we have to find dear old dad." Nicole said taking the test results from Jamie.

Munch looked at them, "Any idea where they are?"

Jamie shook her head, "Hospital was couldn't find him."

"I'd say the bastard skipped town after Rachel was brought in to the hospital." Nicole said.

"Most likely." Munch added.

"Okay, I say we go to the house. Maybe we can find the mother." Jamie suggested.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Jamie walked up to the small house where Rachel was found. She and Jamie stopped at the door. Nicole knocked, "Bryan Samson?" Nicole asked, but there was no answer. She looked over at Jamie, "Wanna try the door?"

Jamie reached her hand out and put it on the doorknob. She turned the knob and the door opened right up. Nicole and Jamie entered the house. "Bryan Samson? NYPD!" Jamie called out.

"Mr. Samson, we're with the Special Victims Unit." Nicole added.

There was no answer, but something in both their guts told them this wasn't right. They pulled their weapons, "Samson!" Jamie called out.

There was no answer, so they entered the house and started to look around. They didn't even make it to the living room when things went down.

Samson charged at Jamie and Nicole knocking both detectives to the floor. Nicole's gun went flying one way and Jamie's went another. Nicole struggled to her feet, when Samson hit her across the face. She fell backward, hit her head on a table by the door and was knocked unconscious. Before Jamie had a chance to move, Samson pulled a gun on her.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Get up slowly." Samson ordered Jamie.

She slowly got up from the floor and stared at Samson. "You don't want to do this. We'll help you, but you gotta put the gun down."

"No, no one can help me now," he said.

"Listen, we can help you. You don't have to do this. Put the gun down," Jamie said slowly. She looked over at her new partner, who had a deep cut on her forehead.

"I didn't do anything to my daughter. She's lying if she said I did."

"She wouldn't tell us who hurt her. Maybe you can help us out. But you gotta put the gun down." Jamie said.

Nicole was starting to come to and before she had a chance to move, Samson turned the gun on her.

"Wha'? What the heck?" Nicole said groggily. "Put that down."

"Why should I trust you? You women are all the same. Always telling me I'm no good and I never do anything right. Well, I've had enough and I'm stopping it right here."

"Wait," Jamie started, "We never said anything like that. All we're asking is that you put the gun down."

"NO!" he screamed. "I'm not listening to either of you."

"Listen, please, your daughter is in the hospital. Don't you want to find the person who hurt her?" Nicole asked finally getting to her feet, finding that her arm was killing her along with her head.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He screamed at them, the gun shaking.

Nicole and Jamie didn't like the fact that he was shaking. All it took was a sudden move and one or both of them could be seriously injured. Nicole looked at Jamie and silently told her to grab the gun when she had his attention diverted.

Nicole tried to sit up; it was one of the few things that she could do at this point to get his attention. She just prayed that she wouldn't get shot. She looked him straight in the eyes; "You want to get out of this mess right? Then listen to me, your daughter is in the hospital. And she needs you more then ever right now. A dad that cares, if you put that down, we can get through this; just listen to me," she said hoping that she had his attention.

"My daughter doesn't want anything to do with me. She's right not to want to, I'm a complete failure as a businessman, husband, father, anything I try to do in my life I screw it up." Samson said and started to cry.

Nicole was finally standing, still a little tipsy from the blow she suffered, "You're not a failure, Mr. Samson," She said picking her words carefully, "Your daughter does need you."

Samson turned toward Nicole and pointed the gun at her. Jamie took the opportunity to jump him from behind. She grabbed him around his neck. Nicole moved toward him and he swung his arm back, connecting with her face.

Nicole stumbled backwards trying to catch her balance as Jamie fought her own way with Samson. Samson was still holding his weapon. Nicole fought her balance as she launched herself at Samson.

A man walking his dog stopped outside the house. The door was still open and he could see two women fighting a man. Freaking he pulled out his cell phone and called 9-11.

As Nicole launched at Samson she knocked him back and he fell into Jamie sending them both to the ground. Nicole tried to get the gun from Samson in the process, ripping a few stitches in her arm, but he managed to lift his leg and kick her away from him.

She was flung backwards, with a slight twist. Her forehead connected with the coffee table, for the second time that day. She was out light a light.

As Nicole went down, Jamie made a move toward the gun. Unfortunately, Samson was too quick for her. He turned toward her and took aim, just as she was about to lunge at him he pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the house. Samson scared now out of his wits took off running out of the house. The same man that was walking his dog saw this, and took off running after the man. But Samson had to cover his tracks and shot at the man. Hitting him in the leg.

The man went down just as the cops arrived. The four detectives from SVU jumped out of their cars. Elliot and Olivia ran after Samson, while Fin ran into the house and Munch tended to the man on the sidewalk.

As Fin entered the house he saw Nicole unconscious by the door and Jamie bleeding just down the hall. He checked to Nicole and found a pulse so he ran down to Jamie and put pressure on the wound in the right side of her chest. "Hang on, Jamie! You're gonna be okay. Just hang in there." Fin said.

"Shit…" Jamie cursed.

The paramedics arrived and Munch handed off the man to them. Then he jumped up and ran into the house.

As he ran into the house he saw Fin tending to Jamie, making sure there was pressure on the wound. Seeing that, he went to Nicole who was still out of it, "Nicole," he started, "Nic, can you hear me?"

Nicole started to come to and opened her eyes. She looked up at Munch. "Did you get him?"

"No. Elliot and Olivia are after him now." Munch told her.

"Where's Jamie? Is she all right?" Nicole asked trying to sit up but didn't accomplish it.

"Take it easy, sweetie. Jamie was shot. Fin's with her now."

Nicole's eyes went big, now she had to get up, "She was shot?" she asked trying to sit up, but she every time she tried she felt the world spin.

"Nic, take it easy. She'll be okay, just take care of yourself right now, okay?"

"John, I'm fine," Nicole answered, taking a deep breath she looked at Munch, "I am."

"I've heard that before." Munch said and tried to help Nicole up.

Nicole took a deep breath again, "Go help, Jamie, and Fin. I'll take care of myself."

Munch hesitated for a minute and then ran to Jamie and Fin. "How is she?" Munch asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Where's the goddamn paramedics?" Fin screamed as they came in the door.

/Chung Chung/

During the trip to the hospital, both girls lost consciousness. Once they got to the hospital, Jamie was rushed to ER for immediate surgery. While Nicole was rushed to trauma.

Fin and Munch sat in the waiting room. Fin looked down at his hands and saw Jamie's blood. He couldn't help thinking back to when she was shot before.

Munch looked at Fin; "She'll be fine." He said trying to comfort his partner.

Fin didn't say anything. He couldn't help thinking that he should have been there to protect her. Munch had similar thoughts going through his own head, he and Fin should have went with them and then maybe this whole thing could have been avoided.

However, the surgery for Jamie was going what the surgeons thought was well. And the doctor that was tending to Nicole was getting her to the CAT scan room, since she was already stitched up. He was sure that she had a concussion, but wanted to make sure.

They wheeled Nicole into the room and placed her on the bed. The doctor started the machine and the bed made its way into the machine. It started to take the X-Ray's of her head.

The surgery for Jamie went simple. They repaired what damage that was done, and figured that there would be no complications in the future for her injury. Other then it will be sore when it rains. Once the surgery was over, the two nurses took her to her hospital room and got her comfy, considering that she was still unconscious like her partner.

Nicole's doctor came out to the waiting room first. He approached Fin and Munch. "Detective Green's in her room. She's got a minor concussion and she tore a few stitches in her arm but she's gonna be fine."

"Can we see her?" Munch asked.

"In a little while. She's still unconscious. When she wakes up I'll take you to see her."

"Thank you." Munch said.

Now it was all but time to wait – Nicole wasn't out of the woods yet, but she was close. However they were still waiting on news from Jamie's doctor. Both men were sitting in the same chairs as when they arrived. Both were still mentally kicking themselves for not going to the house with them.

Minutes later, Jamie's doctor appeared. "Excuse me? Are you here regarding Detective Roenick?" The doctor asked Fin and Munch.

Fin jumped up from his chair. "Is she okay?" Fin asked.

"We stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet. She's in recovering now, but I don't want her having visitor's until tomorrow."

Fin sighed, thank God she was okay, but her really wanted to see her, "Thanks."

"Sure thing." the doctor said and walked away.

Fin looked at Munch and sat back down. Munch had never seen his partner so distraught. Munch knew how he was feeling because in his head he was going nuts about Nicole. All he could hope for was that she'd wake up soon and he could see her.

Both Fin and Munch had similar thoughts. They never wanted either girl to leave their sight. Not after this – not after both girls have been in life threading situations. Sure Jamie was shot and sure Nicole had two bombs that; were about to blow up in their faces. But if both men had their way they would never have to face those things alone again.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Munch and Fin felt like they had been sitting in the waiting room for an eternity when Nicole's doctor walked in, "Detective Green has just woken up, she's asking for you two." He said looking at Munch and Fin.

Fin and Munch followed the doctor to Nicole's room. "Don't stay too long, she needs her rest." the doctor told them.

They both nodded as the doctor left them to enter the room on their own. When they entered it looked like she was asleep again. Munch couldn't help but think she looked so much a like an angel lying in the bed. But when they entered she turned and looked at them, "Munchy?" she asked. It was obvious that the drugs were having an effect on her.

"Munchy?" Fin asked.

"Great. I'm never gonna live that down now, am I?" Munch said.

Fin shook his head and then looked at Nicole. "Hey, how you feeling?"

Nicole looked at them and slightly shook her head. Big mistake, "Like I have been hit by a fully loaded semi."

"Well, I hope you got the license plate number then." Munch stated and smiled at her. Silently thanking that she was gonna be okay.

"Uh… yeah…" She answered her head felt like someone was taking to playing the bongos.

"Maybe we should go and let you rest. You don't look so good." Fin said.

"Naw, you guys don't have to go." She replied, looking at both of them, "Any news on Jamie?"

"She's out of surgery and in recovery now. But the doctor won't let us see her until tomorrow." Fin stated, slightly pissed off. He wanted desperately to see her now.

Nicole slightly nodded, "She should be fine…" she didn't really know what to tell Fin. She knew that Fin and Jamie had a past, but that was it.

Munch moved to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair. "I know she will." he said looking over at Fin. "But you just concentrate on getting yourself better right now."

"I'll be fine," She answered looking at John, "This isn't the first time I've been here. I swear I've got my own coffee cup with my name on it here."

"Not that you want to drink the coffee in this place." Munch said. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes when he spoke. "I'm glad you're okay. But you know when you get out of here I'm never leaving you out of my sight."

She smiled, "I don't want to leave your sight." She answered.

"Glad we're agreed, then." Munch said returning the smile. At this point Fin was becoming a little uncomfortable.

She kept the smile as she turned to Fin, "You okay, Fin?"

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna leave you two alone. I want get a cup of that sludge that they call coffee." Fin said moving to the door.

"You might want to use a microwave, to get it warm. I think it is gravy that didn't cut it." Nicole commented.

"I'll keep that in mind. Take care of yourself, okay?" Fin said leaving the room.

Nicole looked at Munch, "Was it something I said?"

"No. That's just Fin." Munch said. "So, when are they letting you out of this place. The doctor wouldn't tell me much."

"All I got told is that, he wants to keep me here for a while. Apparently I have a minor concussion."

"Minor concussion and he wants to keep you here?" Munch asked.

"I know. I want to go home. I hate hospitals." Nicole said looking at Munch.

"Actually, I'm gonna talk to Liv about that. I want you to come and stay with me."

She wasn't sure what to say she also wasn't sure if it was the drugs that were causing her to hallucinate or if Munch was actually saying that. But she smiled, "Are you sure, John?"

"Of course I'm sure. I told you I wasn't leaving you out of my sight and what better way to accomplish that than to have you stay with me." Munch said smiling.

She returned her smile, it seemed like the Mexican Bongo group had left her head, "I guess, I won't be leaving your sight. Not that I would complain."

"Good. I'll settle things with Liv and when you get out of here, you'll come stay with me."

"I can't wait to get out," she said with a slight yawn, but smiled away.

"Listen, I'm gonna go and let you get some rest. I'll be here first thing in the morning though, okay." Munch said placing his hand on the top of her head. Then he stood up and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "Thanks again, John."

"Anytime. Sleep well."

She nodded, as he left the room, taking on last look at her. When he left the room he met Fin who still had a full cup of coffee in his hand in the waiting room, "Any news yet on Jamie " Munch asked.

"No. But I'm not leaving here until I see her." Fin said.

Munch couldn't help but wonder about Fin's past relationship with Jamie. Were they only just partners or had there been something more between them?

/Chung Chung/

It was the next day now, and Jamie woke to the prodding hands of her doctor checking her wound to make sure there wasn't anymore bleeding. She was slightly groggy from the drugs. The doctor looked down at her, "How do you feel " he asked.

Some type of question she thought to herself, but answered, "Sore."

"I'll have the nurse come back and give you something." The doctor answered, and checked Jamie's chart.

Before he left she got his attention, "Can I have visitors " she asked, she really didn't want to sit around and be bored out of her mind.

The doctor nodded, "You have had one that hasn't left since you got here. I'll go get him."

She thought for a second, and knew exactly who it was, "Thanks." She answered.

A minute later the door to Jamie's room opened and Fin walked in. When he saw her tears formed in his eyes. He hated to see her hurt. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, hold her and keep her save. He walked over to her bedside and sat down in the chair. "How you doing?" Fin asked.

"I've been better." she replied and smiled at him weakly.

"You have been. You know you scared the shit out of me." He said taking her hand.

"I know, but it's not like I planned on getting shot, Odafin." Jamie said.

Fin usually didn't like be called by his full name but he didn't mind one bit when Jamie did it, "I know," he said taking a deep breath, "We just have to concentrate on getting you better."

"Well, now that you're here with me, I feel better already." Jamie said.

Fin smiled, "Glad I could help."

"How is Nicole?" Jamie asked. She wondered how the rest of their partnership was going to go, considering this was her first day at SVU and she was lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound.

"She's going to be fine. She just got a minor concussion." Fin answered, he was thanking God that Jamie was all right.

"Thank God. I saw how hard she hit her head. I'm glad she's okay."

"Listen, worry about yourself. She's okay, she's in good hands." Fin said.

Jamie looked down at Fin holding her hand and then looked back at his face. "I'd have to say I am, too," she said smiling.

Fin smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "That you are."

Jamie was happy now that Fin was there with her. She never understood why she ever let him go. Maybe this was her second chance at making things work out with Fin. If it was she wasn't gonna let it pass by.

Fin wasn't sure why he decided to leave Narcotics. But he knew that at the time it was because she took a bullet that was meant for him. But this time he had a chance to make it right – and he wasn't about to let that pass.

Jamie looked at Fin and noticed he seemed distant. "Fin? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, Jamie." Fin said moving closer to the bed.

She smiled, "Same goes for you." She answered.

It seemed like a romantic movie, but in the wrong setting. He leaned forward and their lips meet, slowly at first. But the kiss was everything that you would see in a movie – minus the rain and music playing.

The kiss deepened until Jamie winced at the pain in her right shoulder. Fin broke the kiss and moved back. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. That kiss was worth the pain." Jamie said placing her hand on Fin's cheek. "We've missed out on too much, Odafin."

"Yeah, I know we have. But we're gonna make things right between us because I'm never leaving you again."

"And I'm never leaving you," She smiled.

Fin smiled back at Jamie and was about to kiss her again when the door opened and Munch walked in. "Am I interrupting?" he asked.

Jamie looked down, "No, not at all."

Jamie may have felt that way but Fin was silently cursing Munch for the intrusion. "Good. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Munch said.

"I'm okay. My shoulder's sore but nothing that won't heal."

"Glad to hear." Munch said standing at the foot of the bed.

Fin appreciated the fact that Munch cared enough to stop by, but he really wanted to be alone with Jamie. "Have you seen Nicole today?" Fin asked.

Munch nodded, "Stopped by her room, but she was still asleep."

"Probably from all the drugs they pumped in her." Fin said.

"Most likely," Munch answered.

"Did you hear anything on Samson?" Jamie asked.

"Elliot and Liv are still looking for him." Munch answered, honestly he would not want to be the guy that Elliot was after.

"When they find him I want to be there in that interrogation room." Fin stated. "That asshole's not getting away with what he did."

"You better hope you have a chance to get the guy in interrogation. He might not live long enough once Elliot gets a hold of him." Munch stated looking at Fin.

Jamie looked at them, "Who?"

"Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Their detectives with SVU. You'll get to know them. Elliot's sort of a hot head but he's a damn good cop. So is Olivia." Fin explained.

"Yeah, if anyone can find Samson, it's those two." Munch added.

"Only because we happen to be sitting here." Fin said.

"They'll find them, Fin." Munch commented.

"I know. I'm just so damn frustrated over all this." Fin said.

Munch understood, completely. He had the same frustration. But handled it in a different manner. Yet, still felt the same thing.

Both men wanted desperately to be the ones that brought down Samson but they also knew that their places were with Jamie and Nicole. At least Elliot and Olivia were on the job, that much could be said.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sound of squeaky wheels rolling into the room woke Nicole up. The nurse smiled and pulled a try over to Nicole, "Breakfast is ready, Miss Green."

Nicole smiled groggily, and looked at the nurse, "Thanks." She said. The nurse smiled and left the room. Nicole looked at the food. It looked like baby food. Disgusted she pushed the try away.

"You know you shouldn't waste food like that," a voice said to her from the doorway.

She looked up, "How can you call that food, John? My uncle made better food, pissed on moonshine."

Munch laughed and walked over to the tray. He looked down at the food. "Yeah, you're right. I've seen more appetizing things at the bottom of dumpsters."

Nicole laughed, "Food from a dumpster, sound yummier then this. I can't see how they expect people to eat this."

"Yeah, I know. They want you to get better but they give you slop that's sure to give you food poisoning."

She looked at him, "That's why I ain't eating it. I don't think eggs are supposed to look like that."

"What? You mean like they were pre-chewed?" he asked

She frowned, "I don't wanna know what the cook looks like…"

"I don't wanna know what the kitchen looks like." he said laughing.

She laughed, "I think the food here shouldn't be taken internally."

"How about I run out and get you something edible?" Munch offered.

"You wouldn't mind, would ya?"

"Not at all. What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything that I doesn't looked pre-chewed."

"Right. I'll go to the deli on the corner. They make great sandwiches."

She smiled, "Thank-you."

"It's nothing. I'll be back in a jiffy," he said smiling back.

/Chung Chung/

Munch was waiting for the elevator when Fin caught up him. "Hey, John, where are you going?"

"Out pick Nicole up something edible to eat."

"Yeah, I was just about to do the same thing for Jamie. Can you believe what they call food in this joint?"

"I know. The kitchen should be condemned." Munch said as the elevator arrived.

They rode down in the elevator together. "Where you getting the food?" Fin asked.

"Gonna pick up a couple of sandwiches from the deli on the corner. How about you?"

"Jamie doesn't eat breakfast. I'm gonna pick her up some cheeseburgers. She loves them."

"Can I ask you something, Fin?" Munch asked.

"What's up?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Jamie? I mean it seems more personal than professional."

"It is more personal, John. I care about Jamie."

"I don't think care is the word I would use. From what I saw today, I'd say you're in love with her."

"You know, I could say the same about you and Nicole." Fin said just as the elevator's doors opened. Fin stepped out and left Munch standing in the elevator with his mouth hanging open.

/Chung Chung/

Elliot and Olivia were standing out side the door to interrogation. They had Samson in the interrogation room. She turned to Elliot, "Remember don't rip his head off."

"He's lucky I didn't do that already." Elliot said opening the door.

Olivia took a breath and followed Elliot into the room, "Mr. Samson, you understand why you're here right?" she asked.

Samson looked at Olivia and didn't answer. "Hey, asshole, you shot a cop. That's a serious charge." Elliot said getting into his face.

"I didn't mean to." Samson answered, quietly, "I didn't mean to hurt them, any of them."

"Any of them?" Olivia asked. "You mean your daughter Rachel?"

Samson shook his head, "This was never supposed to happen. Not like this."

"You pointed a gun at a cop and you pulled the trigger. You telling me that was an accident?" Elliot said still in his face.

Samson wasn't sure how to answer, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Elliot lunged across the table and grabbed Samson. He pulled him out of the chair and slammed him against the wall. "Listen, you asshole, your daughter's in the hospital because somebody raped her. You telling me you had nothing to do with that."

"I don't know," Samson said not fighting Elliot, "I don't remember."

Elliot was getting very annoyed with Samson. At that moment Elliot had actually lifted Samson off the floor and was screaming at him. "You son of a bitch, you raped your daughter and you shot a cop. You're going down you piece of garbage."

"What are you after?" Samson asked, "A signed confession?"

"We don't need a confession for the cop shooting. We already know you did that." Olivia stated. "Tell us what happened with your daughter."

Samson sighed, "If he lets me down."

Olivia walked over to Elliot and Samson. "Elliot let him go." Elliot looked at Olivia and then back at Samson. Reluctantly he let him drop to the floor.

Samson picked himself up off the floor and looked at the two of them, "You want the story. I'll tell ya the damn story. She was coming on to me. I was drunk. What was I supposed to do? Since my wife left, I have had nothing. Nada. So what was I supposed to do?"

"How about not having sex with her, you sick fuck." Elliot screamed at him.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! God damn it, you cops are all alike!" Samson screamed back.

"An accident? So, what you expect us to believe that she fell and your dick just happened to land in her. How dumb do we look?" Elliot asked.

"You don't want me to answer that." Samson commented, "Look, like I said, it wasn't supposed to happen. I was drunk."

"You smug bastard." Elliot said and punched the guy right in the face sending him flying back against the wall.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole was sitting in the hospital bed; her legs crossed flipping through the channels on the TV. There was no way in hell she was watching some of these soaps that were on. Passions she thought was just out right stupid, there was no way that a woman like Tabitha existed along with that demon child she called her daughter. Young and The Restless, well that was a whole other story. There was no way in real life that a woman would marry the same man six times and divorce him six times.

Finally getting annoyed with the fact that she had no idea what these shows were about the flicked the TV off and threw the remote down on the end table.

She hated lying around bored. She wanted to be out there running down all the two-bit criminals that always seem to think they're smarter than the police. At least when Munch got back she'd have some company.

She looked around the hospital room for some form of a distraction; at least then she wouldn't be bored out of her mind. She was getting rather annoyed with her boredom so she decided to see what she could find around the hospital room. One thing she found she hated was the damn hospital gowns, they made a person feel like their ass had just fallen out. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself and walked over to the counter. She started going through the drawers and cabinets. Pretty much just rummaging around seeing what she could find.

Soon getting bored with that she sat down on the swiveling stool. She was in no way getting back in that bed. She pushed herself over to the bed and started trying to read the doctors writing. Which she thought looked like chicken scratches. She wondered if doctors actually had to take classes to learn how to write like that.

She was sitting there looking at the clipboard when the door opened and she saw a hand appeared holding a brown paper bag. "If there's no food in there, you don't want to enter this room."

"And if there is, I take it is safe?" he asked.

"John, get in here and give me a sandwich, please, I'm starving." Nicole said.

Munch smiled, and walked into the room, next to her, "How's your head?" he asked.

"The Mexican bongo group left. If that's any conciliation." She answered.

"Great. Okay, let's see what we have here." he said pulling sandwiches out of the bag. Nicole grabbed the first one. "Take it easy, if you were a rabid dog I'd have to get a rabie shot."

"I wasn't that vicious." She smiled.

"I don't know, I have to go count my fingers. You know, to see if they're all there." he said smiling at her. "By the way, I love the outfit."

She laughed, "Doesn't it just look ravishing? Minus my ass falling out."

"I don't know, your ass falling out is why I love it." Munch stated.

She looked at him and laughed and pulled the blanket around herself, "Well, there ain't gonna be a full moon arising tonight."

Munch laughed in return. "Can you tell me why I put up with you?" he asked.

She smiled, "Cause you love me?" she asked.

Munch looked at her. Why hide it from himself any longer. He did love her. Now was his chance to say something. "You know, I do love you, Nic."

She smiled, "And I love you too."

/Chung Chung/

Jamie was sitting in her hospital bed. She wanted to get out of bed, she always hated just sitting around. She tried to lift herself up but her arm was too sore and she ended up falling off the bed.

As she was laying on the floor contemplating the meaning of life Fin walked in. He saw her laying there, dropped the bag of burgers and ran to her. "Jamie, what the hell happened?" he asked helping her up off the floor.

"I got tired of laying in bed so I thought the floor would be a nice change of pace." she said smiling at him.

"Jesus." Fin said helping her stand up, "the floor is not for you lay on."

"I wouldn't say that, Fin, we spent a lot of time on the floor when we were undercover." she said.

"That's because there were bullets flying at us." Fin replied and helped Jamie back into bed.

"Not what I meant. But you are right." She answered.

"Anyway, get comfortable and I'll grab you a burger."

Fin knew exactly what Jamie was taking about. He remembered the last time they were undercover. The time she took the bullet for him. The night before they had stayed together on the floor of the crappy little apartment that they used for all there undercover operations. That was a night he never forget.

She watched as he picked the paper bag off of the floor where it had landed, "You know, the floor was always comfortable when you were there."

Fin walked back over to her and handed her the bag. "I could say the same about you. I got you your favorite: No tomato and extra pickles."

"Wow, you remember." She smiled, digging in the bag.

"I remember everything about you, Jamie." Fin said grabbing his own burger.

She smiled, "Back at ya."

Fin returned her smile and took a bite out his burger. They sat there silently and ate their burgers. When they finished Fin threw out the garbage and walked back to the bed. "How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Much better. Thanks for the burgers." she replied.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author note: Strong advisory for this chapter. Strong sexual content!_

**Chapter 6**

The day finally came when both women were being released from the hospital. Fin walked into Jamie's room to see if she was ready to go. He saw her sitting on the bed struggling to put her socks on. "Here, let me help you with that." he said taking the socks from her.

"Thanks. It's not easy having my good arm in a sling." she replied.

"I was thinking, maybe you should come stay with me." Fin offered.

"I appreciate that, Fin, but I'll be okay at my own place."

"Okay, let me restate that, I'm not comfortable leaving you alone."

"Fin, I'm not gonna let what happened scare me out of staying in my own home." Jamie said.

"You always were stubborn." Fin stated and helped her with her shoes. "Fine, then I'm gonna stay at your place. I really don't want you there alone."

Jamie knew Fin wasn't gonna let up until he got his way, so she just gave in. "Okay, you can stay at my place."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole had her things packed and ready to go. Just as she was about to pick up her bag, Munch stopped her. "Here, I'll take that. And I already brought your stuff to my place."

"Thanks, John, I really appreciate this." Nicole said smiling at him.

"It's nothing, really, and I could use the company."

He carried her bags out to the elevator and pressed the button. As they waited Nicole took Munch's hand in her own. He looked down and couldn't believe how things were progressing between them. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he had a chance with Nicole but she was proving him wrong. For that he couldn't be happier.

The elevator came and they rode down to the parking garage. Munch put the bags in the trunk and then helped Nicole into the car. "Thanks." she said.

"My pleasure." Munch walked around the car and hopped in the driver's seat. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

/Chung Chung/

Later that night Fin and Jamie were at her apartment. They were sitting on the couch when Jamie turned and looked at Fin. "It's getting kinda late. I'm gonna turn in." she said.

"Okay, I'll be right here if you need me." Fin stated.

Jamie went into her bedroom and climbed into bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling. When she glanced at the clock she noticed she had been in bed for almost an hour at that point. Sleep was not coming easy for her.

She got up out of bed and wandered out into the living room. Fin was asleep on the couch in a wife beater and a pair of boxer shorts. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked at that moment.

Jamie walked over to the couch and looked down at him. Fin knew someone was watching him and he opened his eyes. "Hey, couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No." she answered simply. Fin sat up on the couch and Jamie sat down beside him. She snaked her arm through his, took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you, Fin."

"I've missed you, too, Jamie." he said looking down at her.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She turned a little in his arms and deepened the kiss. When they parted she looked into his eyes. "Can we got to bed now?" Jamie asked.

Fin didn't say anything. He got up from the couch and lifted Jamie into his arms, then walked toward the bedroom.

Fin placed Jamie on the bed and laid down beside her. She ran her good hand under his wife beater. Fin placed his hands on her and slowly moved them down to her hips and rested them there. But not for long, he moved his hands around to the front and tried removed her pajama bottoms. Jamie slid her hand out from under Fin's shirt and stood up to remove her bottoms. Jamie then pulled Fin's wife beater off, along with his boxers. Only this time she didn't straddle him, she knelt at the bottom of the bed in front of him. She took his rock hard erection in her hand, smiled at him and then touched the tip with her tongue. This made Fin's body shudder with pleasure. She proceeded to run her tongue down the shaft to the base and back up again, finally taking him into her mouth. Fin ran his fingers through Jamie's hair and began to moan. When he felt like he was about to explode he pulled her up to him and kissed her.

Fin grabbed Jamie's waist and carefully rolled her over onto her back. He started to kiss her neck and make his way down her body until he reached her womanhood. He started to explore her with his tongue and Jamie began bucking her hips to meet his face. He was doing things to her body that some women have only dreamt about. Fin was taking her to the edge but not over it. He was teasing her with his tongue.

Fin stopped his assault and brought himself up to her entrance. When he entered her they both grunted with pleasure and happiness. Jamie missed having Fin inside of her and Fin felt the same way. Fin started a steady rhythm and bent his head down to kiss her. They found each other's mouth and kissed hungrily. Just then his thrusts became faster and Jamie felt herself going over that edge again. She gripped Fin's shoulder and pushed him over onto his back. Even during all this they never broke their pace. Just then Fin and Jamie came together and she collapsed on his chest.

He rolled over onto her side and pulled her tightly against him. Now that they were finally back were they belonged. Neither of them was ever letting each other go.

/Chung Chung/

Munch and Nicole got to his apartment and he helped her inside with her bags. He took them down the hall and place them in the room that she'd be using while staying there.

Nicole sat down on the couch and got comfortable. Munch came back out to the living room and couldn't help to think how beautiful she looked. Nicole noticed Munch staring at her and she smiled at him. "Come sit by me, John."

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Nicole. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "How's your head feeling?" Munch asked.

"A lot better, thanks."

They sat their for a while in silence and just enjoyed each other's company and closeness. Munch looked at his watch and noticed the time. "It's getting late, maybe we should turn in."

"Yeah, I'm a little tired myself." she said.

They got up off the couch and made their way down the hall. Munch stopped at the doorway to his bedroom and looked at Nicole. "I put some extra blankets and pillows on your bed. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay with you. I don't really want to be alone right now." Nicole said and leaned up and kissed Munch.

He was a little taken aback but then deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, John." she said and led him into his bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Munch laid Nicole on the bed. Nicole sat up and kissed Munch as she started to unbutton his shirt. Once the shirt was off, Munch placed a finger under Nicole's chin and brought her face up to his and kissed her as he pulled her shirt off. The kiss was only broken for a second as the shirt came off. Munch's kisses moved to Nicole's neck as he took her bra off. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. They removed their pants and underwear. Munch kissed Nicole passionately, then made his way down. His tongue played with her right nipple. He went to the other breast to give it the same much needed attention. Once that was done Munch moved lower and than finally explored her womanhood with his wet tongue. Nicole's moaned. Her hips bucked to meet his face. She grabbed Munch's shoulders and pulled him up to her.

Munch then positioned himself gently overtop of Nicole. He quickly and smoothly slid into her. He could feel her tense immediately. He closed his eyes as the she tightened around him. He began to thrust, slowly at first, and then picked up speed. Munch quickened the pace, he felt her whole body shake with her release, followed by himself.

Munch rolled off of Nicole onto his side. He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Nicole couldn't sleep, she was too wired and happy. She just laid there watching Munch sleep.

After a while sleep did come for Nicole and she snuggled up against Munch and drifted off into happiness.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the next morning. And it was the bail trail, for Bryan Samson. Casey was sure that he wasn't going to get bail. He had shot an officer, assaulted another officer, shot a citizen, and raped his daughter. There was no way that he was going to get bail.

However to her surprise and the rest of everyone in the courtroom, the judge had set bail at 20 thousand dollars. Casey stood up, "Your honor, he had assaulted multiple people. Along with shooting a detective and molesting his daughter."

"Bail is set." The judge stated, banging his gavel.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Jamie had decided to meet at Krispy Kreme. Jamie got her order of coffee with milk. And Nicole just got a regular coffee. They decided to take a walk and drink their coffee, "So you still sure you want to be my partner. After all with what happened?" Nicole asked.

"Absolutely. Getting shot comes with the job." Jamie replied.

Nicole looked at Jamie and took a sip of her coffee, "Yeah, well I wasn't exactly there to help. And I think danger follows me, just to let you know."

"You couldn't exactly help me when you were unconscious on the floor. And don't worry, I'm used to having a partner that has danger follow them around." Jamie said thinking about Fin.

Nicole laughed, "I have a feeling I know who your referring too."

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly a state secret."

"There's no such thing as a secret in New York. Just useful information."

"I could argue that point. I've had some informants who've turned out to be pretty useless." Jamie said.

Nicole smiled, "I never said that all the informants in New York were smart. Just a few, after you break the arch of their foot."

"Are you sure you and Fin weren't separated at birth?" Jamie asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well considering I was born and raised just outside of Dallas on a ranch," Nicole smiled, "And being an only child, I could have used a brother like him."

"Yeah, he's a great guy. So, what brought you all the way to New York?"

"Well, my last arrest in Dallas went down bad, and I had to get away before I got killed, along with my partner. I went back soon after coming here to see my parents, when the coast was clear. But that's another story."

"Yeah, I know about bad arrests." Jamie stated.

Nicole looked at her, "So what made you transfer?"

"To SVU or New York?" Jamie asked.

She raised an eyebrow at Jamie, "How about both?"

"I left Chicago about ten years ago when by brother Nathan got killed. He was a hostage negotiator and came across some bad shit involving a bunch of dirty cops and they killed him for it. I couldn't bear to stay in Chicago after that. I loved Nate so much and I miss him. SVU on the other hand, I really transferred because Narco was becoming too corrupt to stay in the game. That's not the kind of cop I want to be." Jamie answered.

Nicole nodded, "I guess I was lucky then. My partner and I in Dallas stayed away from that stuff. Though, I will have to admit I knew a few dirty cops in my day."

"I never understood that. Why become a cop if you're gonna turn to crime anyway?" Jamie asked shaking her head.

"Exactly. I mean, I will admit my ma' never wanted me to become one. She wanted me to be a good ol' girl and stay on the ranch. But, I became a cop to help people. To serve and protect."

"Right. That's what cops are supposed to do. Serve and protect, not bully and steal. I'm just glad that the cops that killed Nate were brought down. They tried to frame Nate's partner Danny for his murder, but I knew Danny would never hurt Nate. They were best friends and Danny is as straight as they come."

Nicole sighed, "I'm sorry 'bout ya brother, Jamie. But I totally see where ya'r coming from."

"Yeah, well, it's in the past. I'm still here and I want to keep doing good for the city of New York." Jamie said.

"Good, same goes for me." Nicole smiled.

They came to the corner of the road and waited for the light to change. But as they came to the road, Samson ran up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" Nicole added.

Samson was out of breath, "My wife paid my bail. Look I need to talk to you two. Only you two can help me right now."

"Bullshit. You should have never got bail." Nicole answered, she was about to pull out her cell phone and find out what the hell he was doing out.

"Stop please hear me out." Samson stated.

"Does wife know the whole story Mr. Samson? Does she know about your daughter?" Jamie asked.

Samson thought for a moment, "I don't know. But look, this was all a mistake. I never meant to hurt you." He said to Jamie, "Or you." He said to Nicole. He took a deep breath, "I just want a fair trial. And I know I won't get it unless I talk to you two."

"You shot me, Mr. Samson. Why in the hell would I help you?" Jamie asked.

"Because your to serve and protect with an open mind." He answered.

"You hurt my partner, and we're supposed to serve and protect ya?" Nicole answer frowning, "Look, leave us alone. Or we'll sure in hell make sure you get the death sentence."

"Death sentence? The state of New York hasn't executed anyone in forty years." Samson said smugly.

"We can it the first one in forty years, if you don't back off." Jamie stated.

"You know, I should have killed you both." Samson spat.

Nicole took a deep breath, "That's it. You're going to wish you never got bail." She said, wishing to hell that she had her weapon and cuffs with her. He would have gone down by now. She looked at Jamie and pulled out her cell phone.

Jamie nodded and watched as Samson tried to walk away. "Samson! Samson, you stay right there!" Jamie yelled. There wasn't much she could do with her arm in a sling but when Samson took off running so did Jamie. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she caught up with him but she did know she wasn't letting him get away.

Nicole took one look at this and took off running with her cell phone to her ear. There was no way in hell she was going to let her injured partner try to take Samson down, "Stabler."

Both injured detectives were running after Samson, "Look we need you and the rest down here. Samson just tired to talk to us…" she said getting out of breath, "And now he is on the run."

"What?" Elliot's voice came into the phone.

Nicole couldn't talk any more, "Just get down here we just crossed… third and forty-three."

"What the hell is he doing? Running to the station."

"I don't know. Just get down here!" Nicole screamed and hung up her cell phone. Catching up to her partner.

Jamie was slowly catching up with Samson, when Nicole passed her and tackled him to the ground. He tried to fight but Nicole pulled his arms behind him and pressed her knee into the middle of his back.

Jamie caught up to the scene. She was panting heavily. "Thanks... I don't... know... what I would... have done if... I... caught up to him... myself." Jamie said in ragged breaths.

"Hey, that's what partner's a for." Nicole replied smiling at her.

"Ow! This is police assault. You can't do this!" Samson screamed.

Nicole moved her knee from the middle of his back to the back of his neck. Pushing his face into the pavement. A croup started to gather around, "Police assault? You gave us a death threat. You're under arrest. For the second time."

Just then a squad car and the detectives pulled up to the scene. Everyone jumped out of their cars and ran over to the scene. Nicole pulled Samson up off the pavement and Elliot cuffed him.

Fin ran to Jamie, while Munch and Olivia went to Nicole. "You okay?" Fin asked her.

"I'm fine. Just a little out of breath." Jamie replied. "He probably would have gotten away if it wasn't for Nicole."

"You shouldn't be chasing him at all." Fin said, annoyed that Samson put them in this situation.

Munch and Nicole walked over to where Fin and Jamie were. "You alright?" Jamie asked Nicole.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Yeah."

Elliot handed Samson off to the uniform and walked over to the group. "Hey, Nic, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Elliot."

He turned to Jamie. "Elliot Stabler, nice to meet you. This is my partner Olivia Benson."

"Jamie Roenick. Like wise." she said shaking his hand.

"You've had a hell of a week." she said holding out her hand to Jamie.

"I know. But it's nothing I'm not used to." Jamie said shaking Olivia's hand.

"Let's get back to the precinct and see what this asshole has to say for himself." Fin said putting his arm around Jamie's waist and escorted her to the car.

Elliot and Olivia watched them leave and then Olivia turned to Munch and Nicole. "If I didn't know better, I'd say there's something going on between them."

"They used be partners in Narcotics." Munch explained. "They've known each other a long time."

Elliot and Olivia shared a look and then walked to their car, along with Munch and Nicole.

/Chung Chung/

Two hours later, Munch and Fin went to see Casey, "How the hell did he get bail?" Fin asked her.

Casey looked at Fin; "Judge gave it to him. And his wife paid it. Look, I know he should have never got bail. I tried to make the judge see that."

"Obviously, you didn't." Fin stated, "You ever think that he might have just tired to kill Jamie and Nicole out there? Or how about his daughter?"

"Wait he went and talked to them?" Casey asked, kind of shocked.

"He did." Munch answered, "And stated that he should have killed them in the house."

"I'll talk to the judge. He's out on bail and threatening police officers, I should be able to get it revoked." Casey said.

Fin looked at her, "He isn't out on the streets right now."

"Okay, then it should be easy enough to keep him locked up then." Casey said looking from Munch to Fin.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Yes, Your Honor. We ask that bail be denied this time. Mr. Samson shot a detective; he assaulted another detective and raped his daughter. Not to mention when he was released on bail he threatened the lives of the very same detectives he harmed."

Judge Preston turned to the defense. "How does your client plead, Mr. Berger?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor." Berger replied.

"I'm denying bail, Mr. Samson. You shot a police officer and therefore should not be aloud to walk around freely. Bailiff escort Mr. Samson to lockup." Judge Preston said and banged her gavel.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Jamie were standing out side the precinct. Nicole looked at Jamie, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Not much I can do with one broken wing." Jamie replied.

"We could go for lunch." Nicole suggested.

"Good plan. I am pretty hungry."

Nicole thought for a second, "Well, I got 20 bucks that's it. So pick a place."

"We could always go to the Brooklyn Diner on West 57th street" Jamie suggested.

"I don't think I've been there. Are they good?"

"They make the best cheeseburgers. But that's my opinion of course. I sent Fin there when I was in the hospital." Jamie replied smiling.

Nicole laughed, "I was thinking something Spanish. But that's just me. I've always wanted to try their cold soup – the tomato one."

"Gazpacho?"

"Yeah that! I think my memory's a little messed."

"Don't worry about it. You did hit your head pretty hard. But if you're in the mood for Spanish, I know just the place then: Gitana on Columbus Avenue."

"Sounds good. You can still get your cheeseburger right?"

"Don't worry about it. I can always send Fin out later." Jamie said chuckling.

Nicole laughed, "I take it, your training him?"

"Not really, but he can't say no to me when I'm injured."

Nicole laughed again, "So you up for that Gazpacho? With Spanish cheeseburger?"

"I'll accompanying you to Gitana but I'll wait till later to eat." Jamie said smiling.

"Why don't we just pick someplace, and like share a pizza or something?"

"No, no. You want gazpacho and that's what you're going to have." Jamie said and started walking toward Columbus Avenue.

Nicole looked at the retreating form then took after it, "Whoa, you sure?"

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. But don't worry you'll get use to me." Jamie said looking back at Nicole over her shoulder.

Used to her, Nicole thought, shouldn't be too hard. She caught up in stride with her new partner, "Well if they have cheeseburgers, which seems to be the only thing you eat. Order one there."

"Believe me, it's okay. Fin will get me my cheeseburgers later. Right now we're on a mission to find gazpacho. So let's go."

Nicole laughed, "All right then."

"See how much easier things are when you just go along with me?" Jamie asked.

"Only cause my head is still sore, and I don't feel like arguing."

"You wouldn't win anyway." Jamie said and winked at her.

Nicole smiled, "One thing, you have to try this with me."

"Sorry, a partner only goes so far. I'll risk my life for you, but there's no way I'm eating cold tomato soup."

Nicole laughed, "It's supposed to be really good. But I see your point. I wouldn't eat bugs if you wanted me too."

"Okay, well, there goes dessert." Jamie said laughing.

Nicole looked at her and shook her head, "No chocolate covered grasshoppers for me. Thank you. I draw the line there."

"So, ants and cockroaches are still fair game then?" Jamie asked.

Nicole shuttered, "No. No bugs."

"Okay, okay. But Gitana should be just up the street here." Jamie said turning onto Columbus Avenue.

"Remind me again why we walked."

"I don't know. But does it matter we're almost there anyway."

"Well true. And I don't have money for a taxi either."

"Ahhh, walking's good for you. I have a car but considering my condition, I can't exactly drive."

"There's nothing wrong with driving one handed." Nicole pointed out.

"There is if the one hand you drive with is in a sling." Jamie countered.

"I've never had to drive one handed with a sling. But with a cast on my left hand I did. But then again that was a tractor."

"I can't really do anything with my left hand. That's why I'm on medical leave from work. If the brass saw me shooting left handed they take my badge away." Jamie said chuckling.

"Well, I can see that. And with my head, doctor said he would kick my ass if I went back to work, for a while." Nicole said laughing.

"So, we really do have time to kill." Jamie said stopping in front of Gitana.

"Understatement. I haven't had time off like this since I went back to Dallas," Nicole replied, opening the door for Jamie.

"I hear that. The last time I had time off was, well, the last time I got shot."

"Sounds like we are two of a kind."

"Yeah, I think this partnership is gonna work out just fine." Jamie said smiling at Nicole.

"I think so."

The waiter seated them at a table and left them with some menus. "So, do you see that gazpacho you want?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know if I want the hazel nut or the tomato."

"Well, you're definitely asking the wrong person about that." Jamie remarked.

Nicole laughed, "I guess I'll go with the tomato."

"Good choice."

"I thought you just said you were the wrong person to ask."

"I did. But hazel nut just sounds bad."

"Why don't you order it and find out?"

"No thanks. I'll wait to have my cheeseburgers later." Jamie said putting the menu down.

"Why don't you try this La Chocolata thing?"

"No really, I'm fine. Stop trying to force me to eat."

Nicole smiled, "I think its hot chocolate."

"That's fine. I still don't want anything." Jamie said returning the smile.

Nicole shook her head, "Okay then. Sit there like a cowpoke, and I'll be the only one eating."

"A cowpoke?" Jamie asked. "Just enjoy your meal. Don't worry about me."

"A cowpoke. You'll get used to my terms. And I really hate eating with someone who doesn't order something."

"I'm not gonna give in, so you'll just have to suck it up." Jamie said with a smirk.

Nicole looked at Jamie, "Next time we go somewhere, we both order."

"All depends if I'm hungry or not." Jamie said.

Nicole shook her head, "Your worse then my ol' partner down in Dallas."

"Naw, I just take after my big brother. He was just as stubborn as I am."

"Stubborn ain't the half of it," Nicole answered, then gave her order to the waiter, "You remind me of my grandpappy."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jamie said smiling.

Nicole laughed, "Well, you got more teeth then the ol' geezer. But then again, my cous' Bobby had more teeth then him and he was a toddler."

Jamie laughed. "Sounds like you got yourself an interesting family."

"To say the least. You've heard of Jeff Foxworthy. Well it's like he's talking 'bout my family."

"That's a scary thought." Jamie said.

Nicole laughed. "Aw, they ain't too bad. I mean, I turned out okay, I guess."

"Yeah, mine are pretty cool, too. For the most part."

"I see. I heard 'bout your brother. Do you have any other sisters or brothers?"

"I have a younger sister. She's back in Chicago."

"She a cop too?"

"No, she's a teacher actually. Teaches English in high school."

"One of my worst subjects." Nicole laughed.

"Mine too, until I hit the 12th grade. It helps to have a teacher you like."

"I ain't never had a teacher I liked. I almost dropped out in the 10th grade, tell I decided to get my diploma and become a cop."

"Yeah, I followed in my dad and my brother's footsteps. Well, it was mostly because of Nate that I became a cop."

Nicole smiled, "Family can be why you become something."

"It was a good enough reason for me."

"I can see that." Nicole said as her food arrived.

"I'm glad I did. It was the best decision I ever made in my life. Well, that and moving to New York." Jamie said and smiled.

Nicole returned the smile, "I have to say, becoming a cop was tough enough, then moving to New York. Well that is a whole 'nother story."

"Yeah the city's a little overwhelming but being from Chicago it wasn't that big of a change for me."

"The city can be. But it took me a while to get used to it. But I have other reasons."

"Would Detective Munch be one of them?" Jamie asked.

Nicole laughed, "For staying here, he is one."

"So, what's the story with you two. If you don't mind me asking?"

"It started when I started at SVU. Cragen still hadn't found me a partner, so I was to work with him and Fin. Like you I got injured on my first case." Nicole explained, "I was stabbed by the suspect. And for the week I was in the hospital, John was there. And since then we have been close."

"He seems like a really nice guy." Jamie stated.

"He is." Nicole smiled.

"So, then you're having no problem staying with him?"

Nicole shook her head, "None at all. How about you and Fin?"

"Me and Fin?" Jamie asked shaking her head. "I never should have let him go in the first place."

"You sound like me when I left for a week and went to Washington. You know it was Fin, that helped me decide to come back."

"Really? He told me to retire when I got shot last time. That's one of the reason's we parted ways. Thinking about it now, it was a stupid one but at least he's back in my life now."

"Retire?" Nicole asked, "Wow."

"Yeah, well, he can get really overprotective of me sometimes. But telling me I should retire, that was taking the joke too far."

"I can see where you're coming from. The only way I plan on retiring is when I'm six foot under."

"Amen to that." Jamie said.

Nicole nodded, "But like my pa says. Me moving to New York, made all my kin in the ground roll in their grave. Or when I say things like that."

"My mom married a cop and then Nate became one. So by the time I joined the force the shock value was pretty much dead."

"Well, the shock value was on full when I became one. I'm pretty much from a family of redneck farmers."

"My family was pretty much like that Charles Bronson movie: 'A Family of Cops'. Well, not that exciting but you get my drift." Jamie said laughing.

Nicole laughed, "I get it. Kinda like a day, out in the field, seeding."

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

Nicole laughed, and finished her soup; "Seeding or anything in the field is boring. Back and forth – with nothing but the sound of the tractor."

"So, how was the gazpacho?" Jamie asked noticing the empty bowl.

"It was different, I'll tell you that much."

"I have to ask, you a vegetarian? I mean you turned down a cheeseburger, the best in the city I might add, for a bowl of cold tomato soup."

"I ain't no vegetarian. I just wasn't in the mood for meat. And I wanted to try something different."

"Well, I have to say, cold tomato soup is different I'll give you that."

"I heard it was supposed to be good. Which it was, or blame it for the knock on the head."

"I'll blame the knock on the head. Yeah, that's gotta be it."

Nicole laughed, "So tell me something. Is cheeseburgers your favorite food or somthin'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's all you ever seem to talk about when we get on the topic of food."

"I just really enjoy them that's all."

"Okay…" Nicole said raising an eyebrow, "I happen to love coffee, and I don't talk about it like you do cheeseburgers." She said with a laugh at the end.

"Well, the Brooklyn Diner happens to make the best cheeseburger in New York, that's all."

"I'll have to take your word for that."

"I'll take you there sometime and then you won't have to."

"Okay," Nicole said raising an eyebrow again, "Let's go get ya that cheeseburger."

"No, it's okay. I'll get it later."

Nicole sighed, paid for her soup and looked at her partner, "What's next?"

"Home or the precinct. It doesn't matter which."

"Your choice."

"Okay, let's go back to the precinct."

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jamie and Nicole made their way back to the 16th precinct that housed the SVU detectives. They weren't supposed to be there but that didn't stop them. They walked into the squad room and found Olivia and Elliot at their desks. "Well, this is a change. You two sitting around with nothing to do." Nicole stated.

"I wouldn't call paperwork nothing to do." Elliot said looking up at them.

"Yeah, well. Normally you two are out on the run after someone." Nicole commented back.

Jamie wasn't paying attention to their conversation; she was distracted looking around the squad room. "Fin's not here." Olivia stated. "He and Munch are out on a case."

"Oh," Jamie answered, "Thanks."

"So, how come you two ain't out? Cragen has you doing paperwork now," Nicole asked.

"Paperwork comes with the job, Nic." Olivia said.

"Yeah, you solve a case, you write the report." Elliot added.

"Is that how it works now?" Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, sorry to ruin you're fun." Elliot said winking at her.

Nicole laughed, and looked at Jamie, "Your quiet now."

"Huh?" Jamie asked spinning around to face Nicole. "Sorry, just a little preoccupied."

"Gee, wonder why?" Nicole answered, slightly laughing.

Jamie blushed slightly and walked away from the staring group of detectives. "Is she okay?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea." Nicole answered looking at the retreating form; "She just got quiet."

Olivia didn't press the matter further. She looked at Nicole with an amused look. "So, how are things going at John's?"

"Great." Nicole answered; she knew what Olivia was getting at. But Nicole was not about to disclose that information. Not when it could get either her or Munch transferred out of SVU.

"Really? I thought Munch would be difficult to live with." Elliot stated.

Nicole looked at Elliot, "What because he's had four ex-wives?"

"No, because he doesn't like anyone invading his personal space."

"That hasn't been a problem, actually." Nicole said turning away from Elliot.

Elliot looked at Olivia, and they both looked at Nicole. Both were surprised at her last statement.

Nicole walked over to Jamie who was standing by Fin's desk. "Hey, you okay?" Nicole asked.

"Me? I'm fine. I just can't seem to get him out of my thoughts." Jamie replied.

Nicole smiled, "I know what you mean. Believe me. If I am correct, you'll see him tonight again."

"Yeah you are. He's staying at my place right now. He doesn't think I should be alone."

"Wow, sounds like John too."

"I guess we can't complain, at least we have people who care about us." Jamie said.

"True." Nicole answered, "Listen, they will be back here soon. And they got a case."

Just as Nicole said that, Fin and Munch walked into the squad room. "What do we own this pleasure, ladies?" Munch asked.

"Just had lunch and thought we would drop by." Nicole answered, with a smile.

"Lunch, huh?" Munch asked.

"Well, I had lunch. Jamie wouldn't eat anything." Nicole stated.

"Let me guess, that's because you didn't eat at the Brooklyn Diner?" Fin asked.

Nicole nodded, "Yeah. Exactly."

"I know, I've been trying to get her to eat at other places, but she just won't do it." Fin said looking over at Jamie.

Nicole looked at Munch then Fin, "Stubborn like you."

"You know that's not such a bad thing." Jamie said moving next to Fin.

"Sometimes I wonder." Munch commented.

"So, what's the new case you guys are working on?" Jamie asked.

"An eight year old girl was kidnapped from the playground." Fin replied.

Nicole's mouth dropped open, "Oh God. Any leads?" she asked. She felt like jumping in and helping, "Anything we can do?"

"Yeah, you can go home and take care of yourselves. We'll handle this." Fin stated.

"Ever the protectors." Jamie said looking at Nicole. "Why won't you let us help?"

"You're in no condition to help." Fin said to Jamie.

"And we don't need you blacking out from that concussion." Munch told Nicole.

Nicole looked at Munch, "I'm not going to black out." She answered.

"Well, that's not a chance I'm willing to take." Munch said.

Nicole crossed her arms and leaned against his desk, "I think we still want to help, some how."

Fin looked from Nicole to Jamie. "Cragen will never authorize it. You two are out on medical leave. You need a doctor's clearance to work." he stated.

Jamie looked at Nicole, Nicole smirked, "Ready to hang that doc up by the toes?" Jamie asked.

"You read my mind." Nicole replied.

Just then Cragen came out of his office, "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be on medical leave." He stated his expression totally professional.

"So we've been repeatedly told." Jamie sighed and glanced at Fin.

Nicole dropped her arms, and looked at Cragen, "Multiply that by three."

Cragen looked from Jamie to Nicole. "Well, you shouldn't even be in the building. Your best bet is to go home and come back when you've been medically cleared."

Nicole and Jamie shared glances, "I guess we better go find trouble else where." Nicole commented.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Jamie said with a chuckle. "I mean if my first day was any consolation."

Nicole pushed herself off the desk and looked at the guys, as Cragen went back to his office, "Don't do anything we wouldn't."

"You're talking to the wrong guys." Fin stated.

"Yeah, sometimes I think you and Fin should be partners, Nic. Trouble seems to follow him too." Munch said smirking at his partner.

Nicole smiled, "Aw, but there is only so many people that have trouble following them. And it needs to be dispersed."

"Your right. Having you two as partners would be too dangerous. I mean there should be at least one sane person in the partnership." Munch stated.

"Insanity is just a state of mind." She smirked, "Sometimes, I just happen to enjoy it. It's never a dull day."

"Yeah, at least insane people always have someone to talk to." Jamie said laughing.

Nicole laughed, and looked at the two male detectives, "Wont you two get bored with out us?"

"As long as Munch is around, I'm never bored." Fin stated.

"Yeah, and as long as I keep Fin around, I'll never have to join a gym. I mean he's always got us chasing someone down." Munch added.

Both girls laughed, "We'll we better get out of here, before Cragen comes back and we get escorted out." Nicole pointed out.

"Smart choice. We'll see you later." Fin said.

"See ya," Jamie replied as both girls left the precinct.

"Okay, that was fun. Now what?" Nicole asked.

"Find our own trouble?" Jamie suggested.

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be? We could take a walk in Central Park, and find trouble there – but I don't feel like kicking anyone's ass today."

"Then I say Central Park's out of the question. We go there, chances are we'll be kicking someone's ass." Jamie said laughing. "I mean as long as Central Park is there, cops will never be out of work."

"Yeah," Nicole answered, "24/7 its busy there for work. So do you want to grab that burger now?"

"Yeah, I better eat something now. If I wait till later Fin will kick my ass for not eating all day. I love him, but sometimes..."

Nicole nodded in understanding; "I see where you're coming from. Sometimes a person some how forgets to eat. Then that person gets their ass kicked for not eating."

"Yeah, Fin's warned me on more than one occasion. I guess I should thank God that he'll never actually hit a woman." Jamie replied.

"Well," Nicole sighed, "We're both lucky that John and Fin wouldn't hit a woman." She thought back to Dallas. Now there was a horror story to go with this. But she never told anyone in New York. And she wasn't about too.

"That's for sure. I've seen my share of domestic violence. It's even more horrible when there's kids involved."

"Or when you're the person," Nicole answered. Shit, she thought, did I just blurt that out?

For a second Jamie thought she had heard wrong. "You were in an abusive relationship?" Jamie asked grimly. "I never would have guessed in a million years."

Nicole turned and looked at her partner, "You'll be the only one in New York to know. And the only other person was my partner back in Dallas, cause he saved my ass before I got killed."

Jamie looked at her partner empathetically. "Well, you don't have to worry. Your secrets safe with me." Jamie said placing a comforting hand on Nicole's shoulder.

She took a deep breath, "I never thought that I would tell someone that here. I just wanted to forget about it all."

"Well, I'm not gonna press the matter, but I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." Jamie said.

Nicole nodded, and her whole mood changed, "Okay, let's go get you that burger that you desperately need."

Jamie laughed. "Good plan. Alright West 57th street is that way." she said and started walking.

Nicole kept in stride with her; "I do know the city. Somewhat."

"Yeah, I've gotten to know it pretty well. I've been here almost ten years now."

"Okay, so I have only been here little over a year."

"Which impresses me that you know the city as well as you do. It took me a long time to find my way around this mad house." Jamie laughed.

"We'll just don't ask Elliot about my first case. And we're good." Nicole laughed.

"Didn't go as planned, huh?"

"You're going to hear this from the horse's mouth. I had to stop and ask directions to Strawberry Fields in Central Park."

"I believe it. It's not an easy place to find." Jamie said.

"Now why couldn't he see it that way. Now and again he still bugs me about it. Saying it's not comfortable when a cop has to ask directions." Nicole laughed.

"Well, granted I don't know Elliot as well as you do, but I've had a few cops hold things over my head. Like one time I was at a crime scene and got in an argument with homeless man. He pushed me into the fountain. The one that's right in Central Park. To this day some cops still call me Flipper."

Nicole laughed, "I got one for you. My first crime scene, down in Dallas. Murder of course. And I picked up this guitar and kept the guys amused. And to this day, my partner still calls me, Nic Green the singing cop."

Jamie laughed. "Why is it, I can actually picture that?" she asked.

"Just like I can see you in the fountain?"

"Yeah, I can't swim a stroke, so I'm lucky that the water was only a foot deep. I mean it wouldn't look too good if I had to be rescued from drowning. But I guess that's why I'm a cop and not working for the coast guard." Jamie joked.

"Well, that sounds right. I mean, Lee my old partner always said that I should have been a singer, and not out risking my life. Though no one here has ever heard me sing," she laughed.

"So, why become a cop if you got talent? I became a cop because I don't know anything else." Jamie said turning onto 57th street.

"Cause why take something like singing and turn it into your life. When you love it as a hobby. Plus, I only sing to songs on the radio in my spare time. And I never wanted to be a singer. A cop is something I love. If that makes any sense."

"It makes total sense. Why spend your life being miserable, when you can simply do what you love to do. And that's help people." Jamie stated.

"Like my pa said, if you're not happy where you work. Find another job."

"Smart man. What would he say if you're not happy with your life?" Jamie asked.

"Change your surroundings I guess."

"No, I don't want to leave New York. I love the city. It's just... I don't know." Jamie said sighing.

"Are you planing something I should be aware of?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked turning to her partner.

"You sound a little depressed. I what I mean."

"No, it's just I'm 35 years old and I thought I'd have a family by now. I don't know, I guess the shooting is putting things in perspective. I mean, I know I've been shot before but I'm older now. I thought I'd be farther by now in my life."

"Hey look at me, I'm in the same boat. When I was 16 and such. I thought I would be standing barefoot in my yard with two kids hanging off of me, while my hubby worked out in the field."

"I guess things don't turn out like we plan, do they?" Jamie asked stopping in front of the Brooklyn Diner.

"No, they sure as hell don't. I never thought I'd ever be in New York City, that's for sure."

They entered the Brooklyn Diner and Jamie walked up to the counter. "Jamie!" a waitress exclaimed. "What on earth happened to you this time?" She asked noticing Jamie's arm.

"Hazards of the job, Lorraine. This is my new partner, Nicole Green." Jamie said.

"Nice to meet you, Nicole."

"Like wise." Nicole said shaking Lorraine's hand.

"Fin was here the other day. Picked up your usual order."

"He brought it to me in the hospital."

"So, are you and Fin together?" Lorraine asked with some hope in her voice.

"Not officially, but things are definately looking better between us."

"Thank God. I always said you and Fin make a great couple."

"Mmmhmm. I'll take my usual to go, Lorraine."

"Two bacon deluxe cheeseburgers and a side of homefries coming right up." Lorraine said and left to get the order.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nicole was waiting at the door while Jamie grabbed the food. Jamie was making her way to where Nicole was standing. Nicole looked at her, "Are you coming or are you gonna stay here and open up a soup kitchen?"

"Yeah, I got what I came for. Let's go." Jamie said.

"Just a question. How do you do that every day?"

"Do what?"

"Eat cheeseburgers. I can understand going to the same coffee shop where you know the people. But cheeseburgers?"

"They make the best cheeseburgers in the entire city. I mean it just cost me twenty-five bucks for my lunch but it's well worth it."

Nicole shook her head and laughed, "Well, I only spend well, used too. Until my next paycheck about 20 bucks a day on coffee."

Jamie laughed. "See, we're pretty much the same, only your vice happens to be coffee."

"The nectar of life."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, it's not bad."

Nicole looked at her partner; "It's not bad, its great."

Jamie looked at Nicole. "Hey, ever been to Chicago?" she asked. Nicole shook her head. "It's a great city. Never be out of work there either. I went back there last year when the White Sox won the World Series, the city was nuts. I mean I may have grown up in Chicago, but I'm a Yankee fan. I guess that's another reason I love New York so much. Me and Fin went to quite a few games when we were partners. I'd like to see a few games this year. You know the four of us should go. Me and Fin, you and John. What do you think? Hey, Nic, you with me?"

"Huh?" Nicole asked, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Did you say something?"

Jamie sighed, "You know, maybe you should get that checked out again. I mean I was talking. Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Nicole answered, "So what was it you said?"

"About me Fin, you and John going to see a Yankee game." Jamie answered.

"Yeah sure. Sometime."

"You know their next home game, they're playing the Red Sox. Now that's a game we should definitely see." Jamie said. Although she wasn't totally convinced that Nicole was all right.

"I guess. I haven't been to a game here."

"Oh, there's nothing like a Yankee game. New Yorkers are crazy fans, that's for sure." Jamie said looking over at Nicole. "You sure you're okay?"

"Like I keep telling everyone, I'm fine. I just took a bump to the head." Nicole answered, "And, I've seen how fan's are here. It's like what I seen on the news about Edmonton's Whyte Ave – about hockey."

"Yeah, I've seen that. So... where to now?" Jamie asked.

"Stop at the park, and let you eat?"

"Alright. You're about to see something really interesting. These burgers are huge and I only have one hand." Jamie said laughing.

"Well I ain't lendin' ya mine." Nicole smiled.

Jamie smiled in return. "I know. Fin's the only person I'd ever let feed me anyway."

Nicole raised an eyebrow in Jamie's direction, "That's a little too much information there."

"Right. Point taken. Anyway, I'm going nuts not being able to work."

"You know, I will be able to go to work before you. You need about another week off."

"Then what will I do? Go nuts?"

"Hey, all I am saying. Is that you need another week, let that arm heal. Then you can push papers."

"Like I will be pushing papers."

"What, you rather be out running down people, then causin' more damage to that shoulder?"

"You know it's not like I have to pitch 9 innings in the big game. I can't sit around pushing papers. Although, on the other hand, being desk bound will give me a chance to see Fin a lot more." Jamie said and smiled at the thought.

"How did I know it was going to come back to him?" Nicole asked as they found a spot to sit down and eat. It wasn't Central Park though.

"One way or another it always does. You telling me that you don't think about John all the time?" Jamie asked and pulled out a burger.

"Point taken." Nicole answered, "So I do. But, okay your right."

"I knew it. So, are you and John actually a couple?" Jamie asked taking a bite of her burger.

"You and Fin?" Nicole answered asking her own question.

"Me and Fin, right now anyway, are a complicated matter. I say that because I don't exactly know what to consider our relationship at the moment." Jamie replied and grabbed her fries out of the bag.

Nicole nodded, "I understand that. Just remember if it does becoming something that you can't let the I.A.B find out or Cragen; one of your asses will be transferred right out of SVU."

"Yeah, I know all about that. It's not the first time me and Fin have dealt with this situation."

Nicole rubbed her forehead then ran her hands through her hair, "I see." She sighed, "So the only reason the first time didn't work out, is cause you got shot?"

Jamie nodded. "Fin blamed himself and it put a lot of strain on our relationship. So, back to you and John. What's your situation?"

Nicole slightly bit her lip for a second, "I guess I would say like yours. But a little complicated."

Jamie understood completely. She finished her burger and fries and threw the wrappers in the trash. Then she picked up the bag that had the remaining burger in it. "Now I know why people say that dating someone at work is never a good idea."

Nicole smiled, "But like Fin said, you never know someone, til you work with em."

"He told you that one too, huh? Believe me, working with Fin was the best thing that ever happened to me. I just hope my job at SVU isn't gonna be short lived." Jamie said standing up.

Nicole looked at her then stood up; "If you keep the relationship under the radar it won't be short lived."

"Yeah, that's true. I could say the same thing to you." Jamie smiled.

Nicole gave a halfhearted smile, "It's hard to feel lucky today, you know that?"

"Yeah, I got that feeling too."

"Somethin's telling me that, it's not going to be an easy day either."

"We're cops. It's never an easy day." Jamie replied.

"True.But do you ever feel like we're no different than janitors? Clean-up crews with guns?"

"Never thought about it that way." Jamie replied glancing at Nicole.

Nicole took a sigh, "You know sometimes I hate this job. What happens in the street, I know that's human. I mean, it's angry and it's ugly, but that's human. The death penalty. That's us pretending that we're God."

"You against the DP then?" Jamie asked.

Nicole took yet another sigh, "No, I don't know." She walked beside her partner, and ran her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face, "All I am saying. Is that, How people out there act, and treat each other, makes me feel like we're animals. And sometimes even though we're cops. We're no better. We have to come in, and clean up the mess."

"Can I ask, what brought all this on?"

Nicole looked at her, "I don't know what did. But at least you see my side of it. And maybe that's why I'm a cop. Even things out a little."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I get it. That's why it makes me sick when cops turn bad. I truly can't understand that."

"Some of us are no better then the things we fight for."

Before Jamie could answer, she noticed a man running down the street with Fin and Munch running behind him. "Yo! You piece of shit, stop running." Fin yelled.

Nicole looked at Jamie and nodded. They both stuck out their arm to close line the guy. Jamie stuck out the only one she could. Nicole put hers before Jamie to take the brunt of the man. When they guy made connection with the two arms, he knocked both girls down. And fell down as well.

Fin and Munch ran up to the girls and stood there out of breath. Fin looked down at the man on the ground. "When I tell you to stop running, you stop running. Get up you piece of garbage." Fin said as he cuffed the man and pulled him up.

Jamie pushed herself up with the only arm that worked, "Who was he?" she asked, now in a sitting position, she looked over at her partner, who was unfortunately unconscious. She got over to Nicole, "Nic," she said pushing Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole wasn't moving. Jamie pulled out her cell phone and called for a bus. "This is Detective Jamie Roenick. I need a bus. My partner's unconscious." Jamie gave the 911 dispatcher her location and continued to try and wake Nicole up.

Munch ran over, "Nic," he said softly, kneeling down next to her, "C'mon, Nicole."

"I got a bus on the way. I think she hit her head when that guy ran into us." Jamie said.

Munch nodded, as two cruisers pulled up. Fin pushed the guy towards the cars, and let the guys in blue take him to lock up. Once that was dealt with he ran over to the two detectives hovering over Nicole, "What happened?"

"She hit her head when we went down." Jamie said looking at Fin.

"Paramedics are on their way." Munch added.

Minutes later the bus pulled up and the paramedics jumped out and ran over to Nicole with a stretcher. "What happened here?" one paramedic asked.

"She hit her head on the pavement." Jamie explained. "She's been suffering from a concussion."

The paramedics nodded, and started getting her ready for the stretcher when she started to come too; she reached out into to mid air grabbing nothing. She was starting to panic. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't quite make anything out. She felt someone grab her hand, and hear his voice, "Nic, it's me it's going to be okay." Munch said.

The paramedics managed to finally get her on the stretcher and loaded into the back of the bus. Munch jumped in the back and Fin shut the door behind them. The bus took off and Fin turned to Jamie. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Nicole I'm worried about. Let's get to the hospital." Jamie said.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Fin and Jamie got to the hospital not long after the bus. They went inside and found Munch in the waiting room. "Have you heard anything?" Fin asked.

"They just took her in." Munch said putting his head back in his hands.

Jamie sat down beside Munch and put her left arm around his shoulders. "She's gonna be fine, John. Nic's a fighter."

Fin nodded, and looked at his partner, "She's right. She'll be find, John."

"I don't know what I'd ever do without her." Munch said looking over at Jamie and then up at Fin.

Fin sat down on the other side of Munch. "You'll never have to worry because she's not going anywhere."

Jamie nodded, "She's going to be fine. I know you're worried, but she's a tough son of a bitch."

Munch stood up and started pacing. He was definitely going out of his mind. Fin and Jamie didn't know what to do. But one thing that Fin did know was that he knew exactly what Munch was going through. He felt the same way when Jamie had been shot. Both times.

It seemed like, even when both girls weren't on duty. Duty seemed to follow them. So did the injuries. Plus it felt like the hospital was becoming their second home since Nicole had gotten back to New York.

Munch had been pacing for about an hour when the doctor finally came out. Munch walked over to him. "How is Nicole?"

"She's got a major concussion now. We have to keep her awake so that she won't slip into a coma. You can see her if you want?"

Munch nodded, "Please." he said looking at the rest. They nodded, understanding that the best thing right now if it was only those two in the room.

Munch followed the doctor to Nicole's room. Fin sat down on the couch in the waiting room and Jamie sat next to him. "Hell of a day." she said resting her head on Fin's shoulder.

"Yeah. Why do you always seem to get yourselves into these situations?" Fin asked looking down at Jamie.

"What can I say? Trouble is attracted to us." Jamie replied smiling up at Fin.

Fin smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well, I just might have to handcuff you to me to keep you safe."

"You won't have any argument from me," she said and winked at him.

/Chung Chung/

Munch entered Nicole's room and saw her sitting up in bed. "You scared me half to death." Munch sighed as he walked over to the bed.

Nicole looked over at him, "I'm sorry, John. I didn't think it would go this way," she said letting out a sigh.

"Thank God you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Munch said taking her hand into his.

She smiled, "It's gonna take more then a bump on the head for you to lose me."

"It was more than a bump on the head, Nic."

She gave Munch's hand a squeeze; "I'm going to be all right, John."

"I'll believe that when you stop getting your head knocked around." Munch said smiling.

She returned the smile, "Well, it's still attached."

"I know. But it's not gonna stop me from worrying about you."

She nodded, and yawned. "You keep worrying about me. You're going to get a worry wrinkle, John."

Munch laughed. "I'm gonna go and let you get some rest. Although, you know they're gonna be waking you up every hour?"

"Every hour" Nicole asked, her eyes went wide.

"Just kidding. But the nurse will wake you up during the night to make sure you can be awakened easily. By the way, did the doctor ask you all those questions, like your name, the date, things like that?"

"Name, the date and things like that is what I was drilled about. But nothing about being woken up."

"Well, they will. So, you should get as much rest as you can now." Munch said and stood up.

"What's the point of sleeping, if you get woken up almost every hour?"

"I was kidding about that. They'll only wake you up once during the night to make sure you haven't slipped into a coma, or that you're not confused or dizzy." Munch explained.

She thought for a second, "Just out of curiosity. What happens if I am a little confused or dizzy."

"You won't have to worry about that because you're already here in the hospital. If you were home and that happened I'd have to take you here."

She nodded, "Glad to know."

"Glad I could help." Munch said and kissed her forehead. "Now get some rest before the warden comes."

"I will. Thanks, John."

"Anytime." Munch said and left the room.

Nicole rubbed her eyes and dozed off to sleep. It seemed like she just closed her eyes when she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder, "Miss Green?"

Nicole slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the nurse. "Huh?"

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked.

"Tired."

"You don't feel dizzy or anything like that?"

"No. Just tired and I have a massive headache."

"I'll get you some Asprin, okay?"

"Thanks." Nicole said and rested her head on the pillow again.

She absolutely hated being woken up, in the middle of the night. Most likely because when she was woken up, she felt like there was no chance of falling asleep again.

Nicole laid there for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling. At least Munch had said she'd only be woken up once. Her eyes started to feel heavy and she finally drifted off to sleep.

The nurse walked back into the room, with a small glass of water and another small cup of two painkillers. When she saw that Nicole was back asleep she set the glass of water and the small cup of two painkillers on the end table for Nicole to take when she woke up.

/Chung Chung/

The next morning Nicole was sitting up in bed bored out of her mind. Just then the door opened and Jamie popped her head in. "Hey, you feel up for some visitors?" Jamie asked.

"God, yes, I'm going out of mind with boredom." Nicole replied.

Jamie walked into the room with Fin close behind her. "Hey, Nic, how you doing?" Fin asked.

"Not too bad," she answered, "How about you two?"

"We're really good." Jamie said smiling and slipped her arm around Fin's waist.

Nicole smiled and shook her head, "Glad to hear, and it looks like you two are too." she said.

"Yeah, we're gonna make things work this time." Fin said looking at Jamie. "By the way, how are things going at John's place."

"Good, really good."

"Glad to hear it," a voice said from the doorway.

"Hey," she said looking at the doorway, surprised to see Olivia and Elliot. And just behind them Munch showed up.

The three detectives walked into the room and Munch went straight over by Nicole's side. "Hey, Nic, even when you're out on medical leave your getting hurt." Olivia said.

"I just happened to be there, to help." She smiled, and looked over at Jamie, "Your shoulder's okay, right?"

"My shoulder's fine. You just worry about yourself." Jamie said.

"Speaking of which, make sure you keep that head on your shoulders." Elliot commented.

Nicole laughed. "If I haven't lost it yet, I don't think I will anytime soon."

"Any word from the doctor when they are letting you out?" Olivia asked.

"No, he hasn't told me anything. I hope it's soon though."

"Just don't push your self to hard. That head of your's has had enough bumps for a while." Fin commented.

"No worries there, Fin. I'm gonna be watching her like a hawk." Munch stated.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances; "We just stopped by to see how you're doing." Olivia spoke, "We'll come by later," she said as her and Elliot headed towards the door.

"You guys don't have to leave so soon." Nicole said.

"No, it's okay. We gotta get back to the precinct anyway." Elliot replied and opened the door.

"Thanks for stopping by." Nicole said.

"You bet. Take care of yourself, sweetie." Olivia said and followed Elliot out the door.

Nicole nodded, and looked at the others, "So, what have you guys been up too?"

"Not much. Although, I've been bunking at Jamie's place. I'm not comfortable with leaving her alone." Fin said.

"So I've heard."

"Yeah, I'm lucky. I got my own private bodyguard." Jamie said smiling at Fin.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, amazing about covers it." Jamie said.

Nicole sighed, "Well, what would be amazing is if I don't end up back in here this month."

"That's where I come in." Munch said. "I'm gonna make sure you don't end up back in here."

Nicole smiled, "Then I, for sure, won't end up back in here."

Munch smiled back at her. "After you get out of here, none of us will back here at this hospital."

"Now, that's something you can't promise, John." Jamie said.

"Yeah, we're cops. We're all bound get hurt at one point." Fin added.

"Just hopefully, luck will save us and it won't be any time soon. I'm rather getting sick of knowing all the nurses and doc's here." Nicole commented.

"Yeah, and you think me being on a first name basis with everyone at the Brooklyn Diner is bad." Jamie stated. "By the way, Fin, Lorraine said to say hi."

"Tell her next you see her I say hi back." Fin replied.

"I won't have to if you come there with me." Jamie stated.

"Right..." Nicole looked at the two, "I think that place is a jinx for me."

"It's not the diner that's a jinx... it's just us." Jamie said.

Nicole laughed, "I've heard that before."

Fin looked at Nicole. "You know, Satan could run that place and she'd still eat there."

"Excuse me, Odafin, but I believe you happen to like their food, too." Jamie stated defensively.

Nicole and Munch shared glances. Then they both looked at the two, "I don't want to know." Nicole commented.

"Wise choice, Nic." Munch said. "I don't think we should involve ourselves in this little spat between Jamie and Odafin there."

Fin glared at Munch. "Watch yourself, Munchy." Fin stated.

Nicole looked up at the roof, "No comment."

"Really? It was you who gave me the name to begin with." Munch said looking at Nicole.

She couldn't help but laugh, "I know."

"Is it just me, or is this conversation getting a little weird?" Jamie asked.

Nicole looked at Jamie, "Remember this: You don't have to be crazy to be here. But it helps."

"Yeah, especially when you're hanging out with Munch here." Fin stated and smirked at his partner.

"Ah, Fin. You're just as crazy." Nicole commented.

"No, I'm not crazy. But I am a carrier." Fin said laughing.

"No wonder you make us all crazy." Munch answered.

"Ah, don't listen to him, sweetie." Jamie said to Fin.

"What? He does." Nicole smirked.

"Nah, not really. You guys just don't understand him." Jamie stated.

"Understand, what's there to understand?" Munch asked.

"Hey, whoa, what're you guys picking on me for?" Fin asked.

"Cause your handy." Nicole stated.

"Really? I don't know; Munch here is pretty handy. Pick on him." Fin said.

"That's later. Right now, it's you."

"Alright, you guys have your fun. I'm leaving anyway." Fin stated.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I got better things to do than hang around here and be hassled by you two." Fin said.

Nicole looked at Munch then Jamie, "Alrighty then."

Fin walked to the door and opened it. "Fin, wait up, I'll go with you." Jamie said. "I'll see you later." With that, Jamie followed Fin out the door.

"So, any chance of me getting out of here soon," Nicole asked, looking at Munch.

As Nicole said that, the door opened and her doctor walked in. "Well, if you promise to take it easy and take care of that head of yours, you can leave this afternoon."

Nicole smiled, "Awesome."

"I'll get your release forms ready and then you can get out of here." the doctor said and left the room.

"Any chance you can take the day off?" Nicole asked looking at Munch.

"I already have." Munch said and smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Wow, are you reading my mind now?"

"No, just looking out for you."

"Knight and shining armor."

"Yeah, I'll pick up my sword and my horse on the way home." Munch joked.

Nicole laughed, "And I'll pick up my gown, and crown too."

"Great. Sounds like a good plan."

She nodded, and sat cross-legged on the bed, "Just remember pa wants me home by ten."

"Of course. Don't want to upset dear old dad." Munch said.

Nicole laughed, "Smart."

"I always was." Munch stated.

"And always will be."

Munch sat down on the bed and took Nicole into his arms. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

She smiled, "John, its going to take more then a bump on the head to get rid of me."

"Thank God for that." Munch said returning her smile.

She looked him in the eye; "I plan to be around for a long time."

"Me too, Nic, me too." he stated.

"Glad to here."

Munch turned Nicole's face up to his and kissed her briefly on the mouth. When the kiss broke he looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled and kissed him again. When the kiss broke this time, Munch stood up. "I'm gonna go see if those release forms are ready."

"Okay, thanks John."

"Your quite welcome." Munch said and left the room.

Nicole got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, where the nurse had set her clothes. If those release forms were ready she would be ready to get out of there.

A few minutes later, Munch came back to get Nicole. "Hey, Nic, your forms are ready let's get you out of here."

"Great," she said walking up to him, putting on her jacket.

They walked out to the nurses station and Nicole signed her forms. When everything was completed, she and Munch left the hospital hand in hand.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Fin and Jamie, on the ride over to her place, talked about the fact that she still said that she didn't have to have him over at her place.

Now at the door of Jamie's apartment, she took out her key. "Like I said, you don't have to stay here."

"You said that already," he reminded her. "And like I said in the car. I don't want to leave you alone."

The man did not take no graciously, Jamie reminded herself. "Maybe it bears repeating."

There was a leaf in her hair. She'd brushed against a tree branch getting into his car. Fin removed it, his fingers touching her hair. Needs rose a little higher. "And maybe you're just nervous."

_Breathe, Jamie, breathe._ "What would I have to be nervous about?"

He nodded at the door behind her. He noticed she wasn't opening it. "Maybe you're afraid I'll ask myself in, again."

"And maybe I'm afraid you won't," she countered.

Somehow his hands found themselves around her waist. Even through the coat, she felt small. "Anybody ever tell you you're pushy?"

"I get that all the time." She took a breath. _Mistake number five hundred and twelve._ "So, would you like to come in, again?"

_Yes,_ his brain responded. Which was exactly why he refused. He knew she could take care of herself, even if he didn't want her too. "And what you said in the car, maybe I shouldn't."

He was wavering, she could see it. He was as uncertain about all this again like he was in Narcotics. Two people in a boat made out of paper, approaching the rapids, once again. She turned her face up to his. "Whatever you say."

He started to leave, he really did. His foot was poised to pivot away from her and take the first step that would lead him from the apartment door to his car.

But somehow, he couldn't push off. Not when the moonlight was glistening along her lips. Not when every fiber of his being wanted him to kiss her.

The next moment, he'd enveloped her in an embrace that shut out the world and opened the door to a far more intimate, dangerous place.

As he assaulted her senses with an openmouthed kiss, Fin took the key from her. Though it felt as if his hands never left her body, somehow he managed to open her front door.

The instant he did, he moved them inside, away from prying eyes. She heard the door shut and felt the warm flare of intimacy taking hold, like it always did.

The whole room was spinning as if she'd consumed more than her share of alcohol instead of the fact that she had none. Jamie drew her head back, dragging in the air she so badly needed.

Something was happening here again, she thought. Something very special. More then it ever had felt. She didn't want to name it.

Jamie draped her arm around his neck. "Smooth," she commented, as her eyes indicated the door.

He turned on the light. He wanted to see her, all of her.

The soft nap of the velvet aroused him as it moved against his palms.

"Necessary." Where was the zipper on this thing? He couldn't find one on her dress. "You don't want to be arrested for indecent exposure."

Unable to hold back, Jamie rained kisses on his face and his throat. The eagerness built. Her heart started to hammer faster again. "Am I going to be indecently exposed?"

"Just as fast as I can figure out how to get this dress off you," he breathed.

Jamie took a step back. She smiled up into his eyes as she reached behind her neck and undid three tiny hooks that held her gown close to her. The two ends parted, sighing as they slid from her shoulders.

Fin felt his body tighten like a string being drawn across the bridge of a violin. He tugged on the fabric still hugging her waist. The top of her dress sagged the rest of the way down to her hips. He placed his hands over them, bringing Jamie closer to him as his mouth covered hers.

The velvet moved from her hips and sank to the floor. When he finally looked at her an eon later, she stood before him wearing only her heels, a bandage, and a small gold locket around her neck.

Perfect, minus the bandage.

Swallowing did nothing to alleviate the dryness in his mouth. "Nothing indecent about this," he murmured.

The look in his eyes made her feel beautiful. And so eager she could barely stand it. Her hands flew as she unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled, bringing him to the same stage of undress as her within several hard heartbeats.

The rest became a blur of pleasuring, of reexploring and reclaiming. It was both familiar and new. And very, very special.

Trembling, she cleaved her body to his. Soft against hard. Desire spiked through her like an erratic pulse. She was certain he was going to take her right there, before the darkened room. Heat traveling through her at lighting speed, she reached for him.

He chose that moment to sweep her from the floor and pick her up in his arms. His voice was low, raspy. "Bedroom?"

She wasn't even sure if she'd heard him. There was this rushing noise in her ears and all she wanted was to make love with him right here, right now.

"What?"

"Bedroom?" he growled. He didn't want to take her on the floor, not like when they were undercover in the dingy apartment. Not as if he was some kind of animal that couldn't contain himself.

"Sure." For just a beat, her mind went blank. She framed his face with her hands as she kissed him hard, excitement racing through her at speeds so great Jamie didn't think she would ever catch her breath again.

As she felt him cross the threshold, she remembered the state in which she'd left the room. There were clothes all over the bed and draped on the chairs. She was trying to figure out what to wear when they went to dinner.

"It's messy," she warned.

"It's about to get messier."

Without looking, he used his elbow to clear away a space as he laid her down. The next second, he was there beside her, his body twining with hers.

She had no time to protest. Fin's mouth was over hers, his hands sweeping her body, making it hum songs she never thought it knew.

Clothes tumbled to the floor as she and Fin twisted and turned, finding new places along each other's bodies, finding new highs.

She wanted this to go on forever. No tomorrows, no yesterdays; they were both framed in love. All she wanted was now. Forever now.

Now was pure.

She tightened around him when he entered her, lifting her hips from the bed, losing herself entirely in the act. Fin started to speed up his thrusts. All they wanted was to feel each other. They both knew they were on the brink and came at the same time, calling out each other's names.

Fin collapsed on top of Jamie but then rolled over onto his back. They were both panting heavily and Jamie rolled over and rested her head on Fin's chest. She tilted her head up and looked into Fin's eyes. "I love you, Fin." Jamie said smiling.

Fin looked down at her and smiled in return. "I love you, too, Jamie." he said and kissed the top of her head.

Neither moved from the spot they were in. They were both happy being right there wrapped in each other's arms. After a few minutes they both drifted off to sleep.

/Chung Chung/

The next morning Fin woke up and reached out for Jamie. That's when he realized he was alone in bed. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Just then fresh brewing coffee filled his nostrils.

Fin got out of bed and put on his boxers. He walked out into the kitchen and found Jamie hovering over the stove. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning." Jamie said.

"Morning. What's cooking?" Fin asked.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and the coffee's in the pot." she said pointing to the counter.

Fin grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard, poured himself a cup and sat down at the kitchen table. He didn't say anything, he just watched Jamie work her way around the kitchen. Not only that but he couldn't help thinking how sexy she looked wearing his dress shirt.

Jamie finished making breakfast and put a plate down in front of Fin. Then she sat down across from him at the table. They both dug in to their meals. Last night definitely gave them both an appetite.

They ate in silence. Once breakfast was done Fin cleared the table, while Jamie went down the hall to take a shower. Once Fin finished cleaning up he went down the hall to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and when Jamie answered she grabbed him by his boxers and pulled him into the room.

They both stripped and Fin started the shower. They both stepped inside. Jamie was standing under the water and pulled Fin into her embrace. They kissed as the hot, steamy water ran down their naked bodies. Fin let his hands slide all over Jamie, resting them firmly on her ass. As he did that Jamie moaned into his mouth. Fin lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the shower wall. He took his right hand and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust inside her and Jamie started to moan louder. Fin started to thrust slowly just to be sure he had enough traction and wouldn't slip. When he was confident he could manage he started to speed up his thrusts. Jamie looked into his hazel eyes and couldn't believe how gorgeous they were. She then kissed him. Letting her tongue slip inside his mouth and find his. All of a sudden she could feel her orgasm building.

"FIN! I'M COMING!" she shouted. Then it hit her and sent spasms through her body. Fin pumped a few more times and then he came himself. He didn't let her go for a minute or two and then slowly lowered her. Making sure she could stand up. They washed each other, turned the shower off and headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

Just as Fin finished getting dressed they heard a knock on the front door. Fin went to the door and looked through the peep hole. All he could do was smirk when he saw who it was. "What ever you're selling, we're not interested." Fin said.

"Sir, we're with the government and we know what you've been doing inside that apartment." the voice said.

Fin opened the door and Munch and Nicole were standing on the other side. "Okay, Big Brother, come on in." Fin stated.

Munch and Nicole walked into the apartment. "So where's Jamie?" Nicole asked.

"She's getting dressed." Fin said as they all sat down. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop in." Munch said.

Jamie walked out into the living room and noticed Nicole and Munch. "Hey, guys! How's it going?"

"Great. Actually we were wondering if you guys wanted to get some breakfast?" Nicole asked.

"We just ate. But thanks for the offer." Jamie said taking a seat next to Fin. "You guys want some coffee?"

"No thanks. We better get going." Munch said standing up.

"Yeah, we just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to join us. So, we'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." Jamie said. Munch and Nicole left and Jamie looked at Fin. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you but I got two tickets for the Yankees/Orioles game today. Wanna go?" Fin asked pulling the tickets out of his pocket.

"Future reference: You never have to ask me that question." Jamie said taking the tickets from him. She looked at them. "Fin, these must have cost you a fortune. They're right behind the Yankees dugout."

"Hey, what's the point of seeing the Yankees if you're sitting in the nosebleeds?" Fin asked. "But we better get going. The game starts at 1:30."

/Chung Chung/

They got back to Jamie's place later that evening and they were both happy. The Yankees beat the Orioles 6-5. Not only that Jamie actually caught a ball and got it autographed by two of her favorite players: Derek Jeter and Hideki Matsui.

Jamie placed the ball, which was now encased in plastic, on top of a shelf in the living room. Fin walked up to her and turned her around. "I take it you had a great day."

"Yeah, definitely. But then everyday that I'm with you is great." Jamie said.

Fin leaned in and kissed her. Jamie wrapped her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. Fin picked her up and carried her down to the bedroom. Things were finally working out for them and nothing or no one was ever going to destroy it.

They made love twice that night and fell asleep happy. They were wrapped around each other and holding on tight. Neither could believe they had ever let each other go. But from that moment on, they were going to be with each other forever.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nicole rolled over in bed, and looked at Munch. She glanced over at the clock and it was four in the morning. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep. Her head was still slightly bugging her. But it wasn't anything major.

Just like today wasn't going to be anything major. Or so she thought.

She decided to get out of bed and have some coffee. It was the least she could do. She slipped out of Munch's hold, gently trying not to wake him. Once she was out she looked at him; he was just so handsome.

Soon as she was out of bed she got dressed and headed to the kitchen, while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She walked over to the coffee maker and opened the cupboard to make coffee.

Great, she thought, there was none. Sighing, she thought that there would be no harm in running down to the corner store and grabbing some coffee. She walked over and grabbed her wallet and keys. Thanking God that Munch had gotten her a key cut.

Once out of the apartment, the wind blew her hair around. She held her Jean jacket closed and made her way down to the corner store. Only thing she didn't like was just how quiet the city was. It was an eerie quietness. And it sent shivers up her spine. Something she wasn't accustomed to.

Nicole took a deep breath, and picked up her pace. She figured that Munch wouldn't notice she was gone, for twenty minutes. He was still asleep when she left the apartment.

She wasn't even half way to the corner store before she felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist and pull her into the back ally. Now she was regretting getting out of bed.

This definitely wasn't going to be a good day.

She tried to fight the guy off but he punched her in the face. She felt her knees about to give out on her, when he grabbed her hands and held them above her head, and pinned her against the wall, "You bitch. You bitch, what were you thinking?" he asked.

The voice seemed familiar, and she tried to make him out, but his face was dark. Then her brain screamed at her, it was Ken Jackson. The abusive ex-boyfriend. The exact same one that her partner Lee Roberts, saved her from.

"Get away from me," she heard herself scream. She was now sure that this was not going to go over easy.

"I'm not going anywhere. I came to get you back and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Jackson said.

With her hands pinned above her head, Nicole didn't have too many options. She tried to muster up the strength to use her legs to kick him but they just weren't cooperating.

Nothing seemed to be cooperating with her. She looked him in the eyes, trying to show no emotion. "I am not going with you. I left you. Now let me go." She stated.

She felt like her organs were twisting and flipping inside her. If it was any consolation, she had every right to leave him. But this time, there was no one to help her. _Why did I have to leave the apartment?_

Jackson was inches from her face and she could smell the booze on his breath. It didn't really surprise her, after all that's how he spent all his free time. Drinking. Nicole turned her face away from him; the smell was enough to make her puke. He grabbed her face and turned it back toward him. "Leaving me was the worst mistake you ever made, Nic," he said.

She looked him straight in the eyes, the best she could. Holding down the urge to puke. "Didn't it ever clue in, that Lee stopped you from killing me? That night you tried to kill me. Now tell me that wasn't enough to make anyone leave."

If looks could kill, it would have dropped him in his spot.

Jackson stared at her, dumbfounded. "I never meant to do that. But you made me so damn angry. You know you shouldn't make me angry."

She shook her head, "Angry? All I did was have a beer with my partner after a case." She tried to get her arms down, but they were still pinned above her head.

"A beer? You were doing more than having a beer. I always knew there was something going on between you two." Jackson said getting a firmer grip on her arms.

Great, she though, he's getting angry. She softened her look the best she could. "There was nothing between me and Lee, Ken. I lost count how many damn times I've had to tell you that." Her temper and fright were getting the better of her.

"Don't bullshit me, Nic. You really expect me to believe that all that time you spent with him after work, you were only having a beer?"

There was no way to get through to him. "I'm not bullshitting you. I wouldn't."

"Damn right, you wouldn't because you know what'll happen if I catch you with another man, don't you?" Ken asked. But he didn't give her a chance to respond. "I'd have to hurt you, Nic, and I really don't want to do that. I just want you all to myself."

She felt like a breath was caught in her lungs. "Ken let me go. I have to get home." She heard her self say. It was like she was watching it. Not being there.

"Home? Yeah, let's go home. You and me. We can work this out there." he said.

She shook her head, "You're not going anywhere with me."

"The hell I'm not!" he screamed. "I came all the way here to be with you. You're not leaving me again!"

"I left you long ago." She answered, "And you came all this way for nothing. Go back home."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Nic. I love you, don't you see that?"

"But I don't love you. I want you to leave me alone."

"No! You belong with me and nobody else." he said and tried to kiss her.

She turned her head; she was repulsed. "Ken, get your hands off of me. I don't belong to you."

At this point, Jackson was beyond pissed and when Nicole turned away from his kiss he went ballistic. "You bitch!" he screamed and slapped her hard across the face.

She lost her balance and fell to the ground. She looked up at him, and then took off running. She had to get away from him before he tried to kill her.

Nicole ran as fast as she could out of the alleyway. She glanced back over her shoulder and noticed Jackson wasn't far behind her. She tried to pick up her pace and lost her balance again in the process. Jackson caught up to her but before he had a chance to grab her, Nicole rolled over onto her back and kicked him as hard as she could away from her.

He was sent toppling backwards. She took that chance and stumbled back up and took off running again. She wasn't sure where to go, but it was anywhere but where Jackson was.

Nicole was a little disoriented and wasn't quite sure where she was at the moment. She rounded a corner and glanced back to see where Jackson was. He was no where in sight. She took that opportunity to stop and catch her breath and figure out where the hell she was.

Just then she realized she was running in the opposite direction of Munch's apartment. Great. There was no way she could turn around and go back. Not with Jackson lurking somewhere in the shadows.

Nicole looked at the street sign and realized she was heading in the direction of Jamie's apartment. She didn't live too far from Munch. She had to get there, then at least she'd be safe.

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Jamie were sleeping soundly when they were awakened to someone pounding on the door. Fin looked at the clock and noticed it was after 4 am.

"Who the hell is that at this hour?" Fin grumbled. He got out of bed, threw on a pair of boxers and grabbed his gun.

Jamie got out of bed, too. She put on a pair of underwear and Fin's shirt. Then she grabbed her gun and followed him out into the living room.

The pounding was becoming louder and more excessive. Fin looked through the peep hole. "What the fuck?" he said and unlocked the door. "Nic, what's going on?"

Nicole rushed into the apartment. "Shut the door and lock it." she ordered. Fin hesitated for a moment. "Quick! Do it now!"

"Nic, are you alright? Did you and John have a fight?" Jamie asked setting her gun down on the table. She noticed the bruises on Nicole's face. She had to ask the question, although she didn't believe for a second that Munch hit Nicole.

Nicole sat down on the couch, while Fin disappeared down the hall to put on some clothes. "No. I couldn't sleep and went out to get some coffee. I was attacked."

"Attacked? Do you know who he was? Could you identify him if you saw him again?" Jamie asked as Fin came back into the living room.

"Yeah, I know him." Nicole said as the tears filled her eyes.

Jamie sat down on the couch and pulled Nicole into a hug. "Who was it? Who hurt you?"

"His name is Ken Jackson. He's my ex-boyfriend from Dallas. I don't know how he found me."

Fin looked down at Nicole. "Do you want me to call John?" he asked.

Nicole nodded and Fin went to the phone. "I was trying to get home before he woke up but I ran in the wrong direction. That's why I came here."

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. You'll be okay now."

Fin called Munch and told him what was going on. Munch couldn't believe it. He didn't even know that Nicole had gotten out of bed. Fin hung up the phone and turned back to Nicole and Jamie. "He's on his way."

/Chung Chung/

Ten minutes later Munch was at Jamie's apartment. Fin let him in and he went right to Nicole. "Why did you leave the apartment?" Munch asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get some coffee." Nicole said burying her face in his chest.

Next thing they knew they heard another banging on the door. The banging echoed through the apartment. And was consent. Plus there was a muffled yelling on the other side. They all looked towards the door.

Fin picked his gun back up from the table that he set it on and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw the man pounding on the door. "Open the fucking door." Jackson screamed.

Nicole clung to Munch, "Don't let him in." she heard herself say. "He's nuts. Like as lost his marbles, gone off the deep end. Just plan nuts."

"I think we know what nuts means." Jamie said and looked at Fin by the door. "Fin get away from the door."

Fin backed away as Jackson started to kick it. "Let me in!" he continued screaming.

Nicole looked at the three of them, "Isn't they're same way we can just get him to leave?" She asked, "Then again, how the hell did he find me?"

"He probably followed you when you took off down the street." Jamie said as the kicking on the door got louder.

Nicole looked at Jamie, still clinging to Munch; "He left me alone for a year and a half, and now he's back."

"Yeah we kinda figured that. In case you haven't noticed, he's in the process of booting down my door." Jamie stated.

Nicole held back the tears, "Shoot him then. Or let me."

Jamie was starting to get annoyed with this whole situation. She desperately wanted to help Nicole anyway she could but this asshole was definitely getting on her nerves. Jamie walked over to the table and picked up her gun. She turned to Nicole and held it out to her. "You want him dead? Here take this. Cause if you don't do it, I will."

Nicole looked at the gun, and took it. Sure as hell this had to be justifiable homicide. He did attack her right? And she had the marks to prove it. And he did chase her here. She let go of Munch reluctantly and walked up to the door.

_Mistake one million and two._

"Open the door." She said looking at Fin.

Fin went to unlock the door but Jackson finally kicked it in and burst into the room. Nicole started firing. Jamie's gun was fully loaded and Nicole didn't stop firing, not even when the gun was empty. Jackson fell to the floor, with his chest full of holes.

She held the gun still at eye level, shaking. "Is he dead?"

Fin looked down at Jackson and then back at Nicole. "He's got eight holes in chest, I don't think he's gonna be walking away from that."

Munch walked over to Nicole and took the gun from her hand. Then he turned her around and pulled her into a protective hug.

The dam was finally broken. Tears made their way down her cheeks. In all they years that both Fin and Munch had worked with her. Not once had they seen her cry.

While Munch was taking care of Nicole, Fin went to call in the incident and Jamie went to get dressed.

In all the years that Nicole had dealt with shit that was thrown in her face, she never felt this scared. Yet, she knew everything was going to be fine.

It still scared the hell out of her.

Munch had finally calmed Nicole down by the time Warner and Cragen arrived. Warner tended to the body, while Cragen walked over to Munch and Nicole. "What the hell happened here?"

Munch looked up at Cragen. "Captain could do this later. She's still a little shaken."

Cragen looked at Nicole and then across the room to where Fin and Jamie were. He walked over to them. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"That guy followed Nic here, he busted my door down and she shot him. Nothing more." Jamie explained.

"What the hell was she doing here at 4 in the morning?" Cragen asked.

"She told me she was going to the store for coffee and that guy attacked her. She got away and he followed her here. The rest you know."

Cragen turned and looked at Fin. "What are you doing here at this hour, Fin?"

Fin didn't have an answer. He looked at Jamie who in turn looked at Cragen. "Ever since I was shot he's been staying here with me. He was asleep on the couch when Nicole started banging on the door."

"I see." Cragen said not believing for a second that Fin was sleeping on the couch. But he wasn't about to say anything. As long as the relationship didn't effect his squad he didn't have a problem with it. "Well, you four will have to fill out statements about what happened. Come down to the station when you're ready."

"Sure thing." Jamie said.

Cragen left, along with Warner and Jackson's body. Fin and Jamie walked over to the couch where Munch and Nicole were still sitting. "Captain wants our statements." Fin said.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? I want to talk to Nic." Munch said looking at them.

"No problem. We'll see you guys later." Fin said as he and Jamie left Munch and Nicole alone to talk.

Nicole looked at Munch. She didn't even realize that she was still shaking. "You said you wanted to talk to me?" She asked. The words all but floated from her mouth.

"Yeah I do. Who exactly was that guy?" Munch asked.

Nicole looked down at her feet. She searched for the words, "He… he was my ex from Dallas."

"You're ex? You were actually in a relationship that psycho?" Munch asked. He couldn't believe it. The Nicole that he knew would never put up with any kind of abuse, but then again he didn't know her when she lived in Dallas.

The tears came again; she put her head in her hands, "Yeah…" she paused. "It's not that I wanted to be in a abusive relationship with him. I… I… I never through I would end up in one. But… after the 'honeymoon period' he tried to kill me. And… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my old partner." She added, and the tears just couldn't be stopped.

Munch pulled Nicole into yet another protective hug. "Shhh, it's alright now. But remind to thank your old partner if I ever meet him."

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Fin and Jamie went to the station to talk with Captain Cragen about what happened with Ken Jackson at Jamie's apartment. Also there was the matter that Cragen had caught Fin staying at Jamie's place. They both knew Cragen didn't really buy that Fin was staying on the couch, but he never called them on it... yet. Just then Cragen poked his head out of his office when he saw them walk into the squad room. "Fin, Jamie, my office now."

"Why do I feel like a high school student now?" Jamie asked, Fin as they walked towards the office.

"I think it's because we just got called into the principal's office." Fin said and smirked at Jamie.

Jamie slightly smiled, "It was my second home. I spent more time there then I did in class."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Fin said sarcastically as they entered Cragen's office.

"Close the door." Cragen stated, and looked at the two of them. The room was so tense you could cut a knife with it.

Fin shut the door and then turned to face Cragen. "We gave our statements already, Captain." Jamie said.

"Good. Now I want to hear what happened, before I read it."

"Captain, we told you everything that happened when you showed up at Jamie's place." Fin stated and leaned against the table that was by the door.

Cragen nodded, "No, not about the shooting, about you two."

"What about us?" Fin asked.

"What I want to know is what is going on between you. If it's going to interfere with the job."

"Alright, Captain, you're right. There is something going on between me and Jamie, but it will not effect the job one bit."

"I hope for your sake it doesn't. Because if it becomes a problem I'll have to transfer one of you out of here and I don't want to have to do that." Cragen said.

Both detectives nodded, "We understand, Capt'n." Jamie said.

"Good. You can go now." Cragen stated.

Both detectives turned and walked out of the door. It seemed like things were moving so slow. At a pace that would make a snail seem like it was breaking the speed limit.

Jamie looked at Fin. "He took that a little too well." she stated.

"I think it would be a bigger deal to him if we were actually working as partners." Fin said.

Jamie nodded. It did make sense. "Much bigger deal."

"Okay, so as long as the partnerships stay exactly the way they are, we won't have a problem. Not that we would." Fin said and winked at Jamie.

She smirked, "Not that we would." She quoted. And looked down the hallway to see Nicole and Munch walking down. Nicole looked better, but still looked like she was drug through hell ass backwards.

Jamie and Fin met them halfway down the hall. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here for a while." Jamie said.

Nicole nodded, "I want to get this over with." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I understand. Have you guys given your statements yet?" Jamie asked.

Munch shook his head, "Not yet."

"It's no sweat. Just tell them what happened, man. This whole thing was totally justifiable." Fin said.

Nicole nodded; she seemed to be in another realm of some sort, "Yeah." Her voice was barley in a whisper.

"Don't worry, Nic, everything's gonna be okay." Jamie said putting a supportive arm around Nicole's shoulders.

She nodded. She was pulled out of the realm, smack dab into reality. "Right." She said than took a deep breath. "I can do this."

"Damn right you can." Munch said. "You've done nothing wrong."

A small smile played on Nicole's lips. She knew that she did do something wrong. She never told Munch that much about her past. It was something that she tried to hide from everyone that she could. She looked at the three of them that were looking at her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to get her courage up that seemed to have been ripped out from underneath her.

She felt like she had no solid ground under her, "I haven't done… anything wrong." She said, trying to sound convenient.

"Right. Come on, Nic, let's go get this over with." Munch said and walked her off down the hall.

Jamie looked at Fin. "She's gonna be okay. It just may take awhile."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Munch walked into Cragen's office; "You wanted to see us?" Nicole asked, her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Have you two given your statements to I.A.?" Cragen asked sitting down at his desk.

Munch nodded, "Yeah. Just did."

"Good. Now, tell me what's going on." Cragen said.

Nicole frowned, "What's there to tell. You know what happened at the apartment."

"Yes, I do. But maybe I want to here it from you." Cragen said directing his question to Nicole.

Sometimes she could swear that he took lessons from her about mind games. She shifted her weight to the other foot, "Hear what? What happened?"

"What I want to know is, did you know your attacker?" Cragen asked.

Why not just post it on the front page. For the world to see. She took a deep breath, "In short terms. He was an ex of mine from Dallas."

"Okay, since Jamie's apartment door was shattered off it's hinges, it's easy to say that he broke in and you shot him. Is that correct?"

"Yeah I did shoot him. I had no choice." She answered.

"I know. The evidence shows that you shot him in self-defense. That's why this matter is now closed."

She looked at Munch then turned her attention back to Cragen, "Then why did you want to see us, if you already know what happened?"

"I thought you'd want to hear it from me rather than I.A." Cragen stated. "I thought you deserved the courtesy."

Both detectives nodded. Nicole went to rub her eyes, and decided against it, "Appreciated."

"Okay, if there's nothing else then, you can go." Cragen said and looked at Munch and Nicole.

"Nothing else." Munch answered and looked at Nicole. They both left the office.

Jamie looked up from her desk and saw them leave Cragen's office. "Hey, how did it go?" she asked.

"Simple." Nicole answered, and looked down at her watch, to see what time it was.

"A little too simple." Munch added.

"Don't get paranoid, partner." Fin said walking into the squad room and handed Jamie a cup of coffee. "Just be glad it's over."

Nicole looked around the room, "You know, I think John is right. It was just a little to simple."

"That's because it was a justifiable shooting. No way for I.A. to screw you over." Fin stated.

"Yeah, Fin's right. It's over. We all have to let it go." Jamie said taking a sip of her coffee.

Nicole nodded. Letting go seemed hard – yet so easy. She looked at her watch; "Shift is about to start. And both you and me are on leave remember?"

"How could I forget. I'm starting to go nuts not being able to work." Jamie said standing up from her desk.

"Funny." Nicole commented with a yawn, "I just thought you were always like that."

Jamie laughed and noticed Nicole's yawn. "Yeah, I think going home and sleeping is a good idea."

Nicole looked up at Munch; "Sleep does sound good. I can hear the bed calling my name from here."

Munch looked over at Nicole. He could help but think that they should both still be in bed right now but instead they were here at the station justifying their actions. "Yeah, go home and get some sleep. I'll check on you later."

She nodded, lazily. Plus gave a lazy smile, "All right." She said and looked over at Jamie.

"Okay, I'll give in. Come on, I'll walk out with you." Jamie said.

Both girls looked back at their guys. Thanking God that they found someone like them. Someone that they could give their heart too. And not have to worry about it getting broken.

They walked out of the precinct, and Nicole looked at Jamie. "I'm sorry that this happened."

Jamie looked over at her partner. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Don't I?" Nicole asked, "If I never was spontaneous like this, I would have never left the apartment for coffee. And none of this would have happened."

"No you don't, you should be able to go out anytime you want to get coffee without being attacked. And the fact that he knew where you were tells me he's been stalking you. But he's gone now. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"It's not him that I'm worried about." She answered. "What's bugging me, is that I got you guys involved in something that should have never happened. And I put you guys in danger."

"I know I might sound like a broken record, but danger comes with our jobs. I wouldn't be a cop if I was afraid of being hurt." Jamie said trying to comfort Nicole.

Nicole gave a halfhearted smile. "I have more scars then I can count from this job. Half of them are not physical."

"Yeah, I hear that. Every cop has their share of scars. Physical and emotional. I definitely have my share." Jamie said thinking about her days back in Chicago. Not just Chicago, her days in Narcotics were pretty scarring too. "You wanna grab some coffee before you go home."

"No, I just want to go home and sleep for about a day and a half." Nicole stated.

"I hear that. Hopefully by the time I get home the super will have my door fixed."

"Again I'm sorry about that. I really am." Nicole said looking at Jamie.

"Hey, these things happen. I'm just glad it was the door that got hurt and not any of us." Jamie replied and felt like idiot after that statement left her mouth. Nicole had been hurt. She had the bruises on her face to prove it. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Listen, I'll see you later. I really want to get home."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks." Nicole said and flagged down a cab. She got in and the cab drove off down the street.

Jamie did the same since she wasn't driving her car yet. She hopped in the cab, gave him her address and leaned her head against the seat for the duration on the ride.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole opened the door of the apartment. She was tired as hell, but she wasn't sure that she could sleep. The day sure as hell started out like hell. She walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Even with the stuff that had happened so early in the morning. She did admit that she had it good. She could just sit there and complain about what wasn't right. But there was no point in that. She had a few good friends that she could count on. Which was more then she could ever ask for.

What she didn't understand was why all this bad stuff happened to her. Who the hell did she piss off to have to endure this all this shit? But there was no sense dwelling on it. Everyone was right, it's over and done with. She just had to figure out a way to get past it.

Which wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded – it wasn't like she just fell of a horse and had to get back up on it. However, it wasn't like it was like she could forget about what happened, that morning. It brought up a lot of memories that she locked away.

She finally picked herself up off the couch and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. She stood in the doorway and looked at the bed. She never should have gotten out of it. If had of just stayed there with Munch, none of this would have ever happened.

She walked over to the bed and sat down with a heavy sigh. Maybe she should try to get at least a few hours of sleep, although she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Once she got into bed, her mind started to turn. Going into overdrive. Searching for a shut off switch it seemed like there was none.

Her mind turned with the events that happened that morning, and the events that happened back in Dallas. It seemed that it could have all been avoided – with one simple word. No. If only she had listened to Lee in the first place, about going out with Jackson.

But when mistakes are made, prices are paid. And she had definitely paid a high price. One that almost cost her, her life. At least now Jackson was out of her life for good this time. One less asshole to worry about.

One less, and one to take it's place. But then again, if things were meant to be, then she had to have a few words with that person. Things were sure taking a bumpy road in her life.

But then again, part of her was saying that she was right where she needed to be.

A place she wouldn't give up for the world. If she did, it would mean having to leave Munch and that was something she was just not willing to do... again. She had already left him once before, when she went to work for NCIS, albeit they were not a couple at the time but she still hated being away from him.

She hated leaving it all behind when she left. She wasn't about leave, ever – even if it meant her life. She wasn't going to leave it all behind.

Now she could swear that her brain just went past over drive. And there was no switch to end it.

She felt her eyes getting heavy and she closed them. It didn't help any. If she couldn't shut her brain off, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep. But she definitely had to try.

She rolled over on to her left side. And her brain decided to start thinking about Munch. And how fast the relationship started.

Yet, her brain went on and on.

She couldn't believe all the times that she told herself that this one is finally the one. Thankfully, this time she knew it was the one. And that all the good ones haven't been taken. And that her heart wasn't going to keep on breaking.

She known the kind who could glitter like diamonds, and shatter her heart just like glass. And the ones who would rob from her future to pay for their past. Also the ones who would keep a girl dreaming.

Thankfully she found that one good man. For all the love she had to give, to be the reason that she would live.

Her thoughts of Munch were finally starting to slow down her brain waves and sleep was starting to come over her. She was happy that her last thoughts, before she fell asleep, were about Munch.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Munch unlocked the apartment door and walked into the living room. He looked around for Nicole and didn't see her anywhere. He walked down the hallway to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway when he saw her sleeping form in the bed.

He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair. "I love you so much, Nic, I never want to lose you."

Munch leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and stepped back when she began to stir. Nicole opened her eyes and looked up at him. When she saw his face she couldn't help but smile. "Hey, how long have you been there?" Nicole asked.

"I just got here. Just wanted to see how you were doing." Munch answered and sat down on the bed.

Nicole shifted her position and Munch sat back against the headboard. She sat up and leaned back against his chest. "I don't suppose I could persuade you to take the rest of the day off?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I just stopped by to see how you were doing. I have to get back to work. Fin is waiting in the car." Munch said and got up off the bed.

Nicole managed to get herself out of bed and stand up. She wrapped her arms around Munch's waist and kissed him. He returned the kiss and pulled her tighter to him. After several minutes they finally broke the kiss and Nicole walked Munch out to the door.

"I'll call you later, okay?" he said.

"Looking forward to it." Nicole said as Munch left the apartment. Just then the phone started to ring. Nicole found the cordless and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nic, get yourself dressed. We're going out."

"Jamie? Why? Where are we going?"

"I don't know. But we're not gonna be sitting around in our apartments all day. Let's get out and find something to do. I do need to go to the bank though. I gotta cash my paycheck." Jamie said over the line.

"Okay, let me shower and I'll meet you downstairs in a half hour, okay?" Nicole asked.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Jamie said.

Nicole hung up the phone and made her way down the hall to take a shower. Half hour later she was standing in front of the building when Jamie walked up to meet her. "So? Ready to go?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. Where to first?" Nicole asked.

"Like I said, I need to go to the bank. I haven't cashed my paycheck yet and I need to pay my rent." Jamie said as they started walking.

They made their way down the street and passed the time with small talk. When they reached the bank, they both made their way inside.

With that, Jamie picked the shortest line. Nicole stopped by the small table with all the deposit and withdrawal slips. Mercifully, this wasn't going to take long. Monday's were usually slow.

The teller in the window directly to Jamie's left screamed.

The next moment, the man standing before the window whirled around.

There was a gun in his hand.

"Everyone freeze," he announced loudly. "This is a hold up."

The man's eyes bounced around like pinballs that had just been put into play. He seemed to aim his weapon at everyone in the bank at the same time. Nicole could almost hear the bank robber's nerves jangling.

"Get down!" the man shouted. "Everyone get down on the floor!" His gun moved erratically from person to person, turning each into a potential target, a potential victim. "Now!"

Nicole did a quick calculation. There were fourteen other people in the bank, not counting the bank robber. Five of them tellers. The gunman looked so rattled he could start firing away at any second. It had all the signs of becoming a bloodbath at the slightest provocation.

Going through the motions of dropping down to the floor. Nicole reached for her pistol. She decided now, she wasn't going anywhere without it.

The rest happened so fast she only had the opportunity to absorb it after the fact. Before she knew what Jamie was doing, the partner had saddled him with cried out in what sounded like utter panic. Both Nicole and the robber's head jerked in Jamie's direction. The bank robber stared at her.

Jamie's eyes were wide as they were riveted on the bank robber and she was trembling. Her hands were raised above her head in total submission.

"Omigod, it's a gun." Panic escalated in her voice. "He's got a gun. Oh, please don't shoot me," she implored. "I just found out I'm pregnant. You'd be killing two people, not just one. Me and my baby. I don't want to die, mister. I've got everything to live for. Please don't kill me."

With each word she uttered, Jamie edged closer and closer to the bank robber. She was breathing heavily and still trembling.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch. Nobody's going to die, just do what I tell you." The bank robber looked panicked himself as he trained the gun on her.

"All right, all right –" Jamie's voice hitched "—if you promise you won't hurt me. Pretty please?"

The last two worse she uttered were distinctively different from the rest. As she seemed to sag down right in front of him, Jamie grabbed hold of his gun hand. Catching him by surprise, she violently jerked his arm behind his back. In less than half a heartbeat, her own gun was in her other hand. She held it close enough to the robber's temple to get her point across.

"Drop the gun." He did as he was told, cursing her roundly. "Now apologize to the nice people and say you're sorry."

"What the—" At a loss for coherence, the bank robber let loose a string of profanities that only made Jamie shake her head.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she marveled. Relieved that the situation was over, Jamie took a deep breath, trying to get hold of her own nerves. They felt as if they'd been stretched to the limit. Adrenaline still racing through her veins. "Keep that up and we're going to have to wash your mouth out with soap, aren't we, Nic?"

Nicole walked over shaking her head, and laughing. She pulled out the handcuffs that she had with her in her handbag. Habit had it that she carried her shield, gun and handcuffs with her.

The robber winced as the cuffs went on. "You're cops?"

"No, just into a little S&M," Jamie quipped. "We like to carry handcuffs with us. You never know when they might come in handy."

Nicole bent down, using a handkerchief, she stooped down and picked up the man's weapon by the butt. Nothing fancy. She wondered if this was the man's first time. He'd certainly behaved that way.

"Next time you want money from a bank, do it right. Use a withdrawal slip." Nicole tucked the gun in at her belt for the time being, then looked at Jamie. "Want me to call for back up?"

"I don't think we really need it." Jamie said looking at the man she just apprehended. "But we will need a car to transport him."

Nicole gave the handcuffs a good tug, making sure they were secure. "You mean you're not going to fly off with him to the precinct?"

"As magical as I may seem sometimes, I think a squad car would be the best thing right now." Jamie said smiling.

Nicole smiled, "Ah, you're cape's at the dry cleaners."

"Yeah and the bat mobile is in the shop." Jamie laughed.

Nicole laughed. Separating herself from the others, she took out her cell phone and put in a call for a squad car. The second she closed the phone the bank manager was on her telling her how grateful he was to her and her partner and asking if there was anything he could do to show his deep appreciation.

"Other than giving away a five-pound box of tens to charity, I'd say hire a security guard. The next time you might not be so lucky."

"Thank you. I'll definitely keep that in mind." the manager said walking away.

Nicole shook her head and walked up to Jamie, "Yet another day. Another surprise."

"Why is it, we can't even go to the bank without something happening?" Jamie asked and looked at her partner.

"Don't ask me." Nicole said raising her eyebrows. "I told you when we became partners that I was a jinx's."

"I'm starting to think that Narcotics is a lot safer. And that's saying something." Jamie remarked.

Nicole shook her head, "Nah." She said as approaching sirens grew louder. The cavalry had arrived. "Ah, that's always such a comforting sound." She looked at the prisoner. "Bet you don't think so, do you?"

"Go fuck yourself." He spat at them.

Next thing he knew, he found himself up against the wall, "Watch your mouth." Nicole stated, harshly.

"Or it wont be soap you will be tasting in your mouth." Jamie added.

The uniformed officers made their way into the bank and took the suspect from the detectives. The suspect was about to say something else but closed his mouth when he saw the looks on their faces.

/Chung Chung/

Both gave their statement about what happened. It was the second time they were at the house, even if both were off duty. They were beginning to think that they should just come back to work. Cause it seemed like work was being thrown in front of them.

Cragen called both detectives into his office. They walked in and stood in front of his desk. "Shut the door." Nicole turned around and closed the door. "It seems you two are always getting caught in the middle of bad situations. So, I've decided that if you can both get medical clearance, I'll allow to come back to work. But only if your doctors give the okay."

Nicole looked at Jamie, who looked at her. Both were surprised. Jamie looked at Cragen, "Awesome."

"Don't get so excited yet. You have to make sure your shoulder is up to par before I'll even consider putting you back on active duty." Cragen said to Jamie and then turned to Nicole. "Same for you too. I don't need you blacking out on the job."

Nicole crossed her arms; "I'm ready. And I'm not about to black out, Captain."

"Good. But I still need written statements from your doctors. Think you can handle that?" he asked.

The two partners looked at each other, "Of course." Nicole answered.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to say. If you two have nothing else to say, you're dismissed."

Both women walked out of Cragen's office and were stopped by Olivia. She had a shocked look on her face, "What happened to you?" she asked Nicole.

"Nothing happened to me." Nicole said forgetting about the bruises on her face. "We just came to give statements about the bank robbery we stopped."

Olivia shook her head, "Nic that's not what I mean. What happened to your face, sweetie?"

Nicole reached a hand up and touched her face. "I was attacked this morning." she said looked at Jamie.

"I'm gonna go." Jamie said and started to walk away.

Nicole glanced at the retreating form, "I'll call you okay?" Jamie gave a wave in response.

"What do you mean you were attacked? By who?" Olivia asked.

Nicole sighed, "Ex from Dallas."

"What the hell was he doing here in New York?"

Nicole looked around then back at Olivia. "He said, that he wanted to take me back."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry this happened to you. Are you alright?" Olivia asked pulling Nicole into a hug.

Nicole hugged her back. "I'm going to be fine." _I hope!_

"Come on, let's get some coffee. It'll make you feel better." Olivia suggested.

Nicole smirked, "Sounds like a great idea. But I think me and Jamie should go get a note from the doc's office clearing us for work."

"Cragen's gonna let you come back, huh? Well, okay, go do that. I want you back here with us as soon as possible." Olivia stated.

Nicole nodded. "Thanks, I'll try to persuade the doc."

"You might have to do more than persuading." Olivia laughed. "Try bribing him."

Nicole laughed. "Or hang him up by his toes."

"Whatever you do, just get back to work with us, okay?"

"No problem." Nicole said and walked away, passing Elliot.

Elliot stopped and looked back at Nicole's retreating form.

/Chung Chung/

After Jamie left the precinct, she decided to go see her doctor. On one hand she didn't need the sling anymore, but on the other her should was still sore and dealing with that asshole in the bank didn't help matters.

"Detective," The doctor greeted her, "What can I do for you today?"

"Okay, here's the deal. I really want to go back to work but my Captain won't put me back on active duty without your approval." Jamie said.

The Doctor nodded, "And just how is your shoulder?"

"Truthfully it's still a little sore and it gets stiff at times but nothing I can't deal with." Jamie answered.

"All right, let's take a look at it."

Jamie sat down on the examining table and pulled her right arm out of the shirt sleeve. The bandage that was on her shoulder was soaked through with blood. Jamie looked down at it in surprise. She hadn't even felt the stitches tearing.

"After, we get these stitches sown back up," The doctor said putting on latex gloves on. "We will see just how ready you are for work."

"Really, doc, my shoulder's okay. I didn't even know I tore the stitches." Jamie said still looking down at her shoulder.

The doctor started fixing his work that she had ruined. "Unfortunately, I will have to write in that I want you on desk duty for at least today and tomorrow."

"Great the worst part of the job, paper pushing. But I guess I can't complain, at least I'll be working."

"You're lucky to be back to work at all. An inch either way, Detective; you wouldn't have full use of your arm."

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear that sling anymore. It's been a total pain in the ass." Jamie said smirking at the doctor.

The doctor shook his head, the more he dealt with female detectives the more he became less surprised what came out of their mouth. "Long as you promise me and your captain that you will try and keep a low profile. I don't want to see you back in here for a while."

"Believe me, doc, you're a nice man and all but I really don't want to see you for a long time after this." Jamie remarked chuckling.

The doctor flashed her a small smile. "And you're a real nice, woman. And I don't want to see you for a while either."

"Count on it. Although this isn't the first time I've been shot and it probably won't be the last either."

"Try to make it the last."

"Yeah, try is the word. So, am I good to go?" Jamie asked.

"Just let me write up the note, and you will be back to work." The doctor said peeling off his latex gloves and picking up and pen. He started to write the note.

/Chung Chung/

After Nicole left the precinct she went straight to see her doctor. She wanted desperately to get back to work and she'd be damned if her doctor was gonna tell her otherwise.

"Well, look who's come back, Nicole." Her doctor said standing up from his desk. "It hasn't been that long."

"I know. I was hoping I could get a note from you clearing me to work. My captain won't let me return without one."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record, you know that?"

"Yeah tell me about it. But just so you know my head's fine. I won't be blacking out on the job. Although everyone seems to be concerned with that."

"They have every right." He said walking to the front of his desk. "Now, tell me. Have you had any innocents with your hearing? Eye sight?" Then he looked at her face, "And what did you get into this time, to get those bruises?"

"No hearing loss or blurred vision. As for the bruises, that's another story, one I really don't want to get into right now." Nicole said averting her gaze away from the doctor.

He didn't push it any farther. "All right, let me take a look. And we'll have you on your way. Just like last time."

"Thanks, doc. I really appreciate it."

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jamie and Nicole finally caught up with each other outside the 16th precinct. "Hey. You see your doctor?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. He cleared me for work, as long as I stay on desk duty for a couple of days. How about you?"

"Free and clear. Finally, I was going nuts being on leave." Nicole said as they made their way inside the station.

"Guess, that means that I'm stuck to pushing paperwork."

Nicole shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Knowing our luck we both will be for a few days."

They made their way through the squad and head straight for Cragen's office. Nicole knocked on the door. "Come in." Cragen called out.

"Hey, Capt. We got the doc notes." Nicole said placing hers on his desk and stepping back. Squaring her shoulders to him.

"That was fast." Cragen said looking at the note. "Welcome back. How about you?" Jamie handed him the note and leaned against the table by the door. "Desk duty, huh? Well, if that's what the doctor cleared you for, that's what you get to do."

Nicole glanced over at her partner. A smirk played on her lips, "Cap, if it's all right with you. I'll stay on desk duty with her, tell she can get out in the field."

Jamie looked at her partner in shock. "Listen, Nic, I don't have a choice. My doctor restricted me to desk duty, please don't volunteer for it. Not for my sake."

Nicole crossed her arms and looked at her partner. A stern look in her eyes, "I didn't volunteer. I want it. It's not like it's going to kill me."

"Alright, you're both on active desk duty until further notice. Now, get out of here and get to work." Cragen said with smile.

Nicole smiled and gave a mock salute as she left the office, followed by her partner. Both now had their badge, and gun with them. It seemed now that their attire was complete.

Once they started for their desk. Two people walked up. Of course it was Munch and Fin.

"You two are here more now that you're on medical leave then when you were actually working." Munch stated.

"I know what it is, John, they can't seem to stay away from us." Fin replied and smiled at them.

Nicole looked at them and pushed her hair off her shoulder. "What can we say? Your both so magnetic."

Jamie laughed. "Actually, as of now were back to work. Desk duty, but it's still work." she said walking over to Fin.

"More like hell, but that's just my opinion." Nicole commented.

"Yeah, well you chose to be on desk duty. So, you're creating your own hell." Jamie stated.

"Only cause I don't like my partner having to do it all by herself." Nicole shot back.

"I'm touched. Alright, so let's get to work then." Jamie said sitting down at her desk.

Both guys looked at each other then, at Jamie and Nicole.

Both girls looked up at them, and in unison asked, "What?"

They just shook their heads and walked over to their own desks and sat down. Just at that moment Olivia and Elliot were making their way back into the squad room. "Well, look who's back." Olivia stated.

"Miss us?" Jamie asked.

"Sure we did." Elliot replied. "But now that you're back on active duty, we can get to know you better."

Nicole shook her head, "That's a lot to know about her. Trust me."

"I believe that." Elliot said looking at Jamie and smiling. "So, what's your first case? Or do you have one yet?"

"Desk work." Munch piped up.

"That sucks." Elliot said.

"Yeah, it does, but at least you're back at work." Olivia added.

Nicole looked at the two, "And lovin' every minute of it."

"Glad to hear it. We gotta go talk to Cragen about this case we're working on, so we'll catch you later, okay?" Olivia said as she Elliot walked off.

"Yeah, see ya later." Nicole called after them.

She looked at her partner then they both looked at the two guys sitting that their desk – it was something about the way both male detectives that made their stomach do circus acts of enjoyment.

Never, in a million years, did either woman think they'd ever find someone who made them feel that way. Now, they both had a great guy and could finally be have some happiness in their lives.

There was something happening there. What it was wasn't exactly clear – but be hell if it wasn't love. Something both girls never thought that they would find. Soul searching isn't what both girls thought they would search for. But in that not searching they found it.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Munch asked when he noticed them staring.

Nicole and Jamie both felt the blood rush to their cheeks. They diverted their attention quickly to the folders that were on their desk. "Yeah, fine." Nicole and Jamie uttered back to them.

Fin and Munch stood up and walked over to them. "No, really, what's going on with you two?" Fin asked.

"Nothing," Nicole answered. She felt her cheeks getting hot. Thanking that her hair was down and that it was covering her face from them.

"You gonna say the same thing?" Fin asked Jamie.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong."

"Mmmhmm, I get the feeling we're being played, Fin." Munch said.

"Yeah, I know. I got that same feeling."

"If you two are done harassing us, we have work to do." Nicole said looking up at them.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone. It's a good thing we got a case to work on, or you two would be in a lot of trouble." Munch said heading for the door.  
"I don't doubt that for one second." Jamie said as she watched Fin follow his partner out of the squad room. "Could those two be any cuter?"

"I know. They're even cuter when they get all frustrated like that." Nicole said laughing.

"Yeah, so true. Although I know Fin won't let it rest and I'll be hearing about it all night when I get home."

"I can tell you right now, John will be the exact same way."

"At least we have a few hours before we'll have to deal with it. I mean not that I'm complaining, I love nothing more than spending time with Fin." Jamie said looking across the desk at her partner.

"I understand completely. I feel the same way about John." Nicole stated and looked back down at her paperwork.

"Yeah, no time like the present to get working." Jamie said and went back to her paperwork as well.

It wasn't really what they wanted to be doing but it was better than sitting at home and doing nothing. At least now they were actually working.

Though pushing papers was the last thing on their list that they enjoyed doing at the precinct. But as normal it had to be done. It was part of the job. Though it was one that they hated. Why couldn't they just hire someone to do it for them. That way they could be out on the streets where they were needed.

Even though the streets was where they wanted to be at the moment, they had their orders and had to stay put for the time being. They both had files opened on their desks and started working. No time like the present to get started.

Though, both had to admit. That it seemed like one page took 5 hours. Yet, it was only really 5 minutes.

The whole day seemed to drag on and by the end of the their eyes were burning. They just prayed that this desk duty would end soon and they could get back to the real work. Jamie stood up from her desk. "I can't wait to get home. I'm exhausted," she said looking down at Nicole.

"Understatement." Nicole said stretching, "Any idea how long we're on hell duty?"

"Well, you don't have to be on "hell" duty at all. Me on the other hand, I got at least another day of it."

"Do I look like I am going to go anywhere without you? So we have 'hell' duty for another day."

"Alright, alright, I surrender. But right now I just want to go home and sleep."

"Yeah that sounds like a really good idea. I should do the same."

"Come on I'll walk out with you." Jamie said. They both grabbed their stuff and walked out of the precinct. When they reached the sidewalk, Jamie turned to her partner. "Will you be okay until John gets home?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, it won't be too much longer before he gets off shift anyway."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, another day of paperwork, can't wait."

Jamie laughed as the two went their separate ways. Nicole caught a cab and drove off down the street. Jamie decided to take her chances and walk home. Although, tomorrow she would definately be driving her car and she wasn't too worried about walking anyway, she finally had her badge and gun back.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole got home and opened the apartment door. She walked inside to the dark empty apartment. She turned a light on and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out some leftover Chinese food.

She grabbed a fork from the drawer, walked over and plopped herself down on the couch. She dug in and was surprised at how hungry she actually was. Just as she was finishing her meal she heard keys in the lock.

The door opened and Munch walked in. He smiled when he saw her. "Hi." he said.

"Hey, I didn't expect you for a while." Nicole said getting up from the couch.

"Fin and I finished our case and decided to knock off early. That and I wanted to see how you were."

"I was tired but I'm wide awake now that you're here." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kissed. As the kiss deepened, Munch picked her up and carried her down to the bedroom. He put her down, opened the bedroom door and they entered their room. When he closed it, Nicole pushed him up against it and kissed him. Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into him. She could feel his erection pressing into her. She loved that she had this effect on him because he definitely had the same effect on her. In other words, they drove each other wild.

Munch pulled his jacket off as Nicole was pulling his shirt free from his pants. Munch pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. Then he proceeded to remove Nicole's shirt and did so with ease. Next came her bra. Once that was off, Munch lowered his head and took the left nipple into his mouth.

Nicole moaned and Munch guided her to the bed. He laid her down and removed her pants, along with his own. He climbed on the bed and began exploring her. He started at her throat, placing little kisses all the way down, until he made contact with her left breast. Gently he took the nipple into his mouth and started to flick his tongue over the sensitive flesh. He then moved to give the right one the same attention. During this little escapade, Nicole was moaning with extreme pleasure. Munch moved from her breasts, down her stomach, until he reached that magic spot between her thighs. He parted her with his fingers and moved his face down until his tongue came in contact with her womanhood. At this point, Nicole's body was writhing in pleasure and her moans were getting louder and louder. Munch continued his assault with his tongue until she came and her body finally relaxed.

Nicole then pulled Munch up to her and placed a deep, passionate kiss on his lips. Then she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She kissed him again. She slowly slid down his body, finally finding what she had been searching for. Nicole took Munch's erection in her hand and lowered her head so she could take the tip into her mouth. As soon as her tongue made contact with the tip, he moaned. Loud.

Nicole started to move her mouth up and down until she had a steady rhythm going. Munch was feeling so much pleasure that for an instant he forgot his own name. Just then she felt his balls tighten and knew he was about to come. And just then he did.

Munch was spent. But he knew that their encounter was far from over. Nicole straddled Munch's thighs and positioned herself over his erection. When she felt she was lined up she impaled herself on him. Both looked at each other and Nicole started a slow pace. Munch placed his hands on her hips and without breaking pace he flipped her over onto her back on the bed. He started thrusting faster and faster and they both came together.

Munch and Nicole both collapsed on the bed. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Nicole didn't seem to have any complaints. Neither did Munch.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie finally made it to her apartment building and walked in the front door. The super of the building saw her and caught up with her at the elevator. "Jamie, wait up a second." he called out.

Jamie turned and saw him. "Hey, Pete, what can I do for ya?" Jamie asked.

"Just wanted to let you know I fixed your door. Had to put new locks in so here are the new keys. I had extras ones made for you." he said and handed them to her.

"Great. Thanks, Pete, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem."

The elevator came and the doors opened. Jamie walked on and turned back to face Pete. "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Jamie."

"Bye Pete." she said as the doors closed. She made it to her floor and walked down the hallway to her apartment. She took out her new keys and opened the door, when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind.

She spun around and elbowed the guy right in the jaw. As he flew back against the wall, Jamie realized who it was. "FIN!" she yelled at him and walked over to wear he was on the floor. "Serves you right for sneaking up on me." She helped him up and they went inside the apartment. "Are you convinced now that I can take care of myself."

Fin nodded in reply. "Doesn't mean I'm leaving you alone though."

"And you call me stubborn. Not that I want you to leave." Jamie said wrapping her arms around him and gently kissed his jaw.

Fin put his arms around Jamie. "Hmmm, it's feeling better already." he said as he pulled her into a kiss. Fin broke the kiss and pulled Jamie toward the bedroom. They undressed each other and Fin gently laid Jamie down on the bed. Then laid beside her. Jamie then kissed him. Fin suddenly broke the kiss and started his way along her body. First kissing her throat and taking little nibbles with his teeth. That drove Jamie wild. Then he proceeded to place little kisses down her body until he came in contact with her right breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. He sucked hungrily and then went on to give its twin the same attention.

Finally, Fin moved downward and kissed her stomach. The lower he moved, the more Jamie moaned. A sound that Fin loved to hear. That sound always meant that he was doing everything just right. Then he made it to that magic spot between her thighs. He slowly explored her womanhood with his hot, wet tongue, making her buck her hips to meet his face. It didn't take her long to come because Fin knew all the right spots to hit.

After the pleasure Fin had just bestowed on Jamie, she wanted to return the favor to him. "Fin, on your back." she ordered

He did as she asked and rolled over onto his back. Jamie repeated the same routine that Fin had just performed on her. She started at his throat and kissed and nibbled all the way down. When she got to her favorite place, Fin jumped slightly as her lips touched the tip of his hard shaft. She slowly ran her tongue down its length until she reached the base and then, back up again. She finally took the tip into her mouth and began to move her head up and down. Fin moaned in pleasure. Just as he was about to come he stopped her and pulled her up toward him.

Fin then rolled her over onto her back and kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded hungrily and snaked her hands through his hair. Fin began to position himself on top of her and with one smooth motion he was inside. He began a slow thrust that eventually became faster and faster, until they both came together. He collapsed on top of her and whispered into her ear, "That was amazing, Jamie."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Odafin," she said in a ragged breath. Odafin. Not something he was used to hearing but there it was again and he could definitely learn to love it. Especially if Jamie was the one calling him that.

They were both spent after their amazing lovemaking and they curled up in each other's arms to catch some sleep.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jamie and Nicole were back at work and sitting around doing their paperwork. Jamie looked across the desk at Nicole and rubbed her burning eyes. "I got an idea. I have a friend who fly's police helicopters, what do you say we go take a ride?" Jamie asked standing up.

"Are you kidding? I'm not getting in a helicopter." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Fine. But it's either stay here and do mind numbing paperwork or go for a ride in a chopper."

"You got a point. Let's go."

Jamie convinced her friend to take them up in the chopper. She and Nicole were sitting in the backseat. Although Nicole was not enjoying herself at all. On the other hand, Jamie was having the time of her life. "This is awesome!"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Nicole stated.

"Come on, it really does beat sitting around the office." Jamie said looking at her partner who looked like she was about to be sick.

"You know what? There's two kinds of choppers, Jamie. Ones that've crashed and ones that're gonna crash." Nicole said.

"Think positive, Nic. Hey, let's fly by the station. Maybe we'll see Fin and John." Jamie said to the pilot.

The pilot made a turn and headed for the 16th precinct. Just at that moment, Fin and Munch were coming out of the station and heading for their car. "See that car that those two guys just got in to?" Jamie said to the pilot.

He saw Fin and Munch getting into the car. "That's a roger." He said over the headset.

"Follow them." Jamie said.

"What're you doing?" Nicole asked.

"We're gonna have a little fun with our guys down there." Jamie said.

//Chung Chung//

Fin hopped in the driver's seat and Munch jumped in the passenger's side. Just then Fin's cell phone rang. "Tutuola."

Jamie was on a cell phone in the chopper and watching Fin and Munch threw a pair of high-powered binoculars. "Hey, babe." Jamie said.

"Hi. What's up?" Fin asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Heading out for some lunch."

"Cool. John with you?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Jamie said and saw Fin look over at Munch. "Fin, please keep your eyes on the road."

Fin couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided to pass the phone to Munch. Jamie was loving every minute of this. Munch took the phone and put it to his ear. When Jamie saw this she handed her phone over to Nicole. "Hello?" Nicole answered.

"Nic? Where are you? There's a lot of background noise." Munch said.

"Oh, ah, we're near a construction site." Jamie leaned over and whispered something to Nicole. "Hey, John, are you drinking coffee by any chance?"

"Yeah, but it's station coffee, not very... hey how the hell do you know what I'm doing?"

"I'm psychic." Nicole responded and handed the phone back to Jamie.

"Hey, John, put Fin back on the line."

Munch handed the phone to Fin. "Jamie?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Listen, cell phones are expensive."

"Yeah, we should probably wave goodbye."

"Wave goodbye?" Fin asked and looked at Munch.

"Right side in the air." Jamie said.

Fin and Munch looked out the car window as the chopper flew into their line of vision and Jamie and Nicole waved at them. Fin held the phone away from his ear and he and Munch called out at the same time. "BRATS!"

"We love you, too." Nicole and Jamie called back at them over the phone. Fin and Munch could hear them laughing as they hung up the phone.

Nicole was still laughing, "You know, we're never going to hear the end of this."

"I know but it was well worth it, don't you think?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah. Hey think we can find El and Liv?"

"This coming from someone who didn't even want to come in the chopper to begin with." Jamie said glancing at Nicole.

"My last experience flying, involved defusing two bombs and being taken hostage. See my point?"

"Yeah, I do. But this happens to be my friend's chopper, not a commercial airline."

Nicole smirked, "Okay, okay." She said then leaned forward to Jamie's friend, "Look for a 06 Grey Pontiac Sunfire. License plate: 467 Charlie Tango Uniform."

"Roger that." Jim said over the headset. And started watching for the car. After about 20 minutes Jim spotted it. "Gray Pontiac Sunfire matching your plate number is coming up on the left."

Jamie and Nicole smirked. Nicole used her cell phone this time.

"Benson." Olivia answered.

Jamie tried to hold back a laugh. As Nicole answered, "Alloa! Are you picking up coffee?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, Nic, I got one for you." Olivia said.

"Ooo, Krispy Kreme."

"How the hell did you know that? Are you following me?" Olivia asked and looked over her shoulder.

"Not saying. Hey, put El on the phone." Nicole said passing the phone to Jamie.

Olivia handed the phone to Elliot and he put it to his ear. "Stabler."

"Wow, all business, I like that. Not as much as I like you suit though." Jamie stated.

Elliot frowned, and looked at Olivia. "Thanks, I think."

Jamie watched them through the binoculars and saw that Olivia was about to trip. "Ah, Elliot, you might want to grab Olivia before she takes a header into the pavement." Jamie said.

Elliot saw Olivia trip and grabbed her just before she hit the pavement. "Alright! Where the hell are you?"

Nicole laughed, and nodded to Jamie to pass her the phone. Nicole took the phone, "Good catch, Elliot."

"Where the hell are you two?" Elliot cursed into the phone.

Nicole smirked. "Take a look to your right, and look up."

Elliot and Olivia looked up at the hovering helicopter above them and saw Jamie and Nicole laughing and waving at them. "Funny. You two have way too much time on your hands." Elliot said.

"Well, we really love getting out. And the paperwork is almost done." Nicole countered.

"Glad to hear." Olivia said after taking the phone from Elliot. "But you really shouldn't spy on people like that."

"Hey no one said anything bout spying!"

"Okay, well then stalking us. Is that better?"

"No." Nicole answered in a flat tone. And looked over at Jamie.

"Sorry, Nic, I didn't mean that. Listen, we gotta go, a call just came in over the radio." Olivia said getting into the car.

"No problem." Nicole said and hung up the phone. "Now what?" She asked her partner.

"Hey, Jimmy, how's your schedule?" Jamie asked her friend.

"A little tight. I gotta take you two down now."

"Alright. Buckle up." Jamie said to Nicole. Jim landed the chopper and everyone got out. "Thanks, Jimmy, that was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, thanks. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Nicole said shaking Jim's hand.

"Anytime. Hey, James, tell Fin I said hi, okay?"

"No problem. See ya later, Jimmy." she said as she and Nicole walked back to Jamie's car.

"All right that killed two hours. Back to the house?" Nicole asked Jamie, as they got in the car.

"Yeah, that's as a good place as any. Besides, I guess I really should finish up that paperwork."

"Just think of it this way. Tomorrow we actually start real work."

"I hope so. Out on the streets is where we belong. Not stuck behind some fucking desk." Jamie said as she started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

Nicole nodded. And as they walked into the precinct, Nicole started to hum the classic circus theme. She walked over to her desk, and sat down across from where Jamie sat herself down. They weren't ten minutes into what was left of their paperwork when Munch and Fin walked in.

"Well, look who decided to join us back here on Earth." Fin stated.

Jamie looked up at him and smiled. "Jimmy told me to say hi."

"I should've known it was Jimmy flying the chopper."

Nicole looked up at them. "We got bored. You know how we can be when we get bored."

"Bored, huh? I never thought you'd ever go up into the air again." Munch stated and winked at her.

Nicole shrugged, and then smirked at him. "I never thought so either. But like Jamie said, it's not a commercial airliner."

"That's true, but helicopters are usually flown by spooks who follow you around and try to get every detail of your personal life." Munch stated.

"Here we go. Why did we get him started on helicopters? We're gonna be here for hours now." Fin said.

Nicole laughed, "I guess, we're the culprits than."

"So, is that all you two did all day was fly around in a helicopter?" Munch asked.

"Not really. We did get _some _paperwork done." Jamie replied.

"How long is this desk duty supposed to last anyway?" Fin asked.

"We should be back on active duty tomorrow." Jamie answered.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back to working on real cases." Nicole stated.

"I don't know what you're complaining for." Munch said. "Even when you two were on medical leave you were still chasing down bad guys."

"What can we say?" Nicole said. "We love our jobs."

"Yeah, if we don't clean up the streets of human garbage, who will?" Jamie asked.

"You gotta point there." Fin agreed.

"So, did you get your paperwork finished or is the Captain gonna be tearing you two a new one?" Munch asked.

"I'm just about finished up." Nicole said.

"Me too." Jamie added. "One last report to do and I can call it quits."

"Cool. Finish up and we can all go for drinks." Fin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Jamie said smiling at him.

"Yeah, we're in." Nicole added speaking for herself and Munch.

Fin and Munch headed off to the locker room and Jamie and Nicole finished up their paperwork. When everyone was ready they met up with each other outside the precinct.

"Why don't you guys head to the bar, and I will meet you there in a few minutes. I have something I have to pick up a few blocks away." Nicole suggested.

"Hey, I'll walk with you and then we'll head over and meet Fin and Jamie." Munch suggested.

"It's okay. I'll only be a few minutes. You can go with them." Nicole smiled. She gave Munch a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. Leaving no room for argument.

Munch watched her walk off and then turned to Jamie and Fin. "All right, let's go. She'll meet us there."

//Chung Chung//

It was an hour later and all three of them were sitting down still waiting for Nicole to show up. Jamie turned to Munch. "Any idea where she went?" Jamie asked before taking a drink of her beer.

Munch shook his head. "All she said was she had to pick something up. She didn't say where."

Fin looked at his partner. "I'm sure she'll walk in here any minute now."

They all looked at the door. The next person that walked in was a male. "So much for that idea." Jamie commented.

Munch looked across the table at Fin and Jamie. "I'm gonna try her cell." he said pulling his out of his pocket.

Jamie and Fin watched as Munch tried Nicole's cell. A curious look came across their face as Munch closed his cell phone. "Well?" Fin asked.

"Went to voice mail. I'm getting really worried now." Munch said.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole tried to sit up but had no accomplishment at that. She couldn't tell where she was for the fact that she was blindfolded. She could hear the sound of a motor, yet however as they slowed down there she could hear the sound of jakes. That made her more uneasy. She soon figured out that she was bound and gagged as well.

She tried to move but that made her bindings tighter and they were starting to cut into her wrists. She tried to scream out in pain but the gag prevented her from making a sound. So much for screaming for help. She didn't know how she got where she was but she had to figure out a way to get the hell out of there.

Nicole tried to get the blindfold off but it only moved a few inches. It was enough for her to peak at her surroundings. With what she could gather; she figured that she was in a sleeper of someone's highway truck. This made her more nervous.

Suddenly the she felt the truck pick up speed. She didn't like that, that meant they were definitely on the highway. Where the hell was this maniac taking her? She had to try something to stop him before she got too far away from New York to be saved.

//Chung Chung//

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Jamie said looking at them. "Where the hell is she?"

"Good question. I mean if she didn't intend to show up she just should have told us. Not had us sitting around here waiting like a bunch of morons." Fin said.

Just then Elliot and Olivia walked into the bar. They walked up to the table. "Hey guys." Olivia smiled. "Where's Nicole?"

"We don't know." Munch said worried. "She said she had to pick something up and then she's meet us here but that was over an hour ago."

Elliot and Olivia sat down at the table. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." Elliot said.

"Okay, that's what we all keep saying. If we went to go look for her, we don't even know where she went. All she said is a few blocks away. That could be next door or that could be in Queens." Jamie pointed out.

"Well, maybe we should all take a walk in the direction she went. Who knows we might find her on her way back." Olivia suggested.

Munch sighed and was first to get up. Followed by the rest of them.

They all stood outside on the sidewalk and Elliot was the first to speak. "Okay, which way did she head?" he asked.

"When we came out of the station we headed here and she headed west." Fin replied.

"West it is." Jamie piped up.

They all started heading in the direction that Nicole had went. Although none of them knew what they were looking for but they all hoped that they would find Nicole heading back to meet them at the bar.

They came up to the precinct and stop. They looked around and Olivia sighed. "Might as well keep going. I mean she has to be around here somewhere."

Munch nodded and they set off again West. Elliot stopped and they all looked at him. He knelt down and picked up Nicole's cell phone.

"What did you find, Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"It's Nic's cell phone." Elliot replied worried.

Munch looked from Elliot to Olivia. "Now I know something bad happened."

Jamie walked over to him. "Hey, John, it could be as simple as she lost it. It's been knowing to happen." Jamie said trying to set him mind at ease. Although she knew it wasn't working.

Elliot looked at Munch. Something was stirring in all their stomachs. They now had proof that something was wrong. And terribly wrong; and to make matters worse they all jumped when Elliot's phone rang. "Stabler."

"Hello, Stabler, I have someone here who I believe is very important to you." a voice said.

Elliot looked at Munch. "Let me speak to her."

"Uh-huh. Not tell you tell me something." The voice demanded.

"And what would that be?" Elliot asked as he had four pairs of eyes on him.

"Do you love her?" The voice rubbed in.

Elliot looked at them all. "Of course." He answered.

"Put it on speaker." The voice demanded.

Elliot sighed as he did what he was told. "All right. It's on speaker."

"Now, I want Olivia to answer me."

"Answer you what?" Olivia asked.

"Does Elliot truly love, the woman I have here? I mean truly love. Just as much as he did his ex wife." The voice asked.

Olivia looked at the group and then up at Elliot. She didn't exactly know what to say but she knew how Elliot felt about Nicole so she decided to answer honestly. "Yes, he does love her." she said.

Jamie was shocked at Olivia's answer. She knew something had been going on between Munch and Nicole, well she had idea that something was going on, she didn't actually have any proof. Although the look in Munch's eyes said a lot about he felt about her. Jamie looked at Fin and saw him nod. "John, come on let's take a walk."

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Nicole was lying now in what she could figure was an old basement of a house. She wasn't sure where she was other than that. She was still gagged and bound, but the blindfold was now off. She had no idea who her kidnapper was, but she figured that he must have been stalking Elliot to know as much as he did.

She was lying on a makeshift bed watching the kidnapper and listening to the conversation, since it was on speaker. She wasn't sure if she heard Olivia correctly or not. Or if it was the truth or just something to make the kidnapper happy.

"I knew it. I've been watching you with her for a long time, Elliot." he said into the speaker.

Nicole mumbled. And started to try and get out of the binds that were holding her wrists and ankles together.

The man gave a sick smile as he walked over to Nicole. "And if you love her just as much as I think you do. You will be patiently awaiting a letter from me. Now, I don't want you to do anything stupid and heroic, Elliot. Or…"

"Or what?" Elliot's voice could be heard over the speaker. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"Or this will just be a taste of what will happen to your precious Nicole."

//Chung Chung//

The next thing the group heard was a scream over the speaker and a click. Elliot no longer to keep his temper in control, threw his cell phone down on the ground and the battery case and battery went skating across the concrete.

"Elliot, take it easy, we'll get her back." Olivia said trying to calm her partner down.

"I swear to God when I find him he's a dead man." Elliot stated.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie looked at Munch. "Is everything okay, I mean besides the fact that Nicole was kidnapped." Jamie asked Munch.

Munch looked at Jamie. He didn't exactly know what, or if anything, Jamie knew about him and Nicole. But he did know that he needed to talk to someone. Especially after what Olivia had said. "I take it you know Nicole and I have been getting close?" Munch asked.

Jamie nodded. "I have a feeling it's a lot more than that, John."

Munch looked at her surprised. He didn't think that he and Nicole were that obvious. "You're right, it is. But after what Liv said I have to wonder about things."

Jamie didn't know what to say. She could see the hurt in his eyes. But she didn't know the full story between Nicole and Elliot though. And she wanted to find out but, seeing as how she had noticed that Elliot had a temper now would not be the best time to ask Elliot about it.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole took a deep breath as she felt the thickness of blood caking on her lip, and soaking in the cloth that formed her gag. Her nose was bleeding, and it was one hell of a blow that she had received from her kidnapper.

//Chung Chung//

Elliot looked at Fin and Olivia. "Think we can get a trace on that call?" Olivia asked. "We have to do something."

"That is if the phone still works." Fin said looking at the phone on the pavement.

Olivia picked up the phone and then found the battery. "I'll get this to T.A.R.U. and see what they can come up with." she said and walked off. T.A.R.U. was the Technical Assistance Response Unit.

As Olivia left, Elliot looked at Fin. "That bastard said he sent a letter to me. I'm gonna go back to the house and see if it showed up."

"All right, man. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go find Jamie and Munch."

Both men parted ways and left in opposite directions.

//Chung Chung//

Olivia walked into T.A.R.U. and approached Ruben Morales. "Hey, I need your help, Ruben."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nicole was kidnapped and Elliot got a call on his phone from the kidnapper. Can you try and get an approximate location of the incoming call?" Olivia asked hopeful.

"Let me see the phone." Olivia handed him the phone. "What did you do run over it with your car?"

"Elliot threw it on the ground when the kidnapper hung up."

"Let's hope it works and that the impact didn't do any damage." Ruben said.

//Chung Chung//

Fin found Jamie and Munch about a block from the precinct. They were sitting on the steps outside of an apartment building. "Hey, you okay?" Fin asked his partner.

"I've been better, man." Munch replied.

Jamie looked at Fin with a grim look on her face and then back to Munch. "Don't worry, John, we'll find her and then we'll straighten out this whole mess."

"What's going on?" Fin asked sitting down next to Jamie.

"I'm an idiot." Munch said flatly.

"You're not an idiot, John." Jamie said.

"Yes, I am. I actually thought Nicole cared about me and now I find out that there might possibly be something going on between her and Elliot."

"Whoa, wait a minute man." Fin said. "There's something going on between Nic and Elliot?"

Jamie looked at Fin. "Don't jump to conclusions. We don't know that for sure. We won't know anything until we find Nicole."

"I think we should get back to the station." Fin said standing up. "Elliot's expecting a letter from the kidnapper."

Jamie stood up and looked down at Munch. "Come on, John. And don't worry, whatever happens me and Fin are here for you."

Munch looked up at Jamie and then stood up. "Thanks I appreciate that."

//Chung Chung//

Elliot walked up to his desk and there was an envelope sitting on his desk. He looked around to see if he could find any faces in the room that he didn't recognize. However he had no such luck.

The envelope had Elliot's name written on it with what looked like a red Sharpie marker. Elliot picked up the envelope and decided that he had to know what was inside of it.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. After slipping them on he picked up the envelope and examined it. There was no mailing address or return address on it, just his name. Which only meant one thing: this was hand delivered.

He flipped the envelope so the back faced him. Taking a deep breath he opened it with one swift movement. Looking in the envelope there was a neatly folded paper that he could see and next to it was what looked like hair, not much but enough that it made him more worried.

Elliot opened his desk drawer again and pulled out a small plastic evidence bag. He opened and then carefully pulled the hair out of the envelope. He placed it in the bag and sealed it. Next he slipped the piece of paper out.

Just as he unfolded the piece of paper, Fin, Jamie and Munch walked into the bullpen. "Is that the letter?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to read what it says." Elliot said looking back down at the note. He started to read it out loud. "Elliot, as you know by now I have your precious Nicole with me. If you ever want to see your lover alive again, you'll bring one million dollars to the abandoned warehouse on the waterfront in Brooklyn by midnight tonight. And come alone or Nicole is dead."

"How the hell are we going to get a million bucks by midnight?" Jamie asked as Cragen walked in.

"I'll make some calls and see if any of the banks with front us the money." Cragen said walking past them to his office.

Elliot was about to crumple the letter when Fin stopped him. "Whoa, man, don't destroy it there could be some trace evidence on it that could help us nail this bastard."

Munch was standing there dumbfounded. He was still stuck on the word lover from the ransom note. Now he was really starting to wonder what Nicole's relationship with Elliot really was. Jamie looked at Munch and walked over to him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We'll get her back and then we'll straighten out this whole mess."

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was laying on a filthy mattress. She saw a rat just in her line of vision and tried to scream and move away from it but she couldn't due to the gag and bindings. Just then she heard footsteps heading toward her.

When they stopped a figure, dressed in black, knelt down beside her. "You better pray that Elliot brings me the money or you're not gonna like what I have in store for you." he said and then pressed a sharp, cold blade to her throat. "But then I'm actually hoping he doesn't come. I'm rather looking forward to having some fun with you."

//Chung Chung//

Olivia made her way back to SVU and when she entered the bullpen she saw the team standing around Elliot's desk. "Any news on Nicole?" she asked.

"I received the ransom note. O'Halloran took it to C.S.U. Along with a hair sample that was also in the envelope." Elliot replied.

"Any luck with the phone?" Fin asked.

Olivia shook her head. "The call came from a disposable cell phone. No way to trace it."

"That goddamn son of a bitch. He's a dead man." Elliot yelled and then threw his chair across the bullpen.

When it crashed on the other side of the room, Cragen came out of his office. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"Sorry, Captain, I'm just frustrated over all this." Elliot said.

Cragen walked over to his team of detectives. "Well, the First National Bank is going to fund us the million dollars. Fin, I want you and Jamie to go pick it up. They're expecting you."

"Got it." Fin said.

Jamie looked at Munch. "You'll be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Jamie said and followed Fin out of the bullpen.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was once again alone. Really she rather be alone with the rats then with her kidnapper. Thinking about the whole situation she figured that the rats were better company than him. Yet however with her surroundings brought a song to her mind. It was actually what she though ironic. The song was In The Ghetto by Elvis Presley.

Nicole tried to roll over to her other side as best she could so she didn't have to look at the rats. But as she turned she caught sight of she thought were human bones. She really hoped she was hallucinating. But if they were human, who killed them and how long have the bones been there?

She took a deep breath. Okay now she wanted out. Out. And she didn't care. All she wanted was to get out. Mentally she started to scream. "John!" Yet however she knew as much as she screamed his name, it wouldn't help any. For all she knew, the phone call was only just to let them know that she was gone, and the kidnapper was going to kill her anyways.

The only thing she could do was lay there and wait. Wait and wonder what was going to happen to her if Munch didn't find her in time. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind but she wasn't succeeding. They were burnt there permanently.

//Chung Chung//

"You know, I swear. If it wasn't this situation. I would never be holding this much money in my life!" Jamie said as she carried the suitcase to the car with Fin at her side.

Fin glanced at her. "Don't get any ideas, Jame. We need that money to get Nic back."

"I know, I know. It's just when am I going to get the chance to hold a million bucks again?" she asked as they reached the car.

Jamie could just hear Nicole in her head at that point. 'Yeah, take the million and go to Mexico. Just let me sit here and rot. No don't worry. I'll just rot.'

Fin got behind the wheel and Jamie climbed in the passenger's seat and held the briefcase on her lap. "I just hope Elliot realizes that he's not going out there alone." Fin said and started the car.

"Yeah, like we're letting that happen." Jamie replied.

//Chung Chung//

Elliot was pacing around his desk waiting for some answers. Sitting around was not one of his virtues. He needed some answers, some clues to where Nicole was.

Munch was sitting at his desk watching Elliot, it wasn't very often that he had seen Elliot this frustrated or another word Munch thought of was rattled. Munch timed it and came to the conclusion that Elliot couldn't stand still longer than 45 seconds at a shot.

Olivia was sitting at her desk and watching Elliot was beginning to annoy her. "Elliot, take a seat. You're driving me nuts." she said.

"Don't bother. He's worse than a cat." Munch commented, as they heard what sounded like four people walking up. Munch looked at Elliot who seemed to have turned angrier, if that was possible.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Elliot screamed.

It just happened to be Elliot was screaming at NCIS. And the four that walked in were: Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee. "We got word that Nicole was kidnapped. And we're here to help." Tony answered.

"We don't need help that bad." Munch said standing up.

"How the hell did you hear about it?" Olivia asked standing up from her chair.

Ziva stepped forward. "I have my sources. And that is what they told me."

Elliot's face was burning red hot now and Olivia and Munch thought steam was about to shoot from his ears. "I don't give a shit how you heard about it! Just get the fuck out of here." he screamed looking for another chair to throw.

Gibbs stepped forward, not realizing just how Elliot's temper could be. "You need our help more now than ever. Just face it, she is missing, and we are here to help bring her back. Now either you face the fact that we are going to help. Or you don't, we're helping."

That was the final straw for Elliot. He needed to vent his frustrations and he decided that Gibbs was going to be his target. He walked over to Gibbs, grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against the wall. "Now, listen to me, you asshole. We don't need your fucking help, so get your asses out of here. NOW!"

The SVU crew and NCIS team circled around the two. All trying to get Elliot to let go of Gibbs, but there was no point. Elliot only let him down enough to haul off and cold cock Gibbs. Gibbs took a few steps back. Elliot's blow rocked Gibbs, yet it wasn't enough to knock him off his feet. Gibbs threw a punch at Elliot, he didn't have time to duck and Gibbs connected with Elliot's jaw. Once Elliot was back on his feet he lunged at Gibbs and socked him right in the gut.

Jamie and Fin were walking in with the money. "We got the..." Jamie started to say as Gibbs landed at her feet. "...money. What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing. They were just leaving." Elliot stated, rolling up his sleeves. "Right?"

Fin looked down at the Gibbs on the floor and then to the other three standing in the bullpen. "What the hell are they doing here, man?" Fin asked.

"We're here to help, you guys find Nicole." McGee said. "But… But…"

"Spit it out, McGee." Tony said and smacked him on the back of the head. As Ziva helped Gibbs up.

McGee took a breath. "But… he didn't take it that well."

Jamie walked over to her desk and set the briefcase down. "Okay, I have to ask... who are you guys? The Feds?"

"NCIS." Gibbs growled, now on his feet.

"NCIS?" Jamie asked and then looked at the SVU team and then her watch. "Okay, forget I asked that. I can wait for an explanation later. We only got an hour until the drop."

"Navy…" Tony started, but stop bruptly when Gibbs smacked him upside the head.

"Okay, where's the drop? And who's making the drop? That person cannot go alone." Gibbs started, and typical of Gibbs he tried to take control of the situation.

"The hell I can't!" Elliot screamed. "The kidnapper wants me to go alone and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

"Whoa, Elliot, wait a minute. I understand you're angry but you can't do this alone. Let us help you." Olivia said, speaking for herself and the other three members of their team.

Ziva stepped forward. "She's right. There is no way you can go alone. Even if you do go alone there is a chance that he has already kill Nicole. And possibly could kill you. I've dealt with these people before."

Munch looked at Ziva. "Look, Miss Assassin, I think Olivia was referring to our team, not yours. Let us handle this."

"Assassin? You're an assassin? What the fuck is going on around here?" Jamie asked.

"Who would be better to help than an assassin?" Ziva asked. "I probably know more about what is going to happen then you guys."

"Enough with this!" Gibbs yelled. "We have to make the drop and there is no way in hell he," Gibbs said pointing at Elliot. "Is going alone. I want to know where the drop is. I want to know where we can stake out, so it looks like he is alone. And I want to know what type of fire power we can get. As well as I want to know what information we have on the bastard that has Nicole."

Elliot got in Gibbs' face again. "You're not in charge here! So, BACK OFF!" he yelled. "I'm going out there and I'm getting Nicole back! And I'm doing without you!"

"No you're not!" Gibbs yelled back. "Not if I have anything to say about it. The only way you are going out there is with us. It's for your own damn safety."

"Since when are you concerned with my fucking safety?" Elliot asked going head to head with Gibbs again.

Tony stepped forward. "Look, Boss is right. You cant go out there by yourself. Even if the guy wants you too. If you don't want to look at it for your safety; than look at it as a better chance to get Nicole back."

"Uh, guys. I hate to be the party pooper here but we have, uh, forty-five minutes left. Now, if you two can't act like adults, then go sit in a corner and sulk. But I'm getting my partner back one way or another. Now I happen to think that we could use all the help we can get here. And if they're willing to help, I say let them." Jamie said.

Elliot looked at Jamie, than the clock. His temper turned to Gibbs. "I am going alone. You better say the fuck away and go back to your damn ship." He said and stormed out of the bullpen with the briefcase.

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jamie looked around at everyone in the bullpen. "We're not gonna let him go alone are we?" she asked. Now her adrenaline was pumping and she was ready for action. Before anyone had a chance to respond Jamie was out the door and off to get geared up.

Olivia followed Jamie out the door. "Jamie wait up!" She called out.

Fin turned around and looked at the NCIS team. "Normally, I would say don't follow. But Jamie's right, we could use your help on this."

Munch looked at Fin. "Hey, let's go. We can't let Jamie and Liv follow him alone."

"Okay, let's go." Fin said with his eyebrows raised as he left.

Gibbs stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe they actually wanted their help. Ziva looked at him. "Gibbs, let's go. They want our help."

Just then Cragen walked into the bullpen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Gibbs and his team. "What are you doing here and where are my detectives?" he asked looking around at the empty room.

"They… They… they went to make the drop." McGee stammered out.

Cragen headed for the door and then turned around to face the group. "I take it you came to help?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, we did." Tony replied, walking over to the door.

Cragen nodded and they all followed him out the door.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole tried to look away from her kidnapper. He was straddling her and holding her in a sitting position. "Looks like your lover Elliot has only thirty minutes to get the money."

He pushed her back onto the mattress. "But I don't wanna wait, I want to have some fun now." he said pulling his knife out again and pressing it to her throat.

Nicole tried to scream, and fight the bindings that were holding her hands together. No way in hell did she want to die at this point. Where the hell was Elliot anyways?

Her kidnapper moved the knife from her throat and traced a line down her body. As he was about to slice her shirt open he heard brakes squealing outside. He looked toward the door and then slowly got up. "Well, looks like he made it. But don't worry we're still going to have our fun."

Nicole fell back onto the mattress. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was gone for now. A thousand thoughts were running through her head, and they all just happen to be 'what if' thoughts.

Outside, Elliot got out of the car and grabbed the briefcase. He stood beside the car looking around. He didn't exactly know where to go, there were a dozen abandoned warehouses on the waterfront and the kidnapper didn't give an exact location. Elliot began to walk when caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Elliot Stabler. So nice of you to join us." The kidnapper yelled out from an open door.

Elliot turned toward the sound of the voice and headed in that direction, briefcase in hand. "I have your money, asshole, now let Nicole go!" he yelled.

The kidnapper laughed. "Did you honestly think that I would let her go that easily?"

"Listen, you sick fuck, I won't hesistate to put a bullet in your head. Let her go!"

"Ah the classic gun. Now if you do want her. I want you to set the briefcase down along with the gun, and walk back to your car." The kidnapper yelled. "I will kill her."

What Elliot didn't know was that his back up had arrived. Jamie and Olivia arrived in one car, while Fin, Munch and Cragen were in another. While Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee arrived in Gibbs' car. They all got out and Fin couldn't help but laugh when he saw Jamie. "Jamie, what the hell are you doing? We're dealing with a hostage negotiation not going to war." Fin said.

While Fin, Olivia, Munch and Cragen were dressed in Kevlar vests and NYPD windbreakers, and the NCIS team had on Kevlar and NCIS windbreakers, Jamie was decked out in full SWAT gear and holding a sniper rifle. "I'm not taking any chances."

Cragen looked at Jamie. "Do you know how to use that?" he asked.

"Maybe you should let me do this." Ziva piped up.

"No, really, I know what I'm doing." Jamie smiled.

"Someone's a little hyperactive." Munch commented.

Tony looked at Munch and then Jamie. "You gotta be joking me right?"

Olivia chuckled. "Let's get into position before Jamie hurts herself."

Fin just shook his head.

As the rest of the team took their positions, Elliot was still dealing with the psycho. He placed the briefcase and his gun on the ground but he didn't walk away. The kidnapper saw that Elliot wasn't moving. "Now, go back to your car!" he yelled.

"Not without Nicole!" Elliot yelled back.

"You want her alive and in one piece?" The kidnapper asked.

"You know I do but you're even more insane than I thought if you think I'm walking away."

"Get back in your car, or I will send her to you one piece at a time."

Elliot decided to take a chance and moved toward the kidnapper. "Over my dead body. I'm not letting you touch her anymore."

"Take one more step, and she's a dead girl."

Elliot wasn't listening to him anymore. He just decided to lunge at the bastard. He made contact and knocked them both to the ground. Elliot ended up on top and started pummeling him. But not before the kidnapper got a swing of his own in and knocked Elliot back and off of him.

Jamie, along with Gibbs, was on the roof across from them. "Oh c'mon Elliot, get out of the damn way! I wanna shot at this prick!" She said as she watched the scene before her through the scope.

Just then she heard Cragen's voice over the comm. "Jamie, don't get ahead of yourself!"

"Don't worry, Captain, I won't shoot until I have a clear shot!"

"Just make sure it's the perp, not Elliot." Olivia commented.

"You can tell the difference right?" Munch asked.

"I don't know, it's pretty dark down there." Gibbs replied.

"Now, boss, you don't need your glasses now do you?" Tony asked over the comm.

"I think it would help," Jamie said. "I'm having a hard time telling who's who."

"But... but... guys." McGee stuttered. "You... gotta get... the perp."

"Don't worry, we won't shoot until we're sure." Jamie replied.

"Maybe." Gibbs mumbled.

Jamie turned and looked at Gibbs. "Okay, how about this? There's two of them and two of us. Let's each take one."

"Hey, guys, would you just take out the perp." Ziva said over the comm. "We can deal with Elliot later."

Nicole was lying on the mattress. She had no idea just what was happening. She could hear muffled yelling but that was it. The thought of what could be happening made her try and get out of the bindings, but only cause them to get tighter then they all ready were. She still had the gag in her mouth, which made things a little more worse. Where the hell was Munch and what was going on out there?

Elliot and the kidnapper were still rolling around on the ground and Elliot was succeeding at getting some good shots. But the kidnapper ended up giving back as good as he got. He connected with Elliot's mouth and blood started to spill out of the split in his lip. When Elliot tasted the blood he got more pissed off and started punching the asshole full force.

Jamie and Gibbs were still on the roof looking through the scope of their rifles. "Oh, come on, I feel like I'm watching the WWE."

"And that means you're the ref?" Olivia asked.

"I won't be for long, if Elliot would get his ass out of the way." Jamie replied.

"Okay that's it." Fin stated. "Shoot the bastard anywhere. Just get us enough time to get to Nicole. Doesn't have to be a kill shot."

Elliot and the kidnapper were finally on their feet. When there was a little distance between them the kidnapper took the opportunity to pull his knife. Elliot saw the glint of the blade and went for his backup piece. But before he had a chance to drawn down on the kidnapper, the psycho fell to his knees. Elliot stood there shocked, then he saw crimson red blood oozing out from the bullet hole in the guy's forehead.

Elliot looked around frowning. "What the hell?" He mumbled. That's when he saw Jamie and Gibbs stand up on the roof and Jamie waved. Elliot couldn't believe that Gibbs showed up. But he didn't have time to deal with him now, he had to get to Nicole.

Elliot ran through the door and looked around the empty warehouse. He couldn't see anything but he did hear movement on his left side. He took off running in the direction of the sound and when he got closer he saw Nicole struggling on the mattress.

She had her back to him as she was struggling with the bounds on her wrist. Her hands were behind her back, and when she felt the suddenly go lose due to the fact they were cut. She spun around with out thinking and threw a punch. The next thing she knew a hand was holding her fist.

She tried throwing a punch with her other hand but then stopped when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Nic, it's okay. I got you. You're safe now." Elliot said pulling her to him and wrapping his arms securely around her.

She wrapped hers around and pulled the gag out. "Elliot. Oh my god I am so glad to see you." She said before tears started to form.

Elliot pulled her tighter to him and whispered in her ear. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you Nic." As he said that the team entered the warehouse and approached them.

"I thought I would never see any of you again." Nicole said. Finally she felt safe.

The five members of the SVU team and the four members of the NCIS team stopped and watched Elliot and Nicole on the mattress. Jamie looked from them to Munch and saw the look on his face. She walked over to him. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Munch just looked at her and walked away, back out of the warehouse.

Jamie handed her rifle to Fin and followed Munch out. Olivia walked over to Elliot and Nicole. "Hey, Nic, are you okay?" she asked.

Nicole pulled away from Elliot. "Yeah…where's John?" she asked..

As Jamie was walking out of the warehouse she had heard what Nicole asked.

Cragen walked up to them. "Okay, Nicole, I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out. I got Warner coming to pick up the body."

"Yeah. But where's John?" Nicole asked as Elliot cut the bindings around her ankles.

"I... I saw... him head outside." McGee stammered.

Nicole looked shocked when she saw the NCIS crew. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked standing up.

"We heard what happened and wanted to help get you back safe." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks. I appreciate that but I want to see John."

"Nic, we should really get you to the hospital." Olivia stated.

"No, I want to see John first."

Elliot looked at Nicole. Now, he knew he'd never have a chance with her. She was definitely in love with Munch.

Just then Fin called out. "Hey, Captain, I got bones over here!"

"And don't forget the rats." Nicole mumbled.

"Come on, we'll take you outside." Tony said walking up to her.

"Get your hands off of her." Elliot screamed. "We'll take her."

Cragen walked over to the group. "They can take her. I need you and Olivia to stay here and help out CSU."

Fin saw Nicole leaving and heading out with her and the NCIS team.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie found Munch leaning on the car. "How you doing?" she asked.

Munch looked at her. "I've had better days. By the way, that was a hell of a shot. Where did you learn that?" he asked curiously.

"I'm trained in sniper fire." she replied. When Munch didn't say anything she continued. "Back in Chicago, my hometown, my brother Nathan was a hostage negotiator. They have trained snipers on their team and I always wanted to work side by side with Nate, so I trained, proved myself worthy and Nate found a place for me on his team."

"Why did you move to New York if you wanted to work with your brother?" Munch asked.

"I decided to move after Nate got killed." Jamie said glumly and looked down at her feet.

Munch placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

Jamie looked at him. "It was a long time ago. Anyway I came out here to tell you that Nic is asking for you."

Munch looked at Jamie. "Yeah, right. She has Elliot with her, she doesn't need me." he sighed.

"Bullshit, John, she does need you. She was asking for you."

"You really expect me to believe that when I saw how happy she was to see Elliot."

"John, think about what she has just been through. She was happy to see anyone at that point. But hey, if she didn't want you, she never would have asked for you."

Before Munch could reply, Fin walked over to them. "Hey, guys, they're loading Nic into the bus now."

"How's Nic doing anyway?" Jamie asked.

"She's a little shaken but she'll be okay." Fin replied and turned to Munch. "She's been asking for you. You should go in the bus with her."

Jamie looked at Munch. "I told you she was asking for you. And Fin's right you should go with her in the bus and talk to her."

Munch shook his head. "No, I'll drive my own car to the hospital. I need time to think."

"Okay, man, we'll meet you there." Fin stated.

"Okay." Munch said and got into the car that he had been leaning on. Before he left he stuck his head out the window. "You want me to take that for you?" he asked, indicating the rifle that Fin had handed back to Jamie.

"No, thanks, I'll manage." she smiled.

Munch smiled back and then drove off.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was in the back of the bus. Gibbs was there with her. The fact that she was shaking wasn't his only worry. She was blacking out. "Hey, hey, Nic. Speak to me." He said with worry in his voice.

"Mm? John." Was all that came out of her. .

"Come on, Nic, it's Gibbs. Stay with me here. You have to stay awake." Gibbs pleaded.

"I don't wanna stay awake, John." She said as the shaking seemed to subside a little. "I'm too tired."

"No, you can't sleep Nic. Talk to me, come on." he felt like he was getting nowhere. "Come on, hurry up and get us to the hospital."

"Talk about what?" Nicole asked sleepily.

"Anything. You just gotta stay with me. Okay?" Gibbs said just as the bus was pulling up to the hospital.

"John, I'm tired. I just want to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." She said with her eyes closed.

The paramedics opened the door and then rushed Nicole into the hospital. Gibbs stood outside watching.

//Chung Chung//

Fin looked at Jamie as they walked back to the car. "Hey, I'm sorry I laughed at you before. You know about the SWAT gear."

"Yeah, like I took that personally, Fin." Jamie laughed.

"Well, I gotta say you kicked ass, baby. And shocked the hell out of everyone too."

Jamie smiled at Fin. "Thanks. But I only did what I had to do. Although the look on Elliot's face when that psycho went down was priceless."

Fin laughed as they got in the car. "Let's get to the hospital and see how Nic is." he said.

//Chung Chung//

Munch walked down the hall and saw Gibbs in the waiting room. "How is she?" he asked.

"The doctor's checking her out now." Gibbs replied.

Just as he said that the doctor approached them. "Detective Green is fine. She's awake but I want to keep an eye on her. She was blacking out due to repercussions of the concussion that she received. Also she has some cuts on her wrists and ankles and she's still a little shocked but other than that she's okay. Oh, and there was no sign of sexual assault."

"Thank God. Can we see her?" Munch asked.

"Sure thing."

As Gibbs started to walk down the hall, Munch stopped him. "Can I see her first? I have to talk to her."

Gibbs looked at Munch. He wanted to see Nicole now but the look on Munch's face made him reconsider that. "Okay, go ahead."

"Thanks." Munch said and made his way down the hall to Nicole's room.

//Chung Chung//

Munch knocked on the door and then entered. He saw Nicole sitting on the bed fidgeting with her bandages. "Hey." he said.

Nicole looked up and saw Munch standing in the doorway. "Hi."

He shut the door and walked over to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." she replied.

Munch nodded. "Nic, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

"I need to know something... Are you in love with Elliot?" Munch asked sitting in the chair across from her.

Nicole looked at Munch and was shocked at his question. "No. Why would you think that?"

Munch felt a lump in his throat. "You're not? I assumed because of everything that was said and the way you reacted when you saw Elliot in the warehouse..."

Nicole looked at him with tears in her eyes. "No. I was just happy that I was finally getting out of that nightmare. I wanted you the whole time, John."

Munch stood up from the chair and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her face and looked into her eyes. "I really love you, Nic."

Nicole slowly nodded her head. "I love you, too, John." But as she looked at him she started to cry. "I'm sorry I made you doubt me."

Munch pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. At least now I know I was wrong. But I just want you to be happy. Although, that's kind of hard when you're crying." he said and smiled at her.

That made her laugh a little. "Thanks, John."

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nicole was now alone in her hospital room. She physically felt like shit. She felt extremely bad over the fact that she hurt Munch. But at least she managed to straighten things out with him and prove to him that she loved only him. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes.

"How could you do that to him?" Jamie asked walking into the room. She was still dressed in full SWAT gear, minus the rifle.

Nicole sat up. "Do what? To who?" she asked confused.

"John. He really thinks you're in love with Elliot. So are you?" Jamie said, her big boots clunking as she walked over to the bed.

"Before I answer. Tell me why you look like you just came out of a SWAT movie?"

Jamie looked down at herself. "There's a lot about me you don't know. But I was a member of HBT back in Chicago." HBT being the Hostage Barricade Team.

"Nice." Nicole said pulling the blanket around her, than started to play again with the bandages around her left wrist. She was more than tempted to just to rip them off.

"Okay, I answered your question. Now answer mine."

Nicole looked at her. "Well, I don't know where to start. I mean… I don't know what I mean." Nicole said looking down at the blanket.

"All right, I guess what I want to know is, were you in love with Elliot before you started seeing John?" Jamie asked sitting down.

Nicole looked at her, frowning. Where was all this coming from? The she knew. That stupid fucking psycho had put all these doubts in their minds. Now, she had to set things straight. "Are you out to make me look like some fucking slut bitch who belongs on a show like, Jerry Springer? Honestly, I'm not in love with Elliot." She said standing up. "Let's get something straight. I love Elliot, but I'm not _in_ love with him."

"Well, maybe you should of thought about that before you slept with him." Jamie said standing up herself and looking Nicole straight in the eye.

"Excuse me. I've never slept with Elliot in my life? That fucking psycho started all this shit and left me to pick up the shattered pieces." Nicole said her voice rising in volume.

"Oh, so you're telling me that nothing happened between you and Elliot!" Jamie yelled at her.

"Open your ears! That's exactly what I'm saying. God, you are just making things worse."

Just then the door opened and Fin, Munch, Elliot and Olivia walked into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?" Olivia asked.

"How can you say that? Did nothing I've said sink in?" Nicole asked, her voice still raised.

Jamie was right in her face. "You are unbelievable. Why would that guy say those things if they weren't true!" Jamie continued to yell.

"To ruin my fucking life. That's why!" Nicole said not backing down, though the yelling was making her head throb more, she wasn't about to go down.

"Do you even really care about him?" Jamie asked. Now she was referring to Munch.

Nicole took a step forward. "Who are you to even ask that? It's not like you've been here that long. And you have no fucking idea what has happened in our past."

Jamie was stunned. "Okay, so I haven't been here that long." she said lowering her voice slightly. "And maybe I don't know about your past but you still have no right to do what you've done."

"Okay, so I fucked up. What else is new? We're not perfect you know. And I bet your love past ain't so squeaky clean."

"No, it's not. But I've never used anyone before." Jamie stated.

Munch and the group had their mouths open. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Whoa. Ladies, calm down." Munch commented, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Used? Used?" Nicole's voice rose. "I never used him. I'm in love him. You of all people should know that. And I am sure as fucking hell know that you in you're past have used someone at one point and time. You can't tell me that you didn't use people when you were undercover with Fin."

"Yes, when I was undercover with Fin I did use people. We both did." Jamie said calming down and then placed a hand on Nicole's shoulder. "You really do love him don't you.

Nicole was on the verge of tears. She looked at Jamie and nodded. "I… I do. But I'll say it again, to get them to penetrate that thick skull of yours, I'm in love with John, not Elliot."

Elliot stood there, dumbfounded. His worst fears were finally imagined. Nicole was in love with Munch, not him.

Nicole looked around and noticed who was in the room. She sighed deeply, now she knew things were about to get tough. Not only was Munch there but so was Elliot. And she wasn't ready to explain what had happened there. She sat down on her bed and looked at them.

Jamie took a breath herself and looked at Nicole.

Munch looked at Nicole and then walked over to the bed. "It's okay, sweetheart." he said and sat down beside her.

Nicole couldn't help but look away. Nothing like being put in the spotlight. She and Munch on multiple occasions had said they loved each other. But now it was the first time that Nicole admitted to being _in _love with him.

Jamie, who had plopped herself in the chair by the bed, looked at Nicole and Munch. "Tell him, Nic. He has a right to know how you feel." Jamie stated.

She looked at the group and than at Munch. She looked at him a little worried. She kind of figured that if the group knew than for sure that she would be transferred out, and everything would just get worse. "I… I…" she started than sighed.

Now Jamie was beginning to get frustrated and she stood up. "Just spit it out for fuck sake!" Jamie yelled.

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked turning her attention to Jamie and the group. "Can I just talk to John alone?"

Jamie didn't move from the spot she was in until she felt someone take her arm. She turned her head and saw Fin next to her. "Come on, Jamie, let's go." he said.

Jamie and the rest left. Nicole looked at Munch. She really couldn't look at him that long, until she found that she was talking to him without even thinking. "John, I, I don't know what to say. I don't even know how much you heard between me and Jame. And I'm scared, if that makes any sense. I mean, I don't know how you'd react to my answer, I don't know what will happen cause I'm sure the crew knows and I don't…"

Munch sat on the bed next to her and looked at her. "Nic, hey, listen to me. You don't have to be scared to share your feelings with me. We've known each other too long to be afraid." he said gently.

"John, this is the only time I have been. Because I don't know how you'll react. I don't even know at this point how I truly feel about the whole thing. I'm just so confused." She said looking at him, her whole facial expression worried and confused.

Munch noticed her worried expression and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. Take some time and think about what you really want to do. But I just want you to know that I'll be here anytime you need me."

"I know we've both said we love each other before but I've come to realize that I'm _in _love with you, John. I mean, I don't even know if you feel the same way." she confessed.

Munch was taken aback at her sudden forwardness. But then he let her go, placed his hand on her cheek and turned her to look at him. "I'm _in_ love with you too, Nicole." he confessed and then leaned in and gently kissed her.

Jamie suddenly entered into the room. "Are you done tell… telling him… that uh… that uh… you… you… yeah… Oops… I guess I shoulda…" Jamie stammered as Fin appeared and pulled her away.

"Sorry about that." Fin said as he pushed Jamie away and closed the door.

Munch looked at Nicole and started to laugh. "Remind me to thank Fin later." Munch said.

"For what?" Nicole asked.

"For pulling Jamie's ass out of here. I want to be alone with you right now." Munch replied and kissed Nicole again.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie looked at Fin. "Okay, I guess that answers my question about how they feel about each other?"

Fin looked at her seriously. "Can I ask you something, Jamie? Why were you being so protective of John during all this?" he asked.

"Well, someone had to."

Fin sighed. "Yeah, well, attacking Nicole while she's in the hospital didn't really help matters."

"I know. I just had to make sure that she wasn't hurting John."

"Listen, I know you and I know her. I know she loves John. I saw it written all over her face in that warehouse."

"I just had to make sure."

"Okay, well, now that you know. Will you let it go and leave them be?"

She looked at him. "I guess so."

"Good." Fin said and pulled Jamie to him. "You know I love you don't you?"

Jamie looked at Fin and smiled. "I'd _never _doubt you, Fin."

Fin smiled back and then leaned in and kissed her.

//Chung Chung//

Olivia stopped Elliot in the waiting room. "Hey do you need to talk? I mean about that scene that we witnessed in Nic's room." She asked. She was concerned about just how Elliot was going to take this whole matter. She knew he was in love with Nicole but now it was apparent that she didn't feel the same way about him.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "I don't know what the hell to think about that scene." he said sitting down.

"C'mon, talk to me, El." Olivia pushed.

Elliot looked down at his feet and sighed. "Ever since Nicole came back from D.C. I've realized I'm in love with her. But it's just not gonna work out. It's as simple as that."

"Elliot," Olivia started, "You knew those two were close before she left for Washington. You knew how much time they spent together before she left, I just, I don't know what to tell you. I mean you two will always have something special."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I can't help but wish we had something more."

"I understand. But you can't let this stop your friendship. I mean she needs you just as much as any of us, after what happened." Olivia said.

Just then Gibbs made his way back into the waiting room. Along with the rest of the NCIS team.

Olivia stood up and glared at Gibbs. "Just what are you doing here?" She asked frowning.

"We're here to see Nicole." he said.

"The hell you are!" Elliot yelled. "You have no right to be here!"

"We have every right to be here. We helped get her back." Ziva stated.

Gibbs glared at Elliot and took off to the room where Jamie and Fin were still standing. "Hey, Gibbs and his team are here. I guess Elliot is having a shit fit." Fin said to Jamie.

"Uh, you might want to wait a few minutes." Jamie said.

Gibbs stopped and looked at her. "Why is that?" he asked.

"She's in there with, John. They need some time to sort a few things out."

Tony looked at her. "Hey, boss, maybe you should way a few minutes." he said looking back to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and sat down in a chair. After ten minutes of waiting he decided to take a chance and knocked on the door. "Am I interrupting?" he asked peeking his head in the door.

Nicole sighed. "No, it's okay."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Gibbs said.

"She's gonna be fine." Munch stated.

Gibbs looked at Nicole. "I guess it's no use to ask you to reconsider and come back to NCIS?"

"Thanks for the offer, Gibbs, but I'm happy here." Nicole answered and smiled at Munch.

"That's good to know." Munch said and smiled back.

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, I figured as much. But before we leave everyone wants to say goodbye."

Nicole looked at Gibbs and nodded. "Sure."

Gibbs went to the door and called everyone in. Tony, Ziva and McGee entered the room. "Never a dull moment around you, is it?" Tony asked smiling.

Nicole laughed. "No, that would be too easy."

"How... are you... feeling?" McGee asked.

"I'm okay, McGee. Thanks for asking."

"Any chance you'll come back with us?" Ziva asked.

"No, but I appreciate the fact that you guys are here."

Gibbs looked at her surprised. "Glad to here it." he said.

Tony looked at his watch and then to Gibbs. "Hey, boss, we have to get back to D.C."

Gibbs nodded and then looked back to Nicole. "You take care of yourself, okay."

"I will. Thanks again for coming."

Gibbs smiled and then left the room. At least this time the NCIS team were leaving New York on a good note. Well, with Nicole, Munch, Fin and Jamie anyway. Elliot and Olivia were another story.

"Someone want to explain to me, how he knows you?" Jamie asked sticking her head into the room looking at Nicole.

Munch sighed when he saw Jamie. He was never going to be alone with Nicole. Nicole sat on her bed and looked at Jamie. "I first met him over a year ago when we worked a case together."

"What happened on that case?" Jamie asked.

Munch looked at Nicole, than Jamie. Nicole took a breath. "We were hunting down a perp. Gibbs and I went to his apartment to talk to him, and when I said we should call for back up, Gibbs didn't listen. So we entered the apartment."

"Sounds like a few people I know." Jamie interrupted.

Nicole smiled. "Anyway, we entered the room and started clearing it. When I saw the perp who was pointing a gun at Gibbs. I pushed Gibbs down to the ground."

"And got shot yourself." Munch commented.

Nicole looked at Munch. "And if Fin and Elliot didn't show up at that time and shot the guy, God knows what would have happened."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Jamie said throwing up her hands. "Okay, Nicole you got shot, Elliot killed the guy. Why did you go to work in Washingtion?"

"I don't know. I mean, after I came back to work; and worked here four months. I figured I need something new, something different." Nicole answered.

Jamie shook her head. "And I bet you regretted it the moment you left, right?"

"Actually, no. I didn't begin to feel homesick until I talked to Fin on the phone. After that I realized I never should have left. Although, it was my talk with John that really sealed the deal and had me really wanting to come back." Nicole explained.

Munch smiled. "I'm glad I called you then." he said.

"Okay, so why did he come back here? Was he looking for you to go back with him? Or was it really just to help us find you?" Jamie asked.

"Both actually. But I told him I was happy right where I am."

Jamie shook her head. "Well you were a idiot for leaving in the first place."

"Tell me something I don't already know." Nicole said.

Munch looked at Nicole and then back to Jamie. "Can you leave us alone for awhile?" Munch asked.

Jamie frowned but then nodded. "Yeah, okay, sure." she said, opened the door and walked out.

Once Jamie left, Munch walked over to the door and flipped the lock. "Now we won't be interrupted anymore."

"Are you sure she ain't gunna pick the lock?" Nicole asked than sighed.

"Maybe I'll put a chair under the doorknob, you know just to be on the safe side." Munch smirked.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie sighed. "Well that was fun. What's next?" She asked Fin as she walked up to him with Elliot and Olivia.

"Next? Fun? Are you nuts?" Elliot asked.

"You haven't realized that by now, Elliot?" Olivia stated. "I figured that out when I saw her in the SWAT gear."

"C'mon." Jamie said crossing her arms. "John locked to door. So we have to find something else to do. But than again I could always pick the lock."

"Jamie, stay away from the room. Leave them be alone for awhile." Fin said.

"Fine. Okay, let's go get drunk." Jamie suggested.

"You guys go ahead. I just want to go home." Elliot said.

"You sure, Elliot?" Olivia asked. "It might do you some good."

"No, I need to be alone right now."

"Okay. We'll see you later than."

"Yeah." Elliot said and left.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Fin stated.

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Nicole was laying in her hospital bed and Munch was sitting beside her. "Hey, do you think I can get out of here tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know. The doc said he wants to keep an eye on you." Munch replied. "Maybe you should stay here overnight. Just to be on the safe side."

"Will you stay here with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here beside you all night."

Nicole gave a small smile, curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest. Munch wrapped his arms securely around her and kissed the top of her head.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Nicole looked at the door than at Munch. There was a male voice on the other side. "Detective Green? Can you please open the door?"

Munch stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and then opened it. "Sorry about that." he said.

It was Nicole's doctor. He looked at Nicole and looked at Munch. He did not want to know just what was going on. "I just came to check on her."

"I'm alive and well." Nicole commented. "I still have all ten fingers and toes."

"That's good. But I thought we talked about you not coming back here?" her doctor asked.

"We did. But what can I say? It's hazards of the job." Nicole replied shrugging.

"Don't worry, doc, she won't be back after this." Munch stated.

"Isn't that what you said last time, Detective Munch?" The doctor frowned.

"Wait a minute, what?" Nicole asked slightly confused.

The doctor laughed, "Let's just say, I never want to be in interrogation with him if that is how he questions people. Now I want you to get some rest, I'll be back in about three hours, than we'll talk about letting you go home."

"Thanks, doc." Nicole said.

"Sure thing." the doctor said and left the room.

"There you go, in a few hours we'll be out of here." Munch said.

Nicole looked at Munch. "John, what did he mean about 'how he questions people.'?"

Munch raised his eyebrows. "What? All I did was ask how you were. That's all."

"Now I know that's a lie. Why would he make a comment like that, if all you did was ask that?" She asked raising her own eyebrows, but not before pushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay, maybe it was how I asked it. I kinda got in his face." Munch replied, sitting back down on the bed. "But in my defense, I was really worried about you."

Nicole smiled. "Now that I can see."

Munch smiled back and then pulled her to him. "I guess I forgot how well you actually know me."

She rested her head against his chest. She felt content and safe. She really didn't have that much to say back. Other than the moment felt a little perfect.

Munch looked down at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Nicole looked at up at him. "I was just thinking, that everything could blow up in our faces at any moment." she said, her face becoming worried.

"You don't have to worry, nothing's going to happen. I won't let it." Munch promised her.

She looked up at him. "What's going to happen? I mean between us."

Munch pulled her to him tighter. "We've always had something special between us but I should have told you I was in love with you a lot sooner. Maybe if I had none of this would have happened. But the important thing is we're together and I'm never letting you go." he said and then leaned down and kissed her.

She returned the kiss. Some how those words made her feel more at ease. Yet she still couldn't help but wonder.

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Jamie, and Olivia were back at the bar and sitting around the table. The waitress walked up to the table, took the empty pitcher away and came back with a full one. Fin picked it up and refilled everyone's glasses. Olivia looked around the table at her friends and then raised her glass. "Here's to one hell of a day." she toasted.

"Here, here!" Jamie said as she downed her class of beer. Than coughed.

Fin looked at her. "Hey, take it easy. You keep drinking like that and you're gonna drown yourself."

Jamie poured herself another glass of beer and then picked up a peanut and threw it at Fin. It hit him in the forehead and fell to the floor. Olivia started laughing when Fin threw a peanut at her, which ended up down her shirt. She picked up a handful and when she threw them at Fin he ducked and they hit Jamie.

Just then Jamie threw another peanut and pinged it off the top of Olivia's head. Now everyone was laughing.

The waitress walked back over to the table and Olivia looked at her. "Can we get some more peanuts, we ran out." Olivia laughed.

The waitress just shook her head and walked away, leaving the three detectives in hysterics.

/Chung Chung/

Munch was looking out the window, at the nightlife of New York. It now was almost five o'clock in the morning. And the day was about to begin. Sighing he looked down and saw that Nicole was still asleep. He still couldn't believe that she was in his life.

He looked back out the window and wondered what atrocities were being committed at that very moment and who's house he would be called to next. The ugliness never ended and it seemed that it was getting uglier everyday. But being with Nicole, somehow made the ugliness a little easier to bare.

Nicole however was having different thoughts. She was actually having a nightmare. She was dreaming that instead of her kidnapper getting killed, he actually survived the bullet to his head. Munch had ran to her, but only to get shot in the back. In her dream he landed to his knees. He was looking at her, and before she knew it he was on his stomach dead.

She started to stir fitfully in his arms. Munch looked back at her and saw the anguish etched on her face. Just as he was about to nudge her awake, she started to scream his name. Now he was sitting up and shaking her. "Nic? Nicole, wake up!" he said worried. Nicole's eyes flew open and she bolted up in bed, breathing heavily. Munch put his arms around and held her tight. "It's okay, baby. It was just a nightmare."

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Oh my God. John." She said as she tried to loosen up and not be so tense.

"I'm right here, Nic, it's okay now." Munch said trying to comfort her.

"I thought I lost you." she said hanging onto him tighter.

"Never. I'm not going anywhere."

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Jamie and Olivia were just leaving the bar. Jamie was completely wasted. The rest of them only had a slight buzz. As they all stopped outside on the sidewalk, Jamie swayed and almost ended up on her face. But lucky for her, Fin caught her. "I think you need some sleep." Fin said.

"No, no, no, no, I'm fine." Jamie replied slurring her words.

"Jamie, you can't even keep your eyes open." Olivia said and then looked at Fin. "I'll see you guys in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya later." Fin said.

Olivia waved and then walked off down the street.

Fin looked at Jamie, who was hanging onto him, and shook his head. "Come on let's go home."

Jamie looked up at Fin and touched his face. "I love you, Fin, you know that?" she slurred.

"Yeah, baby, I know." he said hailing a cab. A cab pulled over to the curb and Fin pushed Jamie into the backseat and then climbed in beside her. Fin gave the cabbie his address and the cab started to move again.

During the cab ride to Fin's apartment building, Jamie laid her head on Fin's shoulder and fell asleep. When they pulled up in front of the building, Fin paid the cabbie and then woke Jamie up. "Come on, we're home."

Jamie opened her eyes as Fin was pulling her out of the car. "Hey, where's John? Is he okay?" she asked groggily.

"He's fine. He stayed at the hospital with Nic." Fin stated and started walking toward the building. Jamie wasn't making it easy on him, so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jamie asked, getting a nice view of Fin's ass. "Never mind, I like what I'm seeing back here."

Fin chuckled as he walked onto the elevator. Once he made it into his apartment, he carried Jamie down to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Jamie looked up at him with a lazy smile on her face. "I'll be right back." Fin said and walked out of the bedroom. He went back to the living room and locked the apartment door.

When he got back to the bedroom, Jamie was already snoring. He looked down at her and smiled. Then he proceeded to undress her. He started with her combat boots and didn't stop until she was wearing nothing but her sports bra and underwear. Then he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed next to her. As he pulled the covers over them he felt her snuggle against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Then he whispered into her ear. "I love you, Jamie." Before he fell asleep.

/Chung Chung/

It was just past ten in the morning and Nicole was awake and ready to go home. Her doctor walked into the room and approached the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better. Can I go home?"

"I can't see why not. But maybe you should take a few days off from work." her doctor suggested.

"No, really, I'm okay to work." Nicole replied.

"All right, but if you feel even slightly dizzy, I want you to go home and get some rest."

"Don't worry, doc, I'll make sure she's okay." Munch piped up.

"Okay, the nurse has your discharge papers ready whenever you are." the doctor said and then left.

Munch looked at Nicole. "You're still staying with me, right?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Unless there's something I don't know."

Munch smiled. "No. I was just making sure."

"John, there's no one I want to be with more." she said and then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Good idea. Let's go."

/Chung Chung/

Jamie and Fin were still asleep when Fin's cell phone started to ring. Jamie stirred and reached out blindly to try and stop the sound that was making her head pound. When she realized it was the phone she picked it up and flipped it open. "Somebody better be dead." Jamie grumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Olivia said on the other end. "But where the hell are you and Fin?"

Jamie slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand beside Fin. It said 10:35 am. "Oh shit, we're late for work." she said and sat up. Bad idea. It felt as if her head was going to explode and her stomach started to turn. She dropped the phone on the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Fin opened his eyes when he thought he heard Olivia yelling for Jamie. He sat up and looked around the room. Then he noticed his cell phone laying on the bed. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hey, Liv, what's going on?" Fin asked.

"You're late for work." Olivia replied. "You two better get down here."

"Shit. Thanks for calling, Liv. We'll be there as soon as we can." Fin hung up the phone and went in search of Jamie. He stopped outside the bathroom door when he heard her throwing up. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" Jamie called through the door.

Fin opened the door and saw her hunched over the toilet. "Hey, that's what you get for drinking as much as you did."

"I think I'm dying." she groaned.

"You're not dying. But come on, we gotta get to work."

/Chung Chung/

An hour later Munch and Nicole walked into the bullpen. Nicole walked over to her desk and sat down as Cragen came out of his office. "Nicole, what are doing here?" he asked.

"Captain, I'm okay to work." Nicole replied.

"Okay, where's your partner?"

"I don't know, I just got here." As Nicole said that Fin and Jamie walked into the bullpen. Nicole looked at her partner. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, I appreciate your sentiment." Jamie said, sat down at her desk and laid her head down.

"What the hell happened to you?" Munch asked.

"She drank the bar into bankruptcy last night." Fin replied.

"I did not!" Jamie said and groaned as a sharp pain shot through head. "I'm gonna go to the crib and lay down for awhile."

Nicole watched Jamie walk out and then turned her attention to Elliot. "Elliot, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Elliot looked up at her and then followed her to an empty conference room. "How are you feeling?" he asked once they were inside the room.

"I'm okay. I wanted to make sure you were."

Elliot sighed. "I'm fine."

Nicole looked at him. He may have said that but he was anything but fine. She could see it in his eyes. Elliot was one of her closest friends and she hated that she hurt him this way but she couldn't help that she was in love with Munch. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you and John." he said and headed back to the bullpen.

Nicole sighed and followed him out.

/Chung Chung/

Two hours later Jamie, with her arm draped over her eyes, was still laying on a cot in the crib when she heard the door open. She moved her arm from her eyes and looked toward the door. It was Fin. He walked over to her cot and sat down beside her. "Here I brought you some coffee. Just the way you like: High octane black."

Jamie sat up and took the cup from him. "You're a God." she said and took a drink.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Much better. But I need to know something. How big of an idiot did I make of myself last night?" Jamie asked.

"You weren't that bad. But you did start the peanut war and I did have to carry you home at the end of the night. But other then that you were good."

"Thank God. I thought I might have embarrassed myself."

"Not a chance. Besides, I'd never let you do anything remotely stupid." Fin smiled and winked at her.

Jamie returned the smile, grabbed Fin by his shirt and pulled him closer for a kiss. Fin wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. As he began to push her back on the bed the door opened and Nicole stuck her head inside. "Uh, if you can manage to pull yourselves away from each other, how about dragging your asses back out to the bullpen."

Fin and Jamie broke apart and looked at Nicole. "What the hell for?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, because we're on the clock." Nicole replied.

"We're coming." Fin said.

/Chung Chung/

Over on Canal Street a man and a woman, Butch McGee and Annie Tassler, were coming out of Ronnie's Diner after working their shifts. "Oh come on, Annie, just one little drink?" Butch asked.

"I can't, I smell like french fries." Annie replied putting her gloves on.

"I love french fries."

"I appreciate the offer, Butch, but my feet are killing me. I just want to take a hot bath and curl up with my People. Maybe next time." she said, touched his arm and walked off down the street.

"All right, I hold you to it."

Annie laughed. "Monyana."

"Yeah, monyana." Butch repeated and pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket. He took one out of the pack and put it in his mouth. "I love french fries. Uh stupid." Butch said to himself. Just then he heard a woman struggling. He turned around and looked in the direction of the noise. "Annie? Annie!" he yelled and ran to an SUV where a man was trying to push Annie into the backseat.

As Butch approached, the man pointed a gun at him. "Back off!" he warned.

"Okay, okay, okay." Butch said and started to back off.

As the man turned back around, Butch jumped him from behind. The kidnapper pushed Butch off and punched him in the jaw. "Get off me!"

Another man, Marty Potter, ran up and tried to intervene. "Let him go!"

The kidnapper pushed Marty away, jumped in the SUV and sped off down the street. Marty and Butch chased the vehicle. Marty fell and hurt his leg. Now it was too late, they were gone.

/Chung Chung/

As Jamie and Fin were walking back into the bullpen, Cragen was coming out of his office. "All right, I just got a call. A woman was abducted outside the diner she works at." Cragen said. "Fin, I want you and John on this one."

Fin nodded. "We're on it." he said and looked at Munch.

Munch put his tea down and looked back at Fin. "Okay, let's go."

Fin and Munch left and Cragen went back to his office. Jamie was sitting at her desk and looked across at Nicole. "Hey, I want to apologize for blowing up at you at the hospital yesterday."

Nicole looked up from her paperwork. "It's okay. You were only looking out for John. I appreciate that."

Jamie smiled. "I'm gonna get some coffee, you want some?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch arrived at the crime scene and walked under the yellow tape. They were met by an officer. "The victim's name is Annie Tassler. A waitress at the diner over there."

"Why'd you bring us in on a snatch job?" Fin asked looking around.

The officer held up an evidence bag. "Found this on the scene."

Munch looked at the bag and sniffed. "Chloroform?"

"He dropped it in the struggle. Took off in a green 4x4."

"Witnesses?" Munch asked.

The officer looked down at his notebook. "Butch McGee, the hash slinger at the diner, and a good samaritan by the name of Marty Potter. They took their lumps trying to stop it."

"Thanks." Munch said and he and Fin walked toward the ambulance.

"Something I'm missing?" Fin asked.

"Last summer, a guy abducted four women. Using the same M.O., raped and tortured them. Left their bodies stacked in a warehouse in Alphabet City."

"I never worked that case with you but it was The Bowery Stalker, right?." Fin asked.

"The one and the same."

"I haven't heard about that guy in a long time."

"Not long enough." Munch stated as they made their way around the back of the bus. "Butch? Marty?"

"Yeah, I'm Butch." he replied holding an ice pack to his face.

"What do you got for us?"

"Uh, uh, he pulled her right off the street."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"He was a big guy, with a beard and a baseball cap."

"You ever seen him before?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, he might have been in the diner a few times but I never really got a good look at his face."

"How do you fit into all this?" Munch asked Marty.

"Saw a commotion, tried to help." Marty replied.

"You got something to add?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, he had a tattoo. A cat or some sort on his right forearm. I saw it coming at me when shoved the gun in my face." Butch replied.

"If I put you with a sketch artist could you give us a picture?" Munch asked.

"I can try." Butch replied.

"Sure." Marty added.

The paramedic knelt down behind Marty. "We gotta get 'em in the bus." he said.

"Go!" Munch said.

Fin and Munch turned and walked away from the bus. "How long do you think the stalker will keep her alive?" Fin asked.

Munch sighed and looked at Fin. "Until he's finished with her."

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Cragen was in his office with Jamie, Nicole and ADA Casey Novak. "According to Munch the abduction fits the stalker's M.O. to a T." Cragen said to the group and walked around his desk to his chair.

Jamie was leaning on the table by the door, stood up and walked over to an available chair and sat down. "He goes after petite women, uses chloroform to subdue them and then carts them off in a dark 4x4."

"How long has it been since his last attack?" Casey asked.

"Almost a year." Nicole replied, standing behind Jamie.

"Yeah, we thought he'd gone underground or maybe just left the area." Cragen added. Just then Munch walked into the office and looked at the group. "You're late."

"I was up all night interviewing witnesses." Munch said.

"D.A. wants an update on the Bowery Stalker."

"Can't wait for the report?"

"She's made this case a top priority. Any warrants, lab work, anything you need." Casey informed him.

"Why all the sudden attention?" Munch asked.

"She knows how elusive he's been." Casey replied. "She thought you could use some help."

"Because I didn't nail him last time." Munch said becoming defensive.

"Oh, come on, John. Nobody's blaming you. We're all on the same team here." Cragen stated walking from behind his desk.

"Then why did you start the team meeting without me?" Munch asked.

"We were just leaving." Jamie said and started to get up from her chair.

"No, no, no, stay. I want you and Nicole to help with the canvas." Cragen ordered.

"It's my catch, Captain, I got it covered." Munch stated and started to leave.

"You're still the primary but that doesn't mean you don't need backup. Now the only agenda here is catching this guy before he kills again. Got it?"

"Got it." Munch repeated.

"Good. Now, where's your partner?"

"He's with a couple of witnesses and a sketch artist."

"Well, while you're waiting, why don't you fill Casey in."

"Mind if I get my morning tea first?" Munch asked Casey.

"Not at all." she replied.

They left the office and made their way to the table so Munch could get his tea. While they were walking he filled her in. "About a year ago, Sara Kimmel, stumbled into a bar on Avenue D, half naked, beaten. Claiming that a man with a beard imprisoned her as his sex slave in an abandoned warehouse on Broom. We raided it, found a makeshift cell in the basement stocked with sex toys and various instruments of torture and four mutilated bodies."

"Any trace evidence?" Casey asked.

They stood in front of the table and Munch offered Casey a cup. She declined and he poured himself some tea. "A few partials and DNA but nothing in our system to match it to. We staked the building out for a month, no luck, the guy just disappeared."

"Until now."

"Must have found a new safe house."

"And potentially more victims." Casey stated.

"John?" Fin called out, walking into the bullpen.

Munch and Casey turned to face him. "Anything on the tattoo?" Munch asked.

"Butch filled in a few details, ran it through PIMS and got a hit." Fin said and held up a sheet. "Skel named Frank Taggert, on parole for assault."

"Where?" Munch asked.

"PO said he got a custodial job at the fish market."

/Chung Chung/

"How desperate does somebody have to be to take a gig in a place like this?" Fin asked as he and Munch walked up to the fish market.

"I worked here when I was a kid." Munch replied. "Made good money too."

"What'd you do with all your money? You can't tell me women wanted to get with you after a day in a flower shop like this."

"Two words: Aqua Velva." Munch said as they entered the fish market.

"Come again?" Fin laughed.

"Fish monger's best friend. After a hot shower, slather some of that on and smell like Vic Damone."

"Smell like some mackrel and some cheap aftershave." Fin corrected.

"Hey, Munch, man." A big guy said and hugged Munch.

Munch returned the hug. "Olive!"

"Olive?" Fin asked.

"Name's Olivetti." Olive said holding his hand out.

"Okay. Fin." Fin said shaking Olive's hand.

"Even when we were kids he looked like a big fat olive. Ergo...?"

Olive laughed. "Long time no see."

"Hey, we're looking for a guy named Frank Taggert. He still work here?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, as little as possible."

"Where can we find him?" Fin asked.

Olive pointed outside at a truck. "There."

Fin and Munch walked outside and up to the truck. "Frank Taggert, we want to talk to you." Munch said.

Frank looked at them and proceeded to walk past Fin. "Hey, you heard the man." Fin said trying to stop him. Frank grabbed Fin and threw him on a pile of fish that was on ice.

Munch pulled his gun and held it to the back of Frank's head. "Hold it right there!"

Fin took this opportunity to get up and threw Frank on the fish, pulling his arm behind his back. "This was a new coat." Fin snapped at Frank and then looked at Munch. "Jamie just bought it for me."

Fin walked past Munch with Taggert and Munch followed. "Two words: Aqua Velva." Munch said again.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie and Nicole were walking down the hall when they saw Fin and Munch walking in with Taggert. "Hey, guys." Jamie said walking up to them.

Fin looked at Munch. "Take him. I'll meet you in interrogation."

Munch nodded. "Come on, Frankie, let's go."

Nicole looked at Munch. "I'll walk with you." she said and followed him down the hall.

Jamie moved closer to Fin. "Why do you smell like fish?" she asked.

"That asshole threw me on a pile of fish when we went to talk to him." Fin replied.

"I just bought you that coat."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I gotta get to interrogation. I'll see you later, okay?"

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, okay."

/Chung Chung/

Fin walked into the interrogation room. Frank was seated at the table and Munch was standing beside him. Fin walked around the table and sat in a chair against the wall. Munch turned Frank's right arm over and looked at his tattoo. "That's a hell of a tattoo you got there, Frankie." Munch said.

"It's an original." Frank stated.

"Your design?" Fin asked.

"Elmo's Tats on 8th. What the hell do you care?"

Munch walked around the table and sat across from Frank. "Where were you last night between eleven and midnight?" Munch asked.

"Rusty's bar in the Alphabet."

"Can you prove it?" Fin asked.

"The bar stool near the door has a permanent imprint of my ass. Feel free to check it out."

"It'll be the highlight of our day." Munch stated.

"Am I being charged with something here or are we just shooting the breeze?"

Fin stood up and walked over to the table. He sat down and looked at Frank. "We got witnesses that place you and your original tattoo outside a diner on Canal street grabbing a girl and pistol whipping her friend." Fin snapped.

"I was nowhere near the place."

"Just like you were nowhere near your girlfriend's place, the night you beat the crap out of her?" Munch asked angrily.

"That was a misunderstanding." Frank said and sat back in his chair.

"You put your fist right through her teeth."

"And I did my time and I ain't been near the bitch since."

"That why you grabbed the waitress? Feeling the need for a little self expression?" Fin asked.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I didn't grab nobody. And anybody who says otherwise is a liar."

Munch looked at Frank and then Fin. Then he sighed and sat back in his chair.

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch were walking down the stairs with Cragen and filling him in. "The bartender at Rusty's said Taggert ducked out around eleven the night of the abduction." Munch said.

"Gets him to the diner with time to spare." Fin added.

Cragen sighed. "What about the 4x4?" he asked.

"Nothing registered to him." Munch replied as they walked into Cragen's office.

"Doesn't mean he didn't steal one." Fin said.

"Well, get all the witnesses down here for a lineup. Including Sara Kimmel." Cragen stated.

"It's been almost a year." Munch said.

"He held her in that warehouse for two days. I doubt she's gonna forget his face."

"He messed her up pretty bad, Captain. We get the ID off the other two."

"Then we'll get a court order for his DNA to match to her assault. If not, she's our insurance policy."

Munch sighed and he and Fin left the office.

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Munch, Cragen and Casey were in the observation room with Butch. He was looking through the oneway mirror at the men in the lineup. "Does one of them have a tattoo?" Butch asked.

"We need you to make the identification without prejudice." Casey replied.

"It's the only thing I got a good look at, besides the gun." he said and looked back at Fin and Munch.

Next they brought in Marty Potter. "Number four. No five." Marty said and pointed to the glass.

"Which is it, Mr. Potter?" Casey asked.

"Five. Definitely five."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Cragen said and Marty left the room. "Officer Peters will be happy to know that he's just been identified as the Bowery Stalker."

"I'm sorry, Detective, it looks like it's up to Sara." Casey said to Munch.

/Chung Chung/

Sara was sitting at a table in a conference room. Munch entered and she looked up at him. "Is he really here?" she asked.

"We have a suspect but we need a postive ID." Munch replied and leaned on the table.

"I can't." Sara said and shook her head.

"He won't be able to see you."

"But I see him. Everytime I close my eyes. I leave my lights on at night or I see him staring at me from the shadows."

"He can't hurt you anymore." Munch stated.

"I'm 28. I'm living on disability because I can't leave my house without falling apart. Don't tell me that he can't hurt me."

"I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I had to. But we think he's hurting somebody else."

/Chung Chung/

Munch opened the door to the observation room and walked in with Sara. He walked her over to the window and she had her head lowered. "Whenever you're ready, Sara." Munch said softly.

Sara slowly lifted her head and looked through the window at the men in the lineup. Suddenly she got a terrified look on her face and she started to shake. "You see him don't you?" Munch asked.

"Detective." Casey warned.

"Which one, Sara, which one?" Munch asked.

Sara started to cry and collapsed against Munch. "He's not there."

Munch put his arms around her and held her. "It's okay. It's alright."

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch drove Sara home and walked her to her apartment. They got to the door and she unlocked it and walked inside. "Sara?" Munch said.

"Thank you for the ride home." Sara said, closed her door and locked it.

"Damn!" Munch hissed.

"You didn't have a choice." Fin said trying to ease his partner's mind.

"I was sure we had him. What the hell are we missing?" Munch asked.

"I was just thinking... Taggert said his tattoo was an original."

"Right. Elmo's Tats on 8th."

"I wonder how many Elmo original's are walking around Manhattan." Fin said and they left the apartment building.

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch were in Elmo's looking at the drawing of the tattoo posted on the cork board. "Hell of a work of art." Elmo said.

"If you say so." Munch replied.

"It ain't mine. A guy brought it in last summer. Asked me to do a tat and liked my work so much, left me the sketch as a bonus." he said and sat down to finish a tattoo on a customer.

"How many have you done since then?" Fin asked.

"Count 'em on one hand. Most folks are into Goth these days."

"Do you keep names and addresses?" Munch asked.

Elmo laughed. "It's not exactly that kind of business. But the ones who want that one are hard to forget."

"Such as?"

"Uh, an old dude who walked his cat on a leash, a woman wrestler, a guy who smelled like rotten fish and the one that brought it in."

"What'd he look like?" Fin asked.

"Big fella with a beard. He said that 'Bobcat' was his platoon name in the service."

"You mind if we take the sketch with us?" Munch asked.

"Why not, it's not exactly bringing in the foot traffic." Elmo replied and went back to his tattooing.

/Chung Chung/

They brought the sketch to Forensics to see if they could get any prints off of it. "I saturated the paper with Ninhydren which revealed two distinct sets of prints. One matched to the shop owner, the other was a John Doe."

"Damn." Fin said.

"Until... I ran it against the alternate databanks." the lab tech said and walked over to a nearby table. He picked up a file and handed it to Munch.

"Darryl R. Kern, dishonorably discharged from the Army in 2005." Munch read and handed the file to Fin. He then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"About the same time the attacks started." Fin observed.

"How much you wanna bet that DMV turns up a green 4x4?"

"And a home address." Fin added.

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Munch and a SWAT team made their way down the hall to Kern's apartment. Fin found the door and pointed to it. "Right there."

Munch banged on the door. "Darryl Kern, this is the NYPD. We have a warrant to search the premises, if you don't open the door, we'll open it for you." Munch stated firmly. They waited a minute and listened for any kind of movement.

When they heard nothing, the SWAT leader gave the go ahead. "Take it down!"

A SWAT guy hit the door with a battering ram and everyone piled into the apartment. "Police!"

They cleared the place and Fin and Munch started their search. "Cool cat." Fin said looking at a picture on the wall.

"Fin." Munch called out. Fin walked over to Munch. "Take a look at this." he said and handed Fin some papers. "Easy pass bill."

"This guy does some serious traveling." Fin stated.

"And always to the same place." Munch noted.

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch were reporting the information they learned to Cragen, Nicole and Jamie. "Kern's Easy Pass statement show periodic travel along the same route dating back to last June." Munch said. "From Manhattan he goes across the Tri-borough bridge onto the throughway, across the Tabin Z, north to Utica where he exits onto Route 12 north."

"Credit cards show him gassing up his '92 Pathfinder along routes 12 and 11 all the way up to Walden Falls. A pit stop of a town 20 miles east of Watertown." Fin said.

"Two days later he takes the same route back to the city." Munch added.

"Seven women went missing within a day of each of these trips." Fin said.

Jamie shook her head. "You got a lot of unspoiled wilderness up there."

Cragen sighed and stood up. "Well, there's only one way to find him... Munch, Fin, pack your bags. You're going on a road trip."

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Fin was at his apartment packing a bag for his trip upstate with Munch. Jamie was sitting on the bed watching him. "Do you really have to go?" she asked.

Fin stopped and looked at her. "Yeah. It's the only way we're gonne stop this guy."

"Why don't Nic and I tag along and help you guys out?" Jamie asked and crawled across the bed toward him.

Fin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I'd love that, baby, but you got work to do here."

"We're helping you guys with this case. It would make sense for us to go with you."

Fin shook his head. "We need you guys to keep digging up info on this guy. Besides, I'd feel better if you stayed here. It could be dangerous and I don't want you or Nicole getting hurt."

"Not your best argument, Fin." Jamie said, pulled herself out of Fin's arms and got off the bed. "I'm trained in sniper fire, SWAT, hostage negotiation and numerous other things. And Nicole can handle herself. Or maybe there's another reason you don't want us coming." Jamie sighed and walked over to the window and stared out at the lights.

Fin walked up behind Jamie, wrapped his arms around her and was relieved when she didn't pull away from him. "Hey, there's no other reason. This guy's a fucking psycho and is capable of anything and I don't want you anywhere near him." Fin turned her around to face him. "Listen, I love you and I don't want you getting hurt again, okay?"

Jamie looked into Fin's eyes and nodded. "I love you, too, Fin. It's just I got used to sleeping next to you every night."

Fin smiled and then leaned in and kissed her. "I'll be back before you know it."

//Chung Chung//

Munch was already packed for his trip up North and he and Nicole were having dinner. "I still say that me and Jamie should come along."

Munch shook his head. "It's too dangerous. This guy is as psychotic as they come."

"John, we're cops. Danger is part of the job. We can handle ourselves with this guy." Nicole countered.

"Look, I don't know what to expect when we get up there. And if you and Jamie come along and one of you gets hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Nicole moved her chair closer to Munch. "You're sweet when you're being protective. But right now, I think you're being over protective and you have to learn where to draw the line."

"I know. But I just got you back and I'm not willing to risk anything else happening to you. Besides, it's really not up to me and Fin anyway. It's up to Cragen and he'll never authorize it."

Nicole sighed. "You're right. Well, we'll just have to work on the case from here."

Munch smiled. "Don't worry, honey, I'll be back here in no time."

Nicole smiled back at him. "That's not soon enough." she said and kissed him.

//Chung Chung//

Fin and Munch made the long drive upstate to Walden Falls. Fin was driving and Munch was in the passenger seat. Once they arrived, Fin pulled the car over in front of the police station. "Where's Opie?" Fin asked parking the car.

"Probably gone fishing." Munch remarked.

"Speaking of which, you look a little green around the gills."

"Well, maybe it's because riding with you is like a four hour spin on the tilt-a-whirl." Munch said as they got out of the car.

"I told you to take a dramamine."

"I hate pills."

"So, you'd rather puke?" Fin asked.

"I'm not gonna puke. But you could use a road course on driving in hazardous conditions."

"I kept it on the road."

"Barely." Munch stated as they walked up to the station. "Locals been briefed?"

"Yeah, Cragen took care of it. He faxed them the whole file." Fin replied.

"Assuming they have a fax machine in Mayberry." Munch said and they entered the station.

//Chung Chung//

Back in New York, Jamie was sitting at her desk staring at an open file. Nicole walked in and sat down at her desk. "Hey."

"Mmmhmm." Jamie mumbled not even looking up from the file.

"You okay?" Nicole asked.

Jamie looked around the bullpen and then to Nicole. "This is total bullshit." Jamie whispered.

"What is?"

"Fin and John going away and we're stuck back here with the fucking paperwork."

"Hey, take it easy. Cragen could only afford to send two of us."

Jamie didn't say anything. She just closed the file on her desk and left the bullpen. Just as she left, Elliot and Olivia walked past her into the bullpen. "She okay?" Olivia asked watching Jamie leave.

"She's pissed that John and Fin are gone up North and we're back here doing the legwork." Nicole replied.

"Well, can you blame her? This is a big case. I'd be pissed off too if I got stuck with the legwork." Elliot stated.

Nicole nodded. "Point taken. I'm gonna go talk to her."

//Chung Chung//

The Chief was sitting at his desk when his secretary walked into his office. "Chief, the detectives from New York City are here." she said as Fin and Munch walked in.

The Chief stood up from his desk and walked around to greet them. "Welcome to Walden Falls." he said and shook Munch's hand.

"John Munch."

"Odafin Tutuola." Fin said shaking the Chief's hand.

"Uh, come again?"

"Just call me Fin."

"Fin, got it. Get you a cup of coffee, soda pop, something?"

"We're fine." Munch said.

"So you think you got a fugitive hiding out up here?"

"Cold blooded serial killer and rapist by the name of Darryl Kern." Fin stated.

"I've never heard of him. I know just about everybody in town, so if he's here, he's keeping a low profile." Just then a female officer entered the office. "Ah, come on in. Cheryl, uh this is Detectives Munch and...?"

"Fin." Fin finished and shook her hand.

"This is Officer Cheryl Baxter. Whatever you need, Officer Baxter is at your disposal."

"We'd like to start with Smitty's Pump & Save because that seems to be a regular stop on Kern's itinerary." Munch said.

"You wanna settle in first or go now?" Cheryl asked.

"The woman he grabbed might still be alive. We can settle in later."

"Good luck. If you need anything else, just give a holler." the Chief said.

"Thanks Chief." Munch said and he and Fin followed Cheryl out.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole found Jamie in the crib sitting on one of the beds. "Hey, what's going on with you? I've never known you to get upset over doing the legwork on a case." Nicole said sitting down beside her.

Jamie sighed and looked over at her. "I'm not upset about the case."

"Then what it is? Is it Fin going away?"

"Partly."

"Hey, I understand. I hate the fact that John's gone. But it's something they had to do."

"I wanted to tell Fin today but he had to leave." Jamie said looking down at the floor.

"Tell him what? Are you okay?" Nicole asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Nicole asked shocked. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"And Fin doesn't know?"

Jamie shook her head. "No. I was going to tell him today but he had to leave right away."

"Maybe you should call him."

"I don't know if I should."

"Jamie, you have to tell him."

"I know but I don't wanna do it over the phone."

"Okay, listen, I have some info to follow up on but I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

Jamie smiled. "Thanks."

//Chung Chung//

Fin, Munch and Cheryl were talking to Smitty at the Pump & Save. Smitty was looking at a picture of Kern. "A guy from out of town has a cabin up here." Smitty said and gave the picture back to Munch.

"Know where?" Munch asked.

"No. But he likes to hunt, so I suppose it's out on one of the county roads. Lot of folks have hunting shacks out there."

"Was anyone with him?" Fin asked.

"I think he might have a lady friend."

"Is this her?" Munch asked and showed him a picture of Annie.

"Hard to tell."

"You said he liked to hunt." Fin stated.

"Oh, he never really said so, but he spent so much time in Jordie's Guns & Ammo I figured he was stocking up for the season."

"Where's Jordie's Guns & Ammo?" Munch asked.

"Right over there." Smitty said and pointed down the street.

"Thank you." Munch said and walked off.

//Chung Chung//

They walked over to Jordie's and showed him the picture of Kern. "Yeah, that's Arnold Cokely." Jordie said and put the picture down.

"Cokely?" Fin asked.

"That's what I said."

"I heard he comes in here a lot." Munch stated.

"Is there a law against that?" Jordie asked.

"No but there is a law against obstructing justice." Munch replied.

"Come on, Jordie, they're okay." Cheryl said. "They're just trying to do their jobs."

"What'd you need?"

"Did he ever mention anything about a cabin?" Fin asked.

"I think he said it was north of town. He kept it pretty well stocked too."

"With what?" Munch asked.

"Rifles, ammo, provisions. We carry a full line here."

"You mind if we take a look at his paperwork?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I do mind."

"Jordie." Cheryl said.

"But I don't suppose there's much I can do about it." Jordie said and walked over to a counter that held the files. "Government's got its finger so far up everyone's ass it's getting to be like Russia around here."

"Russia's a democracy now." Munch stated.

"My point exactly." Jordie replied, walked back over with the file and placed it on the counter.

"I assume you checked his ID and waited for his background to clear." Munch said.

"Yeah, I followed the law."

"To the letter if not the spirit."

Fin moved between Munch and Cheryl and picked up the file. "We'll get this back to you." Fin said and they left the store.

//Chung Chung//

Cheryl was sitting at her desk in front of the computer and Fin was leaning on the side of the desk looking at the screen. "We computerized the county records a few years ago. If either Kern or Cokely owns land here, it'll show up in the tax rolls." Cheryl explained.

"Damn. How come we don't have this kind of software?" Fin asked.

"You could always head down to the basement and go through the big books if that'll make you feel more at home."

Fin smirked and Munch walked into the office. "Just got off the phone with New York. Jamie called Missing Persons, Arnold Cokely and his wife Amanda went missing from Tribeca about five months ago and since Cokely's ID was used in a fraudulent firearms transaction, ATF's joining the party."

"That may not be so bad considering all the fire power Kern's been stock piling." Fin stated as the computer beeped.

"Sorry, no match for Kern or Cokely in the system." Cheryl said.

"She faxed a list of others that went missing around the time of his other trips, can you check on those too?" Munch asked and handed her the paper.

"I'll scan the names into the computer and have a printout in a few minutes."

//Chung Chung//

Fin and Munch were getting settled into the Blackbird Motor Lodge when Fin's cell phone rang. "Tutuola."

"Hey, it's me." Jamie said on the other end.

"Hey, you okay? You don't sound good, babe." Fin stated.

"I'm fine, no I'm not, I don't know how I am." Jamie babbled. "Listen, Fin, we really need to talk when you get back."

"I don't like the sound of this. What's going on?" Fin asked worried.

Jamie didn't want to tell Fin that she was pregnant over the phone but the worry in his voice changed her mind. "I wanted to tell you before you left but I never had the chance and I think you should know."

"Know what?" Fin was really starting to worry now. He thought things were great between them but somewhere in the back of his mind had him thinking that Jamie was about to tell him she was leaving him.

"Fin, I'm pregnant." Jamie finally said. There was silence on Fin's end of the phone and it worried Jamie. "Fin, are you there? Please, say something. I need to know that everything's going to be okay." Jamie said on the verge of tears.

Fin sighed with relief and then smiled. "It's more then okay, baby, but we'll talk about it when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Fin."

"I love you, too." Fin repeated.

Munch walked in as Fin hung up the phone. "Was that Jamie?"

"Yeah." Fin said still a little shocked at the news he just received.

"Hey, you okay, man? Is everything all right back home?" Munch asked.

Fin looked at Munch. "Jamie just told me she's pregnant."

"Whoa. Who's the daddy?" Munch asked and smirked.

"Not funny, John." Fin said glaring at his partner.

"Kidding man. You okay about it?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah, I really am." Fin stated and then looked around the room as Munch went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I still don't see why the city couldn't spring for two rooms."

" 'Cause they're cheap. D.A. wants to decorate her office with antiques and burber rugs and we gotta beg for table scraps." Munch said from the bathroom.

"In Narcotics we always got our own rooms. Sometimes entire apartments." Fin said hanging up clothes in the closet.

"How's that?"

"Undercover. Gotta create entirely new identities, you know apartments, bank accounts, the whole works. One time Jamie and I were under for seven weeks, had a nice little duplex in the village. After we bust the dope ring I gotta move back to my little cracker box one bedroom in Brooklyn. First week home I kept bumping into my own furniture."

"So, this place must make you feel right at home." Munch said coming out of the bathroom.

"Not exactly. I got a nice entertainment system, with surround sound and a wide screen TV." Fin said sitting down on one of the beds.

Munch sat down on the other bed and looked over at Fin. "You really okay about this pregnancy thing, man?" Munch asked while he was filing his nails.

Fin sighed and then nodded. "Yeah. I mean it was definitely a surprise but I'm really okay about it."

Munch smiled. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Before Munch could reply a cell phone rang. "Is that mine or yours?" Munch asked.

Fin looked at his phone. "It's yours."

Munch stood up and looked for his phone. "Where the hell did I put it?" He found it on the bed and answered it. "Munch. Hey, Nic. Everything okay, honey? Blueprints? Yeah, we're on it. Thanks." Munch said and hung up. "Where's the phone book?"

Fin leaned across his bed and picked it up off the night stand. "Right here. I used it to order the pizza." he said and tossed it over to Munch.

Munch picked it up and flipped through it. "Like a wallet. Oh, here it is."

"What?" Fin asked.

"They've been combing through Kern's stuff and found blueprints for a bomb shelter drawn up by a contractor in Walden Falls." Munch said dialing his phone. "Cheryl, John Munch. Do you know the owner of McCartney Lumber & Cement? Could you have him meet us at the station? We caught a break in the case. See you in twenty." Munch hung up the phone.

//Chung Chung//

The Chief was arguing with the leader of the ATF team. "This is a Federal matter." Gus Stone, the ATF leader said.

"And this is my office. Play by my rules or get out!" the Chief said angrily as Fin and Munch appeared in the office.

"You're in over you head. This man has enough fire power to start World War 3."

"Somebody's blowing enough hot air to refloat the Hindenburgh." Munch stated looking at Stone.

"Who the hell are you?" Stone asked.

"Detective John Munch, NYPD. Who the hell are you?"

"Gus Stone, Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms."

"Well, Mr. Stone, why don't you take your cowboys, step aside and let the police do their work?"

"I have a Federal warrant for Darryl Kern's arrest."

"And I have someone who can help find him before he kills another innocent woman. Who trumps who?"

Just then Cheryl walked into the office carrying the blueprints. "Here they are." She walked over to a desk and layed them out.

"Mr. McKern, do you recognize these blueprints?" Munch asked.

McKern picked up one of the papers and looked at it. "Sure do. A guy came in last June, asking us to build him a bunker."

"For what?" the Chief asked.

"Said he was getting ready for Armageddon and the Race Wars. I don't subscribe to that point of view but his money's as green as anyone's. Drew up the plans to his specifications. An underground bunker, fortified with 12 inch cement blocks."

"You built it?" Fin asked.

"Sure did." McKern replied.

"Where?" Munch asked.

"Tracked the land about ten miles out. Just off the county road 26. Already had a small cabin on it."

"I can have ten men here, deputized and ready to go within an hour." the Chief offered.

"I've got five more on the way from Watertown." Stone added.

"What are we waiting for?" Munch asked and they left the office.

//Chung Chung//

Fin, Munch, the Deputies and ATF surrounded the cabin that was tucked in the middle of the woods. Fin and Munch made their way up to the porch of the cabin and braced themselves against the wall. Munch gave the signal and the ATF guys ran around to the back of the cabin.

"This would have been right up Jamie's alley." Fin stated.

"Yeah, Nicole's too." Munch added.

Then they booted in the front and back doors and entered the cabin with guns sweeping the room. "ATF!"

"Police!"

"Nothing?" Munch asked.

"Clear." Stone said and put his gun away.

"Where the hell is he?" Fin asked.

"Detectives?" the Chief called from outside. He was just coming out of the underground bunker. Fin, Munch and Stone came out of the cabin and made their way over to him. "We got something here." The Chief pointed down into the bunker.

Munch was the first one down and he turned on his flashlight. He found Annie, dead on the cold cement floor. He crouched down beside her. "Sorry, Annie." Munch said.

Fin and Stone were standing behind him in the doorway with flashlights of their own. They were sweeping the beams around the room and discovered a torture chamber. "John." Fin said.

Munch stood up and looked around the room. He saw various chains, handcuffs, whips and other implements of torture. "Bastard tortured her." Munch said.

//Chung Chung//

An hour later, a forensic team was there and they had uncovered numerous bodies buried on the property. "The frozen ground's slowing us down, but we've already uncovered fifteen bodies buried in shallow graves. Three kids." Stone said to Fin.

"Why kids?" Fin asked and shook his head. He couldn't help but think of his son Ken and his baby that Jamie was now carrying. All of a sudden he felt very protective of his children.

"I've got my men scouring the woods but by the looks of those tire tracks, I'd say Kern pulled out a good hour before we got here."

"Somebody tipped him off." Fin said.

//Chung Chung//

Munch was still down in the bunker. He was with the coroner who was zipping up Annie's body in a body bag. "I could have lived an entire lifetime without seeing something like this." she said.

"How bad?" Munch asked.

"Contusions, broken bones, flesh pulped and bruised. Mutilation pattern suggests she'd been penetrated with foreign objects, possibly a knife, all that before he blew her face off with a .44."

Cheryl appeared in the doorway of the bunker. "Detective, found something in the cabin you might wanna take a look at."

//Chung Chung//

Fin, Munch and Stone were back in the cabin with the Chief who was showing them a journal he had found. "It's an operation manual of some sort. Last entry dated yesterday. Position compromised, as long as the worm stays in the Apple, possibility of further erosion. We'll rendezvous at extraction point, operation terminated." the Chief read.

"He definitely has an accomplice." Cheryl stated.

"Serial killers tend to be loners but when they do pair off the stronger personality dominates." Munch explained. "We rate a single perp because his partner lives in his shadow."

"Must have left in one big hurry to forget this." the Chief said referring to the journal.

"He's slipping."

"It says they're gonna rendezvous." Stone said.

"The worm's in the Apple." Munch stated.

"The Big Apple." Fin added.

"He's heading back to the city." Munch said. And it would appear so were Fin and Munch.

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Five hours later, Fin and Munch were walking into SVU. They were heading to see Cragen but Fin stopped Munch when he saw Jamie at her desk. "Hey, hold on a minute. I wanna see Jamie before we see Cragen."

Munch nodded. "Sure thing, man. It'll give me time to find Nicole."

They walked into the bullpen. Jamie smiled when she saw Fin. She stood up and walked over to him. "I'm so glad you're back."

Fin smiled at her. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." They found an empty conference room and shut the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Jamie, I need to know, are you really pregnant? Because I don't wanna get attached to this baby and then find out that the test was false."

Jamie moved closer to Fin and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm really pregnant, Fin. My doctor performed an ultrasound and I saw for myself. There's really a baby in there." she said and moved Fin's hand to her stomach. "Our baby."

Fin smiled at her and then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you, too, Fin. But we're gonna have to keep this on the DL because if the 'Rat' squad gets wind of it, one of us will have to transfer."

"Won't happen. But who _does_ know about it?"

"Well, me and you, Nicole and I assume you told John?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, maybe we should keep this between the four of us for now. I mean better safe than sorry."

"Agreed. But I have to go see Cragen about this case. I'll see you later, okay?"

"You bet you will." Jamie smiled and then kissed him again.

/Chung Chung/

Munch found Nicole coming out of the locker room. "Hey, guess who's back." Munch said smiling.

Nicole smiled when she saw him. "Hey, when did you get back?" she asked hugging him.

"Just now, actually. Fin and I need to see Cragen but he wanted to talk to Jamie first."

"Did she call him up there?"

"Yeah. So, I take it you know about her being pregnant."

"Yeah."

Munch smirked. "I asked Fin who the daddy was."

Nicole playfully smacked Munch on the arm. "John! You're lucky he didn't punch you."

Before Munch could reply he saw Fin heading toward them. "Okay, here comes Fin, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes you will." Nicole smiled and hugged him again. Then she watched Munch walk into the bullpen with Fin.

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch were in Cragen's office filling him in. "It's all written in a pseudo military code." Munch said.

"He calls his accomplice 'the worm' and refers to himself as 'the eagle'." Fin added."It lists targets and ops dating back three years." Munch said handing the journal to Cragen.

"I assume the targets are the victims." Cragen said flipping through the journal.

"And the ops..." Fin said.

"They're torture and execution."

"He's killed entire families for their credit cards and ID." Munch stated.

"Even killed one guy for his cabin. A plumber from Brooklyn named Ernest Dillman." Fin added.

"And now that the operation's gone south he's come home to scoop up his accomplice and hit the road." Munch said.

"Any idea who this accomplice is?" Cragen asked handing the journal to Fin.

"We figure he's an Army buddy since they communicate using this military jargon." Fin replied.

"Kern was stationed at Fort Dix, according to his discharge papers, I know somebody at the 1-5 close to the C.O. Let me see if I can hook you up." Cragen said.

/Chung Chung/

At Fort Dix, Fin and Munch were talking to the C.O., Colonel Joseph Ramsey. "It's an elite group. Trained for specialized tactical operations." Ramsey said.

"Kern's outfit?" Munch asked.

"Mine. From the Gulf War. The closest Kern ever got to an operation of any significance was running to the cellar for a batch of potatoes."

"He was a cook?" Fin asked.

"He was trained as a weapons specialist but he spent so much time on KP we reassigned him to the kitchen on a permanent basis." the second in command, Major David Pierce stated.

"How'd he take to that?" Munch asked.

"He didn't. Kern had a problem with authority, which is why he had a problem with the Army."

"Why'd he sign up?" Fin asked.

"He suffered under the delusion we enjoyed killing things." Ramsey replied. "That attitude eventually earned him his discharge."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Munch asked.

"We had this squirrel, used to hang out behind the mess. Cooks would feed him table scraps, nuts. One day the dinner shift arrived to find Kern dumping strange meat into the stew pot. When they asked what the hell he was doing, he pointed out the window to a squirrel hide, laid out to dry in the bushes. Said he needed a new hat." Pierce told them. "One of the cooks jumped him, Kern threatened him with a butcher knife."

"He wound up in the brig where he under went psych testing." Ramsey added. "He was diagnosed with anti-social personality disorder and pronounced unfit for duty."

"So you kicked him out of the Army and unleashed him on the rest of us." Munch said.

"He did his time, we didn't have anything to hold him on."

"Did he have any friends? Anyone he hung with?" Fin asked.

"He pretty much stayed to himself. Except for a guy who made dried goods deliveries to the mess, they seemed to be on the same wave length." Pierce answered.

"Can we talk to this guy?" Munch asked.

"He doesn't deliver here anymore but I can give you the name of the company. Some outfit out of Brooklyn."

/Chung Chung/

They made their way to Magoo's Vending Company in Brooklyn and were talking to the manager, Roger Barton. "Oh, that's Marvin." Barton said.

"Marvin who?" Fin asked.

"Marvin Posey. He's one of my best guys. He's been with the company eight years. He took the job the same day Clinton took office."

"If you ever fire the guy, you better nail down the furniture." Munch remarked.

"Where can we find Marvin?" Fin asked.

"Well, he ain't working today. He's on National Guard maneuvers."

"Marvin's a weekend warrior?" Munch asked.

"Anybody notice today's Thursday?" Fin pointed out.

"Sometimes the maneuvers go all week. I don't mind. At least he's doing his patriotic duty. It's more than I can say for half the lazy slackers around here. Excuse me." Barton walked past Fin and Munch and up a guy standing around behind his delivery truck. "Hey, numbnuts! You gonna smoke that whole pack or do you think you might make your run sometime today?"

"How often does Marvin go on these maneuvers?" Munch asked.

"Once a month. Sometimes less, sometimes more."

"When did he leave this time?" Fin asked.

"Couple of days ago. I expect him back Monday if you want to talk to him."

"No, we need to see him before that. Do you have a home address?" Fin asked.

"Sure but he ain't there. He's out in the wilderness somewhere practicing survival skills."

"We're gonna need his address for our files." Munch said.

"He's not in trouble, is he?"

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Munch and the NYPD SWAT team surrounded Marvin's house. Fin and Munch posted themselves on each side of the door. Once everyone was in position, Munch nodded to Fin, who banged on the door. "Marvin Posey, NYPD, open up. We want to talk to you." Fin called out. No one was coming to the door so Fin banged again. "Come on, Marvin!"

Suddenly they heard the lock click open. Fin backed away from the side of the door and pointed his gun. As the door opened they stood there confused. It was answered by an old woman. "Hello, uh, Marvin's not here." she said looking around at all the cops.

"Where is he?" Fin asked.

"He left this morning. Are you friends of his?" she asked.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie walked into the station carrying coffee from Krispy Kreme. She walked into the bullpen and up behind Nicole, who was at her desk. She placed a coffee down in front of her partner. Nicole looked up. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem." Jamie replied.

"Hey, I talked to John. He said you called Fin while they were up North."

Jamie nodded. "I wasn't going to tell him over the phone but he sounded so worried I had no choice."

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty well, actually. I saw him when he got back and now I feel much better about everything."

"I'm glad. But I'm a lot happier that John made it back in one piece."

"Why?" Jamie asked and sat down at her desk.

"Well, when Fin told him about the pregnancy, John asked him who the daddy was."

Jamie almost spit her coffee across the bullpen. "He didn't?"

"Yeah, he did. I told him he was lucky that Fin didn't punch him."

Jamie started to laugh. "Yeah. But then it doesn't really surprise me that John asked that."

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch were now inside Marvin's house talking with his Aunt Mary. Munch was looking at a picture while Mary was making tea. "I hope you like Orange Pekoe, Marvin was going to pick up some Earl Gray from the store but he got called away." Mary said carrying a tray over to the table.

"Let me help you with that." Munch said, took the tray, placed it on the table and then sat down across from Mary.

"Friends stop by so seldom. I know he'll be disappointed he missed you." Mary said.

"You Marvin's mother?" Fin asked. He was now sitting beside Munch at the table.

"No, I'm his Aunt Mary." she said and started to pour the tea. "His mother died when he was just a child."

"I'm sorry." Munch said.

"His father beat his mother to death with an iron. He didn't like the way she did his shirts. Milk with your tea?" Mary asked.

"Um, no thank you." Munch said and took the cup from her.

"It's so hard on a child to lose a parent. That's why I was detemined to give Marvin all the love I could. Raised him like my own. Wasn't easy but we got through. He's always been a loving boy."

"Uh, Ms...?" Munch asked.

"Oh, call me Aunt Mary."

"Aunt Mary, it's very important we get in touch with Marvin." Munch said. "Do you know where he might be?"

"It's a secret. He's with the Green Berets." she said and pointed to a book on the table. "That's his scrapbook right there."

Fin looked at it and pointed. "You mind?" he asked.

"No, please." Mary replied and Fin started flipping through the pages. "Even when he hurt his leg on the last mission he just turned around and volunteered again."

"How can we get in touch with him?" Munch asked.

"He usually takes his cell phone in case of an emergency." Just then Fin held up the scrapbook for Munch to see the pictures on the page. "That's Marvin with his friend Darryl." Mary said pointing to the picture. "Do you know Darryl too?"

"You could say that." Fin replied. The picture was of Darryl Kern and Marvin Posey, aka the good samaritan Marty Potter.

Five minutes later, they walked out of Mary's house and down the front steps. "Damn! We had him. Right in our own house." Munch stated angrily.

"He wasn't trying to stop the 4x4, he was trying to get in." Fin said.

"How can we be so stupid?" Munch asked.

"We weren't the only ones, even Aunt Mary thinks he's a hero." Fin replied as his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, well, Aunt Mary's a few tea bags shy of a full pot."

Fin answered his phone. "Fin." he said and walked down the sidewalk a little.

Munch walked over to the car and opened the backdoor. Then he slammed it shut again. "Dammit! I should have seen it the minute he picked Peters out of the lineup. Get an APB out on Marvin and his Aunt Mary's Chrysler New Yorker."

Fin held up his hand. "Yeah, got it." he said into the phone and then walked back over to Munch. "State Police found Kern's Pathfinder at a shopping center outside of Walden Falls. They said a bald, clean shaven man got out of it and carjacked a mother and her kid in a blue Taurus."

"When?" Munch asked.

"This morning."

"What direction were they headed?"

"North."

"Canada. Damn!"

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch went back to SVU and filled in Cragen and Nicole. "Marty Potter is Marvin Posey." Cragen said holding a cup of coffee.

"No wonder Kern knew we were on his tail, his accomplice had the inside scoop." Munch stated.

"Well, the question is: Where is he now?" Nicole asked.

"State Police said Kern was alone when he jacked that Taurus." Fin said walking to his desk.

"New look, car, traveling companion, it's easy to slip through the perimeter." Nicole stated.

"Maybe even cross the border." Munch added.

"If he has, those hostages don't have much shelf life." Fin said.

Just then Jamie walked into the bullpen. "Got the LUDs on Marvin's cell phone." Jamie said and handed the sheets to Fin and then walked around the desk and handed a copy to Munch. "He received a call from Annie Tassler's cell the morning after the abduction."

"Kern." Fin said.

"And they've been exchanging calls at regular intervals ever since." Jamie stated.

"Marvin didn't leave until this morning. If they're meeting up on the road we could trace them through cell sites." Munch said.

"Call the service provider, get a trap on both numbers." Cragen ordered.

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch were with the service provider trying to get an approximate location on Kern. "The two blips represent calls exchanged between two cell phones over the past two days." the tech said pointing to screen, which showed a map of New York. "Now I've connected the blips of each phone to demonstrate how the signals been past from one cell site to the next, which basically represents their respective travel routes."

"Looks like Marvin's hauling ass." Fin said.

"Yeah and Kern's been hunkering down." Munch added.

"Cell phones converge in a cell site outside Fisher's Landing." the tech said.

"Just this side of the Canadian border." Fin observed.

Munch picked up the phone and dialed. "Give me the State Police." he said into the phone. Then he turned to Fin. "Pack the dramamine, we're heading north."

Fin sighed. "Jamie's not gonna like this."

"Yeah, neither is Nicole." Munch added.

/Chung Chung/

They were once again upstate and they met up with Gus Stone from the ATF. They got out of the squad car they arrived in and walked over to Stone. "We spotted a blue Taurus and Chrysler New Yorker in the driveway of a farmhouse about a half mile down the road." Stone reported to them.

"Anybody see the mother and kid?" Munch asked.

"No, we expect they're hold up inside the house." Stone replied. "There's a stand of trees lining the road, can't see us until we're in the driveway. Might be able to surprise him."

"It's your show." Fin said.

"All right, let's move out." Stone said.

/Chung Chung/

Everyone arrived at the farmhouse, piled out of the vehicles and took their positions around the house. Fin and Munch checked the Taurus, which turned out to be empty.

Stone and his team made their way onto the porch and when Stone gave the go ahead, an officer booted down the door.

Munch noticed a barn and approached it slowly. He braced himself against one of the doors and nodded to Fin. Then he slowly and carefully opened the other barn door. When he and Fin made their way in they stopped dead in their tracks.

"God!" Fin said.

They were looking at Marvin Posey, hanging from the rafters. He had both cell phones duct taped to his chest and he had been gutted.

Munch started flipping out and kicking the trash cans. "You son of a bitch! Son of a...!"

"John!" Fin said.

"He played us like fools!" Munch stated angrily.

"He still needs the mother and kid." Fin reminded him.

"But for how long?" Munch asked as Fin's cell phone rang.

Fin took his phone out of his jacket and answered it. "Fin." he said and walked away from Munch.

"We've got an APB out on the farmer's pickup. Customs and Canadians are on alert." Stone said. "We'll get him."

"How many more die before we do!" Munch asked.

"He's running out of steam."

"So am I."

"Guess what?" Fin asked walking back over to them. "That was Cragen. Canadians just arrested Kern for shoplifting outside an autoparts store in Mallory Town just across the border."

"Shoplifting?" Munch asked.

"The farmer's truck had a bad alternator."

"What about...?"

"Mom and kid are fine. They found them tied up in the back of the truck. Provincial Police are holding Kern until we get there on Cragen's request." Fin said. Munch sighed and Fin placed a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder.

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Munch made the trip to Canada and found Casey at the courthouse when they arrived. "Where is he?" Munch asked as they approached her.

"In a holding cell." Casey said standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Fin asked.

"Serving the extradition warrant. Which Kern's fighting, naturally." Casey replied.

"On what grounds? Serial rape and murder make book over shoplifting, don't they?" Munch asked.

"We still have to make our argument in Canadian courts."

"How are the hostages?" Fin asked.

"Aside from mild exposure, they're fine. At least physically."

"I'd like to talk to them." Munch said.

/Chung Chung/

Amy Michaelson was waiting in a conference room when she heard the door open. "Mrs. Michaelson? I'm Detective Munch of the NYPD. This is Detective Tutuola and Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak."

"How long will this take? I wanna be in the hospital when my daughter wakes up." Amy said.

"Just a few questions." Munch said walking toward her.

"I already told the police everything I know."

"Well, the Canadians have their own charges they want to investigate. We need to ask you about the time you spent with Kern before you crossed the border. Did he have a weapon when he abducted you and your daughter?"

Amy nodded. "A knife. He pressed it against my ribs and told me to move over."

"Where was your daughter?"

"In the backseat. He threatened to kill her."

"What happened when you got to the farmhouse?"

Amy sighed. "He held the knife to my back and he lead me to the front door. An old woman answered and he asked her for directions. When she turned her back... he... cut her throat."

"What about her husband?" Casey asked.

"He came running from the kitchen, before he could say a word Kern cut his throat too."

"Was his buddy there?" Fin asked.

"No, he came later. Kern said he had something to show him in the barn. I heard the most horrific screams, Kern came out covered in blood, he went into the house, changed his clothes and made us get into the farmer's pickup. Like nothing had ever happened. He said we were going to Canada and, uh..." Amy stopped and started to cry.

"Please, tell me." Munch said softly.

"He said he was going to kill me and Jenny just like the rest of them. He said the police were so stupid that they'd never find us."

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Munch and Casey left the room and stopped just outside the door. "Marvin was alive when Kern gutted him." Fin said.

"He might be laying the ground work for an insanity plea." Casey stated.

"He'll never admit to insanity." Munch said.

"We've got the journal and we're cross matching DNA samples from the bunker. But a confession would really strengthen our argument at the extradition hearing."

"Tell Provincials I want to be alone with him." Munch said.

/Chung Chung/

Munch walked into the interrogation room and found Kern sitting at the table in an orange jumpsuit. Kern just stared straight ahead. "Shoplifting. Kind of an undignified end to such an ambitious operation." Munch said and walked behind Kern. "Still it was masterful. You had us stumped for over a year, Darryl. Your operations manual reads like a textbook in tactics and resource management. I've offered it to the curriculum comittee at the academy. I think the next generation of cops will learn a lot from you. But these academics, they just wanna focus on your mistakes."

"What mistakes?" Kern asked still not looking at Munch.

"Sara Kimmel for example."

"Who?"

"The woman who escaped from the warehouse. Your first mistake."

"Oh, that was Marvin's fault. I had to leave to go to work. Marvin swore he'd be there in no more than five minutes. Half hour later I get a panic call, saying that the target had disappeared. I should have eliminated him then."

"Why didn't you?"

"He served a purpose. He hooked me up with Ernie."

"The guy who owns the cabin?"

"He was a friend of Marvin's. He used to yak that it was his perfect refuge from a loop of hords. Had him take me up there during hunting season, that's when I got the idea."

"He never saw it coming did he?"

"He was taking a leak in the bushes. I just walked up behind him, drew the blade across his throat, one clean slice."

"And Shangri La was yours. So, Ernie was just means to an end?"

"The trick was using the ID's and credit cards in different places that no one could trace them."

"Same story with the Cokely's?"

"Met him in a bar in Walden Falls, said he was passing through from Syracuse. Only problem was, he had his wife with him."

"So she had to go too?"

"Not right away. But after a few days."

"Why the bunker?"

"Didn't like to eat where I... worked." Kern smiled. "And it was more secure."

"How many?" Kern didn't answer. "We found eighteen of them."

"Oh, there's more."

"How many?" Munch asked again.

"That would be telling."

Munch got pissed and pushed the chair he was leaning on out of the way. "You pathetic piece of shit!" Munch yelled.

"Come on, Detective, you should be used to this by now. I've been one step ahead of you since you stormed the warehouse. Everytime I grabbed another target I thought about _you_. And when they were screaming for mercy, I had a little laugh at your expense. Like I'm having a little laugh right now because you think you've won."

"I'm gonna have my own little laugh when I watch them stick the needle in your arm." Munch said leaning forward.

"Canada won't extradite on Capital offenses unless you wave the death penalty. Or maybe they didn't teach you that at the academy."

/Chung Chung/

Munch stormed out of the room and found Casey in the hallway. "He said they won't extradite on Capital offenses?" Munch asked pissed right off.

"Canadian Supreme Court tightened their restrictions last year." Casey replied.

"So, he can flip us off from Canadian prison."

"Well, he can make the argument. It doesn't mean he'll win."

"He saves his neck, he wins."

"Look, I did not come all the way up here to go home empty handed. John, you did your job, now let me do mine."

/Chung Chung/

Casey was in front of the Superior Court Judge trying to get Kern extradited back to the United States. She was up against an attorney named Patrick Picard. "The Supreme Court was unequivical on its 9-0 ruling under the charter of rights and freedoms of the Canadian Constitution, concerning the matter of extradition on Capital offenses." Picard said.

"Mr. Picard, aren't you concerned that Canada might become a safe haven for criminals seeking to use our constitution as a shield from prosecution?" Judge Riley asked.

"I prefer not to speculate on hypothetical situations which may or may not result from the high courts ruling. I can only ask this court to interpret the law as written."

"Madam Prosecutor?" Riley said looking at Casey.

"While I do respect the high courts rulings in the matter of constitutional rights and protections, I would submit this ruling does not apply in this case for which the state of New York seeks extradition."

"Is not murder with special circumstances attached a Capital offense under New York law?" Riley asked.

"It is, Your Honor. However the People are not seeking extradition on the Capital offense. We are here on the sole charge of possession of stolen property."

"Your Honor, this is a blatant attempt to circumvent the laws of this land." Picard stated.

"Since the value of the stolen automobile exceeds five thousand dollars, it is my understanding this qualifies for extradition under Canadian law." Casey countered.

"Your petition sited multiple charges of murder and two counts of kidnapping." Picard said.

"It is true that Mr. Kern and his accomplice brutally raped, tortured and maimed their subjects before killing them. However, we have ammended our petition to reflect only the lesser offense."

"Your Honor, this is a cynical ploy." Picard stated. "We all know that once Mr. Kern crosses the border, he will be charged with the Capital crimes."

"Perhaps, Mr. Picard." Riley stated. "But this court prefers not to speculate on hypothetical situations which may or may not result from its ruling. Now, petition for extradition is granted."

Kern couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew once he crossed the border he was going to get the death penalty.

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Casey and Munch were waiting to take Kern into custody. Canadian officials excorted him down the hallway and handed him over to the U.S. Marshals. They handed Casey a clipboard. She looked it over and then looked at Fin and Munch. "Detectives take custody of the prisoner." Casey said.

"Darryl Kern you're under arrest for the murders of Ernest Dillman, Arnold and Amanda Cokely and Annie Tassler." Fin said taking custody of him.

As Fin was leading him away Munch walked up to him and looked Kern right in the eye and smiled. "Welcome home, Darryl." As they lead Kern away, Casey walked up to Munch. "Thanks." Munch said.

Casey smiled, nodded and walked off.

/Chung Chung/

Back in New York, Munch made his way to Sara Kimmel's apartment building. He walked down the hallway and stopped outside her door. He knocked and then heard her unlocking all the locks she had securing her door. When the door opened, her head peered out to see who it was. Munch smiled when he saw her. "I just wanted to tell you, you can turn your lights out tonight." Munch said.

Sara smiled and sighed. Munch smiled back and then walked off down the hall. Sara watched him for a moment and then shut her door again. Tonight she would finally be able to have a peaceful sleep.

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

/1 Week Later/

Munch unlocked the door to his apartment. He threw his keys on the coffee table and heard the shower running down the hall. A smirk played on his face and he started to undress as he made his way down to the bathroom. He really needed a hot shower at that moment.

By the time he reached the door he was stark naked. He quietly opened the door and saw Nicole's naked silouette through the shower curtain. He pulled it back and climbed into the shower with her. Nicole shrieked and spun around. "John! You scared the shit out of me!" Nicole yelled.

"Sorry, babe, didn't mean to." he replied.

Nicole was standing under the water and pulled Munch into her embrace. They kissed as the hot, steamy water ran down their naked bodies. Munch let his hands slide all over Nicole, resting them firmly on her ass. As he did that Nicole moaned into his mouth. Munch lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the shower wall. He took his right hand and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust inside her and Nicole started to moan louder. Munch started to thrust slowly just to be sure he had enough traction and wouldn't slip. When he was confident he could manage he started to speed up his thrusts. Nicole looked into his eyes and couldn't believe how blue they were. She then kissed him. Letting her tongue slip inside his mouth and find his. All of a sudden she could feel her orgasm building. Then it hit her and sent spasms through her body. Munch pumped a few more times and then he came himself. He didn't let her go for a minute or two and then slowly lowered her. Making sure she could stand up.

Later, as they dried off, Munch gave her a snap on the butt with his towel. "That is, without a doubt, the best shower I've ever taken," he said. "What do you say we continue this in the bedroom?"

"You read my mind." Nicole smirked and walked off down the hall. Munch smiled and then followed her.

/Chung Chung/

The next day, Jamie walked into the bullpen, and looked at Nicole. Nicole was resting her head in her hands, staring down at an open folder. Jamie frowned as she walked over to Nicole, "Hey, what's up. You look like your ready to blow a gasket from concentrating."

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Nicole half mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"Liar. What's going on? What are you looking at?" Jamie asked.

Nicole looked up at Jamie. Jamie was taken aback by Nicole's expression. "Something, something that was sent to me." Nicole said standing up, taking the folder with her. "I have to go now. I don't know when I will be back." Nicole said turning away from Jamie and walking to the doors.

"Whoa, wait just one minute. What the hell is going on here? Where are you going?" Jamie asked heading after her partner. She grabbed Nicole by the arm.

"Don't touch me." Nicole said as she pulled her arm out of Jamie's grip, as she swung and connected with Jamie's jaw. "Sorry about that, but I can't stay here and you're not stopping me."

Jamie landed on the floor. "What the hell has gotten into you?" Jamie asked her voice raised.

"None of your business. I told the Captain I'm taking an indeffinent leave. And that is what I am doing. Now leave me the fuck alone." Nicole said as she stormed her way to the doors

Munch walked in and walked right into Nicole. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Leave me alone." Nicole said as she stormed out the doors and towards her car.

Munch stood dumbfounded. Jamie was dumbfounded on the floor. "What has gotten into her?" Jamie asked.

"You tell me." Munch asked.

Elliot walked into the room. "What the hell happened here? Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"Hurricane Nicole hit." Jamie replied as Munch helped her up.

"What is wrong with Nicole?" Munch asked.

"You tell us?" Elliot replied.

Jamie looked at Munch. "You live with the hurricane. What happened last night?"

"Nothing, she was fine. Although she left for work this morning when she got a phone call. I never thought anything of it." Munch answered.

"You do know that she took indeffinant leave. Right?" Jamie asked.

Munch's eye went wide. "What? Your kidding me!" He said as his voice raised.

"What is up with Nicole. It's almost like the life was drained out of her when I seen her in the hallway." Olivia asked when she walked in.

"I'm going to find out." Munch said and stormed out after Nicole.

"Something is up. But I can't figure it out. I'm going with John to find out." Jamie said following.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Coffee?" Olivia asked.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stood at the bottom of the stairs at the house. She was so shaken that she was full of rage and hurt. She knew what had to be done and she had to go back home. Back to Dallas, back to see Lee. She missed her partner, she missed his humor, his smile, and the fact that he bent over backwards for her, taken so much shit from her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and just reacting she spun around and kicked the person in the stomach.

Nicole looked and saw that she kicked Munch. "I'm sorry, babe. But I just have to go. I'm so sorry, I really am." Nicole said and took off running off to her car and left him sitting there as Jamie came up running.

"What the fuck is going on with her? I never seen her like this before." Jamie said as she helped Munch up.

Munch shook his head, "I don't know. Something must be really wrong."

"No shit, really? What was your first clue, John." Jamie stated.

/Chung Chung/

"I'm coming back... I have to help you with this case." Nicole said on her cell phone as she was packing a small suitcase at her and Munch's apartment.

"No, honey. You don't have too. Just stay a cute little fucked up hamster in the corner." The male voice replied.

Nicole laughed slightly. "Okay, I haven't heard that saying in a long time. But no. I am not staying here, not when you need my help. They need my help."

"It's good to hear you laugh again. Ever since I told you what happened this morning. I honestly hated to have to give you that news." He answered, there was genuine sorrow in his voice.

Nicole sniffed back the tears. "That's why I have to come back. They need justice for what was done. I don't care if it means I have to transfer back to the Rangers. I will do what it takes."

/Chung Chung/

Munch, Jamie and Fin walked up to the apartment. "This is the last place I can think of where she is." Munch stated.

"Well, it is a big city. I mean she could be anywhere." Fin commented.

Jamie playfully wacked him in the arm. "That isn't helping matters."

"Sorry." Fin smiled.

Munch shook his head, and sighed. He opened the door and found that the lights were out. He walked in, and turned on the lights. "Nic?" He called out but there was no answer.

Jamie walked into the kitchen. "Um, John? You might wanna come look at this."

Munch walked over to the kitchen table. He picked up the note and looked at it. "Read it out loud." Fin stated.

" 'John, I'm truly, sorry. But I had to go back to Dallas. I will try and call you when everything is taken care of. I don't know how long I will be, or when I will be back. Don't try and call me, I most likely won't have the chance to answer. I do love you with all my heart. I am so sorry. Love Nicole'." Munch said and threw it down on the table.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole landed in Dallas, Texas. She took a deep breath. It was time for revenge. Time for her to get even with what should have never happened. She knew there was a chance that it could happen but she could have stopped it. And it cost her, her family, her life. But she also left her life back in New York. The only family she had left in Dallas was Lee. But she had so much family in New York.

Though that family was safe, and she had to get vengance for her family here. No matter what it cost her, even her life. There was no changing that.

She started her way towards the exit of the airport with her duffle bag. It wasn't to hard to spot Lee. He was six foot three, dark chocolate brown hair with a mustache. His smile was not hard to miss either. "Hey there, Squeaky muffin."

"Lee." Nicole answered.

"Did you tell your partner what was happening? Why you're here?" Lee asked frowning.

Nicole shook her head. "Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all I told her was I was taking indeffinate leave. Nothing more." Nicole sighed putting her duffle bag in the back of Lee's truck.

"Okay, what about... John?" Lee asked starting the pick-up.

"I left him a note saying I would call when I had the chance."

Lee nodded. "Okay than. Baby, this could get dangerous. But if you want to go after those guys again, than I'll be here to protect you. Just remember what happened last time. Are you ready?"

Nicole nodded. "I'm ready. I won't be able to sleep again until they're taken care of."

"All right, Twinky. Let's go."

/Chung Chung/

"What do you mean she went to Dallas?" Elliot asked.

Munch sighed and sat down at his desk. "That's what her note said. That and the fact that I shouldn't try to call her. She'll call me when she has the chance."

"Maybe something came up. Like her mum's sick or something. She'll call you." Olivia said trying to lighten the situation.

Munch shook his head. "No, it's more serious then that if she just picked up and left."

"That's it. I can't take this. I'm going to Dallas." Jamie stated.

Fin stood up from his desk. "The hell you are!" he stated.

"The hell I'm not! I have to be there for my partner. No matter what the situation." Jamie replied.

"Jamie, you're pregnant, remember. You have more than just you to think about now." Fin blurted out.

Elliot and Olivia did a double take. They couldn't believe what Fin had just said. "You're pregnant?" Olivia asked.

Jamie nodded but Fin spoke. "Yeah, she is. Which is why she shouldn't be going to Dallas."

"Fin's right. I'm going." Munch said standing up.

"I still wanna go!" Jamie added.

"Jamie, let John go. You don't know what's going on down there." Fin said.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. She's my partner and I'm gonna be there for her."

"Not when you're carrying my child, you're not." Fin stated angrily.

"No one is going anywhere. We have a case." Cragen said walking in.

"What's going on, Captain?" Elliot asked.

"Thirteen year old girl found raped and strangled on the playground at her school. You four are on it." Cragen said pointing to Fin, Munch, Elliot and Olivia. "Jamie, I want to see you in my office."

/Chung Chung/

Lee was driving toward the station and Nicole knew where he was going. Although she hadn't been here in a while, she still knew her hometown like the back of her hand. Sensing this she turned toward Lee. "I wanna go to the house."

"You sure that's a good idea? I didn't think you'd wanna see it." Lee replied.

Nicole touched Lee's arm. "Take me there."

Lee nodded and did a U-turn in his truck and headed toward the crime scene.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie walked into Cragen's office and shut the door. "What's up, Captain?" Jamie asked.

Cragen sat down behind his desk and looked up at Jamie. "Did I hear right? You're pregnant?" Cragen asked.

Jamie looked down at her feet and then back at Cragen. "Yes, I am."

"And I assume Fin's the father?"

"Yes."

"This is gonna create a big problem if IAB finds out."

"I know."

"But I don't see how they need to know that Fin is the father of your baby."

"Captain, I don't wanna hide the fact that Fin is the father."

"I understand that and as long as no one says anything it won't be a problem. But you understand that if IA catches wind of this I can't lie for you."

"I understand, Captain."

"Alright. As long as we're understood then. Well, since this is settled and you don't seem to have a partner at the moment, I need you on this rape/homicide case. It's a bad one."

"Sure thing." Jamie said and opened Cragen's door to leave.

"Oh and Jamie?"

She stopped just outside the door and turned back toward Cragen. "Yeah, Captain?"

"Congratulations. To you _and_ Fin."

"Thank you." Jamie smiled and left the office.

/Chung Chung/

Lee pulled the truck up in front of the house. He shut off the engine and turned his attention to Nicole. She was sitting there staring out the window. She couldn't believe it, this was the house that she grew up in and now it was a crime scene.

Lee got out of the truck and walked around to Nicole's door. He opened it and held his hand out to her. "Ready?" he asked.

Nicole took his hand and simply nodded. They walked up the walkway to the front door of the house. Lee took out his buck knife and cut the crime scene tape away to grant them access. When he opened the door, the first thing Nicole smelled was the blood.

She hesitated for a moment and then walked into the entrance way of the house. She looked down and saw a pool of blood. Lee touched her shoulder and spoke softly. "This is where we found your pa."

Tears formed in Nicole's eyes as she managed to walk pass the blood pool and make her way into the kitchen. The kitchen table, counter and cupboards were all spattered with blood. Nicole looked back at Lee and saw the pain in his eyes. "This is where your ma was." he said choking back tears of his own.

The tears were falling from Nicole's eyes as she made her way toward the living room. There was spatter on the TV and the wall and a blood pool on the carpet. "Your cousin Jenny was visiting that day. It's her blood on the TV and wall. She had her boy, Billy, with her. That's his blood on the carpet." It was killing Lee to recount what had happened to Nicole's family, but he knew she not only wanted to know, but she had to know.

They made their way upstairs and stopped in the doorway of the first bedroom. The bed was soaked in blood. "Your grandma was sleeping. Medical examiner said she never felt a thing."

Nicole couldn't stand to see anymore and bolted down the stairs. Lee followed after and found her outside throwing up by the house. He placed a hand on her back and pulled her hair out of her face. Nicole looked up at him. "I want those fuckers dead for what they've done." she said.

"Consider it done, baby." Lee said and pulled her up into a hug.

Nicole buried her face in Lee's chest and began to cry. Harder then she had ever cried in her entire life.

/Chung Chung/

Munch sat at his desk, looking at the crime scene photos. It was getting hard for him to concentrate on the crime scene. Considering the fact that the love of his life just up and walked out. Though he knew that something was bad, something bad was going to happen. However, Munch also knew that at this very moment he had no way of getting out of the case to go see Nicole.

"John?" Fin asked, standing next to the desk.

"Mmm?" Munch said as he looked up at Fin.

Fin looked back at Munch. "Talk to Cragen, see if you can go down to Dallas. Believe me when I say, the whole team would go down there, in a heart beat. When she went to Washington was a prime example."

Munch sighed, "Your right. Thanks, Fin."

"Just bring her back in one piece. It won't be so much me that would hurt you as, Jamie."

Munch nodded and stood up from his desk. He looked at Fin and then made his way to Cragen's office.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Lee were back in the pickup and now heading to the station. Nicole wanted to see the entire casefile before she went after the assholes.

Lee pulled the truck into the parking lot of the station and parked. He shut off the engine and got out of the truck. He walked around and opened Nicole's door and helped her out of the truck. "Ready to walk back into you're old stomping ground?" he asked.

Before she even gotten to open the doors one of the stopped took a double look at her. "Nicole? Nicole Green? Holy fuck! What brings you back here?" The gentlemen asked.

Nicole stopped and looked at him. "Kerry? Kerry Boivin? Hi. Work." Nicole said and passed him, making her way into the lobby.

Kerry watched Nicole walk off and then stopped Lee. "Hey, Neuman, what the hell's going on?"

"I can't talk right now, Kerry, I'll catch ya later." Lee said and took off after Nicole.

Kerry stood there with a confused look. He shook his head and walked away.

Lee found Nicole standing at her old desk. "You have a new partner Lee?" She asked looking at him.

"Not since you left. But, eh, you left Boivin with a confused consipated look on his face." Lee said smiling.

She looked at Lee. He hated to see the look of pain in her eyes. "Are these the casefiles?" Nicole asked.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I got them ready before I picked you up."

"Thanks." Nicole said, she gave a half hearted smile.

"Sit down. That is still your desk. It's not like we had to people to take it." Lee said pointing at the chair.

Nicole hesitated for a brief second and then sat down in her chair. She placed her hand on the top file and slowly opened it. When she saw the photo inside she slammed it shut. "I don't know if I can do this." she said looking at Lee.

"Of course you can. I know you, you were my partner for seven years, Nikki."

Just than Nicole had an idea. "You're right. And I have an idea."

Lee looked at her, "That's my girl. Now wanna share your idea, so we both know?"

"I'm driving." Nicole said standing up. She looked at Lee and she adjusted her gun. Nicole started to walk towards the truck. Lee stood here. "Are you coming or not?"

/Chung Chung/

Nicole sped the truck towards an old warehouse, where her and Lee were undercover. The case they were working on started out as a homicide, but soon turned out to be narcotics, which had her and Lee undercover. A month undercover, everything blew up in their faces which caused Nicole to leave Dallas. Lee looked at her, "Your idea was to come here? Why?"

She glanced at him. "If there is one thing I learned from a good friend of mine, is that drug dealers change their habits but not their safe houses."

"You mean to tell me that this is something they would call their safe house?"

"Hey, rememeber what we learned, this was the place we always ended up going to."

"Yeah but remember that they found out we were undercover cops, Nic."

"Okay, point taken." She said stopping the truck. "But how long ago was that? They would have gotten back to their old ways when they were never busted."

"Nic, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean this is gonna get dangerous Squeek. And I don't need to lose you too."

Nicole glared at Lee. "I told you. I am going to get revenge. And I don't care what it takes. They need it, since this was my fault that they were killed. I want blood, Lee."

"Scared of you..." Lee commented.

Nicole laughed, "Glad someone knows what I really am capable of." Nicole said bending down pulling out two rifles. "Let's go."

"I hate those words." Lee said pulling out a riffle from under the seat. "It always mean someone is going to get hurt."

"Suck it up baby. I want blood tonight." Nicole said walking towards the warehouse.

Lee sighed. "Just like old times." He said walking next to Nicole.

Nicole loaded both rifles. "For my family."

"For our family." Lee added.

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jamie and Fin were having lunch at the Carnagie Deli. Jamie took a bite of her sandwich and then looked at Fin. "Look, I know you don't want me going to Dallas but I need to be there for Nic." Jamie said.

"I understand that but like I said before, you don't what kind of situation you'll be running into." Fin countered. "I don't want anything to happen you or the baby."

"That's low, Fin. Using our baby to make me feel guilty."

"Well, maybe it's the only fucking way to make you realize what's at stake here."

"I know what's at stake here. But Nicole's life could be in danger and I think she needs someone down there with her."

"That's why John should go." Fin said, not backing down

Jamie shook her head and stood up from the table. "You know, Fin, you can be a really stubborn son of a bitch when you want to be." Jamie yelled and headed for the door. As Fin stood up from the table he noticed Jamie walking back toward him. When she reached the table she picked up the rest of her sandwich. "No sense letting this go to waste."

Jamie took the sandwich and walked out of the deli. Fin watched and then decided to follow her.

//Chung Chung//

Lee decided to take the lead to the back entrance of the warehouse. As they came up to the door he could have swore that Nicole was behind him. "Just stay behind me..." Lee whispered as he started to look behind him, "...I... I... I don't... want anything... to happen to you. Damn it Nicole. I thought I told you to stay behind me." Lee mumbled with frustration, for the fact that Nicole went off on her own again.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole peeked through one of the dirty windows. "Damn it, I can't see through it." She whispered to herself as she snuck down the side of the building to another window.

//Chung Chung//

Munch sighed as he walked into the apartment. It seemed so empty without Nicole. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, what she had to leave so suddenly for. He couldn't help but think that something was wrong, something was terriably wrong. And he felt guilty for the fact that she could have come to him and let him know what was wrong, or for the fact that she couldn't even tell him what wrong.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie walked into the bullpen, she didn't care if Nicole told Munch the fact that he shouldn't call. Jamie had to know what was going on. And she knew something was wrong, and Jamie was going to find out. Jamie sat down at her desk and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Nicole's cell phone number in hopes that she would pick up.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole stood on her tip toes to look through another window. As she did that she felt her cell phone viberating in her pocket. "God damn it." Nicole muttered. She set down one of the rifles and pulled it out. "Jamie, I'm sorry. I can't answer." Nicole mumbled and put it back in her pocket. And went about looking through the windows.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie cursed as it went to voice message. "Nic, answer your goddamn fucking cell phone. I need to talk to you. You got the whole place in a fucking riot. Why the hell did you go back to Dallas? What the fuck is going on down there. Call me when you get this. We need to talk!"

//Chung Chung//

Lee didn't feel right entering the warehouse. Not when he didn't know where Nicole was. He slowly crept into one of the hallways. Everything in the warehouse was dark and covered with a thin layer of dust.

As he walked he kicked up a slight breeze which was picking up the dust. As he tried to figure out where he was going he tried not to sneeze.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole stood on one of the crates outside the warehouse and peered in through the window. As she was looking around she noticed movement coming from inside. She picked up one of the rifles and carefully aimed it at the window. Just as she looked through the scope she saw the figure move again and fired through the window.

//Chung Chung//

Lee was slowly making his way down the hallway when he heard glass shatter, along with the sound of a high powered rifle. The bullet hit close to his head and lodged into the wall, causing him to leap to the ground for cover.

He stood up and looked at the window. "What the hell did you do that for?" Lee yelled.

Nicole sighed. "Aw shit. Man, I thought you were someone else."

"Thanks! You damn near killed me!" Lee yelled.

"Shut up, Lee. Let's just find the assholes." Nicole said jumping through the window.

Lee walked over to Nicole. "I don't think anyone's here." he said looking around. "And by the looks of this place, I doubt anyone's been here for awhile."

"Maybe, but there has to be something around here that'll help us find out where they are."

"Just like you figured that they would be here. That's like saying a man doesn't have balls. Ouch that would hurt, to think that a man wouldn't have balls. Must be like the woman that had a divorce and was left only with a coffee table. And on the coffee table were the family jewels..." Lee started but was cut off.

Nicole wacked him gently with the butt end of the rifle. "Lee, shut up and lets just take a look around."

//Chung Chung//

Jamie was sitting at her desk when Fin walked into the bullpen. He walked over to her and took her by the arm. "Come on, we have to talk." he said pulling her to an empty conference room.

"Hey, hey, Fin, take it easy." Jamie said and pulled herself from his grip.

"Listen, I know you're pissed that I don't want you to go to Dallas but I can't stand the thought of something bad happening to you. I love you too much to let you go running blindly into a situation."

Jamie watched him carefully as he spoke. She noticed that look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when she was lying there in the hospital after being shot. Both times. It was a combination of sadness, pain, terror and anger. She hated to see that look. She hated to be the cause of that look.

She walked closer to Fin and placed her hand on his cheek. "Okay, Fin, if you feel this strongly, I won't go."

//Chung Chung//

Nicole and Lee made their way through the warehouse. Inside, it was eerily calm. Outside was another matter. Two vans approached the back of the warehouse and parked. Six men jumped out of each of the vans and began to swarm around the warehouse. They all had high powered rifles, automatic weapons, were dressed in black and had ski masks covering their faces.

Back inside Nicole and Lee were unaware that they were being surrounded. Things were about to turn really ugly.

//Chung Chung//

"Okay, split up. I know she is here, I want her for myself. The little fucking tramp is mine." A male voice damanded. The other eleven males looked at him.

"Right, boss." They all said sperodically. And headed off in different directions.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole looked at Lee. "I think our best plan is to split up. They have to be some where around here, and the only way to cover more ground is to split up."

"Uh, Nic... I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean there could be tweleve of them around here. And one against tweleve doesn't sound like such good odds." Lee said holding up a hand.

Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lee, since when did you become such a coward? Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"Hey! Now wait just a damn minute. All I am trying to do is look out for you."

"It's coming across as a coward."

"We're not splitting up and that's final."

"Fine you can wait here tell mummy comes back." Nicole said and started off on her own way.

Lee stood there for a second. "Arg! Hey wait up!" He yelled out and took off running after her. He didn't get too far when a fist came out of no where and connected with his face. Lee went down like a ton of bricks. "Where the hell did that come from." He mumbled.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole started making her own way through the warehouse. Unaware that there were two guys following her. "We have her in our sites boss." One of them said into the intercom.

"Good. Keep her there tell I meet up with you. I want her for myself. Right now I have a little problem to take care of."

//Chung Chung//

Lee stood up and fired his rifle. He watched as one man fell to the ground. "Ah shit, shit, shit, shit. They are here. Where the hell is Nicole?"

//Chung Chung//

Nicole felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. This to her was never a good sign. Which proved to be right when she felt one of her rifles get yarded out of her hand. Not thinking she fired the other one which totally missed one of the three guys that were now with her. "Aw, fuck!" she yelled as she spun around and tried to kick one.

However that didnt work when she caught the butt end of a gun in the stomach. She dropped to her knees, gasping for air. Before she knew it another butt of a gun connected with her back between the shoulder blades.

Temper over riding pain she jumped up and fired her rifle that she still had in hand. The bullet spun out of the barrel of the gun and lodged itself in the arm of one of the men. A shriek of pain escaped the man's lips.

The next thing Nicole knew, a fist was connecting with her jaw. She lost her balance and landed on top of one of the guys, the one that she shot in the arm. She, without thinking, fired her rifle at the one that hit her in the jaw. This time the bullet lodged itself in the guys forehead. Now she only had two to worry about, or so she thought.

The one that was unscaved threw himself at Nicole and caught her arms behind her back. The rifle she was holding was now lying on the ground. He pulled her right off the ground my her arms. The one that was shot in the arm took advantage of the situation and started pounding on her stomache and anywhere else his fists could connect with.

//Chung Chung//

Lee knew something was wrong. He heard the gun shots. "Aw fuck." He said running after the gunshots. He knew now Nicole was in trouble. And he knew that she had no remorse for anything, even her own life at this point.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole hurt, but her temper was still over riding everything. The man punched her in the jaw, and she felt the taste of blood. Now she was seeing red. She struggled to get out of the hold but it was becoming impossible. The man punched her in the face and she knew now she was going to have a black eye. Not thinking she went limp, trying to pull down the guy that was holding her.

The man holding Nicole didnt expect it and when she dropped so did he. His jaw connected with Nicole's head which knocked him out.

She spun around and caught the other guys feet which knocked him on the ground. She struggled and grabbed the rifle and stood up. Without any remorse she fired, than fired again. Each time was in the forehead of both men.

Taking a deep breath she tried to collect herself. She knew she looked like shit so far. Her lip was busted, she knew she already had a few broken ribs, cuts all over the place, along with bruises that were going to be forming all over the place. Not to mention the fact that she was going to have two black eyes.

//Chung Chung//

Lee didn't get too far. As he was rounding a corner an arm shot out and clotheslined him. His head snapped back and he felt the sharp pain as the back of his head connected with the ground.

Two men advanced on Lee but not before he had the chance to raise his rifle and let off two shots, hitting both men. Unfortunately it was in the chest and they were both wearing bulletproof vests. They fell to the ground giving Lee enough time to get back on his feet.

Just then a third man came up behind him and put him in a choke hold. Lee managed to elbow the guy in the stomach with the butt end of the rifle. The guy doubled over, which gave Lee a chance to fire. He hit the man in the neck, severing his carotid artery.

Lee turned around and saw the other two men charging for him. He fired twice more, hitting both men in the head. They both dropped. Lee let out a sigh of relief and took off to find Nicole.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was in excruciating pain but wasn't about to let that stop her. She made her way through the main floor when four more men came busting in through the windows on rip cords.

They landed all around her and surrounded her. She raised her rifle but didn't get a shot off when she was grabbed from behind. She struggled but the remaining three men moved in her. She tried to fire again but the rifle was knocked out of her hand.

The guy behind her had both her arms behind her back with one hand and had his other around her neck. One of the guys approached her and as he was about to hit her, Nicole heard a shot and seen the guy drop.

The other two guys raised their guns but didn't have a chance. They were both dropped like a hot potato. Nicole looked around and then noticed Lee standing there with his rifle pointed.

"Drop the gun or I break her neck." the man, who was holding Nicole, said.

"You're fucking stupider then I thought if you think I'm dropping this gun." Lee said.

Just then another man appeared behind Lee. Nicole screamed. "Lee, behind you!"

Lee turned around and the man roundhoused Lee right in the jaw. He went the down and the man pulled his Glock. Lee shook his head and scrambled for his rifle. Unfortunately he didn't have a chance. The guy fired and hit Lee in the back of his shoulder. Lee slumped forward and didn't move.

Nicole's eyes went wide. The man walked over to her and held the Glock up. He let off a single shot and the guy that was holding Nicole fell to the ground, bringing Nicole with him. Nicole tried to move but the pain in her legs was helping any.

The man walked over and stood over her. She looked up as he took his ski mask off. She couldn't believe who it was. Kerry Boivin. He pointed the Glock at Nicole. She rolled over just as he let a shot off. The bullet hit her in the back and lodged in her spinal cord, instantly incapacitating her.

Boivin was about to fire again when he felt a hot, sharp pain in the back of his head. He turned and fell to his knees. He saw Lee sitting up holding the rifle before he fell face first onto the floor.

//Chung Chung//

Four hours later, Lee was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with his arm in a sling. He was waiting to hear anything about Nicole. He looked down at her cell phone that he was holding in his hand and opened it up.

He brought up her contact list and searched for Munch. When he found the number he hit talk.

//Chung Chung//

Munch had just fallen asleep, it was not that great of sleep, because the fact that he was worried about Nicole. And with an empty bed that just made things that much more worse. The sound of his cell phone going off woke him up with the first ring. He rolled over and grabbed it right away. Looking at the call display and seeing that it was Nicole made his heart jump up into this throat. "Hello?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Is this John?" Lee asked.

Munch not recognizing the voice made him mad, and to top it off it was a male voice. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Lee. Now tell me is this John." Lee damanded.

Munch thought for a moment. The name Lee sounded vaguely familiar. He remembered Nicole talking about someone named Lee. Then it hit him. Lee was her old partner back in Dallas. "Yeah, this is John. What's going on? Where's Nicole?"

"Calm down. Your like a bull seeing red."

"Stop bouncing around. Tell me what the hell is going on down there." Munch damanded.

Lee sighed, "Okay, listen. Nicole is in the hospital. I don't know that much about her condition."

Munch shot up out of bed like a bolt of lightning. "What do you mean she's in the fucking hospital? What the hell did she get herself into?"

"Long story short. An old case that we worked on came back and bit us in the ass. It was a homicide turned narcotics. And it ended up costing her, her family. They were killed two days ago. And well, it also turned out that one of the guys we used to work with was dirty, yadda yadda and so on."

Munch was now pacing around the apartment and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why didn't Nicole tell him about her family? He would have went down there with her to help out anyway he could. "Listen, you fucking smart ass, tell me what happened to Nicole!" Munch yelled into the phone.

"Listen. I'm just trying to make light of a situation. And you're not helping any. What happened was something that I only ever seen once in her. She was after revenge, she wanted to see blood for this. Which I can understand mind you. But I tried to help her, I tried to save her. But when there is like tweleve guys and only two of you, you can only do so much. And all I remember was the fact that she was beaten badly, and shot. I caught the guy that did that, but that is all I remember. And when I got her to the hospital, it was code blue, in E.R."

Munch was stunned. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he follow her when he was going too? Now all he could think about was that he might lose her and it terrified him. More then anything ever has in his entire life. No, now he knew where he had to be. "I'm coming to Dallas. I have to be there for her."

"What ever you say."

This guy was really pissing Munch off now. "You know, why don't you at least act like you fucking care!" Munch yelled into the phone. "Because I'm warning you, if she doesn't make it through this, I'm coming after you!"

"Whoa, calm down! I do care. I mean I've known her for over seven years. Now if you want to act like that than maybe she doesn't need you down here. Because all your going to do is cause more problems, with your temper."

"I'm coming down there, whether you like it or not! You may not realize it or you don't want to admit but she needs me down there!"

Lee sighed. "She didn't need you before, and she doesn't need you now. She has me, I was there for her when this all started and I was here when her family was murdered and I will be here now."

"Listen to me you fucking prick! Don't ever say Nic doesn't need me. You don't know anything about her life here in New York. She needs me as much I need her. But I don't think you can fucking comprehend that!"

"Right, right, right. I was wrong you were right. It seems so stupid that I called you to let you know what happened."

Munch stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the living room. "I'll be there as soon as I can." he said surprisingly calm.

That took Lee aback. "Creepy."

Munch sighed. "Just take care of her until I get there. Think you can manage that?"

"What do you think?"

"I think she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you." Munch said, his anger starting to boil again.

"The only reason she is in this mess is because of an old case that cost her, her family. And she wanted to get revenge. If you want to know something, I know for a damn fact that the only family she has left is you. But you can't seem to understand that. Now if your any kind of a man you would understand where she is coming from. Would you not want revenge if your family was murdered?"

"You damn right I would. But I'm not the only family she has left. There are a lot of people here that care about her. I just wish she had of told us what was going on. Then maybe none of this would have happened."

"But it was her choice.You should have known that she can go off like that. That when something needs to be done she jumps right into it. Not bothering to tell anyone what she has planned. That she is impulsive."

"I know that better than you know. But all I want to do right now is be with her. I don't know what'll I'll do if I lose her."

//Chung Chung//

Lee sighed, "I understand, but look, the doctor should be coming out any minute now. It's only a nine hour trip here from New York. We should know everything by than. That is if you make your way out here now." Lee said standing up starting to pace.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Munch said and hung up without saying goodbye.

Lee sighed once again, and closed the cell phone. What was he going to do, what was he going to do when he sees Munch. What was he going to do, since Nicole was in the E.R. fighting for her life?

//Chung Chung//

Munch pulled out a duffle bag from his closet and started throwing clothes into it. He didn't care what he was packing, he just had to do it quickly. Once that was done, he left his apartment and made his way down to his car. He threw the bag in the backseat and headed for the station.

Once he reached the house he headed straight for the bullpen. The only one there was Olivia. "Where the hell is everyone?" Munch asked walking over to his desk.

"Jamie and Fin left about an hour ago, she had a doctor's appointment. Elliot had to be in court. What's going on? Did you hear from Nic?" Olivia asked worried.

"No. But I did get a call from Dallas. Nic's in the hospital."

Olivia bolted up from her chair. "The hospital? What happened?"

"All I know is she was shot. I won't know anything more until I'm down there."

"I'm going with you." Olivia said.

"Thanks, Liv, but this is something I have to do on my own." Munch stated and shut his desk drawer. "I'll call you and let you know what's going on."

"John..." Olivia started but it was too late. He was gone.

//Chung Chung//

Lee was pacing the waiting room when Munch walked in. Lee turned and looked at him. "You must be John."

"Yeah." Munch stated. "What's going on? How is she?"

"I actually don't know too much at this point. All I do know is that they're trying to keep her stabalized." Lee said just as the doctor appeared in the waiting room.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" the doctor said clearing his throat.

Before Lee could speak, Munch stepped forward. "How is Nicole?"

"We have her stabalized for the time being but we have to keep a watchful eye on her for the next couple of days."

"What is her condition?" Lee asked.

"The bullet is lodged in her spinal column. We can't operate until we're confident that she'll remain stabalized. But I'm afraid even when we do operate, there may be a chance that Miss Green may never walk again."

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Never walk again?" Munch asked stunned. Than turned to Lee. "What the hell happened when she was with you?"

Lee looked at Munch. "I did my best to protect her. If I hadn't of been there, she'd be dead now."

"She might die now thanks to you!" Munch said as his fist closed, with anger.

The doctor got between both men. "Hey, this is a hospital. Now either simmer down or leave."

Lee sighed and walked away. He didn't want to fight with Munch, over Nicole. It wasn't his idea of fun.

Munch watched Lee walk out. Once Lee was out of his sights he sighed. The doctor looked at Munch, "Your family, correct?"

Munch nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you like to see her? I do have to warn you, she's worse for wear. It's not exactly a pretty sight." The doctor commented.

"Show the way." Munch said and walked down the hall.

//Chung Chung//

Munch walked into Nicole's hospital room. He hesitated when he saw her. She was lying in the bed in traction. Munch felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat.

He slowly walked over to her bedside and looked down at her. There was a nurse checking her machines and making sure everything was okay. When she saw Munch she nodded and left the room.

Munch pulled a chair over close to the bed and sat down. Tears were now falling down his cheeks. He reached out and took Nicole's hand. He hated to see her hurt. He hated even more that he wasn't here to keep her safe.

He leaned in and spoke softly. "Nic, baby, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm gonna talk anyway. I just want you to know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to lose you. You're way too important to me. You hang on, baby. I know you're gonna pull through this and I'll be with you every step of the way. I love you so much."

Munch stood up from his chair and looked down at Nicole laying in the bed. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He touched her hand one last time and then left the room.

//Chung Chung//

Back in New York Olivia was sitting at her desk worrying about Nicole down in Dallas and the fact that she hadn't yet heard from Munch. Just then Elliot walked into the bullpen. "Hey, Liv."

"Hey. How was court?" she asked flatly.

"Jury convicted in two hours." Elliot said and sat down at his desk. He noticed the grim look on Olivia's face. "You okay?"

"Munch is gone to Dallas. He said Nicole was shot."

"Shot! Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. He said he'd call when he knew something more. But that was over twelve hours ago."

Elliot felt tears stinging his eyes. "Why the hell did she go down there in the first place?"

"I don't know, but..." Olivia started to say as her phone rang. She picked up the receiver. "Benson."

"Liv, it's John." he said and sighed.

//Chung Chung//

Munch was pacing the waiting room. Seeing Nicole only made him more worried. "How's Nicole doing?" Olivia asked.

"Not good. She's in traction right now. The doctor said the bullet lodged in her spinal column. She might not be able to walk again." he said and sat down in one of the chairs.

//Chung Chung//

"Oh my God." Olivia said choking back tears. Elliot stood up from his desk and walked over to Olivia. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Isn't there anything they can do?"

"We won't know until they operate." Munch replied fighting tears of his own.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell do you know?" Olivia yelled into the phone. Munch was silent on the other end. "I'm... I'm sorry, John. I just want Nic to be okay."

"I know, Liv, so do I."

"Just... just... why, did she go down there?"

Munch took a deep breath. "Her entire family was murdered. She wanted revenge."

"Oh my God. Why didn't she tell us. We would have been there to help, and to provent this."

"I don't know. I won't have any answers until Nicole's awake."

Munch could hear Olivia choking back the tears. "I'm coming down there."

"No, Liv, there's nothing you can do down here."

"I can be there for Nicole. She needs all the support she can get right now."

"Liv, listen. It's bad enough that I left with out any notice to Cragen. Now he needs his detectives. And Nic, I believe will understand. Just... stay there."

Tears were freely falling from Olivia's eyes now. "John, why do you have to be so damn stubborn? If I come down there, the Captain'll still have Elliot, Fin and Jamie. I think he'll manage."

"Olivia, please."

"You know, John, one of these days you're really gonna need us there and we might not be around." Olivia said. Hating to say this but she had to try something to get through to him.

Munch sighed, wasn't it enough that he might lose Nicole. Now Olivia was threatening that he might just lose his friends. "Liv," Munch sighed again, "That's not what I mean. I mean, that if you come than the rest will. And than Cragen won't have anyone up there."

Olivia knew he was right. She sighed and glanced up at Elliot. "Just take good care of her and keep us posted on what's happening."

"I will, thank you."

"We'll be praying for her. Bye John."

"Bye Liv."

//Chung Chung//

Munch hung up his cell phone and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He couldn't believe all this was happening. He lifted his head up just as Lee walked into the waiting room.

"How is the little Squeek?" Lee asked walking towards Munch.

Munch looked at Lee confused. "What?"

Lee sighed and sat down. "How is the little Squeek?" Lee asked again.

Munch shook his head, still confused but answered anyway. "She's laying in a fucking hospital bed in goddamn traction. How do you think she is?"

"Sorry, you don't have to get all worked up by it. Me and her have been through worse. I was just trying to make conversation. Why don't you go in the corner and act like a good fucked up little rodent."

Munch was getting extremely annoyed with Lee. He stood up and looked down at Lee. "Can't you go one fucking minute without making a fucking joke? Nicole's life is at stake here and you're acting like a fucking clown!"

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

Munch grabbed Lee by his jacket and pulled him up. "Listen, you fucking..." he started to yell just as the doctor appeared.

"Gentlemen, I warned you about this behavior before. If you can't act like civilized people then leave right now. Otherwise act like adults. Now, I have some news about Miss Green."

Munch let Lee go and gave his attention to the doctor. "Has something happened? Is she okay?"

"We have her stabalized and I'm confident that we can operate within the next couple of hours."

"Hours? Is she awake, can we see her?" Lee asked walking up to the doctor.

The doctor looked at Lee and Munch. "No, she's not awake at the moment. But you can see her if you want."

"Thank you." Lee replied and looked at Munch.

"Now, do you want to see her together or..." The doctor started.

Munch looked at Lee. "Alone!" They both said in unison.

The doctor sighed. "Why do I feel like I am dealing with two grade school kids?"

//Chung Chung//

Munch looked at Lee and then walked off down the hall. He entered Nicole's room and walked over to her bed. He sat down in the chair and took her hand. "Hey, Nic, I'm still here baby. I just talked to the doctor and he's going to operate in a couple of hours. I know you're going to be okay. I feel it in my heart. I love you."

Munch brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the knuckles. Then he placed it back on the bed. He stood up. He stood at the foot of her bed and looked at her. Even with the tube down her throat giving her air and the heart monitor beeping, she still looked like an angel. His heart throbbed in his chest. He hated seeing her like this. It almost looked like she wrestled with a city bus and lost. Her face was all battered and bruised along with the rest of her body. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. He could no longer hold them back. Everything was becoming to much to bear. The love of his life was laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life and he couldn't do a damn thing to help her. Munch hated feeling helpless, and right now he was as helpless as he had ever been in his entire life.

Nicole slowly opened her eyes and started to freak. She couldn't speak, couldn't move anything, her heart rate picked up and she began to have a panic attack. Her breath was beginning to become short and ragged.

Munch heard the monitor start to beep faster. He looked at Nicole and saw her eyes were opened. Then he turned and bolted out of the room. Nicole closed her eyes for a second. Was everything that bad that Munch had to run out on her? The next thing she knew she was getting light headed.

Munch came back bursting into the room. The doctor ran up to Nicole to find that her eyes were closed, and that the heart monitor was showing off the scale. He pushed one of the buttons by the bed, and code blue was called over the intercom. Munch was pushed out of the way by two nurses, who were pushing in a cart.

The nurse handed the doctor a syringe and he injected Nicole's IV line with adrenaline. All of a sudden her heart rate started to lower and beat normally again. Munch was watching all this, terrified. He didn't even notice that Lee had entered the room.

"What did you do to her?" Lee asked, mad.

Munch was looking at Nicole but spoke to Lee. "I didn't do anything. She woke up."

"You call this awake? She could have died!"

"Did it just occur to you now?"

The doctor walked over to Munch and Lee. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. We have to prep her for surgery while we have her stabalized."

//Chung Chung//

"What do you mean, her whole family was killed and she didn't even bother to tell us?!" Jamie asked in an outrage.

Fin was sitting at his desk and looked at Jamie. "Jamie, calm down before the top of your head blows off."

"No seriously. Why didn't she bother to tell us. I mean I would have gone down there with her in a heart beat. I just can't believe she didn't even bother to let us know why she went down there. And now look at what happened. She was shot, and now they have to operate. I know none of this would have happened if we went down there with her." Jamie almost yelled as she started to pace between the desks.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I think this is why she didn't tell us. Cause she knew you would act this way."

At this point Fin stood up and stopped Jamie from pacing. "Don't you get any ideas about going down there. John's with her, it's not like she's alone. But I hate to tell you I feel a hell of lot better that you did stay here."

"Yeah..." Jamie sighed.

Fin looked Jamie in the eyes. "And I think Nic wanted you to stay here, so that you would be safe. I believe she knew what she was walking into and didn't want any of us to get hurt."

Olivia looked up from her desk. "I understand what you're saying, Fin, but she still should have come to us for help. That's what friends are for. To be there for you when things are difficult."

Elliot stepped forward. "Do you ever really remember her coming to us for help, whenever it was something really dangerous? I don't. And that's because she considers us friends, and doesn't want us to be put in danger because of her. She wants us to be safe. That's why she stormed out of here, that's why she only left a note with John. Because she knew how dangerous it was going to be down there. She didn't want to ask us for help because she knew we would be there in a heart beat. Don't you get it, if we knew her family was murdered we wouldn't wait for her to ask, we would... just be there."

Fin, Jamie and Olivia all looked at Elliot. "Elliot's right. As much as we hate not being there with her, she knew what she was doing when she left. She did so with our best interests at heart." Fin stated.

"You guys may be right. But doesn't mean I have to like it." Jamie said crossing her arms. "I still wish I could be there for her."

"We all do, Jame." Olivia replied walking over to the coffee machine. "But I do see where the guys are coming from and they're right. I mean John's there with her, he'll keep her safe."

//Chung Chung//

Munch was sitting in the waiting room with his arms resting on his knees and his head was in his hands. He was still waiting on word from the doctor about what was going to happen with Nicole's situation. He looked up when he sensed someone sitting down next to him.

Lee looked at Munch and sighed. "Can we call a truce here?" he asked holding out his hand.

Munch looked at Lee's outstretched hand and then took it into his own. "Yeah. The last thing Nic needs right now is us at each other's throats." Munch replied shaking Lee's hand.

Just then the doctor appeared in the waiting room. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Detective Green is awake and we have her prepped for surgery."

Munch stood up from the chair and walked over to the doctor. "Can we see her?" Munch asked, looking back at Lee.

The doctor looked at Munch and Lee and thought for a moment. "They're wheeling her down now. You can see her before she goes into the OR."

Munch and Lee took off out of the waiting room and found a nurse and an orderly wheeling Nicole down the hallway. Munch walked up beside the stretcher and looked down at her. "Hey." he said gently.

"John? What are you doing here?" Nicole asked weakly.

"Lee called me and told me what happened. I caught a flight right away."

Lee walked up beside Munch and looked at Nicole. "Hey, squeek, I know you didn't want him to know but I think it's good that he's here for you."

"What about the rest of the squad? Do they know?"

"I called them. They're caught between staying in New York and coming here. Although if Jamie had her way she'd be here already." Munch replied as they came to a stop outside the OR doors.

"This is as far as you gentlemen can go." the nurse said.

Munch nodded and then kissed Nicole gently on the lips. "We'll be here when they wheel you out, okay?"

"Okay."

Lee squeezed her hand. "You're gonna be fine, sweetheart." he said as they wheeled her through the doors. Lee turned back and looked at Munch. "So, now we wait. You wanna grab a bite?"

Munch sighed. "Yeah. It's been almost two days since I've eaten anything." he replied and they made their way back down the hall.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie sighed as she walked into the 1-6. She didn't know why she was there since everyone had already gone home. She finally had convinced Fin that she should go to Dallas to see Nicole. It was not like there was any danger anymore with the ones that had killed Nicole's family. She could have called Cragen to let him know that she was taking time off to go see her partner but she figured that she could just go down and talk to him, since it was common knowledge that Cragen never hardly ever went home.

She walked by her desk and than by her partner's. It seemed weird not to see her partner there when she was. As well as it was depressing to know that her partner was fighting for her life in surgery cause of a bullet to the back.

Soon she found herself at the door to Cragen's office. At first she hesitated to knock, but she told herself that it was only Cragen that she was going to see, to get time off. She knocked and heard Cragen's voice. "Come in."

Jamie opened the door. "Don, I need to ask you something."

Cragen looked up from his paper work, "Is everything okay, Jamie?"

She sat down in a chair across from Cragen. "Not really, I need to take time off to go see Nicole."

He shook his head, "John is already there. Everything is taken care of."

"No it's not. I want to be there when she gets out of surgery."

"She's in surgery?"

"I talked to John before I came here. He said that she woke up and had complications. Her heart went into a panic. They got her stabalized and now she is in surgery. However all I know is that she can't feel anything from her neck down, and she may never walk again."

His mouth dropped. He knew that she had been shot, but he didn't know it was this bad.

She continued, "Apparently the bullet is lodged against her spinal column. Don, I really need to be down there."

Cragen thought for a second. Ever since his partner got murdered, he was protective over his detectives, and was always there for them. This time he needed to make a decision. "Jamie, I don't think you should go down there."

"Don..."

"No, I need my detectives here. Now, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to brief my Lieutenant, on what is going on here, while I make the trip to Dallas."

Jamie's mouth dropped open.

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Cragen booked his flight to Dallas and made his way to the airport. He hated to fly and wasn't looking forward to the twelve hour flight ahead of him. The plane was due to take off in twenty minutes and Cragen quickly made his way through the JFK.

He found his departure gate and handed the flight attendant his ticket. Once that was taken care of he made his way down the long hallway that connected the plane to the airport. Cragen made it to the end and boarded the plane. A blonde flight attendant showed him to his seat and he stored his carry-on in the overhead compartment.

Cragen sat in his seat and could feel the sweat building up on his forehead. He was thinking about taking a sleeping pill to get him through the flight but then decided against it. He didn't exactly want to be groggy when he landed in Dallas.

Fifteen minutes later the plane was full of passengers and the pilot was ready for take off. The engines started and Cragen could feel his heart beating in his throat. Maybe he should have let Jamie go instead, but on the other hand he really wanted to be there himself for Nicole.

The plane finally took off and they started their long flight to Dallas.

/Chung Chung/

Munch and Lee were sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital. Munch was drinking tea and Lee had coffee. "Why did these guys target Nicole's family?" Munch asked and took a sip of his tea.

Lee looked across the table at Munch and sighed. "Before Nicole went to New York, we worked a case that went down bad. It started out as a single homicide but ended up involving one of the biggest drug kingpins in all of Texas. Me and Nic went undercover and we ended up being found out. The guy went down but he swore revenge on us. I guess when he found out that Nicole left Dallas, he decided to get back at her by murdering her family."

"How did he get out of prison?" Munch asked.

"He didn't. He's doing life." Lee replied. "He must have got the orders out through that asshole Boivin."

"Who?"

"He was a cop that used to work along side of us. Now we find out he was as dirty as they come."

Munch just shook his head. He couldn't believe what had gone down in the last couple of days. At least the assholes that killed Nicole's family and shot her were all dead. Now he just prayed that Nicole were make it through her surgery alright.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie was sitting at her desk when Fin walked into the bullpen. "Hey, I thought you were gonna talk to Cragen?"

Jamie looked up at the sound of Fin's voice. "I did. He decided to go to Dallas himself."

Fin sighed and leaned against the edge of Jamie's desk. "Look, I know you really want to go down there but truthfully I still wasn't comfortable with the idea."

Jamie leaned back in her chair and looked at Fin. "Yeah, I know. I just want her to be okay."

"She's gonna be fine, Jame." Fin said. Then he reached down and took her hand. "Come on, let's go home. There's nothing we can do here."

Jamie stood up and looked around the empty bullpen. "This place is not the same without her." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Fin pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Hey, she'll be back here picking on you before you know it."

Jamie looked at Fin and gave him a small smile. "You know, I really can't wait for that day."

"I know, baby. But let's get out of here. You haven't eaten today and that's really not good for the baby." Fin said looking down at Jamie's stomach.

Jamie nodded and then sighed. "Okay, let's go home."

/Chung Chung/

Twelve hours later, Munch and Lee were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear news on Nicole. Munch looked up when he heard someone calling his name. "John?"

Munch stood up when he saw Cragen making his way down the hall. "Captain? What are you doing here?"

Cragen stopped when he entered the waiting room. "Why wasn't I notified about how serious Nicole's condition is?"

"I'm sorry, I should have called you." Munch replied.

"Yes, you should have." Cragen stated. "But right now I want to know how Nicole is."

"She's still in surgery. We're waiting to hear from the doctor." Lee stood up and walked over to Munch and Cragen. "Captain, this is Lee...?"

"Neuman." Lee finished and held out his hand to Cragen.

Cragen shook Lee's hand and looked at Munch. "He was with Nicole when she was shot." Munch said and looked at Lee. "This is Don Cragen. He's the Captain of SVU back in New York."

Cragen looked at Lee. "Why did this happen? You should have been protecting her." Cragen stated angrily.

"Look, I was shot myself. I was down when she got shot."

"Did you still have the gun in your hand?" Cragen asked. Lee looked at Cragen dumbfounded. "Well?"

"Yes, I did."

"So, you could have taken him out and prevented this whole thing from happening?"

"With all due respect, I did the best I could." Lee said defensively.

"Yeah, well your best was not good enough. Now, Nicole might die because you screwed up!"

Lee shook his head. "She's not going do die."

"What are you God now?" Munch asked.

Lee glared at Munch. "Did I say that?"

"No, but you implied it." Munch stated.

"What the hell's your problem?" Lee asked.

Munch looked at Lee. "You know I was giving you the benefit of the doubt but my Captain here put a few things in perspective for me."

"Oh really? And what might they be?" Lee asked curiously.

"For one, you never mentioned that you still had the gun in your hand."

"You're going to believe that guy that looks like a turtle?" Lee asked. "So I had the gun in my hand, I did the best I fucking could. It's not like she died there in that mad house. She made it to the hospital and is still alive right?"

Cragen looked at Lee. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Before Lee could respond, Munch jumped back in. "Yeah, she did make it to the hospital but it never should have come to this at all."

"Well, it was her choice to come down here and deal with it. I never told her to come, it was her own stupid choice." Lee replied.

Munch grabbed Lee by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "You unfeeling, shelfish son of a bitch! You called and told her, her family was murdered! What did you expect her to do, stay in New York and go about her everyday life?"

"John!" Cragen yelled as he grabbed Munch and tried to pull him away, but not before Lee's fist connected with Munch's nose.

As Munch fell backwards Cragen grabbed Lee and shoved him hard against the wall. "Get the hell off me!" Lee yelled.

"You're way out of line!" Cragen yelled back.

"Me? What about him?"

"Get out of my sight." Cragen said in a stern voice. As he handed Munch a handkerchief for his nose. Lee never moved. "Out Ranger."

Lee straightened his shirt and stormed out of the waiting room. Munch slowed the blood that was gushing from his nose and walked over and stood next to Cragen. "There's something suspicious about him."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Cragen replied.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie was sound asleep in Fin's arms when her cell phone went off. She growled as she rolled out of Fin's arms to get her cell. "Yeah, what do you want, and it better be good." Jamie said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Jame, it's Cragen. I need you to do me another favor."

Jamie was taken back by the sound of Cragen's voice. She wasn't sure what to expect by this point. "I guess, what's going on?"

"I need you and Fin to do some digging around about a Texas Ranger named Lee Neuman. But keep it low. So only you and Fin. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Don. But why?"

"Munch and I think there is something suspicious about him."

Jamie nodded. "We'll get what we can, and get back to you right away."

"Thanks." Cragen replied and hung up.

Jamie hung up her cell phone and placed it back on the night stand. Fin rolled over and looked at Jamie. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Cragen. He wants us to do some digging into a Ranger."

Fin sat up in bed. "Why?"

"He didn't specify. He just gave me a name and asked that we dig up as much info on him as we can."

Fin nodded. "I'll call Liv and Elliot." he said and reached for his phone.

Jamie reached out and stopped him. "No. He wants this on the DL. We can handle it on our own."

Fin looked at her. "This can't be good."

/Chung Chung/

Cragen looks at Munch. "Your nose going to be okay?"

Munch nodded. "Yeah, I had it checked out. It's not broke. Did you get a hold of Jamie?"

"Yeah. She and Fin are gonna look into him for us."

"There's something this guy is hiding."

"Whatever it is, Jamie and Fin will find it."

Just then the doctor walked into the waiting room and approached Munch and Cragen. "Excuse me?" the doctor said.

Munch stood up. "Is Nicole okay?"

"We've removed the bullet and she should have mobility in her arms and legs in a few days."

Munch and Cragen both let out a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?" Munch asked.

"In a little while. But I think there's something you should know."

Munch looked at the doctor worried. "What is it?"

"Is she going to be okay?" Cragen asked, worried about his detective.

The doctor nodded. "She is just fine. But we also found out that she was pregnant."

"Pregnant!?" Munch and Cragen both asked.

"Yes. She's about three weeks along. Do you know how to get in touch with the father?"

Cragen looked at Munch. "Do you know who the father is, John?"

Munch nodded. "I am." he confessed.

Cragen looked at Munch, surprised. He turned to the doctor. "Can I have moment with my detective. Also can you come back when we can see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Sure thing."

As the doctor walked away, Cragen pulled Munch aside. "You wanna tell me when this happened?" Cragen asked.

"We started seeing each other when she came back from D.C." Munch said.

Cragen shook his head. "First Fin and Jamie and now you and Nicole. What am I running a dating service?"

"Captain..."

Cragen sat down in a chair. "You know if I.A. finds out about this I'm gonna lose my four best detectives. Which I don't want to happen."

Munch sat down next to Cragen. "Don't worry, Don, as long as no one says anything we should be fine." Munch stated. Then the situation started to sink in and he started to feel a little light headed.

Cragen looked at Munch. "You okay, John?"

"I just realized, I'm gonna be a father."

/Chung Chung/

Jamie was sitting at her computer. She tried to talk to the guys down in Dallas about Lee but had no luck. The next thing she could think about was to hack into the system. Fin walked over and handed Jamie a cup of coffee. He looked over her shoulder. "Just what are you doing?"

"Hacking into the Ranger system to get some information... enough to see if Casey can get us a warrant to get the information." Jamie said as she went back into hacking the computer system.

Fin's eyebrows rose. "You can hack into computers. What else don't I know about you?"

Jamie glanced at Fin. "Just grab a chair and watch me work my magic."

Fin sat down next to Jamie and rested his arm on the back of her chair. "Okay, so what are we looking at here?"

"Just a minute and I should be in." Jamie said as she gained access to the Texas Rangers computer database. "Alright we're in."

Fin looked at Jamie. "You should be working in computer crimes."

Jamie smiled at Fin and then looked back at her screen. "Okay, Lee Neuman, let's see exactly who you are."

Jamie punched in his name and was surprised at what popped up on the screen. "Error: File does not exist." Fin said out loud.

"What the hell? I'm pretty sure that's the name Cragen gave me." Jamie stated.

"Maybe you misheard. I mean you were half asleep when you were talking to him."

"No, I know that's the name he gave me, cause I heard Nicole talk about him."

/Chung Chung/

Munch sighed, he and Cragen were worried at how long it was taking for them to see Nicole. Munch was getting tired of sitting; he stood up and started to pace the room. Not only was it the fact that he was worried out of his mind about Nicole it was just how Lee acted. Something about Lee just did not feel right, his stories were not adding up. The more he thought about it the more things just did not feel right.

Cragen was sitting in a chair watching Munch pace back and forth. "John, sit down. You're wearing a groove into the floor."

Munch stopped and looked at Cragen. "I can't help it. This whole situation doesn't feel right to me."

Cragen stood up. "Listen, let Fin and Jamie worry about that. We'll concentrate on seeing Nicole."

Munch shook his head. "I don't think it was an accident that Nicole ended up here. Or her getting hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"That asshole Lee. His stories kept on changing."

Cragen nodded. "Yeah, I got a bad vibe from him too. Well let's just wait to see what Jamie finds out."

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling it's not gonna be good news."

Just than the doctor walked into the waiting room. "Gentlemen, Ms. Green has been moved into a private I.C.U room. Now only one of you can see her at a time. Which one would like to go first?"

Cragen looked at Munch. "You go first, John."

Munch gave a half hearted smile and nodded, "Thanks, Don."

"If you would please follow me." The doctor said as he started to lead Munch towards Nicole's room. Once there the doctor opened the door and showed Munch in. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks." Munch said as he entered the room.

Nicole was laying in the bed and opened her eyes when she heard the door. "John?" she asked weakly.

He walked over to her bedside and pulled a chair close to the bed. He sat down and took her hand. "Hey, honey. The doctor said you're gonna be fine."

Nicole slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not. I can't feel anything."

"Don't worry. The doctor said it's only temporary."

She looked at him worried. "I can't move let alone feel you holding my hand."

Munch looked at her softly, "It'll be okay, it's temporary."

"Don't tell me it'll be okay, John. I don't even know what happened to me and why I can't feel anything."

"You were shot working on a case here in Dallas. The bullet lodged in your spinal column. The doctors were able to remove it and said that feeling will return."

Nicole's eyes went wide. She remebered the case and what happened up until that point where she was shot. She didn't know what to think or say. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "John, I'm sorry about all this." She said referring to what happened on how she left New York. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt. I'm sorry."

Munch leaned forward and brushed the hair from her eyes. "I know baby. But for future reference, come to me if you need help, okay?"

Tears formed in Nicole's eyes as she saw the love in his eyes. "I promise, I won't do anything like this again."

Munch gave her a small smile and kissed her gently on the lips. "I have something to tell you. Something you really need to know."

"What is it?" Nicole asked worried.

"When I spoke to the doctor, he told me that you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Nicole asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. You're three weeks along."

"The shooting didn't do any damage to the baby?"

"No. I'm sure if it had he would have told me."

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Nicole said, still shocked from the news.

"I know. I can't either. But at least something good came out of this whole mess."

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Jamie were still working on the computer when Lieutenant Steve Barrett, who was filling in for Cragen, walked into the bullpen. "I have a case for you two."

Fin looked at Barrett. "We're already on a case."

"Really? Authorized by who?"

"Captain Cragen." Jamie said and looked back at the computer.

Barrett tried to look at the screen when Fin stood up and blocked his view. "Get out of my way, Detective." Barrett ordered.

"I can't, Lieutenant, this is confidential. Orders from the Captain."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about this." Barrett said and stormed off.

Jamie looked up at Fin. "You think that was wise, pissing him off like that?"

Fin sat back down. "I don't give a shit. Don wanted this on the DL and we're gonna keep it that way."

/Chung Chung/

Munch went to get a cup of tea as Cragen made his way to Nicole's room. He entered and couldn't believe how weak she looked laying in that hospital bed. He walked over and sat down in the chair that Munch had just vacated. "Hey, Don, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked surprised.

"I needed to make sure you're gonna be okay." Cragen said as he took her hand.

Nicole sighed. "I would say that I am but right now I don't believe that. I can't feel anything."

"The doctor said that was only temporary. But there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"You're ex-partner Lee Neuman."

"Lee? What about him?" Nicole asked curiously.

"How well do you know him?"

"I'd like to think I know him really well. Why?"

"It's just his account of what went down in that warehouse isn't adding up. There's something off about him."

Nicole shook her head. "No. There has to be an explanation for it. I mean from what I sort of remember, it was pretty hectic in there."

Cragen sighed. "Listen, Nic, I know you're not gonna want to hear this but we think he may be involved in this."

"No, that's impossible. He would never hurt me."

Before Cragen could respond his cell phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He looked back at Nicole as he stood up. "Excuse me for a minute." he said and answered his phone. "Cragen."

Nicole watched Cragen walk across the room and stop by the door. She couldn't help but wonder who was calling him and why he was asking all those questions about Lee.

"Captain, it's Steve Barrett. I have a problem here."

"What is it Barrett?" Cragen asked as he glanced back at Nicole.

"I just assigned a case to two detectives here but they told me they were working on a case for you."

"If you're referring to Detectives Tutuola and Roenick, then yes they are. I assigned it to them before I left." Cragen said, stretching the truth a little.

That really got Nicole's attention. She tried to sit up in bed as Munch walked into the room. The feeling had started to come back into Nicole's hands and arms and she was trying to push herself up. When Munch saw her, he ran to her beside and helped her up. "Nic, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to hear what Don's saying." Nicole replied.

"Captain, I thought I was in charge here." Barrett said on the other end defensively.

"You are, Steve, but I really need them working this case."

"Well, they're gonna have to brief me about it."

"I'm sorry but they can't do that." Cragen said.

Now both Nicole _and _Munch were listening in. "What the hell is going on?" Nicole asked.

Munch looked at Nicole. He didn't exactly know how to tell that Cragen had asked Fin and Jamie to look into her ex-partner. But then he decided that it's just best to come out and tell her. "Listen, Nic, there's something you need to know. Cragen asked Fin and Jamie to look into Lee."

"What? Why?" she asked shocked.

Cragen was still by the door on the phone with Barrett. "Well then, Captain, I'm gonna have to go over your head about this." Barrett said and hung up.

Cragen closed his cell phone and turned back to Nicole and Munch. "Why are Fin and Jamie investigating Lee?" Nicole asked Cragen.

Cragen sighed and walked back over to the bed. "Like I was saying before Nicole, we think he may be invovled in this whole mess."

Nicole shook her head. "No, you're wrong about him."

"I hope for your sake we are but we'll just have to wait to hear what Jamie and Fin find out."

**TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Fin and Jamie were still searching the computer trying to dig up information on Lee. Fin looked at Jamie. "Hey, maybe you spelled his name wrong."

Jamie turned her head and looked at Fin. "I know how to spell, Fin."

"I know but there's numerous ways to spell Neuman."

"Okay, then let's try them all." Jamie said and typed in all possible variations of the last name Neuman. After typing in the last option they ended up getting the same computer error on every one of them. Jamie turned to Fin again. "Okay, satisfied? This guy does not exist, hon."

Fin sighed. "We've got a serious problem here."

"Ah, you think?" Jamie asked sarcastically.

Barrett walked over to the two detectives. "I want you two in my office, now." he said and started off towards Cragen's office.

Jamie looked at Fin and than at Barrett. "That's not your office."

"Right now it is Detective Roenick." Barrett said standing at the door.

Fin shook his head. "It's not your's it's Cragen's."

Jamie shut her computer off and she and Fin followed Barrett into Cragen's office. "What's this about?" Jamie asked.

Barrett shut the door and then sat down at Cragen's desk. "I want to know exactly what you're working on."

Fin shook his head. "We can't divulge any details. If you want to know about it, then talk to the Captain."

"I already have. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Then what makes you think that we will?" Jamie asked.

Barrett stood up from the desk. "You're skating on thin ice here, detective. If you want to keep your job, you better tell me what you're working on here."

Jamie shook her head. "I'm not telling you a damn thing. So go ahead and get me fired."

Barrett stepped forward and got in Jamie's face. "Don't tempt me, Detective Roenick."

Fin got between Jamie and Barrett. "Back off, Lieutenant." Fin warned him.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was getting some rest on doctors orders so Cragen and Munch decided to check out the first crime scene, the farm house. Munch had gotten the directions from Nicole before they left. As they walked up to the house the crime tape was already cut. "Tapes cut." Cragen pointed out.

Munch nodded as he passed a pair of gloves to Cragen. "Maybe when Lee brought Nicole here."

Cragen nodded. He slowly opened the door and the first thing they smelt was the heavy oder of decaying blood. They walked past the first pool of blood and started to look around the house. "CSU wasn't here." Cragen pointed out.

"There's no evidence that they were. What type of CSU do they have here?" Munch asked. "There's no fingerprint powder, nothing."

They slowly started to make their way to the kitchen. "Look at the blood. This isn't a murded this was a slaughtering." Munch said as they looked at the blood spatter all over the kitchen table, counter and cupboards.

"This was not done by a group of people. This was done by someone who the family knew." Cragen pointed out as they made their way to the living room.

Munch nodded as he looked around. "There was no forced entry. They let him in."

As they entered the living room and saw the blood spatter on the TV, along with the blood pool on the carpet and blood on the wall. Cragen looked around. "I hope Nicole hasn't seen this yet."

Munch stopped and looked at Cragen. "She has. Lee apparently had walked her through the house, recounting where everyone was killed."

"When did you find that out?"

"When I got the directions." Munch answered as they made there way upstairs.

When they got to the doorway of the first bedroom they saw a bed that was soaked with blood.

As Munch and Cragen were upstairs they were not aware of the fact that Lee had entered through the back door. He had a container of gasoline and he started to pour it all over the downstairs area of the house.

He started with the kitchen table and made his way through the hallways and into the living room. Munch and Cragen were still making their way through the upstairs when Lee struck a match and dropped it on the living room floor.

Lee ran out the front door and stopped in front of the house. He stood there and watched the windows start to burst out and the flames shoot out through them.

Munch and Cragen heard the crash and made their way down stairs. "What the hell is going on?" Cragen asked as he started to cough from the smoke.

"The house is on fire. We have to get the hell out of here." Munch said and made his way to the front door. He didn't get two steps when the hallway caught fire and blocked their way.

Lee was still out in front of the house watching it burn. He looked through the front door and saw Munch and Cragen beyond the flames. "You should have stayed in New York, gentlemen." Lee stated and took off from the house.

Back inside, Munch and Cragen were still trying to find a way out of the burning house. Cragen turned and noticed the back door opened. But as he and Munch started toward it, a beam from the ceiling collapsed and blocked them in. Now they were trapped between the front and back doors with no way of escape.

Suddenly, Munch saw a door that headed down to the basement. He opened it and pulled Cragen down the stairs with him. Once they made it down, Munch went to the cellar door. He walked up the concrete steps and pushed. Just their luck, it wouldn't budge. Cragen walked over and both men started to push on the door. No luck. It wasn't moving.

Munch walked back down the steps and ran to a nearby window. He stood on a crate and tried to push the window open. It wasn't budging either.

Cragen looked around and found a pipe on the floor. He picked it up and walked over to the window. He took the pipe and busted the window out. Finally, Munch and Cragen managed to climb out of the window outside into the fresh air.

Just as they made it out of the window the fire reached an oil tank and the entire house exploded. Cragen and Munch were sent flying a good distance.

Both men couldn't believe what had just happened. Cragen managed to pick himself up and helped Munch get to his feet also. "What the hell happened in there?" Munch asked.

"I don't know. But I get the feeling that someone didn't want us looking at that crime scene." Cragen replied.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was awake, due to the fact she felt something was wrong. Something was totally off. She started to think about how both Munch and Cragen were looking sideways at Lee. Things started to line up. He didn't want to show her the house, and when he did he described things a little to much in detail about what happened. Never in her years of work did she have someone describe a crime scene quit like Lee did that time. And the more she thought about the crime scene it seemed like CSU was never there.

She sighed as she tried to push herself up in a sitting position. Though the feeling in her arms and hands was almost all there she still had no feeling from about her waist down. Still it was painful enough to sit up, due to the surgery.

The more she thought about what went down in the warehouse she was not at all sure if Lee did save her. She hated that she was starting to doubt the fact that she trusted her old partner.

She was starting to really wonder and she needed someone with an objective mind to talk to. The only person that came to mind was Jamie.

Painfully she moved over and picked up the phone. Not having a clue she dialed nine and than Jamie's number.

"Roenick." Jamie answered.

"Hey, can you talk?" Nicole asked.

"Nic? Yeah, yeah I can talk. Is everything okay?"

"Sort of. What is going on with you guys looking into Lee's background?"

"Don asked us to look into him. Something doesn't add up."

"Doesn't add up? The more I think about it, it doesn't. He didn't want me to look at the crime scene; than when we were there he describe it a little to descriptive, something I have never heard before and to make it worse it didn't seem like CSU was there."

"Okay that's different. That fits right in with the fact that there is no record in the Ranger's data base of a Ranger Lee Neuman."

"No record? Are you kidding me? I worked with the guy for almost two years."

"Nic, that's what I said. No matter how I spelt the name there was no record. This guy is a shadow in the system."

Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing. Learning that Lee turned out to be a dirty cop was something she could handle, sort of. But learning that the guy never existed was downright strange. This was a man she was with every day for two years. Now she finds out that she never really knew him at all. "There has to be some explanation, Jame."

"The only explanation I can give is that this guy is a total fraud. I was about to run his name through NCIC, AFIS, IRS, VICAP, anything I could think of just before you called."

Nicole shook her head. "I just can't believe this."

"If I could figure out why he is a Ranger with no file I would have told Cragen. But this guy has something to hide and has to have connections."

Nicole nodded just as Cragen and Munch walked into the hospital room. "Look, I'll call you later."

"Sure thing." Jamie replied and they hung the phone in unison.

Nicole looked at the two guys. "Why do you look like you just came out of a forest fire?"

"Because we did." Munch said sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"What? What happened?"

"Someone set fire to the farm house while we were inside." Cragen replied.

"Who would do that?" Nicole asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Munch stated glancing at Cragen.

Nicole looked at Munch. "You think Lee did this don't you?"

Cragen sighed. "Listen, Nic, I know you don't wanna think he's capable of something like this, but..."

"No. I just found out that I don't know Lee as well as I thought."

"What do you mean?" Munch asked.

"I just got off the phone with Jamie. She said the Rangers have no record of Lee at all."

"I knew there was something off about that guy." Munch stated.

"She's gonna run him through all the available databases and see what she can find."

"Okay, I'm going to see if we can run vice on this. And if we can, I'm going to go talk to Lee's Captain, and see if he knows that his Ranger is not in the records." Cragen said and walked out the door.

Nicole sighed. "What have I done?"

Munch took her hand. "You haven't done anything, honey. You thought you could trust this guy and he let you down. Don't blame yourself for any of this."

Nicole looked at Munch and gave him a small smile. "I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Nicole."

//Chung Chung//

Cragen arrived at the Ranger headquarters and walked up to the from desk. "Excuse me? I'd like to speak to whoever is in charge."

"And you are?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Captain Donald Cragen of the New York Police Department's Special Victim's Unit."

"One moment please." she said and picked up the phone. "Excuse me, Captain Spencer, there's a Captain Cragen here to see you." She placed her hand over the receiver and looked at Cragen. "He said you don't have a appointment."

"I understand that but this is urgent." Cragen replied.

She relayed the information and looked at Cragen again. "He'll be down in just a moment."

"Thank you." Cragen said and took a seat in the waiting area.

After a few minutes of waiting Captain Spencer walked into the waiting area. "You must be the gentlemen that had something urgent to tell me."

Cragen stood up. "Yes, that would be me. Can we speak in your office, by any chance?"

"Sure thing. Follow me." Spencer said as he started to lead Cragen to his office. Once in his office Spencer sat down in his chair. "Now what would the Captain of the Sex Crimes unit in New York have to tell me that is so urgant that he couldn't just tell me over the phone."

"It has to do with your Ranger named Lee Neuman." Cragen said sitting down in the chair across from Spencer.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Lee Neuman? You mean one of the best guys on this force?"

"If you say so. His old partner Nicole Green came down here after he notified her that her family was murdered."

"I still don't see how this has to do with Sex Crimes in New York Captain."

"My detective was almost murdered. We did a little background check in to what you call your best Ranger. He has no record on file."

"I assure you he does. I brought him on myself. However your little detective whom was a Ranger never stood a chance with Neuman or the rest of the department. If you should be doing any background checks it should be on your little so called detective."

Cragen stood up from his chair and glared at Spencer. "Listen to me, Nicole is one of the best detectives I have on my squad. Now, she was almost murdered, and I believe that Neuman was involved."

Spencer scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. Ever think that your detective just screwed up."

"No, it's Neuman that screwed up. Now, I wanna know why his file doesn't exist in your computer system?"

"What I want to know is how do you know what's in our computer system?"

"We were aloud to take a look to get some info on Neuman." Cragen said.

"Now that is a lie Captain. Maybe you and your circus of detectives should get out of my state."

"We're not going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this matter."

"You're making a big mistake, Captain. I'm giving you the opportunity to quit while you're ahead. If you're smart you'll take it."

Cragen glared at Spencer. "Like I said, we're not going anywhere." he said and walked out of the office.

//Chung Chung//

"Okay, so he played me like a fool. But why did he have to kill my family and burn down my family's house? I want to kill his asshole." Nicole said than took a drink of water.

"Now we don't know that he killed your family for sure, let alone burnt down the house." Munch replied.

Nicole shook her head. "If he is dirty, than no wonder he always called me 'Squeeky'. But I am now certain with every fiber in my body he was behind that. But why?"

Munch sighed. "If he is behind all this then we'll find out and stop him before anyone else gets hurt."

"I want that asshole for myself." Nicole stated.

Just then Cragen walked into the room. "Nicole, you have to calm down. That attitude is exactly why you're laying in that hospital bed."

"No the reason I am in this hospital bed is because the person I thought I could trust was full of bullshit. After he killed my family to bring me back here and than tried to kill two of the people I am closest to." Nicole replied.

Munch took her hand. "Hey, calm down. We're all still here." Munch said and looked at Cragen. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, the Captain's a self-centered bastard." Cragen stated.

"Lovely. Let me guess, Spencer's still in charge and up to his old tricks." Nicole said as she rolled her eyes.

Cragen nodded. "Yeah and he's not very fond of you at all."

"That doesn't surprise me. He's probably covering for Lee."

"Yeah, I got that impression. He wasn't exactly the most cooperative person."

"Great. How high up does the filth actually go?" Munch asked.

//Chung Chung//

Fin walked into the bullpen and found Jamie in the same spot. He walked over to her desk and handed her a sandwich. "Any luck yet?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nothing. This guy does not exist anywhere. Not even in the alternate databanks." Jamie said opening her sandwich and taking a bite.

"What the hell have we gotten into here?" Fin asked.

Jamie shook her head. "I don't know but we better notify Don fast."

//Chung Chung//

"You know it doesn't surprise me that Spencer would be dirty." Nicole was saying.

Just then Cragen's cell phone went off. He answered it on the second ring. "Cragen."

"Captain, it's Fin."

"What have you got Fin?" Cragen asked.

"Not a damn thing. Jamie checked NCIC, VICAP, AFIS, the IRS and the alternate databanks. This guy doesn't exist anywhere."

"Well, I talked to Neuman's Captain and he told me he does have a file."

"He's obviously lying, Don. Jamie checked their files. She even used all the variations of Neuman that we could think of and he's not in their system."

"I didn't think so."

"What's going on down there?" Fin asked.

"We're not exactly sure, Fin." Cragen replied.

"You know, Captain, if we had this guy's fingerprints we could see who he really is." Fin stated.

"I don't see how we're gonna get his prints."

Munch looked at Cragen. "Captain, Neuman was drinking coffee in the waiting room."

"Go find that cup." Cragen said and Munch took off out of the room. "Okay, listen Fin, Munch is looking for a cup that Neuman was drinking from. If he finds it, we'll send it out right away."

"Alright, let us know one way or another."

"Will do." Cragen said and hung up.

//Chung Chung//

Munch ran down to the waiting room and stopped at the table. The cup was no longer there. He looked around and saw the janitor walking down the hallway with the garbage can. "Hey!?" Munch called out.

The janitor stopped and looked back at Munch. "Can I help you?"

"Did you just clean off that table in there?" Munch asked and pointed to the waiting room.

"Yeah. But there was nothing on it but a couple of napkins and a coffee cup."

"I need that cup."

The janitor raised an eyebrow. "Okay, knock yourself out."

Munch took out a handkerchief from his pocket and pulled the cup out of the garbage can. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." the janitor replied and continued on down the hall.

Munch walked up to the nurse's station. "Excuse me? Do you happen to have a plastic bag?"

The nurse looked around. "Uh, yeah, right here." she said and handed it to him.

Munch placed the cup in the bag and sealed it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Munch took the bag and made his way back to Nicole's room. He entered and held up the bag. "Lucky I went when I did or this would have ended up at the city dump."

Cragen gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's get that shipped out to Fin and Jamie ASAP. I'll call them and let them know to expect the package."

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Fin sent the cup down to CSU. Jamie and him were standing next to the coffee maker talking back and forth about the case. "It just doesn't make any sense. It's like this Lee guy was never even born. And what I don't get is that Nicole worked with him for almost two years." Jamie pointed out.

Fin sighed, "She worked with him that long, and never suspected a thing. Now even if he was undercover, there would be a record, just to cover the bastard's ass."

"Right, so what have we started to uncover here?" Jamie asked.

Elliot walked up with them. "What's going on? What have you uncovered?"

Jamie shook her head. "Don't worry about it Elliot."

"Well if your not working on the rape/homicide. Than what are you working on?" Elliot pushed again.

Fin looked at him. "She said don't worry about it."

Olivia walked up at that point. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Fin and Jamie said in unison.

Olivia shook her head. "If you don't mind me asking, what case are you guys on; since your not on the rape/homicide."

"One the Captain gave us before he left." Jamie covered.

"Which is?" Elliot asked.

Fin frowned. "A case."

Jamie's cell phone rang. "Yeah... Okay. Yeah, we'll be right down." She said and hung up. She looked at Fin, "CSU has something for us."

/Chung Chung/

Jamie and Fin walked up to Judy who was the main one they dealt with when it came to CSU. "What do you have for us Judy?" Jamie asked.

"I not only ran the fingerprints in AFIS; I ran the DNA I got from the cup in the database. Came up with two different names. AFIS gave me a Rob Theissen and the DNA gave me a Dez Taylor." Judy answered handing them the paper work.

Neither took the time to look at it. "What was this Rob Theissen aka Lee Neuman in the system for?"

"He was entered for money laundering, drug trafficking, and a whole mess of other things. And surprisingly enough he only got thirty days for it because of a good ass lawyer." Judy answered.

"Bullshit. What about this Dez Taylor?" Fin asked.

"Similar MO."

"What the hell? Two names, but the same MOs." Jamie commented. She looked at Judy. "Thanks."

/Chung Chung/

"That was Jamie. Things have taken a spin for the worst." Munch said walking into Nicole's hospital room.

Nicole sat up again with a little more ease. With the medication she was on the pain was down to a dull roar and the feeling was slowly coming back in her legs. She had now at this point full feeling from the waist up and minimal in her legs. "Okay, what do we have now?" Nicole asked.

Munch looked at her. "This Lee Neuman is in AFIS under a Rob Theissen, and is in the DNA data banks under a Dez Taylor."

"Two names? What are they in there for?" Cragen asked.

"Both are in the system for a whole rack of things which would give the goverment a run for its money."

"So what is it?" Nicole asked.

Munch looked down at his scratch pad. "Money laundering, gun running and smuggling, drug trafficking, and the list grows."

Nicole's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit. Just what was Lee really like."

"A mobster?" Munch asked.

/Chung Chung/

Munch and Cragen were able to convince the doctor to be able to take Nicole out for a few hours. However it was in a wheelchair. Cragen wanted to take a look at the warehouse where Nicole was shot. They entered the room where most of the action had happened. Nicole looked at Cragen and Munch. "I came in here looking for the rest of the men that were in the warehouse. I believe four of them came through those windows." She said pointing. "I was surprised when I was grabbed from behind. I went to fire at the three men that were coming at me but the rifle was empty."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Munch asked.

"Yeah my luck. The next think I know, three of them dropped out of no where, with GSWs."

"Lee... or whatever he's calling himself now." Cragen commented.

She nodded. "At this point I have no idea who is holding me, when yet another asshole shows up behind Lee. Lee gets punched in the jaw and went down. The asshole pulls his gun as Lee is reaching for his rifle. Lee gets shot in the shoulder. This is where it gets weird. The same guy shoots the one holding me, and when he did the guy holding me brought me down with him. Since my leg by this time was killing me I couldn't move." She sighed. "The guy that shot my capter took off his ski mask and it turned out to be another Ranger named Kerry Boivin. But that is as far as I remember."

"That must of been when you got shot." Munch replied.

"It only leaves Lee and Kerry. I mean if Lee wanted to he could have." Nicole answered.

Cragen thought for a second. "I'm going to have Jamie and Fin look into this Kerry Boivin. While they're doing that I'm going have a short friendly talk with that Captain again."

"Have we got permisson to work Vice on this?" Munch asked.

"Casey is working on that now." Cragen answered.

/Chung Chung/

"Sure thing, Captain. Did Nicole spell out the name this time?" Jamie asked.

Cragen spelt out the name. "Now we have no chance of getting DNA or fingerprints from this guy. So check everywhere you can."

"Got it." Jamie said and hung up the phone. She turned to Fin. "We have yet another lovely guy to look up."

"Oh great. Who this time?" Fin asked since he was now reading the report on Rob Theissen.

"A Kerry Boivin. One who apparently works as a Ranger too." Jamie answered.

"Hopefully this one is not a ghost."

"I'm hoping too."

/Chung Chung/

Cragen walked into Spencer's office without even stopping at the front desk. "We seriously need to talk Captain." Cragen said as he sat down in the chair. Spencer was on the phone. He looked at Cragen and continued with the phone call. Cragen stood up from his chair and grabbed the phone and hung it up. "We need to talk Captain."

"We sure do. That was totally uncalled for. Now I want you out of my office and out of my city."

"What do you know about a Kerry Boivin?" Cragen asked.

"He is a damn good Ranger."

"Was or is?"

"Is. Now why are you focusing on my two best Rangers?"

"Two now?"

"Captain your out of line. Take your wimp detectives and get out."

"No Captain. We're not leaving till we figure out why your one Ranger is known under two different names, both with rap sheets. And we're looking in on the other."

/Chung Chung/

"How well did you know Kerry?" Munch asked Nicole as he helped her back on to the hospital bed.

Nicole looked at Munch. "Not that well, other than he was a total asshole. We crossed paths a few times and each time it was never pretty. I always suspected him of being dirty. And anytime I went to Spencer nothing was done of it."

"What about Spencer?"

"IAB was involved a few times. But nothing ever came of it." Nicole replied with a yawn.

Munch sighed. Just what were they uncovering? He looked at Nicole. "You should get some rest. Cragen and I will see what we can do."

She nodded. "Just be careful, John."

Munch smiled, "Always am." He said as he leaned in and gave Nicole a kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away he brushed some stray strands away from her face. "I love you."

Nicole pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you too."

/Chung Chung/

Cragen and Munch decided to get something to eat than each get a hotel room. While they were getting something to eat they decided to go over what they had. "Lee is known under two different names. Which means he had to get someone with power in the Rangers to get him there."

"Okay why target Nicole?" Cragen asked.

"That we don't know yet."

"Well it's obvious that he killed her family to bring her back."

"And burnt the place to a crisp to cover it up. With no record of the murder, no crime."

"Okay than, how come he never finished Nicole off?"

"Cause she's a tough woman."

Cragen nodded, as he finished his dinner. "Now we just need to figure out just what really is the driving force behind all this."

"If we can."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole was alseep in her room. The nurse had already hooked up the IV and made sure that everything was going good.

The door to Nicole's room slowly opened and a figure dressed in all black walked into her room. As he snuck up to her bed and looked at her than the IV. "This is a message that you should have gotten a long time ago. Now it's for you and your stupid ass unit." He said as he stuck some clear fluid into the IV.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie sighed. "Just why the hell is everyone we've had to look up been a ghost. I still haven't found this Kerry asshole." Jamie said as she rubbed her neck.

"Listen to this: A Rob Theissen from Chicago was put up for trial for murder in the first degree. He plead not guilty, and got off with thirty days in jail." Fin read out loud.

"How is he getting off with only so little time?" Jamie asked.

Fin shook his head. "I don't know. But something tells me that we have uncovered something a little big here."

/Chung Chung/

Munch and Cragen were just finishing up their coffee. Munch looked across the table at Cragen. "So, you've had no luck with Spencer?"

"None. He keeps telling me to get out of his city. Which is making me believe that he's somehow involved in all of this."

"Maybe he's the master mind behind this whole mess." Munch added.

"I'm starting to believe that. With what we've uncovered here in the last few hours, nothing would surprise me at this point."

Munch nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But I'm gonna go back to the hospital and check on Nicole before I call it a night."

"Okay, I'll check in with Fin and Jamie and see what they have."

/Chung Chung/

The figure slipped out of the room as Nicole's heart monitor started to beep and she went into convulsions. Two nurses rushed down the hall with a crash cart and entered the room.

They ran to the bed and checked her IV. "Someone injected her IV with benzene." a nurse called out and removed the IV from Nicole's arm. "I need a new IV line and fluids to flush out her system."

The other nurse prepared another IV line and the injected it into Nicole's arm as Munch was walking into the room. "What happened?" he asked running over to the bed.

Nicole's convulsions had stopped and her heartbeat was returning to normal. "Someone injected her IV with benzene." the nurse explained.

"Benzene? How the hell did someone get in here in the first place?" Munch asked angrily.

"We don't know."

"Call security and have them search the building. Maybe the perpetrator is still here somewhere." Munch ordered.

/Chung Chung/

Cragen was sitting in his hotel room talking to both Fin and Jamie on the phone. "What have you found out so far?"

"There's nothing in the system on this Kerry guy at all." Jamie explained.

"Yeah and if John hadn't of found that cup we wouldn't even know anything about this Lee guy." Fin added.

"That doesn't surprise me." Cragen stated.

"We'll keep looking, Don." Jamie said.

Cragen sighed and looked at his watch. It said midnight. Which meant it was 2 AM in New York. "Thanks, but why don't you two call it a night and pick this up in the morning."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Fin said.

"Okay, I'll contact you both in the morning."

"Right." Jamie stated. "Good night."

"Good night." Cragen repeated and hung up.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole had regained conciousness and was sitting up in bed. "I didn't even hear anyone enter the room."

Munch was sitting by the bed and he handed Nicole a glass of water. "That doesn't shock me. These guys are probably experts at sneaking in and out of places."

Nicole took a drink of her water and then looked at Munch. "John, do you think it was Lee that came into my room?"

"Could've been. Or it could've been Boivin or Spencer for all we know."

"Then again it could be someone we don't know about. I mean, we don't exactly know how many people are involved in this."

Munch looked at Nicole worried. "Thank God the nurses got to you in time and the benzene didn't have a chance to do any damage."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah. At least it didn't affect the baby."

Munch sighed. "I promise you, we're gonna get these guys. There not getting away with what they've done."

Nicole reached her hand out and Munch took it into his own. "I'm glad you're here with me John."

"There's no place I'd rather be then here with you." he said and smiled.

/Chung Chung/

By the time Fin and Jamie made it home, it was almost 3 AM. Fin unlocked the door and they entered the apartment. "This has been one hell of a long day." Jamie said and plopped down on the couch.

"Tell me about it. I've never dealt with this many people that didn't exist before." Fin replied sitting down next to her.

Jamie slid over and laid her head on Fin's shoulder. "What I want to know is why are they after Nicole?"

"Good question. Maybe tomorrow we'll get some answers." Fin said as a knock came on the door.

"Who the hell is that at this hour?" Jamie asked.

Fin stood up and removed his gun from his shoulder holster that he was still wearing. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. The only problem was that whoever was at the door was standing off to the side and Fin couldn't see them. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Elliot. Open up."

Fin opened the door and Elliot entered the apartment. When Jamie saw him she jumped up from the couch. "Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"I need to know what you two are working on?"

"We can't tell you." Fin replied. "Cragen asked us to keep it on the DL."

"Does this have to do with why Nicole went to Dallas?"

"Elliot, we can't tell you anything." Jamie stated.

"Look, I got this letter today in my mailbox. Whatever trouble Nic's in in Dallas has everything to do with where my daughter is. Now tell me what the hell you're working on!" Elliot yelled.

"Whoa, man, calm down. What happened to your kid?" Fin asked.

"All it said was that if I ever want to see Kathleen again I have to bring them Nicole. Now, please man, you've gotta help me."

Jamie looked at Elliot, took her cell phone out of her pocket and hit redial. After three rings the person picked up. "Don, it's Jamie. We have a big problem here."

**TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Cragen stood up. "What's the big problem Jamie?" Something wasn't right, and he could tell by the tone of Jamie's voice.

"Elliot." Jamie answered.

Cragen looked out the window as the rain started to fall. "What's going on?"

//Chung Chung//

Jamie sighed as Elliot sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.. "Elliot's daughter Kathleen was kidnapped." she replied.

"You've gotta help me." Elliot said as tears appeared in his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, El." Jamie said. "We'll find her."

Elliot just simply nodded at her.

//Chung Chung//

"Jamie, what can I do from here?" Cragen asked as lightning started a spider affect across the sky, non-stop.

//Chung Chung//

The sound of thunder filled the hospital room. Nicole shot straight up in bed when one shook the room. She knew something was wrong, and that someone she cared about was in danger. Sighing she tried to get up out of bed. Munch was alseep next to her and she tried not to wake him up. At first she was a little wobbly due to the fact she still didn't have all feeling in her legs.

She carefully made her way across the room and braced herself against the windowsill. She looked out at the black storm clouds spreading across the lightning filled sky. Another clap of thunder shook the room a second time and woke Munch out of a restless sleep.

As Nicole looked out the window she saw the tornado touch ground in the distance. "Aww, shit. For fuck sake!" she yelled.

Munch jumped out of bed and ran over to the window. "What is it?" he asked.

Nicole pointed out the window at the tornado. "What else can possibly go wrong?"

//Chung Chung//

Fin sat down next to Elliot on the couch. Jamie was still talking to Cragen on the phone. "He got a note saying that if he wants to see his daughter again he has to bring Nicole to them." Jamie stated.

//Chung Chung//

Cragen was still looking out the window. "So, you think someone involved in all this has Elliot's daughter?" he asked as he saw the tornado in the distance. Another clap of thunder hit and lightning flashed across the sky. "Oh, this is just great."

//Chung Chung//

"It looks that way. Listen, Don, we're gonna need all the help we can get on this." Jamie said glancing at Elliot.

"Okay, I'm still trying to get vice into this. So for now, it's just gonna be you, Fin, Elliot and Liv."

"Believe me, Don, that's all we'll need. I'll keep you up to date."

"Please do." Cragen said and hung up.

"Hey, man, why don't you go home and be with Kathy. She's gonna need you right now." Fin said.

Elliot looked over Fin and shook his head. "No, I have to find Kathleen."

Jamie was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. "Elliot, Fin's right. You should go home. At least until you can approach this with a clear head." Jamie said.

Elliot stood up from the couch and made his way to the door. "Just find her. Please." he said as he walked out into the hallway.

"We will." Jamie said and closed the door behind him. She turned to Fin and sighed. "So much for getting sleep tonight."

"Yeah, we can't afford to waste any time on this."

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was still standing by the window watching the tornado. "What's next the Wicked Witch of the West to show up along with her flying monkeys."

"You really shouldn't be standing by the window." Munch said standing next to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "You're still standing here beside me watching the tornado head across town."

//Chung Chung//

Cragen sighed. Knowning there was a tornado outside he wanted to ensure that Munch and Nicole were okay. He took one last look outside before he called a taxi to take him to the hospital. Surprisingly enough, there was a taxi within ten minutes, and they still ran when a tornado was ripping through the other end of the city. Now Cragen was on his way to the hospital. Cragen climbed into the taxi. "Which way you heading?" The taxi driver asked.

"The hospital. Which happens to be the opposite way of the tornado." Cragen answered.

"Good thing. Otherwise I would be laughing my head off at you if you wanted to go see that thing."

"I've seen enough of them in movies thank you very much."

//Chung Chung//

Jamie walked into the bullpen with Fin when she spotted Elliot talking to Olivia. "Elliot, I thought you were going home." she said as she walked up to him.

"I did. I just got here." Elliot said.

Fin looked and Olivia. "You know about Kathleen?"

"Yeah. We were just talking about it." Olivia replied.

"Okay, we've got three names to work with here." Jamie sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't think they're gonna be much help."

Elliot looked at Jamie. "Look, whatever you got, I want it. All I want is my daughter back home safe."

Fin and Jamie started filling Elliot and Olivia in on what they had found out so far when someone yelled from the corner of the bullpen. "Hey, isn't Munch, Green and the Captain in Dallas?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Jamie asked.

"Holy shit. Come check this out!" A female detective yelled.

Jamie looked at Fin and took off running to the TV. On the TV was CNN with breaking news about a tornado hitting Dallas. "Aw shit." Fin commented.

"Damn it!" Jamie added.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was still standing at the window with Munch beside her. She turned to Munch. "What else is gonna happen? Cragen's team breaking up over some stupid thing?" Nicole asked.

"I doubt it." Munch replied as he turned to look out the window.

Nicole shook her head and looked out the window just in time to see a cow go flying by mooing. "Holy shit!" Nicole yelled as she fell backwards. Munch went to catch her but lost his balance in the process and fell down with her. Nicole was now lying on her back in excruciating pain. "Owwwww, did I just see what I think I saw?" She asked painfully.

"A flying cow?" Munch asked sitting up.

"Yeah..."

Cragen walked in. "Did I just hear mooing?"

"Flying cow." Nicole and Munch replied as Munch was helping her up.

"When pigs fly." Cragen replied.

Nicole shook her head and looked out the window. "Don't say that Don. I don't need to see a pig flying by."

By this point the tornado had dissipated but there was still funnel clouds forming.

"Any word from Jamie and Fin?" Munch asked as a big clap of thunder shook the room and it went black. But then the back up generator kicked on.

"Yeah, we got a major problem. Elliot's daughter Kathleen was kidnapped." Cragen answered.

Nicole looked at Cragen. "Your joking." She replied as there was a louder clap of thunder that caused everyone to almost fall down. The light was extremely bright and the thunder was deafening. And now the backup generator was shot. Now there was no power. And they were in the dark. "Oh this is just great. No power. What about the patients?"

"This could get interesting." Munch commented.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie was still watching the news coverage in the bullpen. They were currently listening to the reporter. "A tornado has touched down in the Dallas/Fort Worth area, along with several funnel clouds. There's minor and major damage all over the city along with power outages in some areas, including Parkland Hospital."

Jamie turned around and noticed Fin was no longer in the bullpen. "Shit." Jamie said and walked over to her desk.

Olivia was sitting and her desk and looked up at Jamie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jamie said.

"Are the guys that are after Nicole involved in Kathleen's kidnapping?"

Jamie looked at Olivia. "It looks that way. I just hope we find her before anything happens." Jamie replied and picked up her phone.

Olivia sighed, got up from her desk and left the bullpen.

//Chung Chung//

Fin left the bullpen in search of Elliot. Fin walked into the locker room and found Elliot sitting on a bench. "Yo, how you holding up, man." Fin said walking over to him.

"I'm not, man." Elliot stated.

"Look, Elliot, we'll find her. Don't worry she'll be okay."

Elliot looked up at Fin. "I just can't help but imagine the worst, you know? I've seen too much on the job to think otherwise."

At that, Fin sat down on the bench beside Elliot and place his hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're saying but it's not gonna turn out that way. Believe me, we're gonna get her back safe." Fin said, trying his best to comfort his friend.

Elliot jumped up from the bench and began slamming his fists into the lockers. "Arggghhhh!!!"

Just then Olivia appeared in the doorway and saw Elliot pummeling the lockers. "Hey, El, take it easy." Olivia said and walked over and grabbed his hands.

By this time his knuckles were all bloody and cut up and he just sat down on the bench and started to cry. Olivia sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

Fin watched the scene for a minute and then made his way out of the locker room.

//Chung Chung//

Munch was helping the hospital staff with the patients, while Cragen stayed with Nicole. "We have to get the generator fixed or the power back online." the doctor was saying to a maintenance man.

"We're working on it as fast as we can, sir."

"Okay, we're gonna have to move the critical patients to a nearby hospital with power."

Munch followed two nurses down the hallway to help them get the patients ready for transfer.

//Chung Chung//

Cragen and Nicole were looking out the window at the black sky. The lightning was now coming periodically and the thunder was dissipating. "Maybe it's finally over." Nicole said.

"I hope so. We've had enough drama for one day." Cragen sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully they can get the power back soon. This is way too eerie for my liking."

//Chung Chung//

Jamie was sitting at her desk trying to figure out what the hell had happened over the last few hours. Two guys they had to look up either didn't exist or they were two other people. Than Elliot's daughter Kathleen had been kidnapped. And the worst thing about a kidnapping case was to have no leads whatsoever to go on. Although they did have every available cop out looking for her and circulating her picturing and anything they could think to do at the moment. Jamie was frustrated and the only person she could think of that could help her with this situation was Cragen. Hoping that he was okay and that she could get a hold of him she tried his cell phone.

"Cragen." He answered.

//Chung Chung//

"Don, I need some help." Jamie replied.

Cragen looked at Nicole. She nodded and watched him leave the hospital room. Now she was alone in a dark eerie room.

"What's wrong Jamie. What happened?" Cragen asked as he turned his back to the door into the hospital room.

Jamie sighed. "This just isn't making sense over here. We look at the two guys you want us to and either they don't have a record or they are under other two names. And we still have no leads on Kathleen."

Cragen frowned. "Well, if these guys that are after Nicole are involved, you have to find her soon because these guys mean business." He said as someone in a maintenance uniform walked into Nicole's room behind Cragen.

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was standing by the window watching the storm dissipate into the distance. She never heard the figure enter her room and lock the door. She sighed as she watched out the window. "Thank God, maybe it's all over now." she said to herself.

"It is for you." a male voice said behind her.

Nicole spun around and winced at the pain in ther back and legs. "Who's there?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"You're worst nightmare." the man said as he grabbed her and pulled her over to a nearby chair. "You're gonna wish you never came back here."

The guy pushed Nicole down in the chair and proceeded to tie her up. She tried to fight him off but her legs weren't cooperating with her.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man commented as he smacked Nicole across the face.

Nicole winced at the pain. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You right now." The man answered.

Nicole sighed in frustration. "Okay Mr. Worse Nightmare. Answer my question..." she started but was stopped suddenly when she saw the gleam of a knife blade.

"It's not smart to be ordering me around Ms. Green, or should I say, soon to be Mrs. Munch?" he asked as he layed the blade of the knife against Nicole's throat.

"How do you know that?" Nicole asked.

"I have my sources."

Nicole squinted trying to get a look at her capter's face but it was no use. It was way too dark. "Okay, why don't you just get it over with?"

This threw the man for a loop. "What?"

"Go ahead. If you're gonna kill me, do it already. No sence putting it off any longer."

"Don't tempt me. I swear I'll do it." he said continuing to press the blade against her throat.

//Chung Chung//

Munch was downstairs helping orderlies and nurses load patients into the available buses. "Any word on when the power will be fixed?" Munch asked pushing a stretcher into the back.

"They keep saying anytime now." an orderly replied.

"Yeah, sure, they schlep their asses while these patients are in danger."

A nurse came up behind them with a stretcher containing an elderly patient. "This man needs to go now. Without his oxygen tank he doesn't have much time."

Munch nodded and helped the orderly put the man into the bus.

//Chung Chung//

Back upstairs, Cragen was still on the phone with Jamie and unaware of what was happening in Nicole's room at that moment.

Jamie was explaining to Cragen what they were doing at that moment to find Kathleen. "Don, we've got every available cop out there looking for her, her picture is all over the news and we still don't have a clue on where she could be."

"Jesus! I just pray that she's okay."

"Yeah, me too." Jamie sighed. "On top of that, this replacement of your's is a total prick. I'm telling you, you've gotta get back here soon before everything goes to hell."

Cragen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Okay, try to keep things in order until I get back. Can you do that?"

//Chung Chung//

"I'll try." Jamie said and looked up from her desk as Elliot and Olivia were walking into the bullpen. "Then again, I might be too late."

"What?"

"Elliot just walked in. His hands are all cut up."

"Oh this is just great."

//Chung Chung//

Nicole looked at her captor. "What are you waiting for. You've already picked me as a target for no reason. Why not just finish the job. Or are you too chicken?"

"You little bitch." The man said and took a swing at her with his knife hitting her in the arm, slicing it down from mid bisep to the ellbow. She let out a yelp.

//Chung Chung//

Cragen paused for a second. "Jamie I gotta go." He said and hung up. He turned to walk into the hospital room and walked right into the door. He found the door handle and found it to be locked. "Nic? Nicole?!" he yelled but there was no answer.

//Chung Chung//

"Don? Don, what's going on?" Jamie asked before she noticed that he had already hung up.

"Is that the Captain?" Elliot asked walking up to Jamie.

Jamie turned to Elliot. "It was but he hung up. What happened to your hands?" she asked.

"Got a little personal a locker."

Jamie nodded. She knew Elliot was frustrated and she prayed that they could bring his daughter back home to him in one piece.

//Chung Chung//

Cragen was now banging on the door. "Nicole? Nic, open the door!" he yelled and someone came down the hall with a flashlight.

"Don, what's going on?" Munch asked stopping beside Cragen

"The door's locked. Something must be wrong."

Munch handed Cragen the flashlight and tried the door handle himself. "Nic? Honey, open the door!"

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was still tied in the chair and had no way to apply pressure to the wound. She was starting to get light headed. "Not a word or I'll slice more than your fucking arm."

"Why don't you just give up? Face it, you've lost."

They heard more banging on the door when suddenly Munch and Cragen came crashing through the door. The man with the knife lunged at Munch and knocked him to the ground. Then he brought the knife up and as he was about to bring it down into Munch's chest Cragen hit the guy in the head with the flashlight.

The guy slumped over Munch and Cragen kicked the knife from the guy's hand. Munch pushed the guy off of himself and ran over to Nicole. He then proceeded to untie her. "It's okay, Nic, you're gonna be okay."

"I will be now that your here." She said as she applied pressure to the wound. "Are you?"

Cragen grabbed the rope and tied up the captor. "Any idea who this guy is?"

Nicole stood up painfully, she looked at the guy while Cragen shone the flashlight on his face. Nicole was taken aback. "If I remember correctly that's D.A. Adam Lange."

Munch helped her stand. He placed his hands on her arms, as soon as he did he pulled one hand away. Looking down at his hand he noticed blood. "Nicole, your bleeding."

"I'll be fine." She replied.

Cragen looked at Nicole. "Are you sure that's who he is?"

"He questioned me in court on multiple occasions. It's hard to forget a face that's right in your own."

Munch sighed. "Great. The filth toll rises. Come on, let's get your arm checked out."

//Chung Chung//

Jamie left the bullpen in search of Fin. As she was making her way down the hall she ran right into another woman and sent them both to the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Jamie said as she stood up.

"It's okay." the woman said. "Do you know if Captain Cragen is in his office?"

"Uh, no, he's in Dallas at the moment. Can I help you with something?" Jamie asked.

"I'm Monique Jeffries from Vice. ADA Novak asked that I assist Detectives Tutuola and Roenick on a case."

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I'm Jamie Roenick." Jamie said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jeffries said returning the handshake. "Is there someplace where we can talk about the nature of the case. The ADA said it was highly confidential."

"It is. We can use one of the briefing rooms but I have to find Fin before we talk."

"Okay, I'll wait in the bullpen." Jeffries said.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie walked up to the roof of the precinct and found Fin looking over the side. "I knew I'd find you up here." Jamie said.

Fin looked back at her. "Hey. How're you doing?"

"A lot better than Elliot. You really think we'll find his daughter."

"I hope so." Fin said and put his arm around Jamie's shoulder. "No parent should have to go through that."

Jamie sighed and rested her head on Fin's shoulder. "Yeah, you got that right. Anyway, there's a Monique Jeffries here from Vice. Apparently, Don called her in to help us with the case. She's waiting downstairs in the bullpen for us."

"Oh, this is gonna be a little awkward." Fin stated.

Jamie looked at him. "You know her?"

"I was her replacement." Fin answered.

Jamie took a breath. "This is gonna be awkward."

"Yeah."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole sighed as the doctor did his best to stitch up the wound. She looked at the doctor. "Mind just how deep your sticking that thing."

"Sorry, there's not too much light around." The doctor answered.

She grabbed his hand. "Than take the rest out and just wrap it."

"Nic, give him a chance." Munch commented.

She looked at him. "You wanna take my place? It's not exactly like he froze it."

"Okay, there's no point in agruing. Doc, just do what she says." Cragen ordered. He turned to Nicole and Munch. "We need to get that guy back to New York. Right now we have no idea just how high this thing runs. We need to get you," he said to Nicole, "Back where your more safe."

"We can't exactly fly out in this weather." Nicole pointed out.

"We could if we had a bike with a basket on it." Munch replied.

Nicole chuckled. "Yeah and a dog named Toto."

"Funny." Cragen said. "Cut out the Wizard of Oz analogies."

Munch pointed to Nicole. "She started it."

"Oh, sure blame the wounded one." Nicole stated as the doctor finished with her arm.

Munch smirked. "But of course. I know I'm safe because it's not like you can fight back."

"Don't test me, John." Nicole said playfully.

Cragen shook his head. "Okay, doc, when exactly will it be safe for her to travel?" Cragen asked.

"Well, first of all, when the tornado passes and we get power back. But once the storm is over, I don't see why she can't leave within the next day or so."

"Day or so?" Nicole questioned. "Just how many more attacks are there going to be on my life by that point?"

"It's the best I can do. I mean you're lucky to be walking right now."

"Well your not going to be so lucky soon if I can't leave once the storm is over." Nicole said standing up facing the doctor.

Munch grabbed Nicole's arms. "Okay, calm down. As soon as the storm's over we'll all head back to New York, including him." Munch said pointing to Lange who was still unconscious on the floor.

"How the hell are we going to get him back to New York? Hog tie him and throw him in the cargo hold of the plane?"

"That's not a bad idea." Munch stated.

"No, we'll escort him back to New York the same way we would any criminal." Cragen stated. "Handcuffed and shackled."

"Where the hell are we going to get shackles?" Nicole asked.

"Okay, then we'll keep him tied up with the rope. Either way he's making the trip to New York."

/Chung Chung - Two Days Later/

Nicole walked in escorting Lange to interrogation. "Holy crip it's a crapple." Jamie commented watching Nicole.

"Funny." Nicole said as she pushed Lange into the room and shut the door.

Fin looked at Nicole. "Holy shit, you're one big bruise."

"I've become a pain in my own ass, but enough about me." Nicole replied walking to her desk.

Fin looked at Jamie, "She's been around John too much."

Jamie nodded and smiled at Fin. Then she walked over to Nicole. "Glad you're back, partner."

"It's good to be back." Nicole said looking up at Jamie. "Any news on Kathleen?"

Jamie looked grimly at Nicole and shook her head. "No. And Elliot's going nuts."

"Well, I don't blame him." Nicole replied.

"Yeah, well, maybe we can get some answers out of that guy you brought back with you." Jamie said as Elliot walked into the bullpen.

"What guy?" Elliot asked walking up to them.

Nicole stood up from her desk and looked at Elliot. "El, I'm sorry about Kathleen."

Elliot looked at Nicole. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah, sure thing." she said and followed Elliot out.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Elliot left the bullpen and walked a ways down the hall. Then Elliot turned and looked at Nicole. "You gotta tell me what's going on and who's involved. Because apparently if I ever want to see my daughter again, I gotta bring you to them."

Nicole frowned at him. "My God, I can't believe they would do that."

"Yeah, well they did and I swear, if they so much as touch a hair on her head..."

Nicole shook her head. "We won't let that happen. We got someone in interrogation right now who may be able to provide some answers on where we can find Kathleen."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and talk to this prick!" Elliot yelled.

Fin, Munch and Jamie came running out of the bullpen when they heard Elliot yelling. "Hey, calm down Elliot." Munch said as he ran to them.

Elliot sighed and looked at Munch. "I can't stand around here twiddling my thumbs if that asshole in there knows where I can find my daughter."

Fin and Jamie came running and Fin placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Hey, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there."

"I have to!" Elliot yelled as Cragen, Olivia and Jeffries were making their way down the hall.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cragen asked.

Munch was standing next to Nicole and she looked up at Cragen. "Elliot knows about Lange and wants to be in the interrogation room." she said..

Cragen looked at Elliot. "That's not a good idea, Elliot. I think we should talk in my office." he said. Elliot looked at Cragen and then took off down the hall. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk with Elliot." Cragen said and walked off.

Olivia looked in the direction of the bullpen and couldn't help but think that if they didn't find Kathleen it was definitely going to destroy Elliot.

/Chung Chung/

Olivia walked into the bullpen as Elliot came barreling out of Cragen's office. She looked at him sympathetically. "Elliot? What's going on?"

Elliot looked at Olivia. "He just took me off the damn case." he replied..

"I'm sorry, Elliot. But maybe it's for the best."

Elliot glared at Olivia. "For the best? My daughter is out there somewhere, alone and scared and I can't be there to comfort her." he said on the verge of tears. "Liv, I have to find her."

Cragen had come out of his office and had heard the conversation between them. "Elliot, I know you're hurting right now, but you're too close to this and you'll lose perspective. Let us handle it okay? Go home and be with Kathy and your other kids. They need you right now." Elliot sighed and looked at Cragen. "Take some leave. We'll keep you updated. I promise."

Elliot nodded, grabbed his keys off his desk and left the bullpen. Olivia watched him leave and then turned her attention back to Cragen. "Captain, this is destroying him."

"I know." Cragen sighed and walked out.

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Jamie, Nicole, Munch and Jeffries were all still in the hallway when Elliot came walking down the hall. Nicole stopped him. "El, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Cragen took me off the case."

"And you're okay with that?" Jamie asked.

"No. But I don't have a choice." he said and looked at the group. "Just bring my daughter home, please."

Munch looked Elliot. "We'll do our best, man. Go be with your family."

Elliot was about to say something but decided against it and walked off down the hall. Nicole watched him leave and then looked at her friends. "We have to find her and fast." she said.

"Yeah." Jeffries stated. "If we don't, I hate to think what it'll do to him."

Just then Cragen came out of the bullpen and headed for the group. "Okay, Nic, John go home and get some rest."

"Don, I want to interrogate that son of a bitch." Nicole replied.

"Look, I understand. But you need to relax. All this stress isn't good for you. You have to think about your baby now, okay?"

"Don's right, Nicole. Fin and Jamie can interrogate him." Munch added.

Jamie was shocked. She looked at Fin and then back to Nicole and Munch. "Whoa, hold on here, you're pregnant?" she asked.

Nicole nodded. "I found out down in Dallas."

"Well, then it's settled. You go home and get some rest. We'll handle your suspect."

"Hey, your pregnant too. Why don't you go home and get some rest yourself?" Nicole asked.

"Because I wasn't beaten and shot and God knows what else." Jamie replied.

"She's got a point, honey." Munch said.

Nicole sighed and looked at Cragen. "At least let me watch behind the glass."

"Okay. But nothing more, you only get to watch."

"Fine." Nicole replied.

As everyone was walking toward the bullpen, Jamie stopped Nicole and smiled at her. "Congrats by the way."

Nicole smiled back. "Thanks."

/Chung Chung/

Fin and Jamie walked into the interrogation room. Jamie sat across from Adam Lange, while Fin leaned against the wall behind him. Munch, Nicole, Jeffries and Cragen were watching through the glass.

"You know I could sue you for false arrest." Lange said.

Jamie laughed. "False arrest? You were caught in the act trying to kill my partner."

Lange jumped up from his chair. Fin stepped forward, grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him back down onto the chair. "Sit your ass down." Fin ordered as he moved around the table and sat next to Jamie.

"Now what I want to know is _why_ you tried to kill her?" Jamie asked.

Nicole was on the other side of the glass, steaming. "He's not gonna give us anything." Nicole replied.

Lange leaned forward on the table and looked at Fin and Jamie. "I know my rights. The only thing I have to say is that I'm sorry I didn't get to finish the job. Now I have nothing else to say. I want a lawyer."

Before Fin and Jamie could say anything, Nicole burst into the room and grabbed Lange. Munch, Cragen and Jeffries followed her as she slammed him against the wall and got in his face. "You piece of shit! You put a knife to my fucking throat and you think you have the right to anything! You're going down! Now tell me who sent you to my hospital room!"

Jamie grabbed Nicole and pulled her off of Lange. "Nic! Come on, let him go! You're not gonna get anywhere this way."

Nicole let Lange go and he slipped down to the floor. Jamie let Nicole go and Munch took her out of the room. Jamie sighed and looked at Fin, Jeffries and Cragen. "Okay, put him in a cell for tonight and we'll deal with this in the morning when we've all had some sleep." Cragen said.

Jeffries picked Lange up off the floor and escorted him out. Jamie looked at Fin and Cragen and shook her head. "We need another shot at him, Don. We need to know if knows anything about Kathleen."

"I know, Jamie, but he's not gonna be talking anymore tonight. Besides, he requested a lawyer, there's nothing we can do anyway. Hopefully, tomorrow we'll get some answers." Cragen stated and the three of them walked out of the interrogation room.

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Jamie was sitting at her desk when Fin walked up to her. "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked, leaning against her desk.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Don to leave." Jamie said, glancing back at Cragen's office.

"Why? What are you planning on doing?"

Jamie looked up at Fin and noticed him glaring at her. She smiled, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Come on, James, what's going on?"

"I'm waiting for Cragen to leave so I can have another crack at Lange."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you can't talk to him."

"Fin, I have to try and get any info I can on Kathleen."

"Jamie, he requested a lawyer. He's not gonna talk to you."

"That's why I'm gonna tell him if he cooperates it may work in his favor."

Fin shook his head and noticed Cragen leaving his office. Cragen noticed them at Jamie's desk and walked over. "I thought you two'd be gone by now."

"Just finishing up some last minute paper work." Jamie replied.

"That can wait until tomorrow. Go home and get some rest." Cragen said and made his way out.

Jamie and Fin watched him leave. Jamie got up from her desk, walked out to hallway and watched Cragen get into the elevator. "Okay, he's gone. Let's get Lange back into an interrogation room."

"Cragen's gonna explode when he finds out about this." Fin said as they made their way to the holding cell.

"Yeah, well, if it gets us any closer to finding Kathleen, I think he can cut us some slack." Jamie replied and opened the cell door. "Come on, Lange, move your worthless ass."

"I got nothing to say to you." Lange said, sitting up on the bench.

Jamie walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. "I think you got plenty to say, so let's go have a private chat. Just the three of us."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Munch were in bed. Munch was asleep but Nicole wasn't that lucky. She kept tossing and turning and no matter what she did, she just couldn't get comfortable.

After about a half hour of this, she finally decided to get out of bed. She made her way out to the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk. Then she walked over to a window and looked out at the city.

"Hey?" Munch said coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Shit!" she screamed and turned to face him. "Don't do that, John."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep."

"You want to talk about it?" Munch asked as they made their way to the couch.

"It's everything. My family, finding out that Lee's dirty, Lange trying to kill me and now Kathleen's missing. How did everything get so out of control?"

Munch sighed and put his arm around her. "I don't know but we're gonna find Neuman and get to the bottom of everything."

"Easier said than done, John."

"Yeah, I know. Nic, come back to bed and we'll worry about all this in the morning, okay?"

Nicole shook her head. "No, I won't be able to sleep. I need to go and talk to Lange again." she said, getting up from the couch.

"Honey, you know you can't do that. Besides, he requested a lawyer, so he's not gonna talk to you anyway."

Nicole was making her way back to their bedroom to get changed while Munch was still trying to convince her not to go through with it. "Yeah, I know all that. But at least I can try, can't I?"

Munch leaned against the doorframe and watched her getting dressed. "Fine. No matter what I say, you're just gonna do what you wanna do anyway."

"Right. So why argue when I already won?" she replied and smiled at him.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie and Fin were now in the interrogation room with Lange. He was sitting at the table, while Fin and Jamie were standing in front of him. Lange looked up at both of them smugly. "You can save your breath, cause I ain't talking."

"Wrong." Jamie said. "You're gonna tell us where to find Kathleen Stabler and you're gonna tell us right now!"

"I have no idea who that is." Lange replied.

Jamie lunged across the table at Lange and knocked him onto his back on the floor. She landed on top of him and grabbed his shirt in both hands. "You lying son of a bitch! She's the daughter of a cop and you're gonna tell me where she is, right now, or I swear to God I will feed you your fucking heart!"

Fin had heard enough and moved around the table. He grabbed Jamie around the waist and pulled her off of Lange. "Let him go, Jamie!" She was still hanging onto his shirt. "Let him go!"

Jamie let go of Lange's shirt and Fin pulled her over to the otherside of the room. "Fin, what the hell are you doing?"

"He's not gonna tell you anything this way." Fin replied and noticed that Lange had moved himself into a corner and was shaking. Fin walked over to him. "You gonna talk now?"

Lange looked up at Fin and nodded. "Okay, but I'm not talking to her. She's a fucking psychopath."

Jamie went to move toward Lange again but Fin intercepted her. "You wanna find out where Kathleen is, right?" Jamie nodded. "Then let me talk to him alone."

"Alright." Jamie said, finally calming down and left the room.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole and Munch made their way down the hall and approached the holding cell. They looked inside but couldn't see Lange anywhere. Nicole looked around and saw a detective walking out of the bullpen. "Hey, Levine, did you see the prisoner we brought back from Dallas?" Nicole asked.

"Uh, yeah, Tutuola and Roenick took him in to an interrogation room. Apparently, Cragen was pissed when he heard that."

"They told Cragen what they were doing?" Munch asked.

"No way. Hansen called him and told him what was going on. He's on his way in now." Levine replied and walked off down the hall.

"Shit. What the hell are they doing?" Nicole asked as she saw Jamie going into Cragen's office.

"I'd say the same thing you were gonna do." Munch said as Nicole grabbed him and pulled him into the bullpen. "Whoa, hey, slow down."

"Come on, Jamie just went into Don's office."

As Nicole and Munch walked in one door, Cragen came barreling through his other door. "What the hell is going on here?!" he yelled.

Jamie spun around and came face to face to with a very angry Cragen. "Listen, Don, I can explain..." she started.

"Good. Now start explaining." he interrupted and then noticed Nicole and Munch. "What are you two doing here?"

"Uh, well..." Nicole stammered.

"Look, Don, I couldn't go home knowing that this asshole knows where to find Kathleen. She's top priority and we have to find her before something bad happens." Jamie stated.

Cragen sighed and rubbed his temple. "Okay, so did you make any headway?"

"Well, I sort of lost my temper and attacked Lange."

"You assaulted a suspect?" Munch asked.

"Jamie, I didn't think you were that kind of cop." Nicole added.

"Usually, I'm not but I just kept thinking about Kathleen and seeing that smug look on Lange's face and I lost it."

"Did he give up any info before that?" Cragen asked.

"No. But he said he'll talk to Fin if I left the room."

"So, what did he say to Fin?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. I've been busy standing here talking to you guys." Jamie replied and turned her attention back to the window. Cragen, Nicole and Munch joined her.

/Chung Chung/

Fin was now sitting on the other side of the table looking at Lange. "First of all, I want to press charges on that bitch for assault." Lange spat out.

Fin did everything in his power not to jump up and pound the crap out of him. "Assault?" Fin asked calmly. "I didn't see her assault you. All I saw was you fall out of that chair."

"You dumbass fucking..."

Fin jumped up and grabbed Lange. "You might want to choose your next word very carefully." Fin warned him. Lange shut his mouth and Fin dropped him back into his chair. "Now, tell me where we can find Kathleen Stabler."

"I'm not telling you a fucking thing."

"That wasn't part of the deal, Lange. Now you tell me where she is, or maybe I should just get Detective Roenick back in here to talk to you." Fin said and started to get up from his chair.

"No! Okay, all I know is that I was supposed to finish off Green in Dallas but it didn't go according to plan. When Neuman got word that she was still alive he decided to grab the kid as collateral. He figured if he had the kid then Stabler would bring him Green to get his daughter back."

"Okay, but where is she?" Fin asked again.

"He's keeping her in an apartment in Alphabet City."

"Where in the Alphabets? That's a lot of ground to cover."

Lange sighed. "Apartment building on the corner of Avenue D and 5th street." he replied and dropped his head to the table.

/Chung Chung/

Cragen hung up his phone and turned his attention to Munch and Nicole. "Where the hell did Jamie go?" he asked.

"She took off when she heard the location." Munch replied.

"Just great. She's becoming too impulsive for her own good." Cragen stated.

"Don, she just wants to get Kathleen back unharmed. Anyway, what's the word?" Nicole asked.

"I got Benson, Jeffries and the SWAT team meeting us on D street." Cragen said grabbing his jacket.

He followed Munch and Nicole out of his office and they ran into Fin who was coming out of the interrogation room with Lange.

Fin looked at the group and then around the bullpen. "Where's Jamie?"

"She took off." Nicole answered.

"Shit! She's not going this alone is she?"

"We're not gonna give her the chance, Fin. I got SWAT meeting us." Cragen reassured him.

Fin nodded, handed Lange off to another detective and left the bullpen with Cragen, Nicole and Munch.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie came to an abrupt stop outside a two story house and jumped out of the car. As she approached the house she noticed a lamp on in the living room. She knocked on the door and waited.

A minute later the door opened and Elliot came out on the porch. "Jamie? What are you doing here?"

"Elliot, we got a location on Kathleen." Jamie replied.

"You found her?"

"Not yet. But Lange gave up a location. I just thought you'd want to be in on this with us." Elliot was about to go back into the house when Jamie stopped him. "Don't worry. I got an extra piece in the car."

Elliot nodded and followed her down the steps to the car. Before she had a chance to get into the car Elliot grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for not giving up, Jamie."

Jamie hugged him back. "Hey, El, that was never even an option."

/Chung Chung/

Fin, Munch, Nicole and Cragen came to a stop outside the apartment building on the corner of 5th and D when they saw the SWAT team assembled outside. They all got out of the car and met up with Olivia and Jeffries.

"Have you seen anyone?" Cragen asked.

Jeffries shook her head. "Nah, place is a ghost town."

"You didn't see Jamie?" Fin asked.

"No. There was no one here when we showed up. Unless she's already inside." Olivia replied.

Nicole shook her head. "Man, I hope she's really not that stupid."

Just as the words left her mouth another car pulled up to the scene and Jamie and Elliot jumped out of the car.

"Where's Kathleen? Have you found her yet?" Elliot asked, running up to the group.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cragen asked.

"Don, I went and picked him up. I figured he should be here with us." Jamie replied.

Cragen shook his head. "That's not a good idea."

"Captain, please, this my daughter we're talking about." Elliot stated.

Cragen sighed. "Alright, but I want you working from out here. Understood?" Elliot nodded. He was glad to be there to help get Kathleen back safe. "Okay, do we have an apartment number on this guy?" Cragen asked.

The SWAT leader walked over to Cragen and the group and nodded. "Yeah, we gave the guy's description to the super. Said he was in apartment 4B."

Cragen looked at his detectives. "Okay, let's be smart about this. If Kathleen's in that apartment, we can't risk any mistakes that might end up with her or one of us being injured." Then Cragen turned back to the SWAT leader. "Okay, Tim, this is your show."

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The SWAT leader, Lieutenant Tim Parker, made his way toward the building with his team. Cragen then turned to his group of detectives. "Okay, Fin, John and I will go inside with SWAT. You five cover things from out here."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Jamie argued. "I want to be in on this."

"Yeah, me too." Nicole agreed. "I mean, I'm the one he wants, right?"

Cragen looked at the two women. "I know that. But we don't want too many people in there. Let's just get Kathleen out of there safe and once Neuman's in custody, then you can have a crack at him. Agreed?"

Nicole sighed. She didn't like it but nodded anyway. "Agreed."

"Okay, Fin, John, you're with me." Cragen said and walked toward the building.

They entered through the front door and followed SWAT up the stairs. Once they were on the fourth floor, they all positioned themselves around the door.

/Chung Chung/

Meanwhile, outside, Jamie and Nicole were getting antsy. "This is unbelievable. We have to stand out here with our thumbs up our asses and they get all the action. Tell me that's fair." Jamie complained.

Olivia walked over to Jamie and place a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy. Cragen had his reasons for wanting us out here."

Nicole shook her head. "No, I agree with Jamie. We gotta do something."

Jamie turned around and looked toward the back of the building. Just then an idea hit her and she walked over to Nicole. "Come on. Let's go around back."

Nicole nodded and followed Jamie. "Whoa, hang on. Where are you two going?" Olivia asked.

Nicole turned and looked at Olivia. "We're gonna cover the back."

"Look, that's not a good idea."

"Yeah, well, I think someone should be covering it incase they try and make a break for it."

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Alright, but keep your asses covered."

"Don't worry. We're trained professionals." Nicole smirked and then continued to follow Jamie.

/Chung Chung/

Back upstairs on the fourth floor the SWAT team was ready with the battering ram. Cragen walked over to the side of the door and banged hard. "NYPD! Open the door! We have the place surrounded!"

They waited a full minute and when they heard no movement from inside, Cragen nodded to Parker who gave his guys the go ahead. They knocked the door down and everyone flooded into the room with guns drawn.

Once the apartment was checked over, they all met back in the living room. "There's no one here, Captain." Munch stated.

"Damn! Where the hell..." Cragen started to say but Fin cut him off.

"Hold up. I hear something."

"What?" Munch asked.

"It sounds like someone's banging on something."

They all listened and Fin followed the sound of the banging. It took him into a back room. He found a trunk at the foot of a bed that was padlocked shut.

"Someone get a sledge hammer or a crowbar!" Fin yelled.

"What did you find?" Cragen asked as he Munch entered the room.

"There's someone in this trunk." Fin replied as a SWAT man entered the room and handed Fin the sledge hammer. He hit the lock a few times until it popped open. He lifted the lid and they found Kathleen inside the trunk, bound and gagged. Fin dropped the hammer and he and Munch helped Kathleen out of the trunk. "It's okay now. You're safe."

"Get EMS here!" Cragen yelled.

Munch untied her hands as Fin was working on her feet. When Kathleen's eyes focused on them, she started crying. Munch took her into his arms and whispered softly. "Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart."

/Chung Chung/

As Nicole and Jamie were rounding the corner at the back of the building, the back door flew open and knocked Nicole's gun out of her hand. When the figure charged at her, she held out her arm and clotheslined him to the ground. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain go through her arm.

She looked down at the figure lying on the ground and recognized him instantly. It was Kerry Boivin. She kicked him and started yelling at him. "You fucking asshole. You ripped my fucking stitches."

Jamie ran up behind Nicole and trained her gun on Kerry. When she saw he was incapacitated, she flipped him over and handcuffed him. As she the cuffs snapped shut, another man grabbed Nicole from behind.

Jamie whirled around and trained her gun on him. That's when she noticed he was holding a knife to Nicole's throat. "Drop the knife!" Jamie yelled as she noticed two men running back up the stairs behind them.

"No way! You drop the gun or I cut her fucking throat!" the man yelled back.

Elliot, who had heard the commotion, made his way to the back of the building. As he rounded the corner the man holding Nicole was temporarily distracted and turned his attention to Elliot.

As the man turned, Nicole was able to maneuver herself and elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over and Nicole kicked the knife out of his hand and then kneed him in the face. This sent him flying back against the dumpster with a loud thud. She stood over him and looked into the bloody face of her ex-partner Lee Neuman.

Elliot and Jamie ran over to Nicole. "I saw two men run back up the stairs." Jamie said.

"Go. I can handle them." Nicole replied.

"We can't leave you alone with them." Elliot said as Nicole was now cuffing the man she took down single handedly.

Jamie was already in the building and making her way up the stairs because she knew Elliot was there to help Nicole out.

"Go with Jamie. I'll get these guys into a car."

Elliot hesitated for a minute but then took off into the building.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie was quickly making her way up the stairs when she heard a door slam ahead of her and footsteps closing in behind her.

She glanced behind her and noticed a figure rounding the steps and making his way toward her. She decided not to take any chances and crouched down low. When the figure hit the landing, Jamie pounced on him and knocked him into the wall.

That's when realized who it was. "Shit, Elliot, I thought you were one of them." Jamie said catching her breath.

"Where are they?"

"I think their on the roof." Jamie said as they continued up the stairs.

Once they made it to the roof, they heard a loud whirring sound outside. "Shit I think they got a chopper waiting." Elliot said as they bounded through the door.

Sure enough they saw two men running toward a chopper that had just landed on the roof.

"Go around that way and we'll cut them off!" Jamie yelled to Elliot over the sound of the chopper blades.

Elliot nodded and they ran toward the two men. Elliot managed to cut his guy off and knock him to the ground.

The guy Jamie was chasing had made it to the chopper and was climbing inside when Jamie grabbed him and tried to pull him out. "Take this damn thing up!" the man yelled to the chopper pilot.

The chopper started to rise and Jamie held on to the guy. He was trying to fight her off but she wouldn't let go. As the chopper kept rising Jamie felt her feet being lifted off the ground and she pulled the guy as hard as she could.

Just then the man lost his grip and they both fell back onto the roof.

/Chung Chung/

Downstairs on the street in front of the building Olivia and Jeffries had taken Kerry and Lee into custody, EMS had just left with Kathleen and now Nicole was there with Munch, Fin and Cragen. "Where the hell are Jamie and Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"Jamie saw two guys running back up the stairs so she and Elliot gave chase." Nicole replied as they looked up and noticed the chopper rising off the roof.

"What the hell?" Munch said.

"Alright, let's get in there and help them. We can't afford to let these guys get away." Cragen stated.

/Chung Chung/

Back on the roof, Elliot had subdued his guy and had him handcuffed to a pipe. He looked around, couldn't see Jamie anywhere and then realized the chopper had taken off.

Just then he heard a shotgun blast and ran around to the other side of the roof. As he got there he saw Jamie landing on her back. "Jamie!"

The man spun around but before he could get a shot off, the door to the roof burst open and the four detectives came barreling through, knocking the man off balance and sending the shotgun skidding across the roof.

Cragen and Munch grabbed the man and picked him up, handcuffing him in the process. "Well, well, well. Captain Spencer, what a nice surprise. You should've informed me you were coming to town. I would have thrown you a welcoming party." Cragen said.

"Go to hell." Spencer spat back.

"Oh, I've already been there. But I believe on the map it's known as Dallas."

Fin and Nicole were both kneeling next to Jamie, who was gasping for air. "Hey, take it easy baby." Fin said as he opened her windbreaker and saw the shredded kevlar vest underneath. He checked it thoroughly and then looked at Nicole. "The kevlar caught them."

Nicole let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. "Thank God."

Fin turned his attention back to Jamie as Nicole called for EMS on her portable. "Baby, it's okay. You just got the wind knocked out of you. Thank God, you were wearing the vest."

"The... baby..." Jamie gasped.

"Don't worry, Jamie, the baby'll be okay." Nicole said taking her hand but gave Fin a worried look.

Elliot walked over to Munch and Cragen when he noticed that Fin and Nicole were attending to Jamie. "Captain, you are not gonna believe who the other guy is."

"Who?" Cragen asked curiously.

"I.A. Sergeant David Matthews."

"Oh this just great. Now the filth is in our own department." Munch remarked.

"There's filth in every department, John." Elliot replied.

"Alright, Elliot, we'll handle these guys. You go to the hospital to see your daughter." Cragen said.

"You found her?"

"Yeah. She was locked inside a trunk in the apartment. EMS took her about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks, Captain. I'll see you back at the house." Elliot said, took off down the stairs and passed the paramedics on their way up.

"We got a call about an officer down."

"Yeah, she's on the roof. Take good care of her." Elliot replied and continued his way down.

The paramedics nodded and made their way up to the roof. They walked over to Jamie who now sitting up and somewhat had her breathing under control. "Hey, what happened here?" one paramedic asked.

"Shotgun blast to the chest. It knocked the wind out of her." Fin explained.

"Okay, let's get this vest off and we'll check her out." They removed the vest and checked her over thoroughly. "Lungs aren't collapsed because she'd be blue by now if they were. She'll be okay, she'll have a hell of a nasty bruise, but we should get her to the hospital for x-rays just to be safe."

"What about the baby?" Jamie asked, wincing at the pain that shot through her chest.

"You're pregnant?" Jamie nodded. "How far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks."

"Okay, let's get you down to the bus and check everything out, okay?"

Jamie nodded and Fin helped her up.

Munch walked over to Nicole when he saw Fin and Jamie leave with the paramedics. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"Physically, yes. But she's worried about the baby. They're taking her to the bus to check her out. Did you ID those guys?" Nicole asked and nodded toward Cragen.

"Your ex-boss Spencer and Sergeant David Matthews."

"Matthews? From I.A.?"

"Yeah, the one and only."

Nicole sighed. "Great. Now the shit is really gonna hit the fan."

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Jamie sat in the ambulance patiently waiting to hear the paramedics tell her that her baby is okay. She didn't second guess her actions she just wanted to know that the baby was as strong as she was. If she knew that then she wouldn't have to second guess her actions on the job. She looked at the paramedic that was checking her out. "The baby is fine. However I recommend that you go to the hospital and get an ultrasound." He told her.

"Now?" Jamie asked.

"I would recommend it."

"You told me the baby is fine, why would I need an ultrasound?"

"Just to make sure that everything is totally fine."

"So you're not sure?" Jamie asked.

"As sure as a paramedic can be."

"Just check the little paper off that I am fine, and when I can I'll go get the little ultrasound you want me to get when I have time."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole looked at Munch, "Shouldn't we get off this roof so I can kill Lee?"

Munch looked at Nicole's arm which was covered in blood. "Shouldn't you get that checked out, first?"

She looked at her arm, "Fuck, damn him." She sighed, "Ah we can bandage it up at the station. I want my hands on Lee before he wants a lawyer."

"Okay." Munch sighed.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole was sitting at her desk as Fin was wrapping a bandage around her arm. Munch was getting himself his tea. "Not so tight." Nicole whined.

"I'm not exactly a doctor you know." Fin said as he pulled it tighter.

"Hey!" Nicole almost yelled as she went to hit him.

"Aww, look at Fin, he's playing paramedic with a violent detective." Jamie said walking in.

"I'm not violent." Nicole replied.

"Really?" Munch asked.

"I'm not." Nicole stated as Fin finished wrapping the bandage.

"From what I heard you broke what's-his-face's nose." Fin replied.

"He deserved it."

"It's not every day you get a knife to your throat." Jamie piped up.

Munch sat at his desk. "You know what?"

"What?" The rest asked in unison.

"We have everything but _why_ these guys are originally after Nicole and now us."

Nicole looked down and thought. "It doesn't make sense. Lee, I always thought was clean. And for some reason he and his buddies want not only me but now you guys dead."

"Lee, if that is his name. Two names came up when Fin and I ran his prints and DNA." Jamie said looking through her desk to find the papers.

"What is the motive here, it can't be because they just don't like you." Fin comments.

Nicole thought, "If it's just Lee calling the shots here, why didn't they just finish me off in the warehouse?"

"Could be to make himself look good." Jamie thought.

"There has to be something you saw or heard." Fin stated.

Nicole stood up, "Damn it! I didn't see something or hear something for this to happen. Well not that I can think of. I trusted Lee with my life for fuck sakes. Now he wants me dead! How do I know that he didn't put a price tag out on my head! He tried to even kill Munch and Cragen by setting my house of fire."

"Geeze, settle down." Jamie said standing up. "Okay, so he tried to BBQ their asses, but I was also shot and Kathleen was kidnapped. So we know they are trying to really mess things up. But we still don't know why."

"It has to do with you, Nicole. You're the reason for this." Fin said.

"Fin!" Jamie glared at him.

"What? It's true."

"It is. I trusted the wrong person. Who now wants me and you guys dead." Nicole sighed. "Lee has to be the center of this."

Munch was just sitting there watching all of it, and trying to piece it together.

"I don't know why he's doing this. Or how he got the others in on this." Nicole said sitting down.

Jamie sat down on Munch's desk. "He has to be holding something over them. Which means he has some kind of power. Enough that he doesn't have a file in Dallas and has two known names in the system."

"Yeah the shit you can get from a coffee cup." Fin commented.

Nicole thought for a second. "I wonder if the last case I did with him has something to do with this."

"Why do you think that?" Jamie asked.

"Lee and I went undercover to do a drug bust. But we put away the head honcho."

"Okay, can you get the case files on it?"

"Who do I ask? Who should I trust?" Nicole asked.

"You worked Narco down there, Fin and I did here. Chances are we can pull them."

"Good luck."

Fin smirked, "I'll make a phone call."

Munch took a sip of tea, while Fin was on the phone, "Why don't we let the five of them sit in the cell for a while, and get some sleep?"

Nicole looked at him, "Sleep? You want me to sleep?"

"It's been a long day." Munch commented.

Jamie thought for a while. "They can't talk to each other. And it might work in our favor. Plus we haven't slept in a while."

"Both of you want me to sleep?" Nicole asked shocked, but a yawn made it's way out.

"Okay, got the files coming in tomorrow." Fin said, interrupting as he hung up the phone.

"Bed?" Jamie asked. "We all need some much deserved sleep."

Nicole furrowed her brow. "Sleep? What exactly is this sleep you speak of?"

Munch shook his head and took Nicole by the arm. "Okay, my little smartass, that's proof right there that you need some."

Fin nodded, "I don't think any of us have slept since this started."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole was lying in bed, she really wanted to sleep. But her mind wouldn't shut off. She couldn't help but think of how much she trusted Lee and how it ended up back stabbing her. Never in a million years would she have thought he would be behind this or even do something like this. Why? Why would he do this, or even go to this length.

She rolled over and looked at Munch who was sound asleep. She wondered what the case file was going to hold. Or even if it was the truth was in it. She wasn't sure who she could trust anymore.

Even the man that was laying sound asleep beside her, a man that she should trust without ever having to question it, is becoming a big question mark to her. If she can't trust Lee anymore, someone who, when she looked back on it, saved her so many times from so many situations, if she can't trust him can she really trust the people that she surrounded herself with now on a daily basis.

Then she started to think that with the way everyone has been backing her lately with everything that has gone, is exactly how Lee used to be and look how that whole relationship turned out. How can she be sure anymore that Fin, Jamie, Cragen, Elliot, Liv and even Munch aren't lulling her into a false sense of security?

But then would they really risk their own lives to save her? Well, Lee did at one point. The whole trust factor was becoming difficult for Nicole grasp after everything that had gone down.

She would just have to deal with the situation after all the facts were laid out on the table for her.

/Chung Chung/

The next morning Nicole and Munch made their way into the bullpen. Nicole walked over to the coffee pot, while Munch sat down at his desk. She poured herself a cup and looked over at Jamie. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." Jamie replied.

Nicole sat down at her desk. "Where is everyone?"

"Elliot took some time off to be with his family. Cragen's in his office and Liv hasn't come in yet."

"And Fin?"

Jamie shook her head. "Left home early. Said he had something to do. You wanna get started with Neuman?"

Nicole nodded. "I just want to get this over with and get some answers." she said as Cragen came out of his office.

"Nicole? Can I see you for a minute?"

Nicole stood up and walked over to Cragen's office. "What's up, Don?"

"You ready for this interrogation? Cause if you're not, I can get someone else to handle it."

"No, Captain, I wanna be in there. I think I'm entitled."

Cragen nodded and sighed. "Yes you are. Alright whenever you're ready we'll bring him in."

"Right now. I wanna do this now."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole walked into an interrogation room and looked right at Lee who was sitting on the other side of the table. She just looked at him long and hard, trying to figure out why she never saw the man he truly was and how she could be so foolish as to trust him as completely as she did.

She sat down across from Lee and Cragen sat beside her. Cragen glanced at Nicole and then looked at Lee. "Let's start with an easy question. What's your real name?"

Lee stared at Nicole but answered Cragen. "My name's Lee Neuman."

"Bullshit! We got your prints and DNA and they tell a different story."

"I never gave you permission to take either and I'm pretty sure I didn't see a court order." Neuman said smugly, while still looking at Nicole.

"We got them from the coffee cup you discarded in the hospital. We don't need a warrant for that."

"You think you have it all figured out, don't you?" Lee asked.

/Chung Chung/

Jamie had just received the case files of the drug bust that Nicole was involved in back in Dallas. She was sitting at her desk going over them when Fin walked into the bullpen. Jamie looked up at saw him. "Hey, got the files..." The she did a double take at what she saw. "What the hell did you do?"

"What?" Fin asked.

Jamie stood up and walked over to him. "Your ponytail's gone. You got a total crop job. What made you do that?"

"Time for a change. What you don't like it?"

"Actually, if it's possible, I think you look even sexier." Jamie said as Munch walked into the bullpen.

"Do I have to get the hose for you two?" Munch asked and then noticed Fin's new do. "Whoa, nice haircut, man."

"Thanks. So what's going down?" Fin asked.

Jamie picked up the file from her desk. "Got the case file on Nic's last case in Dallas, so I was just going over it. She and Cragen are in there with Neuman now." Jamie said, pointing to an interrogation room.

/Chung Chung/

Nicole sighed, "Why don't you humor us. Tell us what you think we know."

Lee laughed, "You think I'm that stupid? C'mon Nic you know me better than that."

Nicole stood up. "You stupid fuck. After all this you think that I still know you? You have three known names. Which is which?"

"Yeah, so who are you really? Rob Thiessen or Dez Taylor?" Cragen asked.

Lee shook his head. "Neither. And that's all I'm saying about it."

Cragen saw Nicole was fuming and placed his hand on her arm. She glanced at him and then back at Lee. "I want to know who the fuck you really are and why you tried to kill me."

"You know, you turned out to be a lot tougher than I gave you credit for." Lee stated.

"Obviously you knew me about as well as I knew you. So how much of our past is a lie? All?" Nicole asked, sitting down.

Lee smirked. "You tell me."

Nicole stood back up. "Enough of this." She yelled jumping over the table grabbing him by the shirt. "Why did you try so many times to fucking kill me?"

"Because it didn't work out the first time." Lee said sarcastically.

"You fucking prick." Nicole yelled and slammed him against the wall.

"Nicole! Let him go! Now!" Cragen yelled and pulled Nicole off of Lee. "Now sit down, both of you or this interrogation is over."

Nicole dropped Lee on his butt. "Didn't work out the first time? Look at me, look at what you've done. I want to know why before I kick your ass all over New York."

"Nicole, calm down." Cragen said pulling her arm towards the chair.

Nicole sat down as Lee pulled himself up off the floor. "You look like an ad for death. Too bad you ain't in the ground."

"Lee, tell me why you've done this? Does it have to do with something back in Dallas when we worked together? Something to do with the warehouse?" Nicole asked, hoping for something to give.

"You know damn well it does. You should have just kept your nose out of my business."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You started poking your nose around and went to Spencer about missing drugs from evidence. You should have just stayed the hell out of it."

"You took the missing drugs?" Nicole asked. She knew drugs were missing but she had never suspected Lee to be involved.

"You're telling me you didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't."

Just than there was a knock on the door. Jamie poked her head in, "We need to talk."

/Chung Chung/

Nicole walked out into the observation room and looked at Jamie. "This better be good. I was finally getting somewhere with him."

"I just finished a phone call with Mickey Santiago..."

"The drug kingpin we busted?" Nicole interrupted.

"So you think. The guy's doing a life sentence because he claims he took the fall for Lee. According him, Lee was or actually is running the whole drug operation."

Nicole thought for a second, "The missing drugs, the way he acted in the undercover. He thinks I knew and was waiting to rat him out."

"Bingo." Jamie said, "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"The funny thing is... I didn't suspect him for a second. I thought it was really Santiago behind the whole thing."

"Yeah, that's what he counted on."

"Why all of a sudden is Santiago ratting Lee out?"

"Because Lee was supposed to get him out and instead he's leaving him there to rot." Jamie replied.

"Thanks." Nicole said and went back into the room.

/Chung Chung/

"You actually are more stupid than I thought." Nicole said sitting down next to Cragen.

Lee looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"The whole thing with Santiago."

Cragen looked at her, wondering what now was going on.

Nicole smirk, "Did you ever think that he was going to keep his mouth shut. Just got word from him that it was... you running the ring. You actually had me believing you were not involved. Now I look back and it all makes sense. You wanted me dead because you thought I knew."

Lee sat back and laughed. "Really, do you think that's the only reason?"

"What's the full reason Lee?" Cragen asked.

Lee looked at Nicole. "I loved you. But you wouldn't even give me a second glance."

"You tried to kill me because I wouldn't let you get in my pants?"

"I couldn't stand back and watch you with another man and if you didn't want to be with me then he couldn't have you either."

Nicole almost laughed. "You gotta be kidding me. Are you nuts?"

/Chung Chung/

Jamie looked at Fin and Munch. "He's gotta be psycho!"

"Yeah, he's good. What, he's gonna play the heartbroken angle now?" Fin asked.

"How can he be heartbroken over a relationship he never even had to begin with?" Munch said.

"Well, maybe not in reality but he's got a whole fantasy world in his head." Jamie replied.

/Chung Chung/

"You mean to tell me I was in a relationship I wasn't even aware of?" Nicole asked.

Cragen couldn't believe it. What was next?

"You stupid bitch. This all just a big joke to you, isn't it?" Lee asked angrily.

"Joke or not, Lee, you fucked up big time and now you're going away for a long time." Nicole said confidently.

**TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Fin and Jamie were just walking back into the bullpen when I.A. Sergeant Ed Tucker walked in. "Great, here comes the Rat Squad." Jamie whispered to Fin.

Fin shook his head. "Thirty day rip if you don't salute." Fin replied and Jamie smirked. "This has got to do with Matthews."

Tucker walked over to them. "Where's Captain Cragen?" Tucker asked.

"He's busy." Fin replied.

"I don't care if he's talking to the damn President. I want to see him now."

Fin looked at Jamie and nodded. She shook her head and walked back to the interrogation room.

//Chung Chung//

Cragen and Nicole were still talking with Lee. "If you had of stayed away from Spencer and kept your mouth shut about the drugs, none of this would have happened."

"First of all, I didn't know you were involved and secondly I thought you tried to kill me because I rejected you?"

"Both reasons actually. But how was I supposed to know you didn't suspect me. I mean you wanted an I.A.B. inquiry into the missing drugs."

"And you were afraid everything would come back and bite you in the ass. Too late for that. You messed with the wrong cop." Nicole said as a knock came on the door.

Jamie poked her head inside again. "Uh, Captain, can I see you for a minute."

Cragen stood and then looked down at Nicole. "I'll send John in."

"No, I can handle this alone." Nicole said.

"I don't think..."

"Captain, please. I can handle this."

Cragen nodded and then left the room.

//Chung Chung//

Cragen stepped out into the observation room. Jamie was standing next to Munch, who was still watching the interrogation.

"What's going on, Jamie?" Cragen asked.

"Tucker's here. And he's pissed."

"Just great. I take it he's here about Matthews?"

Jamie shrugged. "He just said he wanted to talk to you. But we both know what it's about."

Cragen sighed and nodded. "I'll deal with Tucker. John, you keep an eye on Nicole. And Jamie, you and Fin be close by, I may need your help."

"You got it, Captain." Jamie replied and followed Cragen out of the observation room.

//Chung Chung//

Cragen walked into his office and saw Tucker standing there waiting for him. "Sergeant Tucker, what can I do for you?" Cragen asked as he sat down.

"You want to tell me why Sergeant Matthews has been arrested?"

"Well, that's what we usually do with criminals. We arrest them."

"Matthews is not a criminal. He works for Internal Affairs."

Cragen stood up and angrily faced Tucker, "Than come up with some bullshit lie why he was running away at the crime scene of a kidnapping?"

"Well, you tell me how you got that location? According to my sources one of your detectives coerced it out of a suspect."

Cragen walked over to his door. "Detective Roenick come in here, please."

Jamie walked into the office and Cragen shut the door. "Yeah Captain?"

"Did you coerce the location out of Lange?" Cragen asked.

"No, sir, I didn't." Jamie replied.

"Really?" Tucker asked. "Because according to Mr. Lange you assaulted him. So tell me again there was no coersion, Detective Roenick."

"Okay, I did assault Lange but he didn't give me the location, he gave it to Detective Tutuola."

Cragen opened his door and signaled for Fin to come into the office. Fin stepped inside and looked around at everyone. "What's going on?"

"Did Lange give the location of the apartment to you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah he did." Fin replied.

Tucker nodded his head slowly. "Okay. And you're not just covering Detective Roenick's ass."

"Now wait a damn minute!" Fin yelled and moved toward Tucker.

Cragen got between them. "Fin! Don't do anything you'll regret."

Fin glared at Tucker. "Oh, I wouldn't regret it, Captain."

"You two are in serious trouble here. I'm gonna bring you and the rest of this squad down. And I'm gonna really enjoy doing it." Tucker said and walked out of the office.

Jamie sighed, "I think we pissed the Rat off cause there was no cheese as a prize."

Cragen shook his head. "Please tell me there was no coersion for that location."

"Don, I wasn't even in the room when he gave it to Fin. You were standing right here with me."

Cragen nodded, remembering the interrogation. "You're right, I was. But you admitted to assaulting Lange and Tucker's not gonna let that go."

"No, he won't and I'll take the rip for it."

"Jamie..." Fin started to say.

"No. Kathleen's home safe because I knocked Lange on his ass. If I could go back and do things over again, I wouldn't do a damn thing different."

//Chung Chung//

Nicole was looking across the table at Lee. "There is one thing I really have to know." Nicole said, her voice was becoming thick with emotion and she swallowed hard before continuing. "Why did you kill my family?"

Lee looked away from her. "Who says I did?"

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Lee. You walked me through the crime scene and described everything in perfect detail. So don't hand me that shit that you didn't do it!" Nicole was now on her feet and screaming at Lee.

//Chung Chung//

Munch was watching the interrogation and was going to enter the room when Nicole jumped to her feet but stopped himself when she surprisingly calmed herself down and sat back down in her chair.

//Chung Chung//

"Maybe I did." Lee stated. "But I knew that was the only way you were going to come back to Dallas."

"You son of a bitch! You slaughtered my family to get me to come back? You're nothing but a heartless prick!" Nicole screamed, then lunged across the table and punched Lee in his already broken nose.

At this point Cragen was making his way back into the room, this time follwed by Munch, and ran to stop Nicole when he saw Lee rolling around on the floor in agony.

"Alright, Nicole, this interrogation is over." Cragen ordered.

Munch took Nicole by the arms and pulled her away from Lee. "Come on, Nic. Let's go cool off."

Nicole was shaking with anger but she let Munch take her out of the room because she knew that if she didn't leave right then, that she would end up killing Lee.

//Chung Chung//

Jamie was just sitting down at her desk when a young man, of about eighteen, entered the squad room. He was about 5'10", lean and muscular and had blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair.

Jamie looked up from her desk and noticed him standing in the doorway. She was shocked to see him there but happy none the less. Aside from the blonde hair, Jamie couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father.

She stood up from her desk and approached him. "Jeremy?"

He smiled when he saw her. "Aunt Jamie!" he exclaimed happily. He dropped the duffel bag he was carrying and hugged her.

Jamie returned the hug eagerly. "What are you doing here?" she asked after they broke their embrace.

"I'm gonna be checking out some universities and I wanted to surprise you. Mom told me to call you first but you know me, when have I ever listened?" he laughed.

Jamie laughed in return. "Yeah, I know. But I'm glad you're here. Come on and sit down." She took Jeremy by the arm and brought him to sit in a chair by her desk. She couldn't believe he was there. Jeremy was her brother Nate's only child and the one true connection she still had to her older brother.

Jeremy sat down and looked at his aunt. "I went to Narcotics first and they told me you transferred."

"Yeah, I had my fill of the whole drug scene and wanted a change of pace." Jamie replied and then smiled. "But I'm glad to see you. You're just as handsome as ever. Every time I see you, you look more and more like your dad."

Jeremy blushed but returned the smile. "Thanks. That's what mom keeps telling me."

"How is your mom?" Jamie asked. She knew that Nate's death had been extremely hard on Linda, who she knew had never really gotten over it. For that matter, neither had she or Jeremy.

"She's good." Jeremy replied and looked away from Jamie.

"What's wrong, Jer?"

He sighed and looked back at Jamie. "She's pregnant and she's getting married."

Jamie's eyes went wide. "I didn't even know she was seeing anyone." she stated. "She never mentioned anything when I spoke to her a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, well, she didn't want to say anything to you because she knew how much dad meant to you."

Jamie nodded. Nate had been her hero and it devastated her when he was murdered. "We all loved your dad very much. He was great guy."

"The best." Jeremy stated.

"The best." Jamie repeated. "But I didn't expect your mom to be alone for the rest of her life. Did you?"

Jeremy looked at his aunt, a little startled at the question. "Well, no, but this guy... I mean he's a nice guy and he treats my mom good, but he's just..." Jeremy cut himself off as tears started to form in his eyes.

Jamie moved her chair closer to Jeremy and pulled him into a hug. "But he's just not your dad. Right?"

"Yeah." Jeremy sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know it's been ten years but I still miss him so much."

"I know, sweetie. So do I." Jamie stated, tearing up herself.

They both composed themselves and broke the embrace. Jeremy looked at Jamie and smiled. "I missed you, Aunt Jamie."

"I missed you, too, Jeremy."

"So how have you been? I know it's only been a little over a month since I talked to you last but I know when it comes to you, a lot can happen in a short amount of time." he laughed.

Jamie playfully punched him in the arm and laughed. "Thanks. Actually a lot has happened. I mean, I left Narco for one."

"Yeah, I was sorry to hear that. I was hoping you were still working with Fin."

She smirked at her nephew. "Well..." Jamie started to say when they were suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Jeremy, is that you, man?"

Jeremy turned around at the sound of the voice and saw Fin standing there, along with Nicole and Munch.

Jeremy jumped up from his seat and approached them. "Hey, Fin!"

Fin, who normally didn't hug anyone, pulled Jeremy into an embrace. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could reply Nicole cleared her throat and Jeremy and Fin looked at the two detectives standing behind them. "You gonna introduce us?" Nicole asked. Munch had taken her for a walk and she managed to calm down considerably.

Jamie got up from her chair and joined the group. "Hey, guys. This is Jeremy, my nephew. Jeremy this is Nicole Green and John Munch. We work together."

"Your nephew?" Munch asked curiously.

"Yeah, my brother Nate's son."

Nicole stuck her hand out to the young man. "Nice to meet you."

Jeremy returned the handshake. "Likewise. It's always interesting to meet people willing to put up working with my crazy aunt."

"Ingrate." Jamie growled but then smirked.

Munch then shook Jeremy's hand. "Rethink that, pal. We only work with her. You're related to her."

"Scary thought, isn't Jeremy?" Nicole asked.

Jeremy laughed. He liked these people already. "Ah, well, me and the rest of the family's used to her. At least during visits home she's not running around in SWAT gear and brandishing a rifle."

"The young man knows you well, Jame." Munch stated.

Everyone laughed and Jamie looked at Nicole. "How did it go with Lee?"

"Not good." Nicole replied.

"What happened?" Fin asked.

"She broke his nose again." Munch replied.

"Whoa!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Have you been taking lessons from Aunt Jamie?"

"No, she was crazy before I met her." Jamie replied. "At least according to these guys she was."

"Really?" Nicole asked, eyeing Munch and Fin. "Just what exactly have been you two been saying?"

"Nothing that's not true." Munch smirked and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jeremy looked at Fin. "I was just telling Aunt Jamie that I wished she was still working with you. I didn't expect you to walk in here."

Fin looked at Jeremy and then Jamie. "I take it he doesn't know."

"Know what?" Jeremy asked, curiously.

"No, I haven't had the chance to tell him."

"Tell me what?" he asked, getting impatient.

Jamie turned her attention to her nephew. "Well, in about six and a half months you're gonna have a new cousin."

"Whoa, you're pregnant?" This was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"Yep. So is Nicole."

"Holy shit. What is this? A baby boom?"

"Two babies would hardly constitute a boom." Munch stated.

Jamie laughed and looked at Munch. "That would be true, John, if Jeremy's mom wasn't pregnant too."

Fin's eyes went wide. "Your mom's pregnant? You okay with that?" Fin knew how Jeremy felt about Nate. He worshipped him, just like Jamie did.

"I didn't know how to feel about it at first but after talking with Aunt Jamie, I think it'll be cool to have a little brother or sister." Jeremy replied and then looked at Jamie again. "So, who's the father?" Jamie glanced at Fin and Jeremy followed her gaze. His eyes widened in realization. "No way!"

"Way!" Jamie laughed.

"That is so cool! I can't believe you and Fin are having a baby!"

"Hey, shhh. Keep your voice down. We have to keep this on the DL. If the Rat Squad gets wind of this, one of us will have to transfer and believe me, we don't need anymore trouble from them right now." Jamie replied.

"No problem. They won't hear it from me. But congrats by the way." Jeremy said and hugged Jamie. Then he looked at Nicole. "You too."

Nicole smiled and took Munch's hand. "Thanks. We're excited about it."

Jeremy shook his head when he got her implication that Munch was the father. "Wow, you guys didn't have to look far for someone to date did you?"

"Smart ass." Jamie replied as Cragen came into the bullpen.

"I learned from the best." Jeremy replied as Cragen approached the group.

"I put Lee in cell for the night." Cragen said.

"Did he give up anymore?" Nicole asked.

Cragen shook his head. "After you left the room, he lawyered up. And he wants to press charges on you for assault."

"Is that the guy who's nose you broke?" Jeremy asked.

Cragen looked in the direction of the voice. "And you are?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry Captain. This is Jeremy, my nephew. Jeremy this is Donald Cragen, our Captain."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jeremy said and stuck out his hand.

"You too." Cragen replied and returned the handshake. "And to answer your question, yes he's the guy whose nose she broke."

"Yeah, well, the asshole deserved a lot worse than that." Nicole stated.

"Damn straight he did." Jamie agreed.

"Anyway, we can't do anything more tonight, so let's call it a night. Go home and get some sleep." Cragen ordered and then looked at Jamie. "And I mean _go home_! Understand?"

Jamie hid the smirk that was trying to make its way onto her face. "Yes, sir! I understand."

"Good." Cragen said and turned to leave. "Goodnight all."

"Night, Captain." Munch called after his retreating form.

Jamie looked at her nephew. "So, where were you planning on staying?"

Jeremy gave Jamie his best puppy dog stare and pouted. "Well, I was hoping I could stay with my favorite aunt."

Jamie looked at Fin and then Nicole and Munch. "He's such a kiss ass." she smiled. "Your favorite aunt, huh? Well, alright but don't let Stacey hear you say that. You know how she can get."

Jeremy laughed and picked up his duffel bag. "Can we stop for something to eat? I have eaten anything in like a day and a half."

"A day and half?" Jamie asked increduously. "That's hard to believe."

Fin, who was leaning against Nicole's desk, looked at the group and spoke up. "Why don't the five of us go grab some dinner at..."

Before he had chance to finish, Jamie spoke up. "How about Gitana on Columbus Ave.? Nicole likes their gazpacho and I never did give the place a fair chance." she stated and winked at Nicole.

"Sounds good to me." Nicole replied. "Although, I may try something different from the gazpacho."

"Whatever you want." Jamie said. She linked arms with Jeremy and Fin and followed Nicole and Munch out of the bullpen.

**TBC...**


End file.
